Don't You remember Traduccion al castellano
by Dalilah Aurinko
Summary: Kurt se despierta 10 años en el futuro. Ha tenido un accidente y todos estaban preocupados. Lo más sorprendente es descubrir que está casado con Sebastian Smythe, de todas las personas. Y su último recuerdo de él, es tirar un granizado adulterado a Blaine. Traducción autorizada del fic de Commen sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción autorizada.**

**Titulo original: **Don't you remember.

**Autor: **commen_sense (en LJ)

**Original history: **http : / / glee-kink-meme (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 26585 (dot) html ? thread = 31640281 # t31640281 (sabeis como funciona, quitar espacios y cambiar los (dot) con puntos)

**Tumbr autora:** http : / / kurtbastianing (dot) tumblr (dot) com/ (Si teneis tiempo daros una vuelta por aquí, aparte de la historia hay fan art sobre ella)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you remember.<strong>

_**Capítulo 1 a :**_

Sebastian se despertó por el estridente sonido de su teléfono móvil. El tono de llamada era lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a los muertos, un hecho deliberado por parte de Sebastian para asegurarse de que, no importa como profundamente estuviera dormido, se despertara al sonar el teléfono. Cogió el teléfono, su voz era ronca cuando dijo:

- ¿Hola?

- Sebastian – era Burt – Buenas noticias niño. Kurt está despierto.

Sebastian sacó sus pies de la cama y se puso de pie tan rápido que no pudo evitar que su visión se volviera borrosa. Ignorando la repentina sensación de desorientación, él se tambaleó hacia el baño con el teléfono aun en contra de su oído.

- Estaré allí en quince minutos.

* * *

><p>Sebastian volaba a través de los pasillos del hospital, sin detenerse, saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza a las enfermeras, que en ese momento estaban más que familiarizadas con él. Ellas estaban sonriendo con una mirada de complicidad y solo eso hizo aumentar el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Sebastian e incrementar su deseo de ver a Kurt.<p>

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Kurt encontró a Blaine esperando fuera. Él sonrió ampliamente cuando vió a Sebastian y este podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas. Sebastian sabía que el accidente de Kurt había sido duro para él. Su ruptura en el primer año de la universidad no había tenido ningún impacto en su amistad y ellos seguían siendo tan cercanos como ellos eran cuando Sebastian los conoció por primera vez. Blaine era una parte importante tanto de su vida como de la de Kurt, probablemente la única persona a parte de Kurt a la que Sebastian podía llamar amigo sin duda alguna. Había estado allí para Sebastian durante las siete semanas que Kurt había estado inconsciente. Si no hubiera sido por Blaine y Burt, Sebastian se habría resquebrajado por el stress a los dos días del accidente.

- Hola – dijo Blaine cuando Sebastian lo alcanzó – Acabo de llegar. Burt está dentro, la doctora está hablando con ellos. Ha dicho que esperemos un par de minutos hasta que termine de revisar a Kurt.

Sebastian asintió y dejo que Blaine le atrajera en un apretado abrazo, inhalando profundamente. Blaine olía a pasillo de hospital y a café rancio, pese a ello Sebastian volvió la cabeza hacia su cuello, sintiendo su corazón más ligero.

- Él está bien – susurró con la voz quebrada en el oído de Blaine, un nudo formándose en su garganta – Kurt está bien.

- Lo sé – respondió Blaine con una risita y acariciando su espalda – Te dije que sería.

Sebastian se retiró.

– No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por estar aquí. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti asesino.

- Hey, nada de eso. ¿Qué tipo de amigo sería si no hubiera estado aquí con vosotros cuando me necesitabais?

Sebastian movió su vista de los brillantes ojos de Blaine hasta la ventana de la habitación de Kurt. Podía ver los contornos de la Doctora Hendricks y de Burt a través de las persianas, de pie al lado de la cama de Kurt. Este estaba erguido en unos cojines mas su cara se encontraba oculta por el cuerpo de Burt. Esto hizo a Sebastian aún más impaciente, empezó a dar impacientes golpes con los pies y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho girándose hacia Blaine.

- Confía en Kurt para levantarse en el momento en que no estoy aquí – dijo Sebastian, negando con la cabeza – ¿No podría haber elegido un momento en el que yo estuviera sentado velándole? Ahora no voy dejar de escuchar quejas sobre por qué no estaba a su lado cuando despertó.

- Tú estás deseando contestar cada una de sus burlas ¿no? – preguntó Blaine con una sonrisita.

- Obviamente.

Sebastian estaba cerca de ignorar las órdenes de la doctora y abrirse paso en la habitación de Kurt cuando la puerta se abrió y Burt salió por ella. La mirada en su cara hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera de la cara de Sebastian y que su estomago se contrajera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Kurt está bien – dijo Burt pero su ceño seguía fruncido – Él simplemente… él, eh…

- Burt, ¿qué es?- pidió Sebastian.

Burt le miro vacilante.

-Parece que ha perdido una gran parte de sus memorias.

- ¿Cómo de grande? - preguntó despacio Sebastian.

Burt respiró profundamente.

- Alrededor de diez años. Él cree que tiene 18.

Sebastian se sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estomago.

- ¿Quieres decir que… él no recuerda nada de nada?

La respuesta de Burt fue interrumpida por la salida de la Doctora Hendricks de la habitación. Ella les dio a todos una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir:

- Él está preguntando por Blaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 b:<strong>_

Sebastian sintió las lágrimas calientes y dolorosas manar de sus ojos. La mirada de Blaine se encontraron con la suya, allí podía leerse pánico y una ligera culpabilidad, pese a ello él siguió a la doctora en la habitación en la que Kurt le esperaba. Sebastian era vagamente consciente de la mano de Burt en su brazo y de la doctora explicando como la pérdida de memoria era bastante común en las victimas de traumatismos en la cabeza, pero todo en lo que Sebastian podía pensar era en Kurt dentro de esa habitación del hospital. Un Kurt al que probablemente no le importe que Sebastian estuviera fuera desesperado por verlo, un Kurt que seguía pensado que tenía 18 años, en la cumbre de su amor por Blaine y su resentimiento por Sebastian.

- Señor Smythe, sé que esto es duro pero…

- ¡Tienes toda la jodida razón! ¡Es duro! – dijo Sebastian bruscamente , su cuerpo entero temblaba – Mi marido ha tenido 10 años de su memoria arrancados de él.

- Señor Smythe, por favor. Está en un hospital. Tiene que…

- No me digas que tengo que hacer…

- Sebastian hijo, respira profundamente – dijo Burt apretando su agarre en el brazo de Sebastian. Él le miró y vió simpatía y entendimiento en sus ojos. Él comprendía. Él sabía exactamente lo que esta situación suponía para Sebastian.

- Kurt parece estable en este momento, vamos a hacerle un par de pruebas más y a mantenerlo en observación durante uno o dos días simplemente para estar seguros de que todo está bien – dijo la Doctora Hendricks una vez que Sebastian había toma un par de respiraciones profundas.

– La pérdida de memoria no tiene porque ser permanente – dijo ella suavemente mirando a Sebastian a los ojos – Hay más de un 90 % de probabilidades de que él recupere su memoria con el tiempo. Simplemente necesitas encontrar el disparador correcto. Pero hasta entonces intenta tomar las cosas con calma. Puede ser abrumador descubrir que has perdido 10 años de tu vida. Es duro para la familia, pero es igual de duro, si no más, para el paciente.

Sebastian asintió, sus labios presionados en una fina línea.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo? – preguntó, forzando su voz a mantenerse firme.

- Por supuesto, solo recuerda ser suave.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

- Por suave te refieres a…

Su voz se apagó lentamente y entrecerró los ojos cuando vió a Burt y a la Doctora Hendricks intercambiar una mirada.

- Fantástico – dijo Sebastian negando con la cabeza y tratanto de retener las lágrimas – Realmente fantástico. ¿Así que no tengo ni siquiera permiso para decirle que soy su marido?

- Niño, lo que la doctora quiere decir es que dejar caer una bomba como esa, no es realmente la mejor idea en este momento – dijo Burt – Simplemente ve despacio por ahora.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y tomó otra profunda respiración. Podía quedarse ahí y continuar discutiendo pero los que quería desesperadamente hacer era ver a Kurt.

- Bien – dijo – lo que sea.

En el segundo en que su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente en su garganta. Ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación notó su entrada y Sebastian aprovechó ese hecho para simplemente mirar a Kurt. (_Vivo. Está vivo. Está bien.)_

Las manos de Blaine y Kurt estaban entretejidas una con la otra en la cama, entre ellos. En cualquier otro momento, Sebastian no le hubiera ahorrado una segunda mirada, él estaba acostumbrado al confort físico que era necesario entre ellos. Pero sabiendo que en ese momento, la mente de Kurt seguía haciéndole creer que continuaba completamente enamorado de Blaine, y ese gesto para Sebastian era como si estrujaran su corazón.

Finalmente Kurt lo vió de pie y frunció el ceño.

-¿Sebastian?

El sonido de la voz de Kurt diciendo su nombre después de tanto tiempo casi le hizo romperse allí mismo pero Sebastian se forzó a permanecer calmado por el bien de Kurt.

Blaine se giró al oir el nombre y Sebastian notó como discretamente retiró su mano de la de Kurt.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kurt.

- Estoy aquí para verte idiota – respondió Sebastian.

- ¿Porqué te importaría que yo…? – Kurt hizo una pausa – Espera. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con mi accidente?

- ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡No! – dijo Sebastian caminando hasta situarse detrás de donde Blaine estaba sentado - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- ¿Por qué otra razón deberías venir a verme?

_(¿Porque soy tu marido?_ ¿_Porque hemos estado juntos durante siete años? ¿Porque estamos casados desde hace dos?)_

Sebastian tragó y se aclaró la garganta.

-En el futuro… Dios suena tan estúpido – dijo, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar otra vez. Se frotó la frente con la mano dándose cuenta del sudor frío que la cubría, antes de forzar una sonrisa en su cara – Nosotros no nos odiamos tanto como solíamos.

_**Capítulo 1 c:**_

- Voy a llamar a Rachel – dijo de repente Blaine levantándose – No pude hablar con ella la última vez que lo intenté. Ella querría saber que Kurt está despierto.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. Rachel ya lo sabía. Ella le había llamado después de Burt diciéndole que lo sentía pero que le era imposible escaparse de los ensayos e ir al hospital inmediatamente, pero que estaría allí tan pronto como estos acabaran. No había ninguna manera de que Blaine no lo supiera. Sebastian no podía dejar de darle una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine solo estaba usando una excusa para darle a Kurt y a él algo de tiempo a solas.

- Espera, no. No te vayas – dijo Kurt agarrando la muñeca de Blaine. Este dudó pero suavemente se liberó del agarre de Kurt.

- Será un segundo – dijo tenuemente.

Sebastian esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Blaine para sentarse en la silla vacía junto a la cama. Kurt le miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó resistiendo el impulso de coger su mano al igual que Blaine había hecho.

- Confuso – dijo Kurt – Así que somos ¿qué? ¿Amigos?

-Es una manera de decirlo – respondió incapaz de ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

- Wow – Kurt suspiró - ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

- Una historia divertida en realidad - dijo Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo último que recuerdo de ti es después de que asaltaras a Blaine con el granizado con sal de roca. Nosotros somos definitivamente no amigos. O al menos… no éramos. No lo sé yo… - Kurt dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y dejó escapar un frustrado resoplido – Agg, no puedo recordar nada.

- No te presiones mucho – dijo Sebastian.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba en busca de la mano de Kurt hasta que la cubrió con sus dedos. Kurt se tensó inmediatamente y retiró su mano. Sebastian intentó evitar que el dolor de esa acción se mostrara en su cara.

- ¿Puedes hacer que mi papá entre? – preguntó Kurt sin mirarle.

Sebastian asintió y se levantó, ignorando el sentimiento de desazón que le cubría.

- Sí. Sí, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Sebastian se quedó en el hospital mientras los médicos hacían las pruebas. Se sentó al fondo de la sala de espera y escuchó a Blaine disculparse una y otra vez hasta que finalmente le espetó y le dijo que se callara, no era su culpa que Kurt hubiera perdido la memoria y que siguiera completamente enamorado de Blaine.<p>

Continuó girando el anillo de bodas en su dedo, como si al girarlo lo suficiente hiciera corregir el reloj en la cabeza de Kurt de vuelta al tiempo correcto y hacerle recordar todo.

Era una broma cruel. Toda ella. Que Kurt olvidara esos precisos años en los que desarrollaran una cercana amistad, se enamoraran y decidieran estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separara. Que él retrocediera hasta un tiempo en el que Sebastian no significaba nada para él, excepto cuando no era más que una molestia en su camino. Cuando sus interacciones estaban llenos de insultos lanzados de ida y vuelta.

Sebastian no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, no hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda temblorosa y levantó la vista para ver a Blaine mirándole con los ojos empañados.

Sebastian no quería estar a su alrededor en ese momento, no podía aguantar mirarlo sin pensar en cómo lo veía Kurt. Pero no pudo resistir a dejarse caer contra él tampoco. Posó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y dejó que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo silenciosamente.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

><p>Notas de traductor: Es mi primera traducción así que cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. De momento el fic tiene 15 capitulos y actualiza casi diariamente. Yo no estoy segura de cada cuanto publicaré pero me gustaría que fuera 2 veces por semana (esperemos que la vida real no me ahogue mucho)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje ni lugar de esta historia. La trama puede atribuirse a su autor commen_sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you remember<strong>

**_Capítulo 2 a:_**

Después de un momento Burt salió de la habitación y le dijo a Blaine que Kurt estaba preguntando si podía entrar de nuevo. Blaine le dio a Sebastian otra mirada culpable _(Estaba empezando a sentirse realmente molesto por esas miradas) _antes de ir. A Sebastian no le pasó desapercibido la manera en que apresuró el paso, impaciente por ver a su mejor amigo. Si Sebastian no se hubiera visto forzado a permanecer en la sala de espera con una taza del café barato del hospital, él le hubiera sonreído, tomándole el pelo hasta que Blaine se hubiera sonrojado y le hubiera mandado callar.

-¿Cómo le va? – le preguntó Sebastian a Burt mientras este se sentaba a su lado. Parecía cansado, su barba estaba salpicada de blanco y sus ojos acuosos si eran por las lágrimas o por falta de sueño, no estaba claro.

- Está bien. Sique un poco atontado por las medicinas. Tenía un montón de preguntas. Le dije que le contestaría todas sus preguntas una vez que la doctora acabara de hacer todas las estúpidas pruebas.

- ¿Preguntó por mí? – preguntó Sebastian con esperanza en su voz.

Burt le dio una mirada comprensiva.

- Él me preguntó si el hecho de que vosotros dos llegarais a ser amigos fue lo más raro que le había pasado en esos diez años.

Sebastian no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

- No – dijo Burt con una sonrisilla – Espera hasta que descubra que estáis casados.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

- No puedo creer que no se acuerde.

- Tengo que hacértelo saber, estás manejando esto mucho mejor de lo que yo lo habría hecho dadas las mismas circunstancias – dijo Burt – No puedo imaginar las ganas que tienes de estar a su lado ahora mismo.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Tenía razón nadie podía imaginar el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Era una tortura ver como gente con la que Kurt llevaba apenas seis meses trabajando entrar a verlo, mientras Sebastian estaba forzado a sentarse en la sala de espera, para no confundirlo con su "amistad" mientras se ponía al día con su situación actual.

- Dadle a conocer los hechos poco a poco – había dicho la Doctora Hendricks – Preferiblemente tened a alguien en quien confíe para contestar a sus preguntas. Ella había mirado a Sebastian con una sonrisa al comentarlo. Una sonrisa que Sebastian no podía devolver porque la última persona en la que Kurt habría confiado a los 18 años sería él. La Doctora Hendricks sabía que Sebastian era el marido de Kurt, no que no conocía era que también había sido la persona a la que Kurt más odiaba en un tiempo de su vida. El mismo tiempo en el que Kurt estaba atrapado ahora. Todo lo que a ella le preocupaba era que ellos no alteraran a Kurt con la noticia de que estaba casado, cuando realmente, era más el hecho de que estaba casado con _Sebastian_ el que más lo alteraría.

- ¿Sebastian?

Burt descansó su mano en la espalda de Sebastian igual que Blaine había hecho y este se levantó, incapaz de para las lágrimas de deslizarse hacia abajo por sus mejillas al mirar a sus suegro.

- Es mi _marido_, Burt. Yo fui el primero al que llamaron después del accidente, yo fui el que cogía su mano y le rogaba volver a mi cada noche. Yo debería ser la persona por la que pregunta… - No Blaine. Sebastian tomo aire súbitamente – Me siento como si lo hubiera visto más mientras estaba inconsciente.

Se sintió la culpa recorrerle cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo que él prefería que Kurt siguiera inconsciente si eso significaba que podía verlo otra vez, tocarlo otra vez, susurrando todos aquellas como que solo se había compartido con Kurt.

**_Capítulo 2 b:_**

Blaine salió de la habitación de Kurt 15 minutos antes de que acabaran las horas de visita.

- Vamos – le dijo a Sebastian – Te estoy llevando a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Soy familia. Me quedo.

- Sebastian, estas exhausto y… - dudó Blaine.

- Y a Kurt no le podría importar menos si me quedo ¿verdad? – preguntó Sebastian con la voz agria – Así que mejor sería ir a casa y tener una buena noche de descanso mientras mi marido sigue pensando que sigo siendo el capullo que era durante el instituto quien simplemente es un amigo ahora.

Blaine suspiró y se sentó junto a Sebastian.

-Burt va a hablar con él ahora – dijo – Una vez que le haya contado lo básico, será más fácil para él procesar todo lo demás.

- Lo sé Blaine, yo también escuché a la doctora.

Sebastian sabía que estaba siendo un cabrón con Blaine en ese momento pero él no podía conseguir que le importara. Cuando miró de nuevo a Blaine y vio que solo había comprensión en su mirada, él suspiró.

- Lo siento – dijo, negando con la cabeza – No debería…

- Estás loco si piensas que tienes que disculparte ahora – dijo Blaine – Si quieres pasar la noche no voy a detenerte. Pero como un amigo que te ama y al que le importas, te pediría que me dejaras llevarte a casa. Más estresado y exhausto de lo que estás no va a ayudarte. O a Kurt.

Sebastian asintió.

- Tienes razón – dijo –Solo deseo que fuera posible verlo una vez más antes de irnos.

Miró a las puertas que conducían a la habitación de Kurt con anhelo, perdiéndose la manera en la que Blaine le sonrió.

-Dejaste tu chaqueta en la habitación de Kurt antes – dijo.

- Yo no traje una chaqueta – contestó Sebastian.

- Lo hiciste – insistió Blaine. Sebastian le miró con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose cada vez más irritado al ver su sonrisa. ¿Por qué diablos estaba sonriendo…? ¡Oh!

- ¡Oh! – dijo Sebastian con los ojos de par en par, y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara – Blaine Anderson, podría besarte ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba solo cuando Sebastian entró en su habitación. Levantó la mirada expectante cuando entró pero frunció el ceño al comprobar que era Sebastian.<p>

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó.

-Olvidé mi chaqueta – contestó Sebastian, miró alrededor y señaló la chaqueta situada a los pies de la cama de Kurt.

Este no pareció recordar que no había estado llevando una chaqueta porque solo dijo:

-¡Oh!

Sebastian se movió hacia la cama despacio, queriendo alargar su salida lo máximo que pudiera.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Me siento bien. Cansado pero bien. Ellos no me están diciendo nada.

Su boca se torció de la manera en la que lo hacía cuando estaba molesto. Sebastian quería encerrarle en un abrazo que reservaba solo para Kurt.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó con insistencia.

- Tengo veintiocho, vivo en Nueva York y me estoy recuperando de un accidente de coche que me dejó en coma durante siete semanas y borró diez años de mis memorias.

- Wow. Mucha información. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes tratar con todo? – preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisilla cuando vio a Kurt rodar sus ojos de acuerdo con él.

- Cada vez que les pregunto algo concreto simplemente dicen que lo estoy intentando demasiado duro. No es como si tuviera menos presión sobre mi mismo sin saber nada de mi vida.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Sebastian – Igual puedo ayudar.

Kurt le miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿No tienes que irte? El horario de visita se ha terminado.

- Puedo dedicarte un par de minutos - dijo Sebastian.

- Bien, definitivamente quiero saber cómo nos hicimos amigos. Sigo teniendo problemas creyendo que es en realidad posible – comentó Kurt negando con la cabeza.

Sebastian sonrió.

- Te lo diré. Pero no puedes presionarme para más detalles. ¿Trato?

Kurt rodó sus ojos pero estaba obviamente desesperado por cualquier migaja de información.

-Trato.

**_Capítulo 2 c:_**

Sebastian se sentó en la silla vacía y Kurt orientó su cuerpo hacia él, expectante.

- Había una cafetería cerca del campus donde yo solía ir a menudo – empezó – Estaba cerca del lugar donde estabas de prácticas en ese momento y nosotros no parábamos de tropezar con el otro.

- ¿Realmente? ¿Una cafetería? – preguntó Kurt, alzando una ceja – Como si acosándome en el Lima Bean no hubiera sido suficiente…

-¡Hey! Yo estaba en la cafetería primero – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisilla – De cualquier modo, tú eras nuevo en la ciudad y estabas teniendo problemas en ese momento.

-¿Qué problemas?

-No presionar para más detalles ¿recuerdas?

Kurt resopló.

- Bien. Pero tengo otra pregunta.

- Vale.

- ¿Cuándo exactamente dejaste de ser un capullo? y ¿Por qué te perdonamos después de lo que le hiciste a Blaine?

- Yo nunca dejé de ser un capullo; tu simplemente aprendiste a amarme pese a eso – contestó Sebastian sin pensar. Se detuvo a sí mismo cuando Kurt frunció el ceño, mirando incómodo – Erg. Quiero decir. Me disculpé, obviamente. Hubo varios acontecimientos que pasaron los cuales me hicieron reevaluar muchas cosas y bien… nosotros dejamos atrás el "incidente granizado".

- No es algo que simplemente puedas olvidar – dijo Kurt, su cara se obscureció.

Sebastián sintió su estomago revolverse con el giro de los acontecimientos.

- Te lo dije, me disculpé.

- ¿Y lo olvidamos así como así? – preguntó Kurt con un alzamiento de deja.

- Fue un proceso lento pero sí, lo hiciste. Nosotros no estuvimos en contacto durante la universidad y cuando viniste a Nueva York fue algo así como un nuevo comienzo para nosotros. Nunca me dejaste olvidar sobre el granizado y seguimos insultándonos mucho pero… bueno.

Kurt lucía confuso.

-Espera, dijiste que te conocí cuando vine por primera vez a Nueva York pero que no habíamos estado en contacto durante la universidad. ¿No fui a la universidad en Nueva York?

Sebastian dudó.

-Detalles – dijo.

- ¡No! ¡Tienes que decírmelo! – exclamó cuando Sebastian se levantó - ¡Nadie me está diciendo nada!

Sebastian le miró desde arriba, su corazón adolorido.

- Te lo dirán pronto – comentó.

Kurt cruzó sus brazos y presionó sus labios en una fina línea, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Sebastian recogió la chaqueta de los pies de Kurt y permaneció por un momento más, esperando para que Kurt dijera algo. Cuando no lo hizo, Sebastian suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Paró y se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurt mirando fijamente al techo.

-Buenas noches Kurt – dijo con voz queda.

Kurt no respondió, igual que no lo había hecho cada noche las últimas siete semanas. Nada nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora:<strong> Esto… no esperéis mucho de mí durante una semana más o menos. Estamos de fiestas donde vivo así que no habrá tiempo para traducir. Intentaré compensarlo la semana que viene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't you remember**

**Nota de la traductora:** La autora publica aquí una corrección en la historia. He decidido no corregir yo los errores al traducir y así ser completamente fiel al original.

**Nota de la autora: Kurt** estuvo en coma siete días, no semanas. Lo siento por el pequeño resbalón. Tenía la intención de corregirlo. Además por favor perdonadme por cualquier inexactitud médica, estoy intentando mantener las cosas realistas pero también me tomo alguna que otra licencia artística. De cualquier manera, ¡disfruta esta parte!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3 a:<strong>_

Burt había salido de la habitación de Kurt simplemente a coger algo de comida para él mismo. Se encontró con Sebastian en su camino de vuelta y pese a que el chico intentó ocultar su rostro en el instante que vio a Burt, este fue capaz de ver sus ojos rojos y los senderos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- Hey – dijo Sebastian con una vos relativamente firme cuando se detuvieron uno enfrente del otro - Solo volví a coger mi chaqueta y…

Su voz se fue apagando al ver que Burt estaba dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- No tienes que mentirme, niño.

Sebastian suspiró y retornó la sonrisa de Burt con una propia.

-Solo quería verlo antes de irme – admitió.

- ¿Estás hiendo a casa?

- Blaine es insistente – dijo Sebastian dándole a Burt una mirada que le decía que no le agradaba mucho la idea – Realmente no me importa pasar la noche en la sala de espera. Puedo escabullirme dentro cuando se duerma y sentarme con él hasta mañana… Me habré ido antes de que se despierte.

A Burt le se destrozaba el corazón por él. Dio un paso hacia él y de dio una palmada en el hombro a Sebastian.

- Vete a casa esta noche, amigo – dijo – Estarás de vuelta por la mañana y entonces veremos si Kurt está listo para escuchar más sobre vosotros dos.

- Hablando de eso – dijo Sebastian – Yal vez he dejado escapar algunos detalles importantes.

Burt retiró la mano del hombro de Sebastian y alzó las cejas esperando.

- Él preguntó cómo nos hicimos amigos. Intenté ir directamente al grano pero él sumó todas las piezas y dedujo que no estaba en una universidad de Nueva York.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Burt.

-Sí, eso es todo.

Burt asintió.

-Iba a hablar con él ahora y quería que él lo supiera se todas formas así que no hay problema.

- Pensé que debía decírtelo – dijo Sebastian.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y Sebastian rechazó la llamada rápidamente antes de que la melodía causara un problema.

- Es Blaine – dijo después de mirar de refilón el teléfono – Está probablemente esperándome abajo.

- Vete, no lo dejes esperando – dijo Burt moviéndose a un lado – E intenta descansar un poco niño. Te ves como que lo necesitas.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba mirando fijamente al techo cuando Burt entró en su habitación.<p>

- Hey chico – dijo acercando la silla y sentándose – Esta habitación huele como una maldita floristería.

Arrugó la nariz por culpa del exagerado dulzor que se percibía.

- Papá – dijo Kurt, girando su cara para mirar a los ojos de su padre - ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a contarme cosas?

- Justo ahora en realidad – contestó.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Kurt, irguiéndose. La manera en la que su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa hizo que Burt sintiera su corazón más ligero. Él asintió, sonriendo a Kurt de vuelta.

- Pero hay unas pocas reglas.

- No me digas que no puedo preguntar por detalles – dijo Kurt rodando los ojos.

- Puedes hacerlo – contestó Burt – pero me reservo el derecho de contestar. Si pienso que la pregunta tiene una respuesta que es demasiado complicada para que la entiendas en este momento voy a decir, "siguiente" y damos por zanjado ese tema. ¿Está claro?

Kurt asintió.

- Vale.

- Ahora – dijo Burt recostándose sobre la silla y cruzando sus manos sobre su estómago – pregunta cuando quieras.

Kurt se quedó en silencio un momento y Burt pudo ver las preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza. Debía ser difícil elegir una pregunta cuando tenias diez años para ponerte al día. Burt esperó pacientemente hasta que Kurt preguntó exactamente lo que Burt sabía que iba a preguntar desde el momento en que Sebastian le dijo que había dejado escapar que Kurt no había asistido a la universidad en Nueva York.

- ¿Me rechazaron en NYADA? – preguntó con una tranquila voz.

_**Capítulo 2 b:**_

Burt suspiró.

- Sí.

Intentó no pensar en la manera en que el rostro de Kurt se contrajo y tragó antes de continuar.

- No superaste la ronda final.

- ¿Rachel pasó?

- Vamos a centrarnos en ti, amigo.

Kurt le ignoró y continuó presionando.

- ¿Lo hizo? Ella mencionó algo sobre ensayos cuando estuvo aquí – dijo Kurt mirando las flores que le había traído – Estaba demasiado histérica para ser capaz de comprender cualquier cosa que dijo.

- Bien. Sí, Rachel entró – admitió con un suspiro.

- Y yo no – dijo Kurt mirando hacia abajo hacia su regazo donde sus manos descansaban.

- Te enfrentaste al rechazo con una actitud realmente madura – dijo Burt – Estuve tan orgulloso de ti.

- ¿A qué me dedico entonces? – preguntó Kurt - ¿Sigo actuando?

- No de manera profesional – contestó Burt – Había un programa de diseño de moda que se ofrecía en la OSU (NT: Universidad Estatal de Ohio) ese año y seguían buscando candidatos alrededor del momento en el que fuiste rechazado por NYADA. Te graduaste allí y te mudaste a Nuevas York al acabar la carrera. No fue exactametne lo que habías planeado pero eras feliz y finalmente llegaste a Nueva York de cualquier manera.

Kurt asintió.

- ¿Así que a eso me dedico? ¿Soy diseñador?

- Has estado trabajado para una lujosa marca francesa el último par de años.

La lujosa marca francesa era de hecho "Nicole Smythe's", de la madre de Sebastian. Ella había abierto una boutique en Nueva York hacía cuatro años y le preguntó a Kurt por su ayuda con ella. Los diseños eran de ella pero Kurt tenía la oportunidad de dar a conocer su punto de vista y ambos estaban en negociaciones sobre la creación de una línea de ropa propia de Kurt o de crear una empresa conjunta.

Burt no le contó a Kurt esos detalles, pero le dijo:

- Estas en proceso de crear tu propia línea de ropa.

Kurt abrió los ojos a más no poder.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ajá. Te lo estoy diciendo, NYADA esta arrepintiéndose mucho por no aceptarte.

Kurt sonrió y se dejó caer de nuevo contra las almohadas.

- Me… Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Burt sintió una confusa mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho. Amaba la sonrisa en los labios de Kurt pero este no estaba pensando en las repercusiones del accidente todavía, estaba demasiado centrado en su deseo de comprender los sucesos de su pasado. Él no tenía idea de que diferente era su vida ahora de cómo la había planeado. Todo era distinto del sueño que imaginaba viviría. No menos perfecto, pero no algo con lo que sería capaz de llegar a un acuerdo con y apreciarlo en el momento en que procesara todo.

Tal vez eran los medicamentos que estaban evitando que flipara adecuadamente pero Burt sabía que ese momento llegaría demasiado pronto. Hasta entonces, él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para aclimatar a Kurt a cómo era su vida en ese momento.

- Esto va a sonar estúpido pero… ¿Llegaremos a los Nacionales?, quiero decir, ¿Llegamos ese año?- se corrigió Kurt cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza como si intentara espantar una mosca.

- Lo hicisteis – dijo Burt con una amplia sonrisa – Estuve allí. Estuviste fantástico.

El rostro de Kurt se iluminó y dio una palmada.

-¿Cómo quedamos?

- Segundos – dijo Burt.

-¿Quién quedó primero?

- Algunos chiflados, no lo sé – contestó Burt – A mí solo me importaba mi hijo.

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Dónde vivo?

- Lo verás cuando vayamos. En el centro, nada más que decir.

- ¿Vivo solo?

- No.

-¿Vivo con Blaine? – peguntó Kurt sonrojándose.

- No – dijo Burt perdiendo la decepción que fue visible durante un segundo en los ojos de Kurt.

- ¡Oh! Vale – dijo tristemente – Entonces ¿tengo un compañero de piso?

- Sí. Algo así.

- ¿Alguien que conozco? Bueno, quiero decir… obviamente yo los conozco pero ¿los conozco _ahora_?

- Siguiente pregunta.

Fue todo la respuesta que dio Burt.

Kurt frunció el ceño pero no le dio más vueltas y dio pasó a otras preguntas. Burt con paciencia contestó a cada pregunta lo mejor que podía desde las más tontas a las más serias. Los ojos de Kurt empezaron a cerrarse a la media hora de empezar su pequeña charla y Burt le ayudó a ponerse en una posición más cómoda para dormir.

Incluso entonces Kurt insistió en que estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para hablar, él se durmió en mitad de una frase mientras intentaba preguntar algo sobre el esquema de color de su apartamento. Burt le miró gimotear en sueños con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de inclinarse sobre la cama y besar su frente susurrando:

- Estoy muy contento de que estés bien, hijo.

- Mmmfmfm – fue toda la respuesta que Burt consiguió pero fue suficiente.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora:<strong> ¡Segundo de la semana! Un regalo por vuestros comentarios/alertas/favoritos, me encanta saber que os gusta tanto la historia como mi traducción. Que tengáis una buena semana.

Lo sé, no mucho Sebastian en ese capítulo pero tranquilas que todo lo bueno se hace esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 4 a:_**

La mañana de Kurt consistió en enfermeras tomando su presión sanguínea y la doctora Hendricks comprobando en él y diciéndole que debería ir a ver a un terapeuta más adelante y si las cosas continuaban tan bien como lo hacían, podría ser capaz de ir a casa esa misma noche. El desayuno fue suave en insípido y la mañana solo empezó a mejorar cuando Blaine llegó.

- Hola – saludó Blaine con una brillante sonrisa.

Kurt apartó el resto de su desayuno y le sonrió.

- Hola.

Burt se levantó y miró a Blaine con una pregunta en su mirada que Kurt no entendió. Fuera lo que fuese, Blaine asintió y sacudió su cabeza hacia la puerta. Burt le dio una mirada a Kurt.

- ¿Estás bien? Voy a por un café para mí.

- Seguro – dijo Kurt, sintiéndose incómodo con el intercambio silencioso pero estaba contento de poder pasar algún tiempo a solas con Blaine.

- Hola – dijo Blaine otra vez cuando se sentó junto a la cama de Kurt - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si he olvidado todo de nuevo – dijo Kurt con una pequeña carcajada – El día de ayer más que nada borroso. Pero supongo que no estoy tan perdido como era antes.

- Mm, Burt debe haberte contado algunas cosas – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa pero pareció dudar por alguna razón.

Kurt dejó pasar la mirada por el momento y asintió.

- No me ha dicho todo pero sé lo básico; universidad, trabajo, donde vivo. Aunque… creo que no ha mencionado con quien vivo.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza en caso de que ese dato hubiera escapado de su mente mientras dormía.

- Bueno, tú te encontrarás con él pronto – dijo Blaine – él está viniendo más tarde.

- Estaba pensando en eso – admitió Kurt – Tu compañero de casa se despierta del coma, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ir a visitarlo ¿verdad?

Blaine estaba en silencio y Kurt usó esa oportunidad para estudiar su rostro. Ahora que se sentía más despierto y alerta que ayer, él podía mirar a Blaine a fondo y ver exactamente como lo años le habían cambiado. Su cuerpo había crecido de la mejor forma posible. Su pecho y sus brazos eran más amplios de lo que Kurt recordaba, los músculos estaban acentuados por una simple camiseta gris que llevaba sobre un par de vaqueros oscuros, un conjunto más simple de lo que Kurt recordaba pero que lucía no menos que perfecto en él.

La parte favorita de Kurt sobre ese Blaine era su pelo… estaba suelto y rizado pero de alguna manera lograba que no se convirtiera en el desorden indómito que era en el instituto en cualquier momento en el que Blaine no lo gelificara. Le convenía.

No se dio cuenta de que de la manera en la que estaba mirándole fijamente hasta que Blaine rompió el silencio un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué?

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, Kurt sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y dijo:

- Nada, lo siento. Estaba apreciando lo bien que los años te habían tratado.

Blaine mordió su labio y retornó tentativamente la sonrisa de Kurt pero seguía mirando incómodo. Si era por vergüenza o por otra cosa Kurt no podía decirlo, pero estaba empezando a molestarle.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- Kurt, creo que hay algo que deberías saber – dijo Blaine con una voz suave.

Un nudo de preocupación empezó a formarse en el estomago de Kurt pero asintió y dijo:

- Vale.

Hubo un silencio donde Blaine simplemente le miró, los nervios de Kurt crecían más y más con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que finalmente Blaine respiró hondo y dijo:

- Nosotros ya no estamos juntos.

Por un momento ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. Kurt parpadeó y Blaine contuvo la respiración mientras sus palabras quedaban suspendidas en la habitación, arrastrando a Kurt a la realidad… su realidad.

- ¿Q…Qué? – fue finalmente capaz de preguntar.

- Rompimos en la universidad – dijo Blaine con voz suave – Fue de mutuo acuerdo.

Kurt tomó un par de respiraciones rápidas y alejó su mirada de los ojos de Blaine. Se sintió estúpido por no haber dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a como las cosas podían haber cambiado entre ellos en diez años. Romper simplemente no parecía ser una posibilidad. Blaine había actuado justo como Kurt habría esperado de él en una situación como esa, excepto que ahora que pensaba en ello, se preguntaba cómo no había encontrado extraño que Blaine no le había dicho nada ni remotamente romántico desde que había despertado.

**_Capítulo 4 b:_**

Las lágrimas se acumulaban tras sus ojos. Kurt pestañeó intentando ahuyentarlas, no queriendo a Blaine verlas.

- ¿Estás con alguien? – preguntó.

- No, en este momento no – dijo Blaine. Hubo otra pausa y siguió hablando – Seguimos siendo amigos Kurt. Nada ha cambiado eso. Nada lo hará cambiar.

Intentó alcanzar la mano de Kurt pero al contrario que todas las otras veces que Kurt le había dejado tocarlo, este alejó la mano.

- Yo… yo creo que deberías irte Blaine – dijo Kurt tranquilamente.

Blaine se levantó y Kurt pudo sentir como lo miraba por un momento cuando él dijo:

-Lo siento.

- Yo también – admitió Kurt sin mirarle.

- ¿Me paso más tarde?

Estaba redactada en forma de pregunta como si Blaine estuviera inseguro de si Kurt lo quería allí.

Kurt finalmente miró hacia arriba, hacia el rostro cálido y familiar del hombre de quien seguía perdidamente enamorado. Su primer novio, su primer amor, el que seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Siempre su mejor amigo.

Él sonrió.

- Sí. Claro.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? – fue la primera cosa que Kurt preguntó cuando Sebastian entró en su habitación.<p>

- Quería saber cómo estabas – dijo Sebastian – He comprado flores.

Él sonrió y levantó el ramo que había seleccionado él mismo.

Kurt no pareció alagado, solo irritado.

- Mira aprecio el gesto y sé que tú dices que somos amigos pero este no es realmente un buen momento y yo no quiero verte ahora mismo.

Sebastian no se estremeció por las duras palabras; él había pasado una noche de insomnio por la necesidad de ver a Kurt de nuevo por la mañana y no podía marcharse tras solo dos segundos, su paciencia se había puesto a prueba suficiente durante la semana anterior.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó pese al fastidio de Kurt.

- No es un buen momento –repitió Kurt.

- Es una pregunta simple – dijo Sebastian – Una respuesta de una palabra es más que suficiente. _(Cualquier cosa lo es)_

- Sebastian por favor, vete – dijo Kurt.

- ¿Qué pasa? – intentó de nuevo Sebastian. Él sabía cuál era el problema, había pasado la noche hablando con Blaine sobre cómo decirle a Kurt de su ruptura y Sebastian sabía exactamente por qué Kurt estaba decaído pero no podía darle tiempo a Kurt para interiorizar su ruptura con Blaine. La doctora Hendricks se había encontrado con él fuera y dijo que Kurt podía irse a casa esa misma noche; no había ninguna manera de que Sebastian pudiera seguir ocultando el hecho de que vivían juntos por mucho tiempo. Así que se acercó a la cama y volvió a hablar.

- Puedes decírmelo.

- Tú eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar sobre esto – dijo Kurt.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Sebastian, sentándose pese a la frustrada manera en la que Kurt apretaba su boca – No tenías ningún problema en hablar contigo ayer.

- Sé que es difícil para ti – dijo Kurt mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados – Pero me he despertado con diez años de mis memorias desaparecidas. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es no actuar como un capullo.

- No estoy actuando como un capullo. Simplemente estoy preguntándote una cosa. Quiero ayudar.

- Bueno, no puedes hacerlo – dijo Kurt levantando la barbilla desafiantemente – Y quiero que te vayas, así que por favor vete.

Sebastian no se movió de su sitio.

- Sebastian. Vete.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque acabo de llegar.

Kurt le miró fijamente durante un largo momento antes de asentir y dejarlo pasar.

- Me gustabas más cuando estaba drogado – dijo apartando la mirada.

- Bueno debes aprender a gustarme sin ellas – dijo Sebastian sentándose erguido en la silla – Porqué vamos a estar pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Kurt, pese a no querer hacerlo, giró su cuello para mirarlo con una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Por qué?

Sebastian le sonrió, listo para darle una explicación que debía contentarle por el momento.

- Porque somos compañeros de piso.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Nota de la traductora: He vuelto. ¿Me extrañasteis? ;) Gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por las vacaciones, fueron fantásticas. Y no os preocupéis lo bueno no tardará mucho… Disfrutad.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 5 a:_**

Kurt no salió de su estupor en toda la mañana. Se negó a hablar con Sebastian; empeñado en creer que todo fue una gran broma pesada. Solo cuando Burt agitó su cabeza y le dijo que no era mentira, finalmente pareció aceptar que estaba, de hecho, viviendo con Sebastian Smythe.

-No es tan malo. Te lo prometo – dijo Sebastian – Nos llevamos bien. En realidad, mejor que bien.

- Perdóname si me parece difícil de creer – espetó Kurt.

- Es un apartamento hermoso – continuó Sebastian ignorándole – Cerca de Central Park, muchísima luz natural…

Kurt no estaba ni siquiera mirándolo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba al lado opuesto de la habitación de donde estaba Sebastian, pero este sabía que estaba escuchándole.

- Tú hiciste la mayoría de las decisiones sobre la decoración – dijo - Yo estaba simplemente allí para cargar las brochas y sostener muestras de pintura para que tu…

- Para – dijo de repente Kurt.

- ¿Para el qué?

-Para de hacer que suene como… - Kurt le miró frustrado – como si fue algo que hicimos _juntos._

- Fue – dijo Sebastian con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué, piensas que nos mudamos al mismo apartamento y este mágicamente se decoró solo?

- Sí – dijo Kurt tercamente alzando la barbilla – Eso es exactamente lo que quiero pensar. Y no estás ayudando.

Sebastian no pudo detenerse y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Kurt.

- No. Nada de _¡Oh! Kurt, _voy a pensar lo que quiera pensar con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo con este alarmante detalle y tú vas a mantenerte fuera de mi camino y a dejarme ser, ¿entiendes?

Sebastian le miró fijamente.

-¿Esperas que eso funcione?

- Sí.

- Kurt, no va a funcionar.

- Haré que funcione.

_No cuando descubras que estamos casados._

* * *

><p>Sebastian se hizo cargo de la mayoría del papeleo cuando finalmente le dieron el alta a Kurt. Blaine había prometido pasarse por allí pero había sido convocado por su jefe para una reunión de emergencia con los distribuidores de uno de sus discos así que fue solo Sebastian y Burt. Kurt frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sebastian firmando papeles en su camino al ascensor pero no dijo una palabra durante todo el trayecto hasta el coche.<p>

Se había cambiado en un par de pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga larga roja que Sebastian le había comprado. Había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de ignorar la presencia de Sebastian e intentado convencerse de la fantasía que había creado sobre sus opciones de vivienda para comentar sobre la sencillez de la elección de ropa de Sebastian. Incluso después de todos esos años, Sebastian seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo moverse por el armario de Kurt. _Blaine _hizo un trabajo mejor que él. Sebastian podía apreciar la moda, seguro. Pero moda normal y moda Kurt eran dos cosas diferentes en su mente.

- ¿Por qué tienes un coche en Nueva York? – preguntó Kurt con un resoplido mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

- Porque el transporte público está cubierto de mugre – dijo Sebastian – Y porque lo necesito para ocasiones especiales.

El viaje a casa permaneció silencioso. Kurt miró fijamente por si ventana a la cuidad en todo su esplendor. Pese a que probablemente había un millón de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza, Kurt seguía teniendo una pequeña e incontrolable sonrisa en su rostro. Sebastian quería inclinarse sobre el cambio de marchas y besar la esquina de su boca pero mantuvo sus ojos en la carretera.

Su apartamento estaba en la séptima planta. Kurt se tensaba cada vez más con cada planta que el ascensor pasaba, acercándolo a su nueva casa. Sebastian no estaba mucho mejor que él. Esto era todo. No había manera de poder ocultar su matrimonio una vez que ellos atravesaran la puerta de entrada, una de las primeras cosas que Kurt sería capaz de ver sería una fotografía enmarcada de ellos con sus familias en su boda.

El anillo de boda de Kurt se sentía pesado en el bolsillo de Sebastian; no se lo había devuelto con el resto de las cosas que se encontraron en Kurt en el momento del accidente. Quería mantenerlo con él hasta que Kurt estuviera listo para tenerlo de vuelta, lo que Sebastian estaba seguro no sería por un tiempo.

**_Capítulo 5 b:_**

Cuando un pitido sonó por encima de ellos y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Burt dio una palmada en las espaldas de ambos.

- ¿Listo para ver si tu casa es todo aquello que soñabas? – preguntó a Kurt.

Kurt miró a Sebastian entrecerrando los ojos y Sebastian podía prácticamente oírle pensar: ¿Cómo puede ser un sueño si estoy atrapado viviendo contigo? Pero todo lo que dijo fue:

- Supongo.

La mano de Sebastian tembló un poco al insertar la llave en la cerradura.

- Bienvenido a casa – le dijo a Kurt con una sonrisa tentativa cuando la puerta se desbloqueó finalmente.

Él dio un paso al lado y observó la cara de Kurt mientras este entraba al apartamento, esta estaba completamente en blanco.

Kurt dio una mirada a su alrededor en silencio; desde la entrada al salón, y desde el pequeño resquicio de cocina que podías ver desde allí hasta el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios, antes de volver su mirada a Sebastian quien estaba esperando conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó.

- No… no es tan malo como esperaba – admitió Kurt dando un paso hacia el interior.

- No tan malo como tu… ¿incluso después de que te dije lo magnífico que era? – preguntó Sebastian mientras Burt se reía.

**- **Obviamente nunca te creí – dijo Kurt fríamente, mirando alrededor con más detenimiento. Su rostro mostraba incluso menos emociones en ese momento; obviamente le gustaba el lugar si el brillo en sus ojos y la amplitud de sus labios eran algo en lo que confiar. Le hizo falta un momento a Sebastian para comprender porque a Kurt no le había dado un ataque todavía como él esperaba… era porque no se había preocupado de mirar las fotos de las pareces todavía.

Fue como si Kurt hubiera leído su mente porque se paró en frente de una pared llena de fotografías. Estaba mirando una foto vertical que se dividía en tres partes. Las fotos estaban tomadas en rápida sucesión como hechas con un fotomatón de un centro comercial. La primera era un primer plano en blanco y negro de Kurt y Sebastian con sus brazos uno alrededor del otro, sonriendo a la cámara. La segunda era en color, a la misma distancia pero Sebastian se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Kurt y la última era en blanco y negro otra vez con ambos riendo con sus ojos y sus bocas abiertos a más no poder, un congelado momento de felicidad.

Ellos vestían sus trajes de boda.

-¿De quién… De quién era esa boda? – preguntó Kurt girándose para mirar a su padre y a Sebastian confuso y un poco histérico.

Sebastian no sabía si sentirse contento o triste de que Kurt hubiera elegido mirar a las fotos más sutiles de su boda. Adivinó que las fotos podían considerarse como fotografías de ellos en _**una**_ boda en lugar de las fotos de _**su**_ boda.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Kurt inhaló repentinamente – No somos solo amigos ¿verdad?

Sebastian movió la cabeza.

- Kurt, nosotros estamos…

- No me digas que nosotros estamos…

- casados.

Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron aun más y Burt tomó una respiración profunda.

- Yo… Yo iba a decir saliendo – dijo en un susurro horrorizado.

El corazón de Sebastian empezó a latir con fuerza cuando el color desapareció del rostro de Kurt.

- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente – Pero ibas a descubrirlo tarde o temprano y yo…

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Kurt estaba sin aliento, moviendo su mirada de nuevo a las fotografías. Sus ojos se movían de una foto a otra tan rápido que Sebastian no estaba seguro de que estuviera viéndolas realmente - ¡_Oh Dios mío!_

- Kurt…

- ¿Esto no es más que una broma, verdad? – dijo Kurt girándose hacia su padre – Papá, por favor, dime que me estáis gastando una broma.

- Nosotros nunca bromearíamos sobre algo tan serio como esto – dijo Burt suavemente – ¿Por qué no tomas una respiración profunda y…?

- No – dijo Kurt sacudiendo su cabeza – No. No. No. Esto no está pasando.

Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus párpados, cayendo por la esquina de sus ojos.

- Papá, _por favor._

Sebastian no sabía lo que estaba realmente preguntando pero podía sentir sus propias lágrimas amenazando con dejar sus ojos. Él dio un paso adelante y acarició el brazo de Kurt pero este se alejó de su alcance.

-¡No me toques!

- Kurt, por favor cálmate – dijo Sebastian – puedo explicarlo.

- ¡No puedo calmarme! – dijo con voz temblorosa – Estoy _casado._ Contigo. Su rostro estaba lleno de horror, disgusto y dolor como si no hubiera peor destino que estar casado con Sebastian.

**_Capítulo 5 c:_**

Sebastian sintió sus lágrimas empezar a manar de sus ojos y poco a poco descender por sus mejillas. Burt dio un paso acercándose, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y guiándolo hacia el sofá.

- Sebastian, tráele un vaso de agua – pidió por encima de su hombro.

Sebastian hizo lo que se le había dicho. Kurt continuaba sin mirarlo pero él cogió el agua y empezó a beber, sus manos seguían temblando.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Burt cuando Kurt dejó el vaso, ahora vacío, en la mesita de café.

- No – respondió Kurt en voz baja – No, no estoy.

Sebastian sintió su corazón encogerse dolorosamente. Deseaba poder estar en el lugar de Burt con sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, deseaba poder sostenerlo contra su pecho, besando suavemente su cabeza y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

- Kurt – dijo en su lugar, sin moverse de su sitio – Se que es duro.

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Kurt mirándole a través de sus lágrimas.

- Lo sé – dijo Sebastian tragando con dificultad – Mi marido no me recuerda. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?

Kurt se estremeció en el uso del término "marido".

- Yo no soy tu marido.

Eso dolió más que cualquier tortura que Sebastian pudiera haber imaginado.

- No… No digas eso.

- No estoy… - dijo otra vez Kurt – No estoy casado. No tengo una carrera en diseño de moda de la OSU (Ohio State University – Universidad estatal de Ohio) o my propia línea de ropa t Blaine y yo nunca rompimos.

Burt y Sebastian se miraron, ambos confusos, mientras las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por el rostro de Kurt.

- Kurt, ¿qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Burt con voz queda.

- Estoy diciendo que era estúpido por creer que mi vida antes del accidente va a ser mi vida ahora – dijo Kurt - ¿Cómo puedo volver a la misma rutina, cuando no soy la misma persona que era hace una semana?

- Tú eres la misma persona – dijo Sebastian con su vos rompiéndose.

Kurt le ignoró.

- Yo era tan estúpido como para creer que sería fácil.

- No va a ser fácil para ninguno de nosotros – dijo Burt – Pero estaré aquí para ti durante el tiempo que me necesites y lo superaremos juntos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kurt - ¿Cómo vamos a superar esto? Estoy atascado en un matrimonio con Sebastian Smythe.

Él miró a Sebastian.

- No me importa, cómo cambiamos durante esos años, aquí, _ahora, _tú eres la _última _persona con la que consideraría casarme.

Sebastian sabía que Kurt estaba sufriendo pero eso no disminuía el dolor de sus palabras. Sentía su enfado empezar a superar a su dolor.

- Bueno, ¿sabes que, Kurt? – dijo – Lo siento mucho si todo esto es devastador para ti, pero esto no es solo sobre Kurt. No voy a dejarte rechazar los siete años que hemos estado juntos por un bloqueo en tu memoria que rechazas intentar solucionar.

- ¿Crees que yo quiero esto? – preguntó Kurt, levantándose y dándole una mirada mortal - ¿Crees que yo _quiero _estar atrapado diez años en el pasado?

- Creo que tu quieres – dijo Sebastian – Creo que tú prefieres seguir viviendo en tu pequeña burbuja de cuento de hadas con Blaine…

- No metas a Blaine en esto…

- que aceptar la realidad de que vosotros rompisteis y que tu escogiste enamorarte te mí en su lugar.

- No llegué a elegir – dijo Kurt - ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad de elegir lo que quiero?

- ¿Crees que te obligué a casarte conmigo? – preguntó Sebastian, ya le era imposible mantenerse en calma – Se necesitan dos personas, Kurt.

- Chicos – dijo Burt levantándose – Calmaos.

Kurt estaba mirando con más odio que nunca a Sebastian.

- Yo no soy el chico con el que te casaste – dijo – Y tú no eres el tipo de chico con el que yo me casaría nunca. Hay solo una solución desde mi punto de vista.

- ¿Y esa es? – preguntó Sebastian pese a que podía sentir su corazón en la garganta.

Hubo una pausa donde ellos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la fuerza de sus respiraciones, y entonces Kurt dijo:

- Nos divorciamos.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Y por fin se entera Kurt de la "horrible" verdad. Lo sé, lo sé… yo también le estrangularía si pudiera.

Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible así no os deje con la duda del "qué pasará" mucho tiempo.

Disfrutad y nähdään.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 6 a:_**

Las palabras espesaron el aire alrededor de ellos. Kurt vio el momento exacto en el que las palabras calaron en Sebastian porque su rostro pareció derrumbarse. Algo parecido a la culpa se arrastró hacia el corazón de Kurt pero él estaba demasiado ocupado respirando profundamente, tratando de que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, para prestarle atención. Sebastian le miró fijamente durante un buen rato, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabiendo cómo. Otro segundo de silencio pasó antes de que su mirada se moviera de Kurt, pasando su hombro, a Burt, tras lo cual dio media vuelta y salió sin decir una palabra, un portazo retumbando tras él.

Lentamente, Kurt miró a su padre que seguía sentado en el sofá. La culpa se estaba haciendo notar con mucha más fuerza ahora y la expresión de Kurt cambió de avergonzada a defensiva cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de desaprobación de su padre.

-¿Qué? – preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Tú sabes que – dijo Burt severamente.

Kurt suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su padre.

-¡No me digas que estás de su lado!

- Esto no es sobre estar del lado de nadie, Kurt. Esto es sobre cuánto ha tenido que pasar ese pobre chico durante la pasada semana y como tú básicamente has arrancado el corazón de su pecho y lo has tirado a sus pies.

Kurt mordió su labio y se abrazó, sintiéndose helado repentinamente. Burt continuó, su mirada quemando en el rostro de Kurt.

- Le he visto sentado a tu lado día y noche, agarrando tu mano y murmurando palabras sin sentido pero que sonaban como alguna versión de "por favor vuelve a mí". Imagina su dolor cuando te despiertas y no puedes ni siquiera recordarlo.

Kurt tragó, intentando hacer pasar el nudo que se había posado en su garganta y se negó a mirar a su padre.

- No es mi culpa – dijo con voz débil – No es mi culpa no poder recordar.

- No estoy diciendo que es, niño. Pero eso no te da ningún derecho de tratarlo como lo has hecho.

Kurt sintió nuevas lágrimas llegar a sus ojos.

- No es justo – dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza – No puedo estar casado con él.

- Bueno, pues lo eres.

Finalmente Kurt posó su mirada en su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué estas siendo así? – preguntó - ¿No puedes ver cómo me afecta todo esto? No _quiero _estar casado, papá. No puedo estar casado. No sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Por lo que a mí respecta no he estado en la universidad, aunque tuviera un trabajo, no tendría ni idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo. Estar casado es algo con lo que no puedo lidiar ahora, junto con todo lo demás.

El brazo de Burt era pesado cuando se enrolló alrededor del hombro de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia su lado.

- ¿Tú crees que no sé eso? – preguntó suavemente – Has estado haciéndolo tan bien, no te culpo por alucinar sobre estar casado. Pero Kurt, el hecho es que tú _estás _casado. Con un chico fantástico… no, no me mires así. Yo estaba en algunas de esas memorias que tú has olvidado ¿recuerdas? Yo sé lo bien que estáis juntos aunque no te des cuenta ahora mismo. Y cada vez que dices que tú nunca te casarías con él no estás más que insultándote a ti mismo.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que no eres estúpido, Kurt. Tú estabas pensando en algo cuando decidiste casarte con Sebastian y te puedo asegurar que no era cómo gilipollas era a los dieciocho años.

Kurt permaneció en silencio por un segundo y el brazo de Burt se estrechó a su alrededor.

- ¿Tú crees que mi hijo es tan estúpido como para ir y casarse con alguien si no lo deseara con cada parte de su ser?

Kurt no sabía que decir, alejó la mirada de su padre para posarla en las incontables fotografías dispersas alrededor de su apartamento, en las paredes, en los estantes… una década de memorias felices que se burlaban de él desde cada rincón.

- ¿Crees qué divorciarte va a solucionar algo? – continuó Burt – Todo lo que va a pasar es que tú conseguirás que tus memorias vuelvan y realizarás el enorme error que has cometido. Será simplemente dolor y un corazón roto para ambos.

**_Capítulo 6 b:_**

Kurt tenía ganas de llorar y así que lo hizo, dejó las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer papá?

- Ya lo averiguarás – dijo Burt abrazándolo con fuerza – Y como he dicho, te estaré ayudando durante tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Pero, antes que nada, tienes que dejar de tratar a Sebastian como si estuviera haciendo algo malo por estar cerca de ti y empezar a tratarlo al menos como a un amigo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si mañana me levantara y empezara a negar que fueras mi hijo?

Eso le dolió e inconscientemente Kurt apretó los puños con los que sujetaba la camisa de su padre.

- Me siento tan perdido – dijo con una voz casi infantil.

Burt frotó su brazo y le abrazó aun más apretado.

- Estoy aquí, hijo – dijo – Y más importante aún, _tú estás aquí. _Después de tu accidente pensé que tú…

Se detuvo a sí mismo y se aclaró la garganta.

- No me importa si no recuperas tus memorias. Me apuesto lo que sea a que vas a ser igual de fabuloso que eras aún sin ellas.

Kurt se sorbió la nariz y presionó más su mejilla contra la camisa de su padre antes de sentarse erguido y limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Voy un momento al baño – dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Tienes hambre? Hay comida en la nevera que puedo calentar para ti.

Kurt asintió y le dio a su padre una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias, papá.

Encontró el baño fácilmente; era mayor de lo que imaginaba y un vistazo a la ducha le dijo que iba a ser una de sus partes favoritas del apartamento. Era extraño pese a todo, ver la mezcla de productos alineados en el estante de la pila. Kurt intentó adivinar cuales eran suyas y cuáles de Sebastian. Se encontró mirando los cepillos de dientes y preguntándose si el suyo era el morado con espantosas rayas o el igualmente espantoso naranja a su lado. No era como si tuviera ninguna importancia en ese momento pero la pregunta trivial era una buena distracción. Eventualmente llegó a la conclusión de que Sebastian usaba probablemente ambos cepillos porque sus dientes necesitaban ese cuidado extra y que el suyo estaba probablemente escondido en alguna parte.

Sin saber por qué, ¿tal vez esperaba haber escondido su cepillo de dientes allí?, abrió el pequeño armario de madera en la pared junto a la ducha y jadeó cuando lo primero que vio fue una _enorme _botella de lubricante. Instintivamente, cerró con fuerza el armarito y se dio la vuelta como si sus ojos se hubieran quemado. Echó un poco de agua fría sobre su rostro y salió del baño antes de poder encontrar algo más que lubricante y en su lugar, entró en la habitación más cercana al baño.

Era de un tamaño adecuado con una cama de matrimonio enmarcado por dos hermosas mesillas de noche, cada una con una pequeña y artística lamparita. La colcha parecía algo como lo que Kurt hubiera elegido, un patrón simple pero armonizando con el esquema de color de la habitación. Pese a lo buena que era la habitación, Kurt sabía que no podía ser su dormitorio. Era demasiado impersonal.

Supo que estaba en lo correcto en el momento en el que atravesó la puerta de la otra habitación. Se sintió inmediatamente _correcta_. El diseño era más moderno que la habitación de invitados, que era lo que Kurt suponía que era el otro dormitorio, dado que (y Kurt tuvo otro cuasi-ataque de pánico al pensarlo) él y Sebastian probablemente dormían juntos. Tomando una respiración con calma y sin dejarse pensar en lo que él y Sebastian podían haber hecho allí, Kurt se movió para valorar la cama, simple en su diseño pero no por ello menos de moda.

Había una enorme pintura abstracta encima de la cabecera de la cama mientras que la pared opuesta ostentaba varias fotos personales. Kurt se acercó a ellas y dejó sus ojos vagar sobre las fotos de él y Sebastian.

Una avalancha de sonidos se deslizó en su cabeza, miles de susurros a los cuales dar sentido. Kurt hubiera pensado que eran memorias que aparecían por las fotografías que veía, si su corazón no se hubiese acelerado hasta la taquicardia. Kurt extendió su mano y tocó su rostro en una de las fotografías como si eso pudiera conectarle con la mente del hombre en el marco. Era irreal, mirando al hombre en las fotos. Ese hombre que tenía la apariencia exacta que Kurt podía imaginar tener al creer, viviendo una vida en la que parecía perfectamente cómodo, con un marido y amigos en la cuidad de sus sueños.

**_Capítulo 6 c:_**

Suspirando, Kurt se movió más cerca de la librería junto a las fotografías. Era más pequeña que a del salón y negra en lugar de blanca. Iba de lado a lado de la pared y un rápido vistazo a los contenidos le dijo que había muchos más archivos delgados relacionados con su trabajo o el de Sebastian y pequeños adornos que libros. Kurt reconoció algunas de las cosas de su antiguo dormitorio y eso le reconfortó, algunas de las otras cosas eran probablemente de Sebastian y algunos de los aparatos poseían logos familiares en ellos pero Kurt no tenía ni idea de para que servían.

Esa fue otra cosa de despertarse diez años en el futuro, la tecnología no de ninguna manera más sencilla.

La pared más alejada del dormitorio la dominaban unos enormes ventanales, Sebastian no estaba mintiendo sobre la gran cantidad de luz natural. La vista quitaba literalmente el aliento. En ese momento la cuidad estaba llena de luces parpadeantes en contraposición con el cielo nocturno pero por la mañana, él suponía que el sol brillaría lo suficiente como para bañar la habitación entera con su luz. Kurt pasó varios minutos solo mirando e imaginando cómo hermosa debía de verse la cuidad desde allí a primeras horas de la mañana o cuando llovía o nevaba. Podría haber una tormenta de arena fuera por lo que a Kurt le importaba y él seguiría pensando que era hermosa.

A eso le siguió una inspección de su armario y Kurt tuvo que resistirse a sacar cada prenda y examinarla de cerca. Caminó alrededor sin destino, navegando entre cosas que probablemente deberían tener importancia para él, notas manuscritas, números y fechas, un planificador con un código de colores (Kurt apartó este a un lado para analizarlo más tarde). Seguía esperando que algo le refrescara la memoria, algo que le llamara la atención, pero no pudo sentirse demasiado decepcionado cuando nada pasó.

Cuando él solía pensar en mudarse a Nueva York, estaba preparado para un minúsculo, estrecho apartamento donde él pisaría los pies de Rachel donde quiera que girara, él pensaba en acurrucarse cerca de Blaine en su primer apartamento compartido, apenas un pelín mayor que el que habría compartido con Rachel pero al que le faltaba un apropiado sistema de calefacción. Pese a ello habrían estado bien, porque eso supondría que ellos tendrían que abrazarse para mantener el calor.

No había pensado en conseguir un lugar como ese en _años_. Era irreal, se sentía como algo demasiado fantástico para ser suyo, algo que le asustaba que alguien pudiera quitárselo en cualquier momento. Lo que fuera que Kurt hubiera sentido sobre todo lo demás al despertar, su apartamento se sentía como el hogar. Podía sentir el amor y el cuidado que él (y Sebastian, sin olvidar a Sebastian) habían puesto en él. En otras cosas podría tardar un tiempo en habituarse, pero Kurt sabía que él siempre se sentiría en casa en ese lugar.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Un capítulo algo lento pero necesario. Burt fantástico en este capítulo, me encanta su personaje. Por fin Kurt alguien mete algo de sentido en Kurt.

Si queréis un vistazo de cómo podría verse el apartamento la autora tiene publicadas estas fotos en su tumblr. (Http: / kurtbastianing. tumblr. Com / post/ 18786811663/ oh-my-god-i-just-found-the-perfect-representation-of)

El siguiente capítulo desde el punto de vista de Seb. A disfrutar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 7 a:_**

Sebastian no sabía cuántas copas había bebido. Simplemente estaba seguro de que no eran las suficientes para que el barman dejara de servirle.

-¡Jack! – gritó Sebastian al otro hombre - ¿Te ha dejado sordo toda esa cera que tienes metida en la oreja? Te dije ¡Ponme otra jodida cerveza!

- Te escuché alto y claro las tres primeras veces, Smythe – dijo el hombre, inclinándose sobre la barra y fijando su mirada firmemente en Sebastian – Pero de ninguna manera te voy a servir ni una gota más de alcohol esta noche. Estás demasiado cerca de empezar a vomitar en mi bar.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado – dijo Sebastian golpeando con su puño la barra de madera. Yo. Necesito. Una. Jodida. Copa.

- Dame tu teléfono – dijo Jack extendiendo su mano.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sebastian, pero él buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su móvil de cualquier manera.

- Estoy llamando a Blaine – dijo Jack, tomando el teléfono de su mano – él te llevará a casa.

- Me conoces demasiado bien – refunfuñó Sebastian – Voy a encontrar un bar nuevo.

- Estarás de vuelta en dos días – dijo Jack con una sonrisa – Nadie puede aguantar tu pequeño culo exigente como lo hago yo. Bueno, excepto por Kurt.

Sebastian resopló.

- Sí. Kurt.

Jack se dio la vuelta un momento mientras hablaba con Blaine.

Sebastian miró sus manos durante toda la conversación, esperando que Blaine estuviera demasiado ocupado para llegar a recogerle. Él no quería ver a Blaine, él no quería volver a su apartamento. Él no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara.

- Yo solo necesito otra jodida cerveza – dijo mirando a Jack con ojos suplicantes – Solo ponme. Otra. Cerveza.

- Eso no está pasando esta noche – dijo Jack, poniendo el móvil de Sebastian en la barra entre ellos – Blaine estará aquí en diez minutos.

- Voy a demandarte – dijo Sebastian amenazante.

- No me asustas, Smythe.

Blaine llegó tres minutos después para la consternación de Sebastian. Su cabello estaba hecho un lío por el viento y la punta de su nariz era roja pero vio a Sebastian y suspiró con alivio.

- ¡Dios mío, Sebastian! ¿Qué cojones Seb? – dijo sentándose en el taburete más cercano a él – He intentado llamarte un millón de veces. ¿Por qué has apagado tu móvil?

- ¿Tal vez porque no quería hablar ni contigo ni con nadie?- preguntó Sebastian.

Blaine miró a Jack.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido?

- Suficiente – contestó Jack.

Blaine agarró en brazo de Sebastian e intentó obligarlo a levantarse.

-Vámonos.

- ¡No me toques! – dijo Sebastian arrancando su brazo del agarre de Blaine. De pronto recordó a Kurt diciendo esas mismas palabras dirigidas a él ni siquiera cuatro horas antes (wow, cuatro horas ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo?) – Simplemente déjame en paz.

Sebastian dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Jack se movió al otro lado de la barra para atender a otros clientes, Blaine permaneció en silencio a su lado por un momento antes de decir:

- Esta no es la manera de tratar con la situación, Seb.

- ¿De verdad?

Sebastian giró su cabeza para mirar a Blaine, sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Tú vas a decirme la mejor manera de tratar la situación? No tienes ni idea Blaine ¿Está claro? Ni. Idea.

-Probablemente no – dijo Blaine – Pero sé lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que emborracharse no va a ayudar a nadie.

- Quiere que nos divorciemos – dijo Sebastian con voz queda – Él quiere un jodido divorcio.

Blaine dejó caer su mandíbula de la sorpresa y sus ojos se ampliaron a más no poder.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él dijo eso?

Sebastian asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-El dijo que no había manera de que funcionara nunca y que esa era la única solución, ¡Dios!

Sebastian apartó su mirada y movió su hombro fuera del toque de Blaine cuando este intentó poner sus brazos a sus alrededor – Siete jodidos años juntos y él se da por vencido así como así.

-Está… confundido. Probablemente asustado y abrumado – dijo Blaine suavemente – Pero él te ama y lo sabes, aunque él mismo no lo haga en este momento.

**_Capítulo 7 b:_**

- ¿Por qué no pudo olvidarme completamente?- dijo Sebastian con un resoplido frustrante - ¿O recordar simplemente un año más? ¿Por qué es el universo tan jodidamente cruel?

Él suspiró y dejó caer su mirada hasta la alianza de boda en su dedo.

-Ojalá hubiera sido yo – dijo con una voz tan suave que era prácticamente un susurro.

- Sebastian…

- No, en serio – dijo Sebastian mirando a Blaine con los ojos muy abierto y sinceros – Hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Kurt podría haberme hecho enamorarme de él de nuevo en segundos y…

- Y tú podrías haber corrido en la dirección contraria tan rápido como te dejaban tus piernas, asustado como una niña pequeña – dijo Blaine con una amplia sonrisa – Confía en mí. Sebastian Smythe nunca hubiera tomado bien la noticia de ser un hombre casado, con lagunas en su memoria y sin poder precisar por qué exactamente llegó a esa drástica decisión. Hubieras sido una pesadilla. Estuve en tu boda, ¿recuerdas? Tengo pruebas de con que facilidad alucinas.

Sebastian no sabía si reír o llorar así que simplemente se quedó mirando a Blaine hasta que el otro chico se levantó y le cogió del abrazo de nuevo.

- Voy a llevarte a casa – dijo.

Esa vez, Sebastian le siguió.

* * *

><p>Blaine le dejó en la puerta del edificio porque Sebastian insistió en que estaba <em>bien. <em>Había tenido la precaución de coger sus laves antes de salir pero de pie, fuera de su apartamento, se sintió súbitamente avergonzado. No debería haber dejado así, al menos no con Burt allí. Esperando no parecer tan borracho como se sentía, lentamente abrió la puerta y entró.

El apartamento estaba en silencio y todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto por una lámpara del salón. Sebastian fue a la cocina y se llenó un vaso de agua. No oyó el sonido de pasos aproximándose y casi deja caer el vaso de sus manos cuando oyó la voz de Kurt venir de algún lugar a su espalda.

- Estás de vuelta.

Se dio la vuelta, con miedo de la expresión que pudiera encontrar en el rostro de Kurt pero todo lo que pudo ver que parecía increíblemente cansado.

- Sí. Yo… Yo fui… fuera – dijo Sebastian titubeando.

Él apretó su mano contra su frente, estaba fría de tocar el vaso.

- ¿Estás borracho? – preguntó Kurt una arruga formándose entre sus cejas.

No era así cómo Sebastian quería tener su primera conversación "real" con Kurt después de los acontecimientos de esa tarde. No quería que Kurt lo viera así.

- No – mintió, dando un tambaleante paso hacia delante.

Se resbaló y tuvo que apoyarse en la nevera para mantenerse en pie, su rostro empezando a sonrojarse.

**_Capítulo 7 c:_**

- Sé que lo que dije antes puede haber sido duro – dijo Kurt.

- ¿Ibas en serio sobre eso? – preguntó Sebastian, interrumpiendo la pregunta con un hipido. - ¿Quieres …? ¿Vamos a divorciarnos?

_Por favor di que no, por favor di que no…_

Kurt suspiró.

- Se que esto es duro para ti también pero intenta mirarlo desde mi punto de vista – dijo moviendo su cabeza – Todo lo que tú eres para mí en este momento es el chico que intentó que rompiera con mi novio, quien constantemente se burlaba de mi "feminidad" _(__**nota de la traductora: **__la autora utiliza el término "sissyphobic" – miedo u odio hacia los hombres afeminados, al que no le encuentro correspondencia en castellano), _quien casi ciega a Blaine con un granizado adulterado con sal de roca que estaba dirigido _a mí. _Todo eso puede ser parte del pasado para ti, pero en mi cerebro es claro como si hubiera sido ayer. ¿Cómo esperas que lo deje pasar todo?

- Kurt – dijo Sebastian, dando un par de pasos hacia el joven – Simplemente dame una oportunidad, _por favor. _Dime qué quieres que haga, haré lo que sea necesario. Dime como arreglar esto, dime como arreglarte…

-_No estoy roto – _dijo Kurt con la voz temblorosa intentando mantenerla lo más firme posible.

Sebastian vio las lágrimas manar de los ojos de Kurt y entró en pánico.

- No. No. Por supuesto que no estás roto, amor… - empezó aproximándose a él intentando llegar a él. Kurt dio un paso atrás, mirando incómodo y Sebastian deseó golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

- Estoy intentándolo – dijo Sebastian con la voz rota, su puño apretando el aire donde se había detenido al intentar llegar a Kurt. – Realmente estoy.

- ¿Emborrachándote?

Sebastian tragó.

- Te digo que estamos casado y la primera cosa que oigo de ti es que quieres el divorcio – dijo con la voz rota - ¿Cómo piensas que me sentí?

- Lo siento – dijo Kurt, su voz era baja y sincera – Realmente lo siento. Pero… no podemos volver a lo que éramos. Yo solo, yo no puedo…

Él se detuvo y apartó su mirada como si el rostro de Sebastian estuviera causándole dolor.

¿Esto es todo entonces? Pensó Sebastian. ¿Esto es el final? Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima y el peso casi le hizo derrumbarse contra el suelo. No pudo detener las lágrimas cuando estas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas pero metió la mano en su bolsillo, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de la alianza de boda de Kurt. Dando los pocos pasos que los separaban, se detuvo en frente de Kurt y sostuvo la banda de platino delante de él.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, mirando entre su cara y su mano con el ceño fruncido y confuso.

- Tú alianza de boda – dijo Sebastian –Decidimos que si alguna vez… si… Acordamos que cada uno se quedaría con su alianza y entonces… Yo no lo sé, ¿venderlas? Se supone que nunca se consideraría como una opción real. Era una broma.

-Sebastian…

- Tómala, Kurt – dijo con voz ronca – Solo, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil.

Kurt cogió la alianza, sus dedos rozando la palma de Sebastian. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a si mismo, Sebastian avanzando y presionando sus labio en la frente de Kurt, sin importarle cómo se endureció por su toque. Mantuvo sus labios, mojados con sus lágrimas, presionados contra la piel cálida de Kurt, todo él deshaciéndose, hasta que finalmente se encontró con fuerzas suficientes como para separarse.

No miró hacia Kurt mientras pasaba por su lado pero se detuvo cuando este habló. Su voz era apenas más fuerte que un suave susurro al decir:

- No quiero el divorcio.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>¡Por fin Kurt! Le costó pero empezó a aceptar la realidad. Acabo de darme cuenta de por qué estoy en un maratón de traducción… Una de mis partes preferidas esta en el capítulo siguiente y tengo muchas ganas de traducirla para ver si compartís mi opinión.

Nähdään.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 8 a:_**

No pudo haber sido más de un segundo pero el girarse para mirar a Kurt se sintió una eternidad. Sebastian deseaba no estar borracho por lo que su visión no fuera tan borrosa como era; deseaba simplemente poder ver el rostro de Kurt con claridad. Por lo que era capaz de distinguir, notó que Kurt estaba llorando, su piño cerrado fuertemente en torno a la alianza en su mano mientras miraba a Sebastian. Su garganta se sentía como si alguien la hubiera llenado de algodón y Sebastian tuvo que tragar antes de preguntar:

- ¿Tú… Tú no quieres?

Kurt cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración, en el poco tiempo que tardó en hacer eso, Sebastian empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si estaba cambiando de opinión? ¿Y si estaba lamentando decir eso?

- Debe haber una razón por la que me casé contigo – dijo Kurt abriendo los ojos y cortando el la línea de pensamientos de Sebastian – Y no quiero arriesgarme a destruir algo que yo… supongo que querría con todo mi corazón si llegué a…

Su voz se fue apagando y mordió su labio.

- Hasta que recupere mis memorias o incluso en el caso de que nunca lo haga, nosotros vamos a tener que aprender a vivir con esta… cosa – dijo gesticulando alrededor de su cabeza como si el bloqueo de su memoria fuera algo visible.

Sebastian deseaba que fuera, deseó que fuera tan fácil como cogerlo con su mano y lanzarlo a un lado, dejando ver a un Kurt con sus memorias cien por cien intactas.

Se encontró avanzando hacia Kurt y solo vio un giño de sorpresa en el rostro de Kurt antes de lanzar una brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerlo hacia su pecho en un agrazo rompe huesos. Kurt dejó escapar una baja exclamación de descontento antes de relajarse en sus brazos. A Sebastian no le importaba no estar siendo abrazado de vuelta, continuó simplemente presionando a Kurt contra su pecho, disfrutando de su olor y sonriendo contra su cabello.

- Te amo tanto Kurt – susurró – Tanto, tanto, tanto… Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Am.

Kurt no movió un musculo pero su tono de incertidumbre pareció sacar a Sebastian del trance en el que estaba y haciéndole alejar a Kurt de él.

- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente – No estaba pensando. Estoy algo así como…

- ¿Borracho? – terminó Kurt la frase.

- Increíblemente agradecido – dijo Sebastian.

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa aunque un poco dudosa.

- Mira, Sebastian. Entiendo que hemos estado casados por… ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado casados?

-Dos años-

-Dos años. Wow – dijo Kurt sin aliento.

- Nosotros hemos estado juntos más o menos durante siete – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí, has mencionado eso – dijo Kurt – Pero en este momento yo no puedo recordar nada de eso, técnicamente yo solo te he conocido por un par de no muy felices meses.

- Pero has dicho…

- Voy a intentar aprender a no odiarte – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Pero necesito que no hagas esto más.

- ¿Hacer qué?

Kurt gesticuló moviendo las manos entre uno y otro.

-Esto – dijo y Sebastian seguía sin entender que quería decir. Frunció el ceño y miró a Kurt hasta que este suspiró y continuó – Mira. Vamos a ir poco a poco ¿vale? Empezamos intentando ser amigos y luego vemos a donde nos lleva. No puedes esperar que empiece a actuar como tu marido solo porque he decidido que no quiero que nos divorciemos.

-No. No. Por supuesto que no – dijo Sebastian, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Kurt insinuaba – Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Lo siento. No voy a… ¿Tocarte más? Suena como si estuviera propasándome contigo.

Su rostro se arrugó y Kurt soltó una pequeña risilla, era un sonido muy hermoso. Inmediatamente Sebastian quiso volver a escucharlo.

- Haremos que funcione, Kurt – dijo –Lo prometo.

-Gracias – dijo Kurt en voz baja.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio donde Sebastian deseó ser capaz de leer la mente de Kurt… la mente de _SU_ Kurt, porque en ese momento el rostro de Kurt era mucho más cerrado, mucho más que el Kurt de Sebastian solía.

-¿Quieres cualquier cosa del dormitorio? – preguntó Kurt rompiendo el silencio – Porque voy a acostarme ahora.

Le tomó un momento a Sebastian caer en la cuenta de que se esperaba que durmiera en el sofá dado que Burt estaba en la habitación de invitados.

-Solo cogeré una manta y una almohada – dijo, siguiendo a Kurt hacia su dormitorio – Tal vez un cambio de ropa. Se quitó la camisa y arrugó su nariz al olerla.

_**Capítulo 8 b:**_

Kurt se quedó de pie mirando por las ventanas mientras Sebastian recogía sus cosas.

- Así que ¿supongo que has echado un vistazo alrededor? – preguntó Sebastian.

-Sí, yo… - Kurt dejó de mirar por la ventana y dirigió su vista hacia Sebastian – Creo que estoy algo así como enamorado de este lugar.

-Es bueno saberlo – dijo Sebastian sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo podemos permitirnos pagarlo? – preguntó acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella – Sé que tengo un trabajo decente y que tu eres… lo siento ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Soy abogado – contestó Sebastian.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – preguntó Kurt moviendo la cabeza y dándole otra pequeña sonrisa. – Incluso así, un lugar como este debe costar una fortuna y tal vez no sea capaz de reconocer lo que son algunas cosas pero reconozco marcas caras cuando las veo, y la mayor parte de lo que está aquí…

Movió dio una vuelta completa señalando todo a su alrededor.

-… es definitivamente de diseñador.

- Bueno, el apartamento en sí mismo fue un regalo de bodas – dijo Sebastian pasando su mano por su nuca – Mi padre… Lo compró como una inversión hace mucho tiempo y nosotros nos negamos al principio pero sabes, ¡al diablo con todo! Íbamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos y mi apartamento… donde vivíamos en ese momento… estaba bien pero ambos nos dimos cuenta que esto sería algo que nunca nos arrepentiríamos de aceptar. Así que lo hicimos. Y los dos colaboramos con la decoración lo que acortó bastante nuestros ahorros pese a que ambos tenemos unos sueldos bastante buenos.

Sonrió a Kurt cuando se dio cuenta de que ese pedazo de información le había satisfecho.

- Pero tú siempre has sido cuidadoso con nuestros ahorros y cosas así, lo que realmente ayuda a equilibrar mi tendencia a gastar a lo loco. Funcionó bien al final.

- Más que bien, diría yo – contestó Kurt en voz baja, pellizcando el edredón entre el índice y el pulgar.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente, pese a que sabía que Kurt estaba hablando del apartamento, le hizo irracionalmente feliz saber que al menos esa parte de su vida juntos era alfo que a Kurt le gustó. Kurt levantó la vista repentinamente y le miró:

-¿Lo tienes todo?

Sebastian se tomó la frase como una señal de que debía salir del dormitorio. A regañadientes, atravesó la puerta. Kurt no le preguntó que si se podía quedar, ni siquiera preguntó si el sofá era un lugar cómodo para dormir (lo que afortunadamente era) y Sebastian supuso que no debería hacerle sorprendido. Simplemente porque estaba casados y Kurt había decidido darle una oportunidad a su relación para funcionar no quería decir que le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntar si los arreglos para dormir eran lo suficientemente confortables.

- Solo una cosa más… -dijo su voz haciendo detenerse a Sebastian de nuevo - ¿Qué cepillo de dientes es el mío?

Sebastian sonrió.

- El morado.

- Bueno, ahí va mi teoría – Kurt suspiró.

-¿Qué teoría?

- Ninguna – dijo. Caminó hacia la puerta forzando a Sebastian a caminar hacia atrás hasta que estuvo de pie fuera de la puerta – Buenas noches, Sebastian.

Sebastian parpadeó cuando la puerta se cerró en su rostro. Se quedó mirando a la madera por un momento antes de que sus labios se partieran en una gran sonrisa. Al menos no había dado un portazo y al menos le dio las buenas noches esta vez.

Progreso.

_**Capítulo 8 c:**_

Kurt se despertó confuso sintiendo la necesidad de llamar a alguien igual que solía hacer en el hospital. Se sentó lentamente, espantando el sueño de sus párpados y poco después su visión se aclaró lo suficiente como para poder dar un vistazo a su alrededor, entonces permitió relajarse. Debería haber sido extraño, su nuevo dormitorio debería hacer hecho que se sintiera más confuso pero el olor calmante y familiar que le envolvía desde la noche anterior cuando había estado tocando cosas al tuntún por la habitación.

Se recostó en las almohadas y tomó una respiración profunda. La habitación seguía a oscuras pero estaba empezando a amanecer fuera de los grandes ventanales. Kurt no había cerrado las cortinas antes de dormirse y en ese momento se alegró de ello. Se recostó sobre su lado para mirar la luz de la mañana bañando los edificios. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, presionando su mejilla contra la almohada.

Siempre había considerado la cama de su antigua habitación ser el lugar más cómodo del mundo. La cama de Blaine era su segundo lugar favorito simplemente porque era de Blaine (no, no pienses en la cama de Blaine, no arruines el momento) pero el hecho era que esta cama era igual, si no más. Kurt estaba seguro de que podía quedarse acurrucado en las sábanas todo el día. Dejó su mente ir a la deriva por un momento, sin volverse a dormir simplemente disfrutando ese estado entre dormido y despierto. Hubo una o dos veces en las que se despertó sobresaltado porque sintió como si alguien deslizara un brazo alrededor de su cintura pero cuando miró por encima de su hombro encontró el lado de la cama de Sebastian (¡Oh Dios Mío!, tenían _lados ) _vacío.

No era que se asustara por el toque fantasma, tenía la impresión de que podía ser algún tipo de memoria sensorial. Como si esa no fuera la primera mañana que se hubiera despertado para ver el amanecer a través de los ventanales. Más bien como si fuera una rutina que tenía, excepto que debería haber alguien presionándole contra su pecho y dejando caer pequeños besos en su nuca mientras sucedía…

Echó a un lado el edredón y se levantó. No quería pensar en un cierto _alguien _y lo que hacían en esa cama. No en ese momento.

Eligió la ropa para el día, prometiéndose volver y darle a su armario la atención que requería antes de moverse hacia el baño. La ducha era tan fantástica como había imaginado. Dejó pasar un par de minutos bajo el grifo de la ducha, simplemente dejando el agua descender por su cuerpo antes de girarse hacia los artículos de ducha situados en los compartimentos a lo largo de la pared. Había una única marca de champú y de acondicionador así que Kurt supuso que él y Sebastian debían compartirlo. Geles de ducha por otra parte habían dos, ninguno de ellos de una marca que Kurt era capaz de reconocer. Cogió el más cercano y lo olió de manera tentativa. Era algo fresco y afrutado… ¿uva, tal vez? A Kurt le gustó el aroma de cualquier manera.

Solo para estar seguro, él cogió la otra botella y también lo olió, y sí, ese era definitivamente el suyo. Mientras que el primer gel olía suficientemente bien, este otro inmediatamente le hizo querer rodearse del aroma. Era reconfortante justo como su cama lo había sido y Kurt inhaló de nuevo profundamente, simplemente para dejar el agradable aroma inundar sus sentidos una vez más.

La botella decía que contenía aceite de semillas de uva, aceite de piel de mandarina, aceite de bergamota y extracto de hoja de romero. También podía ser usado como champú. Pese a que tenía un champú y un acondicionador en perfecto estado, Kurt siguió adelante y lavó su cabello con el gel. En el momento en el que salió de la ducha, Kurt se sentía más relajado de lo que había estado toda la mañana.

_**Capítulo 8 d:**_

Sebastian era sorprendentemente ya despierto y estaba preparando café en la cocina cuando Kurt terminó de lavarse los dientes y salió del dormitorio. Había tenido que ser una ducha realmente larga porque el sol estaba completamente fuera y bañaba el apartamento con una brillante luz. Kurt se tomó un segundo para apreciar lo hermosos que era el esquema de color blanco del salón a la luz del día.

Kurt se deslizó sobre un taburete detrás del mostrador con un rápido:

- Buenos días.

. ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Sebastian pasándole una taza de café.

Kurt asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo.

- ¿Y tú?

Cuando Sebastian no contestó, Kurt le miró por encima del borde de su taza para solo para encontrarlo frunciéndole el ceno.

-¿Qué?

- Te has duchado – dijo Sebastian.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué me delató? ¿Fue el pelo mojado?

Sebastian sonreían de oreja a oreja.

- Así que ¿cómo supiste que gel era el tuyo? – preguntó con rin tintín.

Kurt sintió una ola de satisfacción recorrerle en el pensamiento de haber acertado. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Elegí el aroma que más me gustó.

- ¿Y te gustó ese? –preguntó Sebastian sonriendo salvajemente.

- Me hizo sentir en calma, cómodo, feliz… No lo sé ¿tiene algo de sentido? – preguntó Kurt tomando otro sorbo de café.

-Supongo – contestó Sebastian y de verdad, esa sonrisa estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Kurt.

-¿Qué? – preguntó irritado.

- Nada.

Sebastian presionaba sus labios juntos como si intentara detenerse a sí mismo de empezar a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué… - preguntó de nuevo posando su taza en el banco de la cocina - …es tan divertido?

- Es solo… - la sonrisa de Sebastian no podía ser más amplia – El gel de ducha que te hace sentir tan _calmado, cómodo y feliz_ es en realidad el mío.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora:<strong> Definitivamente una de mis partes favoritas. Si es que se veía venir xDDD Kurt tal vez no recuerde a Seb conscientemente pero su cuerpo no lo ha olvidado. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 9 a:_**

Las mejillas de Kurt permanecieron enrojecidas toda la mañana. Deseaba desesperadamente no haber comprobado la segunda botella de gel y simplemente quedarse con la de olor a uva. Ahora cada vez que inspiraba, el aroma del gel de Sebastian inundaba sus sentidos y mientras que seguía siendo igual de agradable como había sido desde la primera vez, hacía a Kurt agitarse incómodamente en su asiento.

Estaba agradecido de que Sebastian no comentó nada más porque no estaba seguro de que pudiera continuar con la vergüenza. Todo lo que él había preguntado fue:

-¿Quieres panqueques?

A lo que Kurt contestó, encogiéndose de hombros:

-Claro.

Desde su lugar en el banco, Kurt vio a Sebastian moverse alrededor de la cocina, mezclando ingredientes con facilidad.

-¿Tú cocinas? – preguntó más que nada porque quería alejar de sus mente el estúpido asunto del gel de baño.

-Wow, ¿qué me delató? – dijo Sebastian, sonriéndole por encima de su hombro - ¿Es la mezcla para panqueques en mis manos?

Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Solo porque estás haciendo panqueques esta mañana no quiere decir que tú cocines.

- Lo hago – dijo Sebastian – Aunque no muy a menudo. Nosotros no trabajamos bien juntos en la cocina.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kurt inclinándose hacia delante y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, a la vez que fijaba su mirada en Sebastian con curiosidad.

- Ambos somos demasiado controladores – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisilla – Así que nos pusimos de acuerdo en que cuando uno estuviera cocinando el otro estaría lejos de su camino. Desde que tú cocinas más a menudo que yo, soy el que normalmente se mantiene alejado de la cocina.

Kurt asintió.

- Pero ambos sabemos que soy el mejor cocinero – finalizó Sebastian.

-Por alguna razón no te creo – dijo Kurt.

- Lo harás después de la comida – dijo Sebastian con un guiño.

Kurt descansó su barbilla contra su puño mientras Sebastian se daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia la sartén y tomó un sorbo de su café. Fue entonces cuando la realidad de la situación lo golpeó de lleno, viendo los músculos de los hombros de Sebastian moverse al darle la vuelta a los panqueques, él iba a estar _viviendo_ con este hombre. De alguna manera, encontrar que estaban casados no había hecho que esa idea se le pasara por la cabeza. Kurt había estado intentando ponerse al día con lo absurdo de la situación para pensar sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora de repente, todo se sentía tan _real_. Desde el cepillo de dientes extra en el baño a el pelo de recién levantado de Sebastian y su pijama… Este hombre, quien hasta hace un par de días (en la mente de Kurt, por lo menos) había sido únicamente una presencia irritante en su cafetería favorita, era con quien estaba _viviendo_ Kurt. Él solía ser la última persona que veían antes de dormirse y la primera que solía ver por las mañanas.

_Y está haciéndome el desayuno._

-¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Sebastian al darse la vuelta y ver la retorcida expresión del rostro de Kurt.

Le acercó un plato de panqueques calientes completado con arándanos en el parte superior de ellos pero Kurt no parecía darse cuenta de ellos.

-¿Kurt?

-Yo… yo no me siento bien – dijo Kurt alejando el plato.

Se levantó, cogiendo su café, ignorando la expresión confusa en el rostro de Sebastian.

- Voy a volver a la cama.

Los labios de Sebastian seguían moviéndose como queriendo decir algo, pese a que ningún sonido salió de su garganta, cuando Kurt se fue sin darle una segunda mirada. Él estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio cuando Burt salió de su propia habitación.

-Hola niño – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa antes de lanzarse en el dormitorio y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Encontró su alianza de boda exactamente donde la había dejado la noche anterior, encima de su calendario en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Se sentía más pesado en su mano cuando lo cogió de nuevo, como si el peso de todo lo que representaba estaba haciéndose ver a través de él. Kurt hizo varios intentos de devolverlo al cajón antes de dubitativamente deslizarlo en su dedo.

**_Capítulo 9 b:_**

Encajaba perfectamente. Como si hubiera habido alguna dudo.

No podía negarse que era un anillo hermoso. Bajo otras circunstancias, Kurt podría haber pasado horas admirando como perfecto se veía contra su piel. Tal vez lo había hecho.

Pese a ello en ese momento, solo le hacía pensar en Sebastian en la cocina con un anillo idéntico y eso envió una ola de pánico a través de él. Se quitó la alianza y lo lanzó de vuelta en el cajón. Si había pensado que ponérselo haría la situación menos extraña para él, había estado completamente equivocado.

Dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, pasando sus dedos por el cabello mojado y tomando una respiración profunda, la cual lamentó inmediatamente cuando el aroma familiar del gel de Sebastian inundó sus sentidos.

-¿En qué me he metido? – murmuró.

* * *

><p>Las nubes aparecieron súbitamente en el cielo alrededor del mediodía. Kurt se había trasladado al salón de nuevo y estaba sentado en el sofá con su padre cuando empezó a llover. Él desconectó de lo que su padre decía… estaba intentando llenar a Kurt con los detalles de lo que había pasado con cada uno en casa… pero ni siquiera las noticias de Finn y su familia fueron suficiente para distraer a Kurt de las vistas.<p>

Era un tipo diferente de belleza del amanecer de esa mañana. Las gotas de lluvia caían gruesas y rápidas como millones de diamantes descendiendo del cielo, reflejándose en el cristal de los edificios cercanos. Kurt ladeó la cabeza y presionó su mejilla contra el respaldo del sofá mientras miraba hacia fuera.

-¿Kurt? – preguntó su padre. Kurt contestó con un zumbido, si apartar la mirada de las ventanas - ¿A qué demonios estas mirando?

-La lluvia – dijo Kurt – Es hermosa.

-Uno podría pensar que nunca habrías visto llover en tu vida por manera en que estás mirándola ahora mismo – dijo Burt con una risilla.

Se oyó a Sebastian soltando una carcajada desde la cocina y la mirada de Kurt parpadeó hacia él. Le había preguntado a Kurt si iba explicar su comportamiento en el desayuno pero Kurt había contestado simplemente _no_ y ambos lo habían dejado así. Ahora, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sebastian le dio a Kurt una cálida sonrisa como si él supiera exactamente cómo y por qué encontraba Kurt la lluvia tan fascinante. Kurt no sonrió, solo le guiñó un ojo mientras Sebastian volvía a pelar patatas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la lluvia. Burt había vuelto a leer el periódico y pese a que Kurt quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre Ohio, su lengua se sentía pegada a su bica y sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse. Se dejó ir igual que había hecho esa mañana, era consciente de Sebastian Y Burt hablando a su alrededor pero no le importaba lo suficiente como para añadir nada a la conversación.

El sofá se hundió un tiempo después por el peso de otro cuerpo y la voz de Sebastian pudo escucharse mucho más cercana a él.

- Lo despertaré en un minuto. Sí, adelántate.

Kurt supuso que Burt se había levantado e ido a otro lugar porque después de eso solo hubo silencio. A él no le importaba, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y el ocasional trueno eran suficiente para él.

Alguien, probablemente Sebastian, había dejado caer una manta sobre él en algún momento pero cuando Kurt se movió, sintió la manta desplazarse sobre él.

-¿Estás despierto? –preguntó Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt no se molestó en responder pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para hacer el esfuerzo¸ él continuo con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.

Una suave caricia con los nudillos en su mejilla un segundo después casi le hizo saltar. SU corazón se aceleró y su respiración se detuvo por un momento, pero Sebastian no lo notó porque el continuó acariciando el rostro de Kurt desde su frente, pasando por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla y luego al contrario. Kurt sintió la necesidad de sacudirse lejos del toque pero este era tranquilizador y finalmente, él se relajó lo suficiente como para dejar caer un pequeño suspiro de entre sus labios.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian desde lejos.

_¿Qué? – _quiso preguntar Kurt.

-Kurt.

Y eso era todo. Su nombre de nuevo; suave, tierno, amoroso. El sonido recorrió su cuerpo llenándolo con una inexplicable calidez. Kurt sonrió a su almohada… _¿Cuando había conseguido una almohada?... _y se dejó llevar una vez más.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>El fin de semana fue finalmente. Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que todo el mundo disfrutó de mi parte favorita (porque mira que le había hecho propaganda xDDD) No creo que pueda subir ningún capítulo más esta semana, mañana tengo comida familiar y son de las que empiezan a la mediodía y terminan después de cenar xDDD.

Pasadlo bien y hasta pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't you remember**

**Nota de la traductora: **Advertencia de palabrotas, lenguaje que puede resultar ligeramente ofensivo, relativo a relaciones sexuales. La RAE las admite pero a mi entender son algo políticamente incorrectas (Se aceptan sugerencias)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 10 a:<em>**

_Llueve el día en que se mudan a su nuevo apartamento._

_Kurt está nervioso, petrificado del que algo valioso va a romperse en el proceso de subir las cajas. Grita a Sebastian más de una vez cuando deja en el suelo una caja pesada y el contenido tintinea. Sebastian le ignora, se queda fuera de su camino la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que ellos lo tienen todo y lo único que falta es desempaquetarlo. Deja caer un par de billetes en las manos de los de la mudanza, cierra la puerta y se acerca a donde Kurt está de pie en medio de un mar de cajas, mirando hacia fuera por los ventanales a la lluvia._

_Sus brazos rodean su cintura desde detrás fácilmente y Kurt se tensa durante un segundo antes de relajarse en su contra. Ellos permanecen el silencio durante mucho tiempo, solo con el sonido de la lluvia contra los ventanales. No han encendido ninguna luz todavía y lo suficiente oscuro por culpa de las nubes como para que parezca que está anocheciendo, pese a que es apenas pasado mediodía._

_-¿Te acordaste de decirle a Paula que cambiamos el día de la mudanza? – pregunta Kurt de repente – Porque si no lo hiciste y tenemos que pasar una semana completa sin cama y…_

_-Sí, me acordé – dice Sebastian cortando la perorata de Kurt._

_- Y Blaine está trayendo el…_

_-Kurt, calla._

_- Dijo que llegaría sobre las seis… ¿Qué hora es? Apenas puedes diferenciar entre noche y día con toda esta lluvia…_

_-Kurt, shhh – dice Sebastian, besando la nuca de Kurt – Respira, amor._

_Kurt deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se relaja totalmente en contra del torso de Sebastian. Su mano descansando en contra de la que Sebastian tiene en su cintura y no está seguro de que este incluso lo nota, pero Kurt empieza a acariciar la alianza en el dedo de Sebastian con largos y lentos movimientos. Ha pasado una semana desde la ceremonia y ellos han estado llevando sus alianzas incluso durante más tiempo pero la manera en que el dedo de Kurt se mueve sobre la banda de platino, casi sin tocar la piel hace a Sebastian hiperconsciente de ese pequeño trozo de piel._

_El silencio se rompe repentinamente._

_-Mierda._

_-¿Qué? –pregunta Kurt – No me digas que hemos olvidado algo._

_- Mierda Kurt – dice Sebastian de nuevo. Kurt se da la vuelta aun entre sus brazos – Estamos casados._

_Kurt se ríe por primera vez en toda la mañana, el sonido retumbando contra las paredes de su apartamento. Sebastian reposa su frente contra la de Kurt y ríe con él._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta pese a que sigue riéndose._

_Kurt acuna el rosto de Sebastian con su mano._

_- No me digas que estas echándote atrás. NO después de que aceptáramos este lugar. Porque si estás haciéndolo, lo siento, pero vamos a tener que hacernos a la idea de vivir en un matrimonio infeliz porque no yo me muevo de este apartamento._

_- Por lo menos el sexo sería fantástico – dice Sebastian._

_-Mm, puedo garantizártelo._

_-No estoy echándome atrás – dice Sebastian cuando Kurt vuelve a girarse y presiona su espalda contra el torso de Sebastian – Tengo miedo de que voy a joder esto._

_- ¿Realmente? – dice Kurt - ¿No deberías hacer pensado eso __**antes**__ de que nos casáramos?_

_-¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me llevó preguntarte que te mudaras conmigo la primera vez? – dice Sebastian – Yo no hago estas cosas Kurt. Nunca lo he hecho. Y ahora nosotros tenemos estos…_

_Toma sus manos entre las suyas, las alianzas brillando pese a la falta de luz._

_- Y ya no es simplemente una excusa para tener más sexo._

_- ¿Así que era eso la última vez?- dice Kurt, girando su cabeza para darle una sonrisa burlona - ¿Me pediste que me mudara contigo para que pudieras tener más sexo?_

_-Obviamente._

_- Tuve la sensación de que eso era de lo que se trataba._

_Sebastian sonríe y presiona su nariz en contra de la curva detrás de la oreja de Kurt, inhalando profundamente. Kurt huele a lluvia sudor, sabe a lo mismo cuando Sebastian remplaza su nariz con sus labios y chupa ligeramente la piel. Hay muchas cosas que Sebastian quiere decir en ese momento pero no es capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Así que da pequeños golpecitos a la mandíbula de Kurt con su nariz hasta que Kurt gira su cabeza y captura sus labios con un suave y tranquilizador beso._

_-Podemos hacerlo – susurra Kurt contra sus labios, su mano volviendo a acunar el rostro de Sebastian – Nosotros podemos._

**_Capítulo 10 b:_**

_- ¿Y si lo jodo?_

_Kurt sonríe._

_-Yo podría decidir que vales lo suficientemente la pena como para darte una tercera oportunidad._

_-¿Tercera?_

_-Tú ya has usado tu segunda._

_-Y ella tuvo como resultado nuestra boda – dice Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa – Conseguí más de lo que esperaba._

_Kurt retuerce su cuerpo por lo que ellos se encuentran en un extraño medio abrazo y le besa de nuevo. Sebastian los guía hasta que la espalda de Kurt está presionada contra los grandes ventanales, su cuerpo enmarcado por la cuidad. Le besa aún más profundamente, adentrando su lengua en la boca de Kurt y golpeando con ella su paladar de una manera que hace que Kurt se apriete contra él._

_Cuando ellos tienen relaciones sexuales por primera vez en una manta en el suelo de su apartamento, es completamente diferente de la manera en que fue la última vez cuando Kurt se mudó con él. La última vez, Sebastian levantó a Kurt contra la pared y le folló hasta que se deshizo en sus brazos. Esta vez, es Kurt quien se lo folla, lenta y profundamente, llenándole hasta que Sebastian es incapaz de respirar. Cada toque se siente más como una promesa que la última vez y Sebastian está aterrorizado._

_Más aterrorizado que había estado cuando le dijo a Kurt que lo amaba por primera vez, o cuando finalmente propuso. Escribiendo sus votos matrimoniales no había sido tan terrorífico como esto. Ese era el punto en el que todo el glamour de su boda, que los había rodeado durante meses llegaba a su fin. Ese era el primer paso de la escalera sin fin que iba a ser su vida __**juntos. **__Habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal. _

_Se estremece en los brazos de Kurt cuando llega, el sonido de sus rápidos jadeos ahogados por los truenos y la lluvia. Kurt besa suavemente la curva de su mandíbula, entierra su rostro en su cuello mientras continúa empujando hasta que se corre con un bajo gemido. Ellos descansan juntos, sus pechos sudorosos y sus piernas entrelazadas. La polla de Kurt ablandándose dentro de Sebastian y la hipersensibilidad lo hacía casi doloroso pero Sebastian abrazó a Kurt fuertemente cuando este trató de alejarse._

_-No –susurra – Quédate un poco más._

_-Voy a estar contigo para siempre, ¿recuerdas? – dice Kurt con una sonrisa._

_-Eso espero - dice Sebastian – Honestamente no sabría que hacer sin ti._

_-Bueno, con algo de suerte – dice Kurt, besando la esquina de su boca y apartando los sudados mechones de su pelo de su frente – Tú no tendrás que hacerlo sin mí._

* * *

><p>Sebastian lo zarandeó para despertarlo un tiempo después, su mano suave pero firme.<p>

-Vamos, bella durmiente, es suficiente.

-No me llames así – masculló entre dientes automáticamente, luchando contra el impulso de empujar a Sebastian lejos de él. Él seguía dejándose acunar por los últimos vestigios de su sueño, su cuerpo se desperezó antes incluso de que pudiera abrir los ojos.

Sebastian debía haber pensado que estaba volviéndose a dormir porque gimió:

-Dios, tú duermes muchísimo - dijo - ¿Una semana inconsciente no fue suficiente para ti?

Kurt abrió finalmente sus ojos para fulminarle con la mirada pero todo lo que obtuvo como contestación fue una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó, apartando la manta de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de la comida, niño – contestó su padre desde la mesa – Vamos. No quieres perderte esto.

Sebastian dio un paso atrás cuando Kurt se levantó y por un momento, al mirarle, Kurt recordó las anteriores caricias contra su rostro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sebastian una arruga formándose entre sus cejas.

-Nada – dijo Kurt con un movimiento de cabeza – Supongo que sigo despertándome.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Auto-publicidad: he empezado a utilizar mi cuenta de twitter para dar información sobre la traducción de la historia y dar a conocer todos los "extras" que la autora enlaza en su tumblr. Espero que os guste la idea. Nombre: DalilahAurinko.

Nähdään


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't you remember**

**Nota de la traductora: **¡No me matéis! ¡Fue la autora!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10 a:<strong>_

Kurt insistió en lavar los platos después de la comida porque se sentía inútil tras un día de no hacer nada más que el vago y dormir siestas, pese a que no le dijo eso a Sebastian. Cuando este trató de protestar y hacer que los pusiera en el lavavajillas, pero Kurt le cortó:

-He perdido mi memoria, Sebastian. No mis habilidades motrices. Creo que puedo con un par de vasos y platos.

-Jesús, tú puedes lavar los malditos platos. No hay necesidad de sacar las uñas – dijo Sebastian –Menos trabajo para mí.

Burt había ido a la tienda a por un par de cosas, les había preguntado si necesitaban algo a lo que ambos habían contestado negando con la cabeza. No fue hasta que la puerta del apartamento se había cerrado que Kurt se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban solos y que Sebastian le estaba mirando fijamente. Le ignoró por tanto tiempo como le fue posible, enfocándose en su lugar en la tarea mecánica que estaba haciendo. Se sentía bien poder hacer algo pese a que fuera solo lavar los platos. Kurt iba a preguntar si podía hacer la cena esa noche cuando Sebastian rompió el silencio.

-Así que ¿qué piensas?

-Sobre ¿qué? – preguntó Kurt sin mirarle.

-La comida.

-Estaba bien.

-¿Me crees ahora cuando digo que soy el mejor cocinero?

Kurt le disparó una mirada a Sebastian que estaba sentado en el taburete que Kurt había ocupado esa mañana.

- Has hecho pollo a la plancha y puré de patatas – dijo – No es exactamente cocina gourmet.

-Estaba cocinando con resaca – dijo Sebastian, sonando ofendido – Dame un respiro.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el estropajo en un plato. Casi saltó cuando sintió el torso de Sebastian contra su espalda. ¿Cuándo se había movido del taburete?

-Relájate, tigre. Solo estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles – dijo Sebastian cogiendo un paño y secando uno de los platos mojados.

- Veo que tu manía de llamarme por nombres que no son ya sabes, _mi nombre real _no ha cambiado con los años – dijo Kurt.

Sebastian le dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo solo los uso por una razón concreta.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Depende – dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros y tomando otro plato de las manos de Kurt – O trato de molestarte como estoy haciendo ahora. O estoy siendo romántico o…

Se detuvo cuando vio que Kurt se había puesto tenso.

-… La mayoría de veces te llamo simplemente Kurt.

El silencia entre ellos fue torpe durante un momento antes de que el tono de llamada del móvil de Sebastian llenó el apartamento.

-¿Intentas despertar a los muertos? – preguntó Kurt mirando hacia la mesilla de café donde el móvil estaba vibrando a parte de hacer sonar la melodía. Pensó que fue capaz de ver un dejo de amargura en la sonrisa de Sebastian.

Era Blaine, prometiendo ir después del trabajo con la cena.

-Kurt ¿prefieres chino o pizza? – gritó Sebastian.

-Cualquier cosa que no esté bañada en grasa – dijo Kurt.

- Pilla un par de hamburguesas – dijo Sebastian y Kurt de alguna manera sabía solo por su tono que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco – No, tiene las manos ocupadas en este momento. Puedes hablar con él cuando lo veas luego.

Kurt estuvo a punto de girarse y decirle a Sebastian que pese a todo le pasara el móvil, estaba impaciente por hablar con Blaine pero para entonces, Sebastian ya había colgado. Al menos puedo verle esta tarde, se dijo Kurt a sí mismo. No pudo detener la sonrisa que se propagó por su cara ante la posibilidad.

* * *

><p>Kurt pasó el resto del mediodía explorando su armario. La mayoría del tiempo tuvo que luchar con las ganas de sacar su portátil y empezar a buscar sobre la moda de los últimos diez años. Encontró un par de artículos con una etiqueta con las iniciales KH y le tomó un tiempo sorprendentemente largo darse cuenta de que eran en realidad <em>sus<em> diseños. Su grito de sorpresa fue tan alto que ambos, Burt y Sebastian aparecieron en la puerta del dormitorio en segundos. Kurt se sonrojó completamente y los espantó con la mano pero Sebastian se quedó igualmente, su sonrisa diciéndole a Kurt que él sabía exactamente lo que había provocado el grito.

-Sigues trabajando en una adecuada línea de ropa – dijo sentándose en la cama para el disgusto de Kurt – Pero has estado diseñando cosas para ti mismo por años.

_**Capítulo 11 b:**_

Kurt permaneció en silencio mientras acariciaba la camisa. Casi le preguntó a Sebastian por más detalles… sobre sus diseños, sobre su trabajo, pero cuando levantó la vista y vio la manera en la que Sebastian se había dejado caer en la cama y descansaba allí como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Pese a que Kurt sabía que esa era técnicamente la cama de _ambos, _viendo a Sebastian extendido así, con las sombras de las gotas de lluvia en su piel le hizo sentir incómodo.

Estaba buscando la manera más educada de decirle que se marchara cuando oyó la voz de Blaine desde la entrada, saludando a Burt. Su corazón dio un salto y rápidamente se giró para comprobar su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario. Su pelo estaba despeinado y su ropa no era tan favorecedora como podían ser, especialmente después de pasar la mañana rodando en ellas, pero al menos se veía mejor que lo había hecho en el hospital.

Sebastian no notó el salto de Kurt. Llamó a Blaine desde su lugar en la cama y sonrió perezosamente cuando Blaine entró en el dormitorio. El aliento de Kurt se atascó en su garganta al verle. Su cabello estaba empapado con pequeñas gotas de agua que descendían manchando su camisa azul. Los dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver un poco de piel dorada húmeda de la lluvia y la memoria de Kurt retrocedió a la noche en la que los padres de Blaine estaban de viaje y ellos habían pasado horas simplemente recorriendo con sus bocas el cuerpo del otro.

-Hola – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa brillante, ajeno al repentino incremento del ritmo cardíaco de Kurt mientras él se acercaba.

-Hola – consiguió decir Kurt sonriendo.

Él no se resistió cuando Blaine le atrajo en un abrazo pero sí sintió una ola de calor recorrerle de arriba abajo cuando este besó su mejilla. Sebastian permaneció inmutable ante la muestra de afecto y eso sorprendió a Kurt dado que su último encuentro finalizó con las noticias de su ruptura pero ¿tal vez ellos eran el tipo de amigos que se besan? Blaine había sido siempre amante del afecto físico; Kurt no debería haberse sorprendido de que el hábito se hubiera mantenido después de tanto tiempo. Un beso en la mejilla era probablemente tan normal como darse la mano en ese momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Blaine a Kurt mientras se sentaba con Sebastian en la cama.

-Ha pasado toda la mañana durmiendo – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisilla y Kurt le dio un codazo en el muslo, sus ojos fijos en la manera en la que la sonrisa de Blaine se expandió.

- Eso es bueno ¿no? Necesitas descansar.

-Sí, supongo – dijo Kurt.

Se sentía vagamente familiar sentarse en la cama hablando con ambos, su marido y su mejor amigo. Kurt rodó las palabras en su boca como si así pudiera hacer que esas etiquetas fueran más reales en su cabeza. Como si la calidez que experimentaba cuando miraba a Blaine pudiera transferirse a Sebastian al mirarle.

Nunca pasó.

Cuando Sebastian dijo que iba a ir al baño, Kurt casi cogió su mano y le pidió que se quedara porque se sentía como si miles de mariposas se revolvieran en su estómago en la idea de estar solo con Blaine en el dormitorio.

Blaine solo le sonrió, jugando con uno de los cojines mientras preguntaba:

- Así que ¿cómo van las cosas con Sebastian?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos tirando, supongo.

-Dale una oportunidad, Kurt.

-Lo he hecho – dijo Kurt – Yo solo sigo pensando en la última vez que lo hice.

Blaine le miró a los ojos durante un tiempo, como su estuviera midiendo sus palabras antes de decirlas.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas han cambiado.

-No hace falta que me lo jures – dijo Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ha parado de llover – dijo Blaine y Kurt iba a molestarle por el repentino cambio de tema cuando este preguntó - ¿Has estado en la terraza todavía?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-¡Dios mío! ¿No lo has hecho? Vamos, el momento es perfecto. No se ha puesto el sol todavía.

Kurt se encontró repentinamente siendo arrastrado fuera del dormitorio mientras Blaine gritó:

-Vamos a la terraza – a Burt sobre su hombro.

Kurt estaba demasiado centrado en sentir la mano de Blaine alrededor de su muñeca para prestarle atención a donde se dirigían. Solo fue capaz de mirar hacia delante cuando salieron a la terraza del techo del edificio, que continuaba un poco mojada después de la lluvia.

_**Capítulo 11 c:**_

-Wow – suspiró Kurt.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad? – preguntó Blaine dejando ir su mano y dando un paso adelante – Sorprendentemente, nadie sube aquí por lo que nosotros solemos pasar el rato aquí sin tener que preocuparnos siendo intrusos en el momento de alguien más.

Kurt se acercó a la barandilla y miró a la cuidad, Blaine se movió hasta situarse a su lado, su rostro orientado hacia el cielo. Kurt le miró, su mano deseando levantarse y tocar su mejilla, trazando la sombra de barba de su rostro. En su lugar, volvió a mirar a los edificios que los rodeaban y preguntó:

-Has estado en Nueva York por más tiempo que yo ¿correcto?

- Solo tres años más. Mes arriba, mes abajo.

-Y pensar que yo siempre estaba preocupado sobre como ibas a sobrellevar ser dejado atrás – dijo Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero no presionó en el tema.

-Blaine – dijo Kurt girándose hacia él - ¿Por qué rompimos?

- Nosotros… Nosotros luchábamos mucho – dijo Blaine – La distancia empezó a ser demasiado para nosotros y cada vez nos prometíamos que intentaríamos que funcionara, diez cosas iban mal al mismo tiempo y eso hacia las cosas mucho más duras.

-¿Ninguno de nosotros fuimos… infieles?

Cuando Blaine no contestó, Kurt sintió su corazón detenerse.

-No – dijo finalmente – No en el sentido literal. Pero emocionalmente, creo que nos habíamos seguido adelante mucho antes de romper.

Eso era peor que cualquier cosa. Kurt sentía las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos en el pensamiento de Blaine y él intentando que la relación funcionara cuando ninguno de los dos estaba realmente interesado más. No era algo que con lo que pudiera tratar ahora. Era incapaz de pensar en un momento en el que no hubiera amado a Blaine con todo su corazón.

-Estoy contento de no poder recordarlo – susurró Kurt – No quiero recordar dejar de amarte. No… No puedo pensar en cómo lo hice una vez.

- Nosotros seguimos adelante. Eso fue todo – dijo Blaine – Seguimos amándonos, simplemente no en la forma en la que lo hacíamos. Ni siquiera menos intenso… Solo diferente.

Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando detener las lágrimas. No quería llorar. No sobre algo que seguro ya había pasado muchas horas derramando lágrimas.

-¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? – preguntó Kurt – No es que rompiéramos. Es no poder recordar todos los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos. El baile de graduación, ganar nacionales juntos, colarte en mi habitación de la universidad… ¿Te colé alguna vez en mi habitación en la universidad?

Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

-Un par de veces.

Kurt soltó una carcajada. Sonaba mojada.

-¿Ves?

-Bueno, sigues teniendo fotos de todo eso. Tal vez no la parte del dormitorio de la universidad, pero de Nacionales y el baile… facebook está probablemente inundado de ellas.

-Yo solo – Kurt tomó una profunda respiración – Supongo que estoy buscando cierre.

-¿Cierre? – repitió Blaine frunciendo el ceño.

Kurt le miró y asintió lentamente, sus ojos recorrían su rostro y seguían viendo el mismo Blaine que siempre había visto, solo un poco mayor.

-Blaine – dijo con un susurro atemorizado - ¿Puedo besarte?

La expresión de Blaine se tronó súbitamente cautelosa.

-Kurt…

-No, por favor. Solo escúchame – dijo Kurt cortándole – Solo una vez. Una última vez. Piensa en ello como un premio de consolación por haber perdido todos esos años juntos que no puedo recordar. Por favor, Blaine.

-Kurt, tú estás…

Kurt sabía que iba a decir _casado. _Pero no lo hizo. Blaine le miró con dudas y compasión, de la misma manera que le había mirado la primera vez que Kurt le había confesado sus sentimientos. El corazón de Kurt latía con fuerza mientras esperaba la respuesta de Blaine. Era capaz de ver sus pensamientos en sus ojos. Finalmente, tomó una profunda respiración y dijo:

-¿Para el cierre?

Kurt sonrió, el alivio recorriéndole.

-Para el cierre.

_**Capítulo 11 d:**_

- ¿Dónde han ido Kurt y Blaine? – preguntó Sebastian tras salir del baño y encontrar el dormitorio vacío.

Burt estaba mirando un partido de futbol americano y no apartó su vista de la pantalla cuando contestó:

-Subieron a la terraza o algo así.

Sebastian se puso un par de zapatillas y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, encontrando la puerta abierta al llegar arriba. El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer pero seguía habiendo suficiente luz como para poder ver a Blaine y a Kurt de pie a la derecha. Sebastian empezó a moverse hacia ellos pero detuvo sus pasos cuando vio lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Por un momento pensó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, él luchó por encontrar una razón que explicara por qué Blaine estaba acunando el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos o por qué Kurt tenía sus dedos enredados con los rizo de Blaine, manteniéndolo cerca. Su cerebro trató y falló en darle una respuesta válida y por mucho que vería, por mucho que sentía como si su corazón se estuviera desquebrajando por cada segundo que seguía mirando. Sebastian no podía apartar su mirada.

Se quedó de pie, congelado, sintiéndose enfermo mientras veía a los dos besarse; su marido y su mejor amigo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Nota de la traductora: <strong>Sin palabras.

Nähdään.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 12 a:_**

Sebastian no recordaba bajar las escaleras. No contestó cuando Burt le preguntó si algo pasaba, simplemente pasó por su lado y entró en el dormitorio donde todo había sido perfecto hace solo unos minutos y cerró de un portazo. La imagen de Kurt y Blaine parecía estar tatuada en sus párpados, cada vez pestañeaba, los veía besarse con una pasión que no había existido entre ellos por _años_.

No era como si Sebastian no hubiera sido consciente de los sentimientos de Kurt hacia Blaine, simplemente no esperaba que pasara nada porque pensó que _Blaine _lo detendría. No sabía que sentía más si dolor o enfado. Probablemente una salvaje mezcla de ambos.

La puerta se abrió y Blaine entró, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a Sebastian de pié en el medio del dormitorio.

-¡Oh! Hola… estábamos preguntándonos dónde estabas metido – dijo, pero Sebastian notó que evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Kurt? – preguntó Sebastian con la voz sorprendentemente calmada.

-Sigue en la terraza. Supongo que quería disfrutar de las vistas un poco más.

-¿De verdad? – cuestionó Sebastian monótonamente.

-Sí.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. Sebastian se preguntaba si sabía cómo su culpabilidad rezumaba por cada uno de sus poros. Sus ojos se movían entre Sebastian y la ventana hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Escucha Sebastian, creo que voy a marcharme durante un tiempo.

- ¿Marcharte?

-Creo que es lo mejor para todos nosotros.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Sebastian.

-No, no. No ha pasado nada – contestó Blaine con demasiada rapidez.

- ¿A qué no eres capaz de decir eso de nuevo? – dijo Sebastian con una voz peligrosamente calmada – Con un poco más de convicción esta vez.

Blaine miró a Sebastian aterrado.

-Yo no… ¿Qué?

- Yo te diré el que – dijo Sebastian acercándose cada vez más – Acabo de verte besando a mi marido no hace ni veinte minutos.

El rostro de Blaine se congeló y Sebastian sintió una chispa de satisfacción al ver como Blaine palidecía.

-Y en lugar de afrontar lo cabrón que eres por hacernos eso a mí y a Kurt, tú solo vas a marcharte.

- No es eso…

-¿No es? – dijo Sebastian, su enfado creciendo rápidamente - ¿Qué fue eso entonces, Blaine? Porque desde mi punto de vista, tú estabas definitivamente besando a _mi marido_ en la terraza sabiendo cómo se siente hacia ti y como estar besándote es la última cosa que necesita en este momento.

-Sebastian…

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Imbécil! – gritó Sebastian, sin molestarse por el volumen de su voz - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Cómo puedes creer que tienes una excusa para hacer algo como eso?

-Kurt dijo…

-_Kurt está atrapado diez años en el pasado. _¡Tú no!

Blaine abrió y cerró su boca repetidas veces pero decidió no decir nada al final. Sebastian luchó contra las ganas de darle un puñetazo, en su lugar apretó los puños y respiró por la nariz intentado calmarse a sí mismo.

-Vete – dijo finalmente.

Blaine parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho vete- Tienes razón, lo mejor será que te marches por un tiempo. Ya es bastante malo que Kurt me odie ahora mismo, no te necesito aquí haciendo las cosas peor de lo que ya son.

-Lo siento – dijo Blaine, pasándose la mano por la cara – Realmente lo siento.

Sebastian no dijo nada, solo apretó la mandíbula y esperó a que Blaine se fuera. Este le miró mostrando la desesperación en su rostro como si estuviera buscando las palabras que arreglarían todo mágicamente pero finalmente solo asintió, mirando tan roto como Sebastian se sentía.

**_Capitulo 12b:_**

La cena fue tensa. Burt seguía mirando a Sebastian con una expresión interrogativa pero no lo presionó para obtener ningún detalle pese a que probablemente había escuchado parte de su discusión con Blaine. En su lugar, seguía intentando mantener una conversación con Kurt, hablando sobre cosas sin sentido a las que Kurt solo contestaba con monosílabos. Por primera vez, Sebastian deseó que Burt no estuviera allí; sabía que él estaba intentado ayudarle pero Sebastian no quería la ayuda de nadie en ese momento. Lo que necesitaba era algo de tiempo a solas con Kurt así que ambos pudieran entenderse sin los torpes intentos de ayudar del resto.

Su frustración se desvaneció cuando Burt se levantó y anunció que se iba a la cama pronto. Sebastian esperó hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se cerró detrás de él antes de finalmente mirar a Kurt a la cara. Este no había preguntado donde se había ido Blaine, no siquiera le había dirigido una única palabra a Sebastian en toda la tarde. Masticaba su comida en silencio, sorbiéndose la nariz de una manera que le hizo pensar a Sebastian que estaba intentando no llorar.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-¿Kurt?

-He terminado – dijo Kurt dejando caer el resto de la hamburguesa en su plato – NO puedo comer más. Se siente como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón.

- ¿Quieres tomar una copa?

-Creo que me voy a la cama – dijo Kurt, retirando su silla y levantándose.

-Espera – dijo Sebastian y Kurt suspiró, girándose para mirarle impacientemente.

Sebastian se levantó, con cuidado intentando no invadir el espacio personal de Kurt, sabiendo que si se acercaba más este sería aún menos cooperativo.

-No vayas a la cama aún.

-Estoy cansado.

-¡Te has pasado el día durmiendo!

Sebastian dio marcha atrás cuando vio la manera en la que los ojos de Kurt se estrecharon.

-¿Podemos simplemente…? No sé, ¿Hablar?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kurt como si la idea fuera ridícula.

-¿Necesitamos una razón? – dijo Sebastian intentándolo ocultar su desesperación – Solo quiero hablar.

Kurt le miró detenidamente y por un momento Sebastian estuvo seguro de que él iba a asentir y a volverse a sentar pero finalmente Kurt solo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No estoy realmente de humor para eso ahora mismo.

Sebastian le mantuvo la mirada durante mucho tiempo, su cabeza revuelta y su estómago encogiéndose dolorosamente y antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando hacia el dormitorio, moviéndose con determinación. No llamó a la puerta, solo la abrió y entró. Kurt le miró asustado desde la cama, donde estaba sentado, y se limpió la cara apresuradamente antes de mirarle fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás incluso intentándolo? – preguntó Sebastian, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y cruzando sus brazos.

- No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando. _¿Qué estás haciendo en mi dormitorio?_

_-_Es nuestro dormitorio.

Kurt resopló.

-Sebastian, solo déjame en paz.

-No creo que lo estés haciendo – continuó Sebastian ignorando su comentario – No creo que te importemos _nosotros_ lo suficiente como para intentarlo y conseguir que esto funcione.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

-Quiero decir que soy tu marido y a ti no puedo importarte menos. Seguro que ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza como me puedo estar sintiendo por todo esto.

-Ves, esto es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando – dijo Kurt moviendo la cabeza – Siento como si estuviera _obligado_ a tener que amarte por tu eres mi marido y tú haces que sea tan difícil intentarlo y…

- ¡Eso es todo! – dijo Sebastian todo su cuerpo estaba temblando – No estás intentándolo. No estás haciendo ni él más mínimo esfuerzo en recordar algo.

-No sabía que existía reglamento sobre cómo ir recuperando tu memoria – espetó Kurt.

- ¡No necesitas un reglamento para decirte que tú no tienes que ir por ahí besando a tus ex novios cuando estas casado, Kurt!

**_Capítulo 12 c:_**

Kurt se congeló, igual que Blaine había hecho.

-¿Él te lo contó? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Os vi – dijo Sebastian - ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando yo…?

-¿Tienes tú idea de cómo me siento _yo? – _dijo Kurt, sin dejarle terminar. Su postura era defensiva, lágrimas rodando si parar por sus mejillas – Cuantas cosas han cambiado y yo apenas he tenido tiempo de adaptarme. No es simplemente pulsar un botón, Sebastian. Mi memoria no va a volver solo porque yo lo _intente_.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a masajear sus templos con lentos círculos, exhalando profundamente.

- Todo es tan jodidamente confuso para mí en este momento – dijo mirando a Sebastian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Sé que prometí intentar hacer que esto funcionara pero… no está yendo bien. Lo siento. La verdad es que yo no te amo. No puedo amarte. Simplemente no puedo. Y llevar una estúpida y cara alianza no va a cambiar eso.

El cuerpo de Sebastian no le advirtió. Las lágrimas empezaron a manar de sus ojos y a descender por sus mejillas antes de que tuviera ni siquiera tiempo para intentar detenerlas. Kurt pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y su expresión cambió completamente, sus labios se separaron y las arrugas de su frente desaparecieron, reemplazadas por una expresión culpable que se gravó en todo su rostro.

- Sebastian, yo no…

-Tenías razón antes – dijo Sebastian a través de sus lágrimas – Tú no eres mi marido. Tú no eres mi Kurt.

Los ojos de Kurt se encendieron con enfado y dio un paso hacia delante, sus palabras dejaron sus labios casi como un acto reflejo.

- Yo _soy _tu Kurt.

Hubo una pausa donde ambos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro y Sebastian sintió como su corazón se detenía un par de veces. La pura _fuerza _con la que Kurt dijo esas palabras hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para quedarse de pie donde estaba y no lanzarse hacia delante y abrazar a Kurt.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Dos cosas: como algunas personas ya me han comentado al tumblr de la autora no se puede acceder desde la dirección que pone en el 1º capítulo. Mea culpa, la autora cambió de nombre, esta es la nueva dirección (http: / / discordandrhythm (dot) tumblr (dot) com/ ) los enlaces del twitter sí que funcionan (avisadme si no lo hacen)

Segundo: gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que me podáis perdonar por el retraso, pero fui incapaz de dejar de leer "los juegos del hambre" 3 libros en 3 días… xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 13 a:_**

-No… no sé de donde salió eso – susurró Kurt sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba; podía oír su propio corazón frenético y empezaba a notar un dolor punzante haciéndose cargo de su cabeza, de esos que se sienten después de haber pasado mucho tiempo llorando. Presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos e intentó bloquear su visión, tomando profundas y calmantes respiraciones para aclarar su mente.

Sus palabras seguían revotando en su cerebro.

_Yo soy __**tu**__ Kurt._

No se había dado cuenta de los que había dicho hasta que las palabras ya estaban en el aire. Había sido tan natural como decir "¿estás loco?" cuando alguien insistía en que las chanclas eran un calzado apropiado para salir a la calle. No sabía que había dado lugar a esa frase excepto por el hecho de que en el segundo en el que había visto a Sebastian empezar a llorar, la culpa le había recorrido de arriba abajo como un maremoto y todo lo que había querido era consolarle.

Escuchar a Sebastian decir que él no era su Kurt había sido doloroso. No había ninguna razón para que esas palabras le hirieran, eran verdad, se decía Kurt a sí mismo. En no _era _el marido de Sebastian, él no era el mismo Kurt, y pese a ello algo dentro de él había estallado en cólera y sintió que necesitaba defenderse.

Era como si hubiera otro _él_ intentando salir a la superficie, para arreglar todo lo que Kurt estaba estropeando. Un Kurt que sentía consuelo en el aroma del gel de ducha de Sebastian, a quien le gustaba acurrucarse cerca de su marido cuando dormían y que llevaba su alianza de bodas con orgullo en lugar de ocultarla en un cajón. Un Kurt que sintió el sufrimiento de Sebastian tan profundamente como si fuera el suyo propio y que se negaba a ser el causante de ese dolor.

_El Kurt de Sebastian._

Kurt quería arranarlo de su cuerpo y tirárselo a Sebastian. Decir "Aquí, puedes quedártelo. Ahora déjame solo".

En su lugar, estaba atrapado luchando contra él, intentando reconciliar los sentimientos de ese Kurt con los suyos propios. Era confuso y extenuante.

-Kurt – la vos de Sebastian era cercana y suave.

-Solo márchate – dijo Kurt sin fuerzas.

-Kurt, mírame – la voz de Sebastian era suave, suplicante y fue eso más que ninguna otra cosa lo que hizo que Kurt se decidiera a abrir los ojos y a mirarle.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su marido.

-Estoy bien – contestó Kurt, dando un paso hacia atrás para acrecentar la distancia entre ellos.

Para su consternación, Sebastian simplemente dio un paso hacia él.

-No pareces bien.

-Sebastian… - pero Kurt no tenía la energía suficiente para decir nada más excepto – Lo siento.

Deseaba haber encendido una lámpara o algo porque de repente toda la situación se sentía demasiado cercana, demasiado personal. Estar en la oscuridad con Sebastian a la distancia de su brazo.

-Lo siento – dijo de nuevo – No debería haber arremetido contra ti, no debería haber besado a Blaine pero no estaba pensando y…

-Hey… Hey, shh – dijo Sebastian acercándose esos pocos centímetros que los separaban y estrechando a Kurt en sus brazos. La promesa que se había hecho la noche anterior de mantener la distancia podría no haber existido nunca por lo que a Sebastian respectaba.

-No, por favor… - dijo Kurt intentado desenroscarse de su abrazo pero Sebastian no le dio opción. Algo le dijo que estaba acostumbrado a Kurt intentado alejarlo cuando estaba triste y que al contrario que el resto del mundo, él no le dejaba.

_Derechos de casados _dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Kurt no quería llorar, realmente. Pero había algo en la manera en la que Sebastian estaba acunando su cabeza contra su pecho con su brazo fuertemente apretado a su alrededor que le hizo _desear_ llorar. Una batalla se había desatado entre su cuerpo, que quería más que nada presionarse contra Sebastian y dejar que este le abrazara, y su mente, que se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que ya estaba dejando a Sebastian consolarle.

Su cuerpo ganó porque Kurt dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se relajó en los brazos de Sebastian. Sintiendo la repentina falta de oposición, Sebastian apretó su agarre. Sus dedos enhebrándose a través del pelo de Kurt, acariciando su cuero cabelludo en un lento y relajante movimiento y dejando su barbilla descansar en contra de su cabeza.

-No tienes que sentirte mal – dijo, su voz prácticamente un susurro – Tienes muchas cosas a las que necesitas dar sentido, lo entiendo. Solo deseo que fueras capaz de dejarme ayudarte en lugar de ir a otras personas.

**_Capítulo 13 b:_**

- No pensé en ti cuando le besé – dijo Kurt – Tal vez debería haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice. Tienes que entender que no era mi intención hacerte daño.

-Sé que no era – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa – No te importo lo suficiente como para pensar en herirme… no, no intentes negarlo. Es la verdad y ambos lo sabemos.

- Si no me importaras – dijo Kurt suavemente – No me habría disculpado. No mentía cuando dije que no te amo. No lo hago. Pero… me importas. Hasta cierto punto, por lo menos.

-Tú no dijiste simplemente que no me amabas Kurt. Dijiste que no _podías_ – dijo Sebastian con el corazón roto.

Si hubiera alguna manera de retirar esas palabras, Kurt lo haría sin dudarlo. El dolor en el rostro de Sebastian estaba hiriéndole más que su propio dolor.

_Estamos en la misma situación _– el agónico pensamiento cruzó su mente – _Ambos nos despertamos un día y descubrimos que la persona a la que más amamos ha dejado de hacerlo repentinamente._

Kurt odia sentir que le debía algo a alguien pero él sabía que le debía honestidad a Sebastian. Si Blaine se hubiera alejado de él y se negara a hablarle, le habría partido el corazón en dos. Tal vez no era el Kurt de Sebastian al cien por cien pero era todo lo que Sebastian tenía y tal vez parecía algo que se le había impuesto, pero también era algo que Kurt habría esperado si la situación se hubiera invertido.

-Cuando estaba en el hospital – dijo Kurt en voz baja – La doctora Hendricks me dijo que una de las mayores causas de estrés en mi situación podría ser la completa falta de control sobre mi propia vida. Ella dijo que desde que _esta_ versión de mi vida no iba a tener ningún sentido para mí, yo podría intentar mantener todo lo que sabía de mi antigua vida ansiando sentirme menos perdido.

- Y eso era lo que estabas haciendo con Blaine – era una simple afirmación, no una pregunta – Intentabas sentirte menos perdido.

-Buscaba un cierre – dijo Kurt – Era más fácil dejar ir cosas como no entrar en NYADA o no actuar nunca en Broadway porque no recuerdo haberlas experimentado. Pero Blaine significaba _tanto_ para mí. Fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en Lima. No puedes odiarme por querer mantener lo seguro que me sentía con él.

-Yo no te odio – dijo Sebastian – Tú me odias.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Odio al Sebastian que recuerdo – dijo abriendo sus ojos – Tú no eres él. Es solo difícil para mí separaros a ambos en mi mente.

- Kurt, se sincero… antes cuando dijiste que tú eras _mi_ Kurt, ¿en qué pensabas?

-No estaba pensando.

-Seguro que pensabas en algo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No estaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho hasta el segundo después de hacerlo.

-¿Sabes lo que creo yo? – dijo Sebastian – Creo que en algún lugar de aquí…

Su mano se movió para acariciar el templo de Kurt y rodear su cabeza.

-En algún lugar de tu subconsciente, tú me recuerdas. Es tal y como dijiste ayer, tú sabes que hay una razón por la que te casaste conmigo. Tú _sabes_ que existe una parte de ti que me ama, pero no estás dejando que esa parte de ti llegue a tu mente consciente porque te aterra la idea de amarme.

-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien?

Por segunda vez en esa noche, Kurt fue incapaz de detener las palabras que salían de su boca.

Sebastian sonrió, su mano acariciando su cara hasta llegar a acunar su mejilla.

-Porque – dijo – Si tú eres mi Kurt, entonces yo soy también tu Sebastian.

**_Capítulo 13 c:_**

_Cada par de ojos en la sala estaban centrados en ellos, Sebastian está consciente de ese hecho. Se esfuerza en ignorarlos a todos, centrándose en su lugar en Kurt quien está en ese momento sonriéndole, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian._

_Años de enamorarse lentamente, meses de locos preparativos y ellos estaban finalmente allí. Compartiendo su primer baile de casados._

_-Así que ¿somos KurtySebastian o SebastianyKurt? – pregunta Kurt con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Vamos a mantenernos en Kurt y Sebastian – contesta Sebastian, acercado a Kurt y siendo lo suficientemente audaz para dejar caer sus manos justo en la línea que separa su espalda de su culo – No te vuelvas todo pegajoso conmigo. Bastante aterrado estoy tal y como van las cosas._

_Kurt se ríe y se eleva para besar a Sebastian, simplemente un suave roce de labios._

_-Eres una tomadura de pelo – refunfuña Sebastian cuando este se aleja._

_-Tú eres mío para siempre – dijo Kurt con los ojos brillantes._

_Sebastian deja caer su frente contra la de Kurt, su corazón adolorido de la gran cantidad de amor que siente en ese momento por ese hombre. Besa la esquina de la boca de Kurt, acaricia lentamente su nariz contra la de su compañero e inhala profundamente._

_-Yo he sido siempre solo tuyo. La diferencia es, que desde ahora, es oficial._

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Lo siento acabo de empezar un nuevo trabajo y me ha contado más de lo que pensaba adaptar mi horario (y si a eso le sumamos hacer de niñera de dos niños de 3 y 2 años…) Bueno nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfrutéis y espero vuestras opiniones.

Nähdään


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 14 a:_**

Por primera vez desde el accidente, Kurt se despertó sintiéndose ligero y feliz. Bueno, no exactamente feliz. Solo… en calma. No fue necesario ni un segundo para darse cuenta de donde estaba, sus ojos ya esperaban ver las cortinas que él había tirado sobre las ventanas antes de irse a dormir. Supuso que si bloqueaba el sol, él sería capaz de dormir más pero no había servido de nada, a juzgar por la hora que mostraba el despertador de su mesilla de noche, acababa de amanecer.

Kurt se desperezó antes de girarse de lado para enfrentar el lado vacío de la cama. Se preguntó cómo debería ser despertar por las mañanas con un Sebastian dormido junto a él, si Sebastian tenía algún hábito molesto como acaparar las mantas o roncar o hablar en sueños. ¿Seguía encontrándolos encantadores o habían llegado a esa fase de su relación donde roncar tenía como resultado un "almohadazo" en la cara acompañando con un "cállate, intento dormir"?

El matrimonio había sido algo en lo que Kurt siempre había pensado pese a que nunca fuera una posibilidad real para él por haber crecido en Ohio. Había sido un glamuroso e idealizado evento más que otra cosa. Las alianzas, los trajes, la tarta. Había soñado cuál sería la primera canción que bailaría con su marido y dónde irían de luna de miel.

_Esta_ parte de la vida de casados, la parte realista, no era algo que había realmente considerado. No había tenido la oportunidad de digerir la idea de estar casado y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Pese a ello, se encontró a si mismo precipitándose de cabeza en ese tipo de pensamientos.

Sebastian era… bueno, no el tipo de esposo con el que Kurt había soñado… pero la noche anterior había cambiado la manera en la que Kurt miraba las cosas. Ho estaba listo para "saltar" en una relación con todo lo que ello implicaba, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo consciente por encontrar, si no recordar, las razones por las que se había enamorado de Sebastian. No iba a ser esa situación "a la que debía acostumbrarse" nunca más, él iba a convertirlo en una elección… algo que él _quería_… porque la verdad era, que tras la noche anterior, Kurt _quería_ esto.

Las cosas no eran menos confusas par él, pero hubo un momento, bueno de hecho varios momentos, cuando él se había sentido en paz con todo y todos ellos fueron por culpa de Sebastian. Este hacía que las cosas se sintieran menos como un problema. Burt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn… _todas las personas_ con las que había hablado desde que despertó habían prometido estar allí para él cuando los necesitara. Kurt estaba agradecido y sabía que su preocupación nacía del fondo de su corazón, pero había algo diferente sobre Sebastian.

Pese a toda la mierda por la que Kurt le había hecho pasar, todas las complicaciones por culpa de su situación, había una subyacente promesa _estamos en esto juntos._ Algo más profundo de lo que había sido con todos los demás, incluido su padre. Sebastian era _suyo_… tan loco y aterrador como sonaba… Sebastian era de él. Ellos estaban en esto _juntos_, y no era solo porque estaban casados. Era porque ellos se amaban, un amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kurt fuera capaz de reconocer su intensidad sin ningún recuerdo de cómo llegaron a ese punto.

Sebastian había tenido rezón, Kurt _no lo había_ intentado. No se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo como para intentar pensar en su relación, había estado demasiado centrado en todo lo demás. Ahora que empezaba a entender algunas partes de ella, él quería intentarlo. Dejar ir el pasado había sido el primer paso, era el momento de dar un paso hacía delante y tomar el control de su vida tal y como era, en lugar de seguir colgado de los fragmentos que recordaba.

**_Capítulo 14 b:_**

Dando el sueño por una cauda perdida, Kurt se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Iba a necesitar afeitarse pronto y su bañera estaba pidiéndole que la probara, pero Kurt las ganas de hacer el vago eran enormes, y no se sentía motivado como para hacer otra cosa que lavarse los dientes.

Sebastian seguía durmiendo cuando Kurt entró en el salón. Kurt notó aliviado que no roncaba. Él estaba, de cualquier manera, cayéndose del sofá.

Así que, ocupaba mucho sitio mientras dormía. Fantástico.

Kurt se sirvió un vaso de zumo y buscó en los armarios los cereales. De nuevo, se sintió con ganas de cocinar algo pero no quería despertar a Sebastian con el sonido de las sartenes y cacerolas, así que se conformó con un desayuno sencillo.

Se había llevado su calendario con él y se dedicó a pasar las páginas mientras comía. Los días antes de su accidente estaban llenas de notas y citas. Kurt las leyó rápidamente con interés… el nombre Van aparecía más de una vez; _Decirle a Van para devolver las muestras, Recordar a Van llamar a la Señora Trevor, Preguntar a Van si puede cubrir la cita con David K. a las 2. _Por lo que se veía, Kurt podía suponer que ella era su asistente.

_Yo tengo un asistente. Wow._

Muchas de las páginas más recientes no estaban completas. En el sábado siguiente había una enorme cruz sobre el día completo; las palabras IR A UNA CITA CON MI JODIDO MARIDO escritas en grandes mayúsculas a lo largo de él. Kurt lo miró por un tiempo antes de cerrar su calendario y alejarlo de él.

Definitivamente, no estaba listo para lanzarse completamente en su relación, todavía.

-Hey – Kurt levantó la mirada y se encontró a su padre sonriéndole - ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, solo dado un vistazo a un par de cosas – dijo Kurt - ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

-Solo quiero café – dijo Burt, moviéndose hacer la máquina de café. Su mirada recayó sobre Sebastian y suspiró – Me siento muy mal por hacerle dormir en el sofá.

Kurt miró sobre su hombro el sofá donde podía verse la forma de Sebastian que aún dormía.

-No estoy listo para dormir con él todavía – dijo, avergonzándose cuando se dio cuenta de cómo podía interpretarse esa frase.

Burt no pareció darse cuenta de lo que podía implicar esa frase porque todo lo que dijo fue:

-No estoy diciendo que debas. Estoy diciendo que _yo _ me siento mal por haberme quedado con la que debería ser si habitación en esta situación.

-Estoy seguro de que no le importa, papá – dijo Kurt.

-Seguro, pero ¿es realmente necesario que esté yo aquí?

-Por supuesto que eres – dijo Kurt inmediatamente.

-Mira niño, si tú me necesitas, yo me quedaré. Pero creo que lo que te conviene es pasar algún tiempo a solas con él – Burt miró firmemente a Sebastian antes de volver de nuevo su mirada hacia Kurt, quien había empezado a morder su labio inferior – Me siento como si estuviera en tu camino.

-No estás – dijo Kurt.

Sebastian se desperezó detrás de ellos y la conversación se acabó dado que ambos se giraron para verle rodar fuera del sofá y caer en el suelo con un seco:

-Oooph.

-Sip – dijo Kurt, sirviéndose una taza de café – Creo que buscaré un hotel esta noche.

**_Capítulo 14 c:_**

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sebastian cuando salió de la lucha más tarde y vio a Kurt abriendo y cerrando los armarios de la cocina.

-Buscando ingredientes – dijo Kurt – estoy haciendo la comida hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo ganas de cocinar – dijo Kurt sacando un paquete de tallarines al huevo – Darle una apariencia de normalidad a mi vida.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y cogió la caja de cereales que Kurt había dejado en la encimera. Kurt percibió soplo del aroma de su gel de baño y no pudo evitar inhalar profundamente. Se alegraba de que Sebastian se hubiera distraído con el calendario de Kurt para notarlo

-Oh si, estuve echándole un vistazo a eso antes – dijo Kurt cuando vio que fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ayudó a tu memoria de alguna manera? – preguntó Sebastian pese a que no había esperanza en su vos.

-Nop.

-Sorprendente.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y giró de nuevo a los ingredientes que había reunido. Había una repentina tensión en sus hombros que no había estado allí antes de que Sebastian apareciera. No podía concentrarse en lo que hacía cuando estaba constantemente recordando la noche anterior y como había dejado caer sus barreras más que nunca antes frente a Sebastian.

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo, poniendo el paquete de tallarines en el armario – Vamos a pedir algo.

Sebastian siguió masticando sus cereales, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de darle una apariencia de normalidad a tu vida? – preguntó.

-Tengo algunas preguntas – dijo Kurt, inclinándose sobre la encimera – Y tú vas a contestarlas.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 15 a:_**

Un amigo de Burt que estaba en la ciudad le había llamado para quedar y ponerse al día; Kurt sospechaba que Burt estaba mintiendo pero no detuvo a su padre. Solo le abrazó y le pidió que cenara con ellos antes de ir a su hotel esa noche.

-Él no tiene que ir a un hotel cuando tenemos una habitación de invitados – dijo Sebastian, plegando la manta que había estado usando esa noche y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá – Es por eso que se llaman habitaciones de invitados. Porque son para los _invitados_.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo se apoyó contra la puerta de entrada y miró a Sebastian reordenar los cojines en el sofá. Seguía pareciendo cansado y el hecho de que se había vuelto a poner los pantalones y la camiseta con la que había dormido, después de ducharse no ayudaba. Kurt estuvo a punto de empujarle hacia el dormitorio y ordenarle dormir pero Sebastian se giró y preguntó:

-Así que ¿Cómo estamos haciendo esto?

-Uh… - Kurt no había pensado en esa parte. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero tal y como pasó justo después de su accidente, no había cohesión entre ellas. Sebastian alzó su ceja, esperando - ¿Qué tal si vemos algunas fotos y yo hago las preguntas que me vienen a la cabeza? Tal vez con algo de ayuda visual será más fácil.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-No tenemos ningún álbum de fotos así que tendremos que hacerlo con tu portátil.

Su portátil, descubrió, estaba bloqueado con contraseña. Kurt miró a Sebastian expectante, estaba sentado junto a él en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Sebastian sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillantes, juguetones y perversos. Kurt reconoció esa mirada, era la misma que Sebastian tenía la primera vez que se dijeron _No me gustas_ en el Lima Bean años atrás.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kurt.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se amplió aún más.

-¿No sería divertido si no te dijera tu propia contraseña?

- No, no sería divertido.

-Yo creo que sería.

-Yo creo que tú tienes que dejar caer esa sonrisa burlona y decirme mi maldita contraseña – dijo Kurt, estrechando sus ojos amenazantemente.

Sebastian se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-No, no lo creo.

-Sebastian - dijo Kurt advirtiéndole.

-Kurt – contestó calmadamente.

Kurt apretó su mandíbula.

-Bien – dijo girándose hacia su portátil – No necesito tu ayuda.

Estaba decidido a recuperar su contraseña de las profundidades de su memoria, si fuera necesario, pero era como si alguien hubiera borrado completamente su memoria, porque era incapaz de _intentar_ y pensar posibles contraseñas. Pese a saber que no iba a funcionar, él tecleó la contraseña de su antiguo portátil. Como se preveía, era incorrecta. Kurt dejó escapar el aire por su nariz e hizo clic en el botón de "pista" que había aparecido al equivocarse de contraseña.

_Yo no necesito una pista para saber mi propia contraseña y si ti no eres yo ¿por qué iba a darte una?_

Podía sentir a Sebastian temblando por el esfuerzo de contener la risa a su lado pero Kurt no giró la cabeza para mirarle, solo apretó su mano hasta convertirla en un puño junto a su portátil y dijo:

-Cállate.

Sebastian estalló en carcajadas después de eso, el sonido revotando por todo el apartamento. Kurt sintió su enfado crecer, Sebastian debió sentirlo también porque se detuvo a media carcajada y dijo:

-Vale. Vale. Lo siento.

-¿Has acabado ya de ser un capullo? – preguntó Kurt alzando una ceja.

- Por ahora – dijo Sebastian, atrayendo el portátil hacia él e introduciendo la contraseña demasiado rápido para que Kurt adivinara las teclas que había presionado. Se olvidó de preguntarle cual era cuando el escritorio aparcó y vio su fondo de pantalla. Era una fotografía de ambos. Las luces tenues y los muchos vasos vacíos junto al codo de Kurt le hicieron pensar que debían estar en algún tipo de fiesta. Sebastian tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kurt y la mejilla de este estaba encima de su cabello. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos pero sus sonrisas eran amplias y genuinas.

Kurt no pudo moverse durante un segundo, solo se quedó mirando como feliz parecía el Kurt de la foto y se preguntó si existía alguna posibilidad de volver a sentirse así con Sebastian en el futuro.

- No sé si te acuerdas, pero tienes que hacer clic en este pequeño icono de aquí para acceder a internet – dijo Sebastian desde su posición a su lado. Parecía imperturbable por la foto, en su lugar siguió burlándose de Kurt. De tan agradecido como era de que la foto no hubiera convertido ese momento en algo torpe, Kurt olvidó contestar e hizo clic en silencio en el icono.

**_Capítulo 15 b:_**

Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho mientras abría Facebook, sabiendo que allí habían probablemente cientos de imágenes iguales que el fondo de pantalla esperando que las viera. Kurt había pasando mucho tiempo evitando detenerse a mirar las fotos de Sebastian y él que estaban repartidas por el apartamento. Ya era suficientemente difícil aceptar esta viva y al natural versión de Sebastian, que él no tenía la necesidad de sentirse abrumado también por el Sebastian de las fotos.

- Oh Dios, no me digas que no tienes la contraseña guardada aquí – dijo Sebastian de repente, expulsando a Kurt de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Hm?

-¿No permaneces conectado?

- Aparentemente no – contestó Kurt.

-Bueno, tenemos un problema.

-¿Por qué?

-_Porque _ genio – dijo Sebastian poniendo los ojos en blanco – Yo no sé tu contraseña de Facebook.

-Me niego a creer que tú nunca me has acechado por Facebook – dijo Kurt alzando su ceja.

-Por supuesto que lo hice – se burló Sebastian – Pero eso pierde su encanto después de casados. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que estuve en tu perfil. No tengo ninguna necesidad de saber tu contraseña.

Kurt asintió y volvió su mirada hacia el azul y blanco de la página de inicio de Facebook.

-Esto es una mierda.

- Estoy bastante seguro de que Blaine lo sabe – dijo Sebastian, su voz intentado mostrar un tono casual – Él cambia tu estatus a algo ridículo al menos una vez al mes.

Kurt luchó por no sonreír en el comentario; típico de Blaine.

-Voy a por el teléfono – dijo Sebastian, empujando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose.

Las esquinas de su boca apuntaban hacia el suelo pero forzó una sonrisa cuando volvía con su móvil, el número de Blaine ya marcado en él.

-¿Hola? – la voz de Blaine sonaba indecisa pero esperanzada. Debió de haber pensado que era Sebastian, se dio cuenta Kurt con una punzada de dolor. No conocía los detalles de la conversación de Sebastian y Blaine después de su beso, pero sabía lo suficiente como para adivinar que no estaban exactamente en buenos términos en ese momento.

-Em, hola. Soy yo.

-¿Kurt? – dijo Blaine sorprendido – Hola ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien. ¿Cuál es mi contraseña de Facebook? _Mejor ir directo al grano ahora mismo._

_-_¿Tu contraseña de Facebook?

-Sí, Blaine – dijo Kurt impacientemente – Mi contraseña. Sebastian dice que tú puedes saberla.

-Uj… Sí, lo sé. Creo. Me amenazaste con cambiarla después de la última vez pero puedes intentarla, _Cneuc1._

Kurt la tecleó y pulsó enter, aguantando la respiración al ver la página cambiar. Él suspiró cuando lo dirigió al inicio.

-Funcionó – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué significa Cneuc1?

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-Contraseña no es una contraseña. El 1 hace de signo de exclamación.

-Gracias, Blaine.

-No hay problema.

Kurt colgó y la dio un vistazo a su página inicial, ignorando la burbuja roja que le decía que tenía más de 100 notificaciones.

- La presentación es distinta de cómo la recuerdo – dijo distraídamente.

-¿Por qué Facebook no ha mantenido la misma presentación que tenían hace 10 años? ¿En qué estaban _pensando? _

Kurt dirigió su mirada a Sebastian.

-¿Te has levantado de la cama con el pie izquierdo esta mañana?

- No me he levantado de una cama – dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

Kurt resopló.

-Solo… calla por un momento, ¿vale?

Hizo clic en el icono de perfil; era igual de confuso como había sido la página anterior pero fue capaz de hojear lo básico, sintiéndose solo un poco incómodo cuando vio **Casado con Sebastian Smythe** en el apartado relaciones.

-_¿Nicole S.? – _preguntó cuando vio la información de sobre su trabajo.

-Esa es la marca para la que trabajas.

-No me suena para nada.

Sebastian sonrió.

-Vamos a dejar eso aparcado por ahora. Demasiadas preguntas.

-¿No era el punto de esto? – preguntó Kurt - ¿Hacer preguntas?

- ¿Realmente quieres malgastar el tiempo hablando de trabajo?

- Es parte de mi vida ¿O no?

- Cuando una foto relacionada con el trabajo aparezca, hablaremos de él – dijo Sebastian - ¿Vale?

Kurt volvió su mirada a la pantalla. Su muro estaba lleno de posts de amigos y compañeros de trabajo deseándole que se mejorara. Más de la mitad de los nombres eran desconocidos para él. Había mucho que ver por lo que lo dejó pasar e hizo clic en lo que esperaba fueran sus fotos. Sebastian re rió cuando vio la expresión de Kurt al descubrir la cantidad de fotos en las que estaba etiquetado.

**_Capítulo 15 c:_**

-¡Dios mío! – dijo incrédulo - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser capaz de mirarlas todas? Va a ser eterno.

- Tienes diez años con los que ponerte al día – dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurt le miró impasible.

-No estás ayudando.

- Te diré lo que hacemos – dijo Sebastian, dejando su taza sobre la mesa – ¿Qué tal si vemos las fotos de otros en las que estas etiquetado en lugar de ir álbum por álbum? Será más variado de esa manera. A menos que…

Sebastian se detuvo, sus ojos pivotando entre la pantalla y el rostro de Kurt.

-… ¿Hay alguien en particular al que quieras acosar?

_Blaine, tú. _ Pensó Kurt pero en su lugar dijo:

-No. Fotos en las que estoy etiquetado funciona para mí.

Sebastian asintió y acercó el portátil hacia él de nuevo así era capaz de ir a la página correcta.

-Aquí – dijo, moviendo el portátil de nuevo a Kurt – Estas son las fotos de vuestro viaje a Nacionales. Solo sigue pulsando siguiente.

Había mucho que cubrir. Kurt pasó una interminable fila de fotografías, pasándolas tan rápido en su entusiasmo que ellas se volvían borrosas. Sebastian le pidió que ralentizara una o dos veces pero Kurt solo contestó:

-Mi vida. A callar.

Vio las fotos de su graduación, su corazón acelerándose al contemplar las de Rachel y él aferrados el uno al otro, llorando. Ellos probablemente ya sabían en ese momento que sus sueños de ir juntos a Nueva York no iban a cumplirse. Sebastian no tenía mucho que decir sobre esas fotos pero Kurt sabía que Rachel tendría mucho tiempo para hablar de eso cuando quedaran.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sebastian cuando Kurt volvió atrás al listado de fotos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia delante.

-Buscando fotos de nosotros – dijo Kurt. No se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Sebastian se irguió en su silla a la expectativa. – No veo la razón para pararse a ver fotos de las que no puedes decirme nada cuando tú eres el que debe guiarme por ellas.

-Bueno, en ese caso…

-¡Hey! – dijo Kurt cuando Sebastian le quitó el portátil - ¿Qué demonios?

-Sh – le cortó Sebastian, sus ojos sin dejar la pantalla. Movió su taburete más cerca del de Kurt hasta que sus brazos eran prácticamente tocándose y puso el portátil entre ellos.

-Aquí estamos – dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la página que había abierto – Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe a través de los años.

_Dios bendiga a esta estúpida web. _Pensó Kurt cuando vio algo que se parecía como una mejorada versión de la página de la amistad de Facebook. Había una foto de Sebastian y él en la parte de arriba con el letrero _Casados_ escrito debajo de ella. Sebastian hizo clic en el apartado fotos y se dirigió a la primera de ellas.

Era una foto de grupo; Kurt tenía sus brazos alrededor de otro chico y podían verse tres personas más entre Sebastian y él.

-Sabes – dijo – No me has contado mucho sobre cómo nos hicimos amigos.

-Vale, allá voy – Sebastian se mojó los labios, la anticipación _irradiaba_ de él mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia Kurt - ¿Sabes que nos encontramos en una cafetería, verdad?

- Lo has mencionado antes.

-Bueno. Era el principio.

-¿Estás hablando del Lima Bean o…?

-Roasters.

-¿Roasters?

Sebastian asintió, volviéndose hacia el portátil y pasando rápidamente las fotos.

-Tenemos que tener alguna foto allí… - dejó de pasar las fotos pero no paró de hablar - … De cualquier manera… En ese momento estabas de prácticas en Vogue…

-¿De verdad?

-Lo odiabas – dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros – Te estresaba tanto que ese día cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, te dedicaste a sacar toda tu frustración en mi. Fue divertido.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-Tú sabes que fue – dijo Sebastian a sabiendas – Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero siempre encontraste nuestras discusiones sexis.

-No lo hice – dijo Kurt con firmeza.

La sonrisa de Sebastian era mayor que su cara en ese momento.

- Mono – dijo - pero te olvidas que no tenemos secretos ahora mismo. Tú me lo contaste.

Kurt se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño. NO era justo que Sebastian le conociera tan bien mientras que todo lo que Kurt recordaba de él era ese niñato con una chaqueta de Dalton empeñado en destruir la primera relación de Kurt con un chico.

-Volvamos a las fotos – dijo, empujando la mano de Sebastian del ratón y haciendo clic.

**_Capítulo 15 d:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong> Así que he incluido links a fotos que representan exactamente la escena que está en mi cabeza, no quiero dedicar párrafos a describir cada imagen así que si queréis algo más visual, podéis hacer clic en los links y sustituir las fotos de los modelos con las de Kurt y Sebastian. Si no, sentiros libres de ignorarlas.

**Nota de la traductora: **Dado que fanfiction no nos deja poner los links en las historias voy a poner en negrita donde estaría el link y entre paréntesis el link con espacios. Si alguien sabe de una manera mejor de hacerlo por favor que me la comente. Porque estoy casi segura de que vosotros odiáis tanto como yo eso de quitar espacios. Y la verdad es que las imágenes ayudan a la historia y yo recomiendo verlas.

* * *

><p>Ellos fueron de una foto a otra, parando en aquellas en las que Kurt se interesaba. No le importaron mucho las <strong>fotos de ellos besándose <strong>(http: / 24 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lz3bd 7G7c u1r 7hb cyo 1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) o posando para la cámara con sus brazos alrededor del otro. Las fotos que le llamaban la atención eran más sinceras, cosas como Sebastian y él concentrados en un folio, sus ceños fruncidos o fotos donde ellos estaban solo descansando en el suelo, completamente inconscientes de la cámara apuntando hacia ellos, **abrazándose ** (http: / 30 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _l x2xr bda Fb1r 7hbc yo1 _ 500 (dot) jpg) , simplemente hablando…

La mayoría de las veces, Sebastian respondió a sus preguntas tal y como: ¿Dónde es esto? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Ya estábamos saliendo en ese entonces? ¿Era ese mi novio? ¿Cómo era él? ¿Te caía bien?

A veces, ni siquiera Sebastian sabía de que habían estado hablando o porque se reían en algunas fotos.

-No sé. ¿Por qué alguien dijo algo divertido? Esto, o estábamos completamente borrachos.

Borracho parecía ser la manera en la que Kurt aparecía en muchas de esas fotos. Interminables imágenes de fiestas y muchas de las primeras fotos de ellos eran de salas oscuras con mucha gente y vasos en sus manos. A Kurt le contaba creer que él pudiera disfrutar de estar borracho tanto como se veía, teniendo en cuenta su historia con el alcohol. Él expresó ese pensamiento en voz alta haciendo reír a Sebastian.

- ¡Dios mío! Había olvidado lo mojigato que eras antes – dijo – No. Tú te soltaste mucho en esos años. Creo que tu ruptura con Blaine más o menos….

Se detuvo cuando vio la manera en la que Kurt se tensó y dio marcha atrás.

- Te abriste a nuevas posibilidades de diversión – dijo.

Kurt se mordió el labio, sus ojos fijos en una foto de él medio tumbado en el regazo de Sebastian riendo tan fuerte que estaba prácticamente doblado sobre sí mismo. Había visto a Blaine en varias de las imágenes y quería preguntarle a Sebastian sobre la relación entre Blaine y él mismo… si las cosas habían sido torpes, si a Blaine le había molestado que Kurt fuera amigo de Sebastian, si su pasado había sido una barrera entre ellos o lo habían superado fácilmente…

-¿Kurt?

-Hm.

-Puedes preguntarme sobre Blaine si quieres, lo sabes ¿no?

_¿Por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien?_

-No dijo Kurt, moviendo su mirada a Sebastian – No ahora.

Sebastian le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El humor había cambiado entre ellos; la alegría parecía haberse disuelto en algo mucho más serio. Incluso las fotos parecían tener un sentimiento diferente en ellas.

- ¿De qué año es esto…? –dijo Sebastian mirando a la fecha estampada bajo la imagen – Vale. Estábamos empezado a ir en serio en ese momento.

Kurt lo intuía.

Había algo en la manera en la que ellos **miraban **_(http :/ / 25 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lzav 2pVO 4l1r8u qks o1 _ 500 (Dot) jpg )_ entre **ellos **_(http : / / 28 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ m0n3hldZv 71rq3ohho1 _ 500 (dot) jpg )_ , la manera en la que se **tocaban **_(http : / / 25 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lzsu5c11A P1r8uqkso1 _ 400 (dot) jpg )_ en esas fotos era más… **íntima **_(http : / 26 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lwgzy2y5bP 1r8uqkso1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) _que antes.

Se sentía como un intruso en un momento **privado **_(http : / 29 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumbl r_ m0l79uWGL e1r7hbcyo1 _ 500 (dot) jpg) _y considerando como algunas de las fotos eran de ellos **durmiendo** _(http : / 26 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ ly2mpggTN H1r8uqkso1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) _enredados **alrededor del otro **_(http : / 25 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lwgzz7RNly1 r8uqkso1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) _, era algo privado.

- ¿Son todos nuestros amigos tan escalofriantes? – preguntó con irritación en su voz.

Estaba sorprendido de cómo protector se sentía de "foto Kurt" y "foto Sebastian", como necesitaba mantener su relación lejos de los entrometidos.

**_Capítulo 15 e:_**

-Sí – contestó Sebastian con una carcajada – Todo el mundo tenía unas risas cada vez que nos encontraban **actuando como… **_(http : / 29 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ m03zxzoH Pt1rnhre2o1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) _bueno como **una pareja **_(http : / 28 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lwfaxdbPE J1r8uqkso1 _ 500 (dot) jpg) _ Fui objeto de innumerables burlas porque, tu sabes, todo ese "las relaciones no son para mi" desapareció cuando me enamoré de ti.

Kurt presionó sus labios juntos, luchando contra las ganas de alejarse de Sebastian. Habían estado bien hasta ese momento, pero esas fotos le hacían querer alejarse de la pantalla, cambiar de tema y volver a sus discusiones. Las preguntas seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza por lo que él preguntó:

-¿Por qué incluso les damos la oportunidad de hacernos fotos durmiendo?

-Bueno, estas **fotos en particular**_ (http : / 30 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lzx23kYB8 B1r7hbcyo1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) _son de nuestro **fin de semana largo en Florida **_(http : / 25 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lzz84t2QJh 1r7hbcyo1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) _– dijo Sebastian asintiendo hacia las **imágenes **_(_http : / 29 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ lzsd7uMbGo1r nhre2o1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) que Kurt estaba pasando en la pantalla – **Estábamos en la boda de Kate y John**_ (http : / / 28 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ m0g0l3fRsQ 1rpv0iro1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) _

-¿Kate y John? – dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

-Kate es mi prima – explicó Sebastian mientras Kurt continuó pasando las fotos – Fue la primera vez que te presenté a mi familia como "El Novio". Bueno, técnicamente, mis padres ya lo sabían pero este fue como un oficial, no-oficial anuncio. Fue un disparate porque Kate es exactamente el tipo de persona que te viene a la mente cuando piensas en una "novia loca"… Ella estaba saltando a nuestras gargantas para que hiciéramos cosas y después de varios días de crear listas y correr como pollos sin cabeza asegurándonos de que todo estuviera pedido y las invitaciones enviadas, a nosotros no nos importaba una mierda dormirnos en frente de otra gente.

-**¿Es esta de si boda también? **_(http : / 24 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com / tumblr _ ly2mm03Nk U1r8uqkso1 _ 500 (dot) jpg ) –_ preguntó Kurt, mirando a una imagen de ellos bailando con sus frentes presionadas juntas.

-Sí – dijo Sebastian asintiendo – Creo que Kate fue la que hizo esa foto.

Kurt miró esa foto durante mucho tiempo, presionándose a sí mismo intentando recordar algo, cualquier cosa.

Era como ver fotos de cuando eras un bebé. Puedes ver lo feliz que eres, puedes ver la adoración en los ojos de la gente que te mira y sabes que debes haber sido amado, debes hacerte sentido seguro y alegre, pero no puedes recordar nada de eso. No importa lo duro que lo intentes, tu memoria se queda en blanco y lo único que ocurre es que acabas inventándote tu propio diálogo para la gente en ella, pensando en que podrías haber estado pensando e intentado llenar los huecos por ti mismo.

-¿Quieres… quieres ver las fotos de _nuestra _boda? – preguntó Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt no notó las lágrimas en su rostro hasta que intentó contestar y su voz salió entrecortada.

-No – dijo, cerrando el portátil y levantándose – No puedo. Es… es demasiado.

La expresión de Sebastian cambió, se veía destrozado pero él tragó y se levantó.

-Está bien – dijo suavemente - No hay presión.

Kurt deseó de repente que su padre siguiera alrededor así no tener que estar a solas con Sebastian. La manera en la que este le miraba le hizo sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza – dijo.

-¿Quieres tumbarte?

-No

-¿Quieres algunos analgésicos?

-No.

-Bueno… - Sebastian luchaba por encontrar algo que hacer y Kurt deseó poder ayudarle, darle una respuesta pero él tampoco tenía ni idea de que era lo que quería.

- Podemos ver una película – dijo finalmente Sebastian – A menos que eso haga tu dolor de cabeza peor. En cuyo caso podemos, no sé ¿escuchar música? Pero una película podría ser divertida. Tenemos _Wicked… _pero espera, no te gusta. Siempre dices que nada puede superar al reparto original. Salió hace apenas un año y medio y…

-Sebastian – dijo Kurt, deteniendo sus divagaciones. Sebastian le miró aliviado. Kurt le dio un pequeña sonrisa – Vamos a simplemente pedir la comida por ahora.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't you remember**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Lo siento, este capítulo va a ser bastante corto pero hay cosas muy intensas llegando y necesité cortar por aquí. Gracias por vuestros comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 16 a:<em>**

Kurt acabó navegando por su biblioteca de Itunes mientras esperaban a que la comida llegara, apenas dejaba empezar el estribillo de una canción antes de cambiarla.

-¿Quieres que te señale tus favoritos? – le preguntó Sebastian mientras le veía pasar por álbumes enteros en apenas unos minutos.

-No, quiero encontrarlos por mí mismo.

De vez en cuando, al detenerse a escuchar una canción entera, él se encontraba con Sebastian sonriéndole ampliamente y sabía que debía de haberse parado en un antiguo favorito. En el momento en el que terminaron la comida, Kurt había cubierto más de de trescientas canciones. La sensación abrumadora que había sentido al ver esas fotografías de Sebastian y él, se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazada con una renovada curiosidad.

No dudó ni un segundo antes de decir:

-Quiero saber más.

Sebastian, que había estado jugando con se móvil en el sofá, le miró mientras este se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Más sobre? – preguntó.

- Nosotros.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente. Él podría haber sido molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Kurt encontró, que el entusiasmo que mostraba cada vez que le daba la oportunidad de hablar sobre ellos, era adorable.

Bueno, tan adorable como Sebastian Smythe podía ser.

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre nosotros?

-Nuestra primera cita – decidió Kurt después de un segundo.

-Vale – dijo Sebastian asintiendo con la cabeza - Um. Fue dos semanas después de que Sean, tu novio en ese momento, y tú rompierais. Yo te pregunté y tú…

Sebastian soltó una carcajada.

-Pensaste que era una broma al principio. Nosotros solíamos coquetear mucho entre nosotros y tú estabas acostumbrado a que te entrara así que no me tomaste en serio.

Kurt pensó en Sebastian y en como solía coquetear con Blaine cada vez que ellos se encontraban por casualidad en el Lima Bean. Intentó imaginar a Sebastian haciendo eso con él, intentó imaginarse _a sí mismo_ coqueteando de vuelta… no pudo.

- Tuve que pasar mucho tiempo en convencerte de que iba en serio – continuó Sebastian – Pero eventualmente aceptaste.

-¿Acepté salir contigo tan fácilmente?

-Aceptaste ir a _una_ cita conmigo – le corrigió Sebastian – Ninguno de nosotros buscaba una relación en ese momento. Habías estado más o menos saliendo con varios chicos y en mi opinión estábamos buscando simplemente una excusa para follar. No es que realmente necesitásemos una, que lo sepas. Formalidades.

Las puntas de las orejas de Kurt se habían enrojecido con la franqueza de Sebastian pero por otra parte, era reconfortante que este no edulcorara las cosas para Kurt. Era mejor para él de esa manera, conocerlo todo tal y como fue.

-¿Dónde fuimos? – preguntó, intentando mantener su voz firme.

-Fuimos a patinar sobre hielo a Central Park – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

Kurt alzó una ceja.

-¿Realmente? ¿No un club?

En lugar de contestar, Sebastian se levantó y le tendió una mano. Kurt frunció el ceño antes de mirarle inquisitivamente. Sebastian sonrió.

-¿Crees que estás listo para recrear nuestra primera cita?

* * *

><p>Pasó un tiempo para que ellos estuvieran listos dado que ambos estaban en pijama y Kurt se negó a ir hasta que se hubo duchado y afeitado. No cogieron el coche de Sebastian dado que ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a quedar atrapados en los atascos de final de la jornada y Kurt dijo que de todas maneras él prefería andar.<p>

Central Park estaba lleno de gente de la misma manera que siempre era cuando ellos iban. Sebastian seguía mirando a Kurt por el rabillo de su ojo. Parecía feliz de estar fuera del apartamento y seguía mirando alrededor como si fuera su primera vez allí. Sebastian recordó de repente que este Kurt no tenía ninguna memoria de ellos pasando largas tarde tumbados alrededor del parque en mantas o bajo los árboles con su cabeza en el regazo del otro y sus dedos entrelazados. Todo lo que este Kurt recordaba de Central Park era su breve visita durante su viaje a Nacionales en su año "junior" en el instituto. _**(Nota de la traductora: **__No estoy segura del cómo el sistema de educación americano se relaciona con los demás, y dado que gente de diferentes países lee esta traducción, ha decidido dejarlo como está)_

-Espera – dijo de repente, deteniendo sus pasos – No vamos a ir la pista de hielo.

-Creía que íbamos a recrear nuestra primera cita – dijo Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

-Íbamos – dijo Sebastian – Pero la pista no estará congelada así que ¿cuál es el punto? No hay ninguna garantía de que eso despertara tus memorias de esa noche.

**_Capítulo 16 b:_**

-Así que ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? – le preguntó Kurt, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos – No quiero irme _nuestro hogar _ todavía.

A Sebastian le llevó un momento darse cuenta de la manera en la que Kurt dijo _hogar_ en lugar del _apartamento. _ Kurt estaba esperando una respuesta y Sebastian le sonrió tentativamente antes de decir:

-Kurt. ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo? ¿Aquí y ahora?

Kurt parpadeó, mirando sorprendido.

-Yo…

Sebastian esperó, su corazón latiendo apresuradamente mientras veía a Kurt darle vueltas a la pregunta. Finalmente este tragó y asintió, el diminuto movimiento de su cabeza hizo que una gran calma se apoderara del cuerpo de Sebastian.

- Vale, supongo.

- ¡Qué coincidencia!– dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa – Esa fue tu respuesta exacta esa primera vez.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 17 a:_**

_-Sebastian ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_-Descansando mi cabeza en tu regazo. ¿Qué es lo que parece que hago, genio?_

_Kurt suspira y deja su cuaderno de bocetos y el lápiz a favor de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Sebastian. Se recuesta contra el árbol bajo el que están sentados y elimina de su rodilla varias hojas que habían quedado pegadas._

_-Estaba dibujando – dice con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación pese a que no hay ninguna acusación en su voz._

_Sebastian sabe que a él no le importa realmente la distracción da igual lo mucho que intente pretender que lo hace. Esto es, a pesar de todo, supuestamente una cita pese a que ambos tienen trabajo esparcido a su alrededor. Ellos se merecen un descanso._

_-Bueno, ahora no estás – dice con una gran sonrisa._

_Kurt le dispara una suave sonrisa, su mano moviéndose hacia abajo hasta acunar el rostro de Sebastian, acariciando lentamente a lo largo de su mandíbula._

_-Hola, descuidado novio mío._

_-Uno de estos días, vas a parar de hacerme querer vomitar por tus cursis diálogos de mala película romántica._

_Kurt pone mala cara pero no retira su mano del rostro de Sebastian. La mirada en sus ojos toma un cariz más juguetón, del tipo que suele aparecer cuando se enfrenta a un reto._

_-Vomitar ¿eh? – dice, su pulgar moviéndose alrededor de la boca de Sebastian antes de presionarlo contra el puchero en ellos._

_-¿Esto te hace querer vomitar? _

_Presiona in poco más su pulgar hasta que Sebastian abre la boca lo suficiente como para que Kurt se incline e introduzca su lengua, eludiendo el suave "pico" que suele preceder a este tipo de beso._

_Sebastian deja escapar de su garganta un gemido y se eleva para posar su mano en el cuello de Kurt y atraerlo hacia él, besándolo apasionadamente. Está agradecido de que la densidad de las ramas del árbol les provea un poco de privacidad… no porque le importe que la gente los vea, sino porque sabe que Kurt se siente más cómodo así. Eso puede verse en la manera en la que profundiza el beso, lamiendo el paladar de Sebastian y acariciando su lengua en perfecta harmonía. _

_-Sigo esperando una respuesta – dice cuando se aleja y se yergue._

_Sus mejillas están rojas y su mirada es más obscura que antes pero su sonrisa sigue siendo alegre y feliz._

_-¿Qué? – dice Sebastian aturdido._

_-¿Sigues haciéndote querer vomitar?_

_-Ugh, para de decir eso – dice Sebastian, alzando su rostro a la vez que inclina a Kurt para otro beso._

_Kurt sonríe en contra de sus labios, dejando caer un casto beso en su labio superior._

_-Me tomaré eso como un no._

* * *

><p>Caminaban alrededor de Central Park, Kurt llenando el silencio entre ellos con historias de su primera vez en Nueva York; como Rachel y él se escaparon de su hotel para ir a desayunar en Tiffany durante su viaje a Nacionales, como Santana había perdido los papeles tras descubrir que no se habían clasificado… Sebastian ya sabía todas esas historias pero él no se lo dijo a Kurt. Le gustaba la manera en la que Kurt estaba más relajado a su alrededor, como se rió cuando Sebastian le contaba un chiste y como no dudaba en preguntarle cosas sobre ellos y su vida en común.<p>

Sebastian perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando pasaban junto a un árbol con el que estaba muy familiarizado.

Kurt frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian había dejado de prestarle atención.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- Segunda coincidencia…

- ¿Vas a seguir haciendo eso? – le cortó Kurt – Porque es bastante irritante.

Sebastian le ignoró.

-¿Ves es árbol de allí? Es uno de nuestros lugares preferidos para quedar.

Kurt miró por encima de su hombro hacia el árbol que acababan de pasar.

-¿Por alguna razón en concreto? – preguntó.

-Si te sientas al otro lado del árbol, no puedes ser realmente visto por la gente que pasa cerca. Las vistas son espectaculares también, la privacidad es solo un extra. – dijo Sebastian – Además… es el lugar donde me cogiste de la mano por primera vez en nuestra primera cita.

Era una mentira total. Sebastian no era capaz de recordar cómo habían terminado cogidos de las manos, solo que se había encontrado con sus dedos entrelazados sin saber quien había hecho el primer movimiento. Se había sentido tan fácil, natural, _correcto_. Miró hacia abajo donde vio la mano de Kurt salir de su bolsillo y decidió correr el riesgo. Kurt inhaló bruscamente cuando sintió los dedos de Sebastian alrededor de los suyos antes de que Sebastian uniera sus palmas juntas.

**_Capítulo 17 b:_**

-¿Sabes? Fuiste la primera persona en coger mi mano de la que no me reí y me aparté inmediatamente – dijo Sebastian, asintiendo en la mirada escéptica que Kurt le disparaba – En serio. Fue siempre un gesto demasiado romántico para sentirme cómodo con él. Especialmente en primeras citas.

-¿Y qué? ¿Yo era diferente?

-Tú siempre has sido diferente.

Kurt miró hacia sus manos unidas y acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Sebastian, como si estuviera buscando algo en el toque. Lo que fuera que buscaba, no lo encontró porque la momento siguiente estaba liberando su mano, su rostro inexpresivo.

Sebastian se sintió como si alguien lo golpeara en el pecho.

-Lo siento – dijo Kurt sin mirar a Sebastian – Es solo que todo eso sigue siendo nuevo para mí y es… algo raro.

-No, está bien. Lo sé. Lo siento también – dijo Sebastian, introduciendo su mano en su bolsillo en lugar de dejarla caer a su lado.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver Roasters?

Kurt frunció el ceño.

-¿Roasters?

- ¿La cafetería donde nos volvimos a encontrar? – soltó Sebastian – Te conté sobre ella esta mañana.

Un destello de reconocimiento apareció en el rostro de Kurt, tras lo cual este asintió y sonrió.

-Un café sería maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Tracy, la camarera mona que parecía estar en la cafetería sin importar la hora a la que fueran, sonrió cuando les vio entrar.<p>

-Chicos – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Me parece como si no os hubiera visto por aquí en años.

-Hola, chica – dijo Sebastian devolviéndole la sonrisa – Estábamos ocupados.

Él ordenó mocha para ambos, negando con la cabeza cuando Kurt intentó convertir el suyo en una bajo en calorías.

-No lo hagas – dijo Sebastian – Confía en mí. Además, después de una semana en coma, tú necesitas las calorías.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pequeño codazo pero accedió. Sebastian incluso les consiguió un enorme pastel de queso para compartir pese a que Kurt señaló que habían quedado con Burt para cenar tras su paseo.

La mesa en la esquina que Kurt había nombrado como _suya,_ años atrás, estaba libre y Sebastian guió a Kurt hasta ella, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Kurt echó un vistazo alrededor del sitio apreciándolo.

-Está muy bien – comentó.

-Lo sé.

-Puedo ver por qué vine aquí.

Bebieron sus cafés en silencio durante un rato, Kurt comentando en voz alta que ese era el mejor café que había probado en su vida. Sebastian levantó la ceja y sonrió burlonamente como si dijera, _te lo dije_. El rostro de Kurt cambió repentinamente, su ceño frunciéndose mientras miraba alrededor de la cafetería un par de veces, mirando por entre sus ojos entrecerrados como si buscara algo o a alguien.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Sebastian.

Kurt parpadeó, como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-Sí. Um. Simplemente tuve esa sensación de…

Movió la cabeza repetidamente como intentado despejarse.

-… No estoy seguro. Se sentía como un deja vú.

Sebastian se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa, su corazón acelerándose.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo? – preguntó incapaz de contener su excitación.

Su mente llena de posibilidades. ¿Había tenido un flashback de ellos sentado con sus piernas presionadas juntas bajo la mesa mientras Sebastian leía sobre un caso de estudio y Kurt dibujaba los diseños que le venían a la mente? ¿Recordaba los días en los que ellos se habían sentado allí toda la tarde planeando su boda, apuntando ideas y luchando por eso detalles que realmente no les importarían en el momento real de la boda?

-¿Kurt? – preguntó Sebastian, moviendo su mano hasta cubrir la de Kurt.

Este no lo apartó, aunque Sebastian no estaba seguro de que realmente lo hubiera notado.

_Por favor, por favor, recuérdame._

-Me siento como si hubieran miles de cosas que recordar sobre este lugar – dijo Kurt su voz prácticamente un susurro – Y lo estoy intentando pero…

Él miró a los ojos de Sebastian y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.

Sebastian sintió su corazón detenerse por segunda vez esa noche pero forzó una sonrisa.

-Como ya te he dicho, sin presión.

Buscando una distracción, empujó el plato con la mitad sobrante de pastel de queso hacia Kurt.

-¿Seguro que no quieres probarlo? – preguntó Sebastian.

**_Capítulo 17 c:_**

Para su sorpresa, Kurt cogió el tenedor que Sebastian había estado usando y partió un pequeño trozo. Sebastian le vio comérselo, mirando la manera adorable en la que masticó y tragó su comida y sintió desvanecerse la decepción que había sentido al ver como la sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Kurt.

No importaba si Kurt no recordaba los incontables días y noches que habían pasado allí. Lo que importaba era que este seguía allí, sentado al otro lado de la mesa con Sebastian y que no había retirado su mano de donde reposaba, bajo la de Sebastian.

-Este es un pastel de queso bastante bueno – dijo.

Sebastian sonrió.

-Amas el pastel de queso – dijo, sin ninguna razón en particular – Tú siempre has amado su pastel de queso.

Kurt le miró con una expresión divertida mientras comía otro bocado.

-Um, ¿vale?

-Intenté hornear uno para ti. No salió muy bien.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kurt, comiendo otro pedacito de pastel.

- Todo lo que podía ir mal, fue mal.

-¿No puedes hornear?

-Yo puedo – respondió a la defensiva – Solo estaba nervioso.

-¿Por qué?

Sebastian miró a Kurt a los ojos durante unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón hincharse en la memoria.

-Fue la noche en la que te pedí tu mano.

Kurt dejó de masticar, centrando toda su atención en Sebastian.

-Quise cocinar la cena entera por mi mismo – continuó Sebastian – Supuestamente iba a ser una enorme tres-platos romántica cena, pero como ya he dicho, yo…. yo estaba nervioso y seguía haciendo un lío con todo.

Kurt parecía no poder decidirse entre sentirse incómodo o reírse de la imagen en su cabeza. Sebastian apartó su mano de la de Kurt y movió la cabeza.

-De cualquier manera. Esa es una historia para otro momento.

Terminaron sus cafés y Kurt llamó a Burt desde el móvil de Sebastian para preguntarle donde quería quedar. Se decidieron por un restaurante italiano que no estaba muy lejos de su apartamento, pero ellos seguían teniendo media hora libre así que cuando ellos salieron a la calle Sebastian se giró hacia Kurt y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien para una última parada? Estamos solo a diez minutos andando de nuestro primer apartamento en la ciudad. Puedes decir que no si estás cansado. Pediremos un taxi directo al restaurante si quieres pero me pareció que igual querrías echarle un vistazo.

-Lo hago – dijo Kurt, verdaderamente extasiado.

Sebastian sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces.

Empezaron a andar en la dirección contraria a la que habían venido. Sebastian iba a contarle a Kurt sobre los dos compañeros de piso que había tenido cuando llegaron a un paso de peatones donde el pavimento estaba desigual y dijo:

-Ah, ten cuidado.

En algún lugar a lo lejos, un conductor se tiró un poco de café caliente sobre su rodilla y su codo tocó la bocina seguido a lo que siguió el chirrido de los neumáticos al pisar el freno intentando evitar un taxi.

Cristal rompiéndose. Una mujer gritando.

Junto a Sebastian, Kurt se tiró al suelo igual que había hecho cuando Sebastian había tirado el granizado en su cara años atrás. La diferencia era, que esta vez no hubo un Blaine que saltara en frente de él para salvarle.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 18 a:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>No estaba prevista ninguna actualización hoy pero conseguí tener escrita esta parte entre clases y la histeria que el último capítulo ha causado en vosotros me ha asustado. Lo siento si era confuso. Espero que este lo aclare todo. ¡Gracias por vuestras magnificas respuestas!

* * *

><p>-¿Kurt?<p>

Kurt bajó su brazo y se irguió, podía verse que seguía en pánico.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Sebastian, cogiendo a Kurt por el codo y girando su cuerpo hasta que se encontraban cara a cara.

Kurt no podía mirarle a los ojos; seguía mirando a un lado y al otro de la carretera desierta con una expresión perdida.

-¿Kurt? – preguntó Sebastian de nuevo y más alto.

-¿No lo has oído? – preguntó Kurt, mirando frustrado cuando Sebastian no reaccinó inmediatamente – Justo ahora. Después del accidente, una mujer gritando…

Sebastian estaba honestamente perdido.

-Nadie estaba gritando – dijo, frunciendo el ceño preocupado – No _ha habido_ ningún accidente.

Kurt parecía angustiado, pero cuando movió la cabeza como si estuviera espantando una mosca y dijo:

-Supongo que lo habré imaginado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con dulzura.

-Sí – asintió Kurt – Estoy bien.

-¿Crees que podría haber sido un flashback?

Hubo una pausa mientras Kurt parecía inseguro pero un momento después, negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

-No.

-Has dicho algo sobre un accidente…

-Fue solo un montón de sonidos. Probablemente mis orejas pitando o algo así.

-Estoy bien – dijo Kurt con más firmeza – Si hubiera sido un flashback, lo habría sabido.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé – dijo Kurt con un suspiro – Simplemente lo sabría.

- Si era solo ruido ¿por qué te agachaste? – presionó Sebastian.

Kurt retiró su codo del agarre de Sebastian para simplemente coger su mano. El gesto sorprendió a Sebastian tanto que olvidó su siguiente argumento.

-Solo déjalo caer ¿vale? – dijo Kurt con un suspiro.

Sin palabras, Sebastian asintió, centrado en cómo se sentían los dedos de Kurt entrelazándose con los suyos. Satisfecho al haber acordado el cambio de tema, Kurt sonrió y dijo:

-Yo creo que tú ibas a enseñarme mi antiguo apartamento.

-S..Sí – dijo Sebastian intentado no dejar ver lo extasiado que estaba en ese momento.

_Ha cogido mi mano. Él está cogiendo mi mano. Estamos cogiéndonos de las manos._

* * *

><p>Seguían cogiéndose de las manos cuando subieron al taxi. Sebastian estaba decepcionado cuando Kurt finalmente retiró su mano de la suya y la puso contra la ventanilla descansando después la cabeza en su contra mientras Sebastian le dio al taxista la dirección del restaurante.<p>

-Así que ¿qué te parece? – preguntó Sebastian cuando se volvió a recostar en contra del asiento.

-Era exactamente el tipo de apartamento en el que me imaginaba a mi mismo viviendo en Nueva York la primera vez que me mudara a Nueva York – dijo Kurt – Pero nada puede compararse con el apartamento en el que nosotros vivimos ahora.

Sebastian se sentía como flotando.

_Nosotros_ vivimos ahora. No _yo _ vivo ahora.

-Sabes que yo amo realmente como te sigues refiriendo al apartamento como tu hogar – dijo Sebastian, sonriendo ampliamente a Kurt.

-Te lo dije, estoy algo así como enamorado de él - dijo Kurt, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé pero aún así – dijo Sebastian.

Pensó en estirar la mano y coger la de Kurt otra vez porque realmente había extrañado el tacto de sus dedos entrelazados pero al final decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, se forzó a sí mismo a mirar por la ventana y dejar su mente volar.

Viajaron en silencio un tiempo hasta que el taxista dio un giro brusco y de repente la mano de Kurt se disparó a por la suya. Por un segundo, el corazón de Sebastian se aceleró en el pensamiento de Kurt queriendo que ellos se volvieran a coger de las manos de nuevo, pero entonces vio la expresión del rostro de Kurt.

Antes de que fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Kurt estaba diciendo:

-Detén el taxi. Detenlo.

**_Capítulo 18 b:_**

-¿Qué? – gritó el taxista, mirando a Kurt a través del cristal de seguridad como si estuviera loco.

-Solo detén el maldito taxi – Kurt sonaba furioso, desesperado.

Gracias a Dios, no había mucho tráfico así que el taxista fue capaz de apartarse fácilmente. Kurt estaba fuera del taxi en segundos y Sebastian a ciegas tiró un par de billetes arrugados en el asiento del copiloto antes de salir.

-Kurt ¿qué…? – se detuvo cuando vio la manera en la que Kurt estaba respirando, profundos, y largas bocanadas de aire como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo aguantando la respiración bajo el agua.

-Ha pasado de nuevo – dijo temblando – La mujer gritando, el accidente… yo estuve allí, lo vi suceder y… _joder._

Se apartó de Sebastian y puso una mano sobre su propia frente, recogiendo el sudor que empezaba a aparecer allí.

Sebastian dio un paso hacia delante y cogió la mano de Kurt para hacerle parar y lo empujó suavemente a un lado para retirarse del paso de peatones.

-Es definitivamente un flashback, Kurt.

-Gracias, creo que era capaz de darme cuanta de eso por mi cuenta – espetó Kurt, aunque no se retiró cuando Sebastian puso una mano alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él – Yo… Yo recuerdo el sonido de un claxon.

Dijo con voz queda.

-Creo que venía de la dirección contraria...podría haber sido mi taxista… - cerró sus ojos como si estuviera intentado recrear la escena en su cabeza pero los abrió un segundo más tarde, parecía a punto de vomitar – Grité "cuidado" al conductor y entonces…

-Vale, dejemos de hablar de eso – dijo Sebastian cortándole.

No estaba seguro del procedimiento correcto para ese tipo de situaciones: ¿debía alentar a Kurt a recordar todo lo posible o decirle que lo bloqueara todo? Todo lo que sabía era que Kurt no había parado de temblar y que su mano estaba fuertemente agarrada a la chaqueta de Sebastian. La memoria era claramente dolorosa para él y Sebastian quería meterse en la cabeza de Kurt y eliminarla de allí.

-Solo respira.

-Hay algo más que recuerdo.

-Kurt… - empezó Sebastian a susurrar, intentado decirle _Kurt, no te hagas eso a ti mismo_ pero Kurt le cortó.

-Justo antes de que la mujer gritara, sentí ese enorme impulso de verte. Cómo si era _imprescindible_ o algo así… - no podía continuar y levantó la mirada hacia Sebastian, las lágrimas manado de sus ojos sin final.

-Sebastian – dijo con su voz tan tenue que era apenas un susurro – Creo que la última cosa en la que pensé antes de la colisión… fue en ti.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 19 a:_**

Sebastian no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese dato. Una cosa era contestar a su teléfono esa mañana y que un extraño te diga que tu marido ha tenido un accidente, pero saber lo último en lo que Kurt pensó antes de la colisión, _ver_ el miedo y el pánico que debió sentir reflejándose en sus ojos ahora mismo, era casi demasiado.

Estaba a punto de levantar la mano y acariciar la mejilla de Kurt, abrazarle, besarle… hacer _algo_ cuando Kurt abrió el puño que aún mantenía agarrado a la chaqueta de Sebastian y de nuevo, cogió su mano.

-¿Podemos movernos? – preguntó – No puedo respirar estando aquí.

Sebastian asintió, no confiando en poder realmente hablar en ese momento. Kurt seguía, haciendo profundas respiraciones, a su lado, su rostro más pálido de lo normal. Después de unos pocos segundos empezó a parpadear rápidamente, cómo si intentara alejar las imágenes que seguían apareciendo en su cerebro. Sebastian deseaba poder hacer algo para consolarle pero sentía su propio corazón en su garganta, adolorido en el pensamiento de cómo Kurt debía de estar reviviendo el dolor de su accidente en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Continuó acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Kurt, esa delicada parte entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Intentado decir todo no que no podía expresar en palabras en esa simple caricia. Tal vez porque entendió lo que Sebastian intentaba decir o porque las memorias del accidente seguían al acecho, Kurt apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Sebastian mientras ellos se movían entre la muchedumbre.

El restaurante donde debían encontrarse con Burt no estaba lejos de donde habían bajado del taxi. Les llevó menos de quince minutos llegar allí pero antes que pudieran entrar al restaurante, Sebastian tiró de la mano de Kurt y lo arrastró a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? – contestó Sebastian con otra pregunta.

-Yo estoy…

- No digas que estás bien.

- Yo estoy mejor.

Sebastian dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-¿Seguro?

Kurt asintió con confianza.

-Vale.

-¿Vale? – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, apretando su mano una vez más antes de soltarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de nuevo.

El lugar estaba lleno pero Burt había conseguido una mesa y ojeaba el menú con interés cuando ellos entraron.

-¡Hola! – les saludó cuando les vio entrar – Estaba empezando a preguntarme si me habíais dado platón.

-Lo siento – dijo Kurt, quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose en la silla situada justo enfrente de Burt.

- Nos entretuvimos.

Su voz fue firme, su expresión controlada pero Sebastian fue capaz de ver a través de su intento de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre había sido capaz de ver a Kurt tras sus máscaras.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos? – preguntó Burt cuando finalmente se sentaron.

-Simplemente dando un paseo – contestó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros – Fuimos a Central Park, tomamos un café… ¿Qué tal ha sido tu día?

Sebastian intentó no fruncir el ceño ante el hecho de que Kurt no había mencionado ni siquiera la palabra _ cita_ o el flashback pero lo dejó pasar por el momento y se recostó en su silla mientras Burt contaba todo sobre su día.

Kurt habló del flashback en ningún momento de la cena. Sebastian seguía esperado que lo hiciera, pero parecía que Kurt a propósito desviaba la conversación hacia otros temas cada vez que él era mencionado. Él se rió, bromeó, preguntó sobre Carole, Finn y su mujer. Su actuación era tan perfecta que si Sebastian no hubiera estado con él toda la tarde, no hubiera supuesto que algo había sucedido.

Hacia el final de la cena, Kurt parecía haberse relajado. Intentó que Burt volviera a su apartamento pero este se negó, diciendo que ya tenía una habitación reservada en el hotel.

En el momento en el que el taxi desapareció por la esquina, Sebastian se giró hacia Kurt con una firme mirada en su rostro.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que hayas olvidado comentarle a tu padre sobre el flashback? – preguntó.

-No se lo dije porque no había necesidad de que lo supiera – dijo Kurt, abotonándose la chaqueta a medida que ellos empezaban a caminar en dirección a su apartamento.

- ¿No había necesidad? Kurt, esto es algo _enorme_.

- No quiero preocuparle más. No necesita más estrés.

**_Capítulo 19 b:_**

-Kurt…

-Mira, no es como su hubiera recuperado toda mi memoria ni nada de eso – dijo Kurt con un frustrado resoplido – No veo ningún punto en decirle como tuve que prácticamente saltar fuera de un taxi en marcha porque estaba aterrado de que iba a tener un accidente de nuevo. Es estúpido y ya ha pasado, ¿podemos, por favor, hablar de otra cosa ahora mismo?

Sebastian continuó mirando fijamente a Kurt.

-Esto no es algo que podamos simplemente ignorar Kurt. No es estúpido, es algo muy serio.

-Papá no necesita…

-No estoy hablando de Burt – le cortó Sebastian – Bien. No se lo digas. Pero tienes que ir a ver a la Doctora Hendricks otra vez. Y…

Apuró al ver que Kurt abría la boca para rebatirle.

-No me importa que mentira le cuentas a Burt, pero tienes que ser honesto conmigo.

-Estoy siendo honesto contigo – dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé – dijo Sebastian – Pero también sé que tu alejas a la gente de ti cuando tienes algún problema y te prometo que, si tratas de hacerlo conmigo yo…

No sabía cómo terminar la frase así que simplemente dijo:

-Solo, por favor. No me dejes fuera.

Kurt apretó sus labios, mirando ligeramente molesto pero él asintió.

-Bien.

Sebastian extendió su brazo hacia él, sonriendo salvajemente cuando Kurt cogió su mano sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba a punto de entrar en la cama cuando oyó a alguien llamando a su puerta.<p>

-¿Qué quieres Sebastian? – gritó.

La puerta se abrió y Sebastian se apoyó en contra del marco, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su silueta se perfilaba en la oscuridad por una tenue luz que venía del pasillo y Kurt se detuvo un momento a apreciar lo realmente alto que era.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara neutral.

- Me di cuenta de algo – dijo Sebastian, moviéndose del marco de la puerta y acercándose a donde Kurt estaba de pie junto a la cama – Nunca terminamos oficialmente nuestra cita.

-¿Es en serio? – Kurt no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario – Tú has esperado hasta que nos hemos puesto el pijama ¿es realmente un buen momento para esto?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

Dio un paso más acercándose a Kurt, una mano se movió hasta descansar sobre la cintura de Kurt y este se tensó, su sonrisa empezando a desaparecer. Sabía que si él quería no sería difícil alejarse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Sebastian que parara y él lo haría. Pero no dijo nada.

En su lugar, le mantuvo la mirada a Sebastian y se mantuvo firme donde estaba. Su estómago se revolvía solo un poco… no de esa manera que le decía que iba a vomitar como había sucedido durante el flashback… sino de esa manera en la que solía revolverse cada vez que Blaine le besaba. Una cálida y placentera agitación que le hacía estremecerse. Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto cuando Sebastian empezó a inclinarse, su corazón acelerándose con anticipación…

_-¡Cuidado!_

Kurt se alejó repentinamente, el agarre de Sebastian en su cintura fue lo único que impidió que cayera al suelo.

Podía oír a Sebastian gritar su nombre en algún lugar a lo lejos pero sus oídos estaban llenos de nuevo con el sonido de una mujer gritando, alto y desgarrador. No había nada que pudiera hacer excepto cerrar los ojos ante la repentina avalancha de imágenes. Estas no tenían sentido alguno, no estaban ordenadas cronológicamente. Todo lo que hicieron fue llenarle de un lenta y doloroso temor y de la ya tan familiar necesidad de encontrar a Sebastian.

Había algo diferente esta vez. Un creciente sentimiento de culpa bajo todo lo demás, algún tipo de arrepentimiento.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema Kurt? En serio, solo DIME ya…_

_-¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA AQUÍ! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!_

_-… Oh, fantástico. Vamos a convertir esto en mi culpa. Porque obviamente soy yo el que está causando los problemas ¿verdad? _

_-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puede oírme?_

_-¡… A veces haces que me arrepienta de casarme contigo!_

_Un portazo._

_Cristal que se rompe._

_-¡Kurt, espera!_

_Una mujer grita._

-Sebastian…

-Estoy aquí.

El grito de la mujer se iba desvaneciendo. La voz de Sebastian se aclaraba, acercándose.

-Estoy aquí, Kurt.

**CONTINUARÁ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 20 a:_**

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su mejilla estaba presionada contra el hombro de Sebastian.

Todo estaba en silencio, era como si alguien hubiera bajado un interruptor y bloqueado cualquier sonido excepto el eco de su propia violenta respiración. Volvía a sentir sus músculos uno a uno y él empezó a ser consciente del hecho de que sus brazos estaban, ambos, rodeando a Sebastian; uno alrededor de su hombro y el otro contra su espalda.

-¿Qué me está pasando? – susurró.

Sebastian giró la cabeza, su boca acariciando la oreja de Kurt.

-¿Has tenido un flashback del accidente otra vez?

-Ha sido más que eso esta vez.

Kurt quería separarse y ser capaz de ver la expresión de Sebastian cuando dijera lo siguiente pero el deseo de estar cerca de él seguía siendo más fuerte. Fue necesario un inmenso esfuerzo para ser capaz de alejarse del pecho de Sebastian y mirarle a los ojos – Habíamos tenido una pelea.

Sebastian separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero todo lo que salió del ellos fue un profundo y descorazonador suspiro.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Su expresión mostraba enfado y tristeza – De todas las cosas, _cualquier cosa_ que tú podrías haber recordado sobre nosotros… Tú recuerdas una pelea.

Kurt ignoró el sentimiento de enojo que le invadió al escucharle… no era como si pudiera recordar lo que recordaba. Con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, preguntó:

-¿Sobre qué estábamos peleándonos?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Kurt cerró los ojos, brillantes destellos formando la imagen de cristales rotos y calles borrosas en la parte trasera de sus párpados.

-Algo sobre cómo me arrepentía de casarme contigo… - miró a Sebastian y vio lo vio apretando su mandíbula con fuerza. No por enfado sino por tristeza, simple y clara tristeza. Súbitamente tuvo un destello de comprensión y a Kurt le sorprendió no haber conectado los puntos hasta ese momento.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo con una exhalación - ¿Eso fue lo último que te dije antes del accidente?

Sebastian parpadeó y apartó su mirada, girando su rostro hasta posar sus ojos en los ventanales.

-Sí – dijo en voz baja.

No le sorprendía entonces, haber sentido tanto remordimiento unido al flashback. Kurt había creído que iba a morir y la última cosa que le hubiera dicho a Sebastian hubiera sido como se arrepentía de casarse con él.

Se imaginaba recibir una llamada con la noticia del accidente, se imaginaba cómo debió sentirse obligado a ver a tu marido en la cama en coma sin saber si iba a despertarse o no y entonces, cuando finalmente lo hizo, él se imaginaba cómo debió sentirse al tener que aceptar que parecía haber dejado de amarte.

_El Kurt de Sebastian_ surgió junto a una ola de protección y empatía.

_Sentir su dolor tan fuerte como si fuera el tuyo propio y negarse a dejarse ser el causante._

-Lo siento – la frase estaba fuera de su boca entes de ser consciente de ella.

-¿Por qué demonios te estás disculpando exactamente? – preguntó Sebastian volviendo a mirarle a los ojos – Ni siquiera sabes si fue culpa tuya.

-No me disculpo por la pelea – dijo Kurt – Lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

Sebastian se sentó en la cama y suspiró, mirando fijamente a sus manos. Kurt estudió su alicaída postura durante un momento antes de preguntar:

-¿Fue realmente mi culpa?

-Fue culpa de ambos – dijo Sebastian. Hubo una pausa, un resoplido y una profunda respiración y entonces – Las últimas semanas antes del accidente no habían sido las mejores para nosotros. No quiero decir en nosotros como _nosotros_, sino ni para ti ni para mí. El trabajo nos estaba enloqueciendo por distintas razones y nosotros solo estábamos… prácticamente buscando pelea todo el tiempo. Pero creo que también éramos los únicos capaces de mantener al otro sano. Pelearnos es algo así como nuestra manera preferida de liberar estrés. Bueno… tú sabes…

Giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para que Kurt fuera capaz de ver un poco de su sonrisa.

-Excepto por el sexo.

Kurt resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Así que esa mañana…

- Tú no habías dormido en toda la noche, yo estaba siendo un poco capullo… las cosas se nos escaparon un poco de las manos.

-Pero me fui de casa…

-… A trabajar – le cortó Sebastian – Kurt. No sé cuanto recuerdas de esa mañana pero te prometo que ambos fuimos igual de estúpidos antes de que te marcharas. Sabía que ibas a volver. Iba a llamar al trabajo y a decir que estaba enfermo y a pasar el día entero pensando en una manera romántica de hacer las paces y al final del día hubiéramos estado _bien. _Nosotros siempre estamos bien al final.

**_Capítulo 20 b:_**

Kurt estaba en silencio. Por una parte, él quería dejarse caer y rodear con sus brazos a Sebastian otra vez, abrazarle fuertemente por todas esas noches que no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Por otra parte, sentía la repentina necesidad de estar a solas y recoger todos sus dispersos pensamientos… sobre cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Sebastian antes del accidente y de cuales eran estos _ahora mismo_ después de esa noche.

-Hoy ha sido un largo día – dijo, esperando que Sebastian lo captara.

Lo hizo. Sebastian se sorbió la nariz, se pasó la mano por la cara y asintió.

-Sí. Debo dejarte ir a dormir.

La verdad es que Kurt había estado pensando en coger el portátil de nuevo y volver a mirar las fotos sin Sebastian atento a cada una de sus reacciones pero le siguió la corriente y dijo:

-Gracias.

Sebastian hizo un amago de levantarse pero sorprendió a Kurt al depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Kurt estaba demasiado atónito como para hacer nada más que quedarse mirándole fijamente cuando este se alejó, sonriendo.

-Y así termina nuestra cita.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Mi traducción de este fic ha aparecido en la comunidad livejournal de We_translate, que lista traducciones recomendables en francés, italiano, alemán y castellano. xDD Os dejo el link por si tenéis curiosidad (no dice realmente nada pero…) http: / / we –translate (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 19381 (dot) html # cutid4


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 21 a:_**

Sebastian se despertó con el zumbido del portero automático. Hace solo tres semanas, él habría simplemente rodado sobre su costado, poner su pierna encima de las caderas de Kurt y volver a dormirse pero el miedo que se había instalado en él desde el accidente le hizo levantarse. Eso no quiere decir que no le había puesto de mal humor por tener que dejar la comodidad de su cama. Él caminó tropezando hasta el portero automático, maldiciendo todo el camino con sus ojos aún medio cerrado y cuando finalmente encontró el botón y lo presionó, todo lo que dijo fue:

-¿Quién demonios eres ti y qué quieres a estas horas?

-¿Es así como le das la bienvenida a todos tus invitados?

-Rachel – dijo Sebastian entre dientes, intentando mantener su voz calmada – Son las siete de la mañana, del _domingo. _

- He traído bagels, café y magdalenas de arándanos.

Sebastian suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza contra la puerta. Ella sabía que le tenía con eso.

-Sube.

* * *

><p>De todos los amigos de Kurt, llegar a tener a Rachel de su lado fue lo más difícil. Cuando Kurt y él empezaron a salir, ella había estado empeñada en la idea de que Sebastian estaba intentado corromper a Kurt y que estaba secretamente reuniendo material de chantaje que inevitablemente destruiría su carrera y su vida. Suponía que su dificultad para confiar en sus intenciones venía del momento en el que él había hecho photoshop con una foto de su prometido en el instituto, pero… él se había disculpado por eso. Rachel y Finn ni siquiera seguían juntos. Había un momento en el que tienes que dejar ir el pasado y moverte hacia delante.<p>

Kurt, quien la escuchaba dejando sus palabras entrarle por un oído y salir por el otro poniendo los ojos en blanco, muy amablemente señaló cómo Sebastian seguía siendo un capullo en lo que a ella se refería como lo había sido en el instituto así que no tenía realmente ninguna razón para dejar el pasado atrás. Y, vale, tal vez Sebastian se burlaba de su carrera, mucho. En ese punto, no se había realmente resuelto nada y el tema en sí era demasiado sentible para hacer ningún comentario, ni siquiera Sebastian pero a él le gustaba molestarla a veces más que incluso a Kurt. Al contrario que él, todo lo que Rachel hacía eran olas y enfadarse hasta el punto de explotar.

Fue solo después de que Kurt y él empezaran a salir en serio que ella hizo el intento de poner sus prejuicios a un lado.

-Mira Sebastian, Kurt significa mucho para mí ¿vale? Ha estado a mi lado en todas mis relaciones pasadas…

-Fallidas relaciones quieres decir.

-… Y si ha elegido dejarte amarle…

-Para el carro Straisand, no hay amor involucrado…

-… Entonces es mi deber como su amigo intentar apoyarle en sus relaciones, incluso si sé que ellas van a llevarle inevitablemente a un corazón roto. Y te aseguro, que cuando eso pase, voy a estar sentada a su lado con un gran cubo de helado y poniendo a su disposición un hombro donde llorar. Pero hasta ese momento, he decidido darte una pequeña oportunidad.

En algún momento, ellos _habían_ terminado siendo amigos, tal y como Sebastian _había_ terminado enamorándose de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta. Ella sonaba demasiado fresca y alegre para alguien en ese momento del día, siendo <em>domingo.<em> Sebastian levantó las cejas, cogiendo la caja de magdalenas que llevaba en las manos.

-No estás perdonada todavía.

-Buenos días a ti también, Sebastian – dijo, entrando al apartamento - ¿Dónde está Kurt?

-Durmiendo – dijo, abriendo la caja e inhalando el aroma de magdalenas recién horneadas.

-Voy a ir a despertarlo – dijo Rachel, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

-Oh no, no vas a hacerlo – dijo Sebastian, cogiéndola por el brazo y empujándola gentilmente hacia la cocina – Tuvo un largo día ayer. Tú tal vez me has jodido la mañana. Pero no estás jodiendo la suya.

-Has aceptado el soborno, no puedes seguir molesto conmigo – dijo, señalando la magdalena que estaba devorando en ese momento.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre el mostrador mientras Rachel cogía una magdalena para ella.

- Me siento mal por no poder venir antes pero tú sabes con todos esos ensayos para estar listos para la semana que viene. Pero de cualquier manera… detalles. ¿Cómo está llevándolo? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Está mejor que la última vez que lo viste, por lo menos – dijo Sebastian, mojando su magdalena en el café.

-¿Y cómo son las cosas entre vosotros dos? – peguntó con una voz más suave.

**_Capítulo 21 b:_**

-Bien. Quiero decir, no está llevando la alianza ni nada de eso, pero ha aceptado que estamos casados. Está intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas, tengo que reconocerlo. Nosotros incluso fuimos capaces de ir a una cita ayer y… - fue cortado por un gritito excitado. Él puso los ojos en blanco y continuó – En serio, Rachel. Eres tan _infantil, _a veces.

-Cállate – dijo, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y dándole un codazo – Dime más sobre esa cita.

- Nosotros solo caminamos alrededor de Central Park y nos tomamos un café antes de encontrarnos con Burt para cenar – dijo Sebastian como si no fuera la gran cosa. Como si su corazón no se hubiera acelerado con cada una de las sonrisas, cada uno de los pequeños toques que había compartido con Kurt esa noche.

-Así que ¿ha recordado Kurt alguna cosa? – preguntó Rachel, bebiendo un trago de su café – Sé que puedo ser un poco optimista pero tengo que preguntarlo.

-Ojeamos algunas de las fotos de su Facebook, ayer – dijo Sebastian, discutiendo con si mismo sobre si contarle sobre el flashback o no. Decidió no hacerlo – Estamos trabajando en ello.

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo a su tiempo – cogió otra magdalena, mirando pensativa – Oh, por cierto, he hablado con Blaine…

Sebastian se tensó al oír ese nombre pero Rachel no lo notó.

-… Dice que no habéis estado en contacto mucho últimamente.

-¿Te dijo por qué? – preguntó Sebastian, tomando otro sorbo de su café y dejando que el agridulce sabor impregnara su boca durante un momento antes de tragar.

-Aparentemente él lo había, y cito textualmente, jodido todo – ella fijó sus ojos en él exigiendo una explicación – Sonaba bastante triste pero no quiso decirme nada más.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió la contestación de Sebastian y Rachel, olvidando toda mención de Blaine, estaba de pié antes incluso de que Kurt hubiera entrado. Ella se lanzó contra él con tanta fuerza que le hizo dar un paso atrás, pero no eso no evitó la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

Excepto… algo hizo que Sebastian frunciera el ceño. Los ojos de Kurt estaba rojos y él sabía que no podía ser solo por falta de sueño.

-¿Te ha despertado Rachel? – preguntó mientras se estos se acercaban a la cocina de nuevo.

Rachel le miró fijamente pero Kurt negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Ya estaba despierto.

-¿Has dormido bien? – el tono de la voz de Sebastian le indicó que no le creería si intentaba mentirle.

-No realmente.

-Kurt, si estás cansado, puedes volver a la cama – dijo Rachel, cogiéndole de la mano – La única razón por la que he venido tan pronto…

-Oh, ¿así que en realidad hay una razón? Yo creía que era un hábito tuyo aparecer en las puertas de la gente al amanecer y así arruinar el resto de su día.

Rachel miró fijamente a Sebastian durante un largo momento.

-Soborno – le recordó antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Kurt.

-Hoy es el único día que yo no tengo ensayo y yo me aseguré de no tener nada que hacer para poder pasar el día entero contigo. Ha sido realmente duro conseguir algo de tiempo libre últimamente y yo he estado siendo el peor amigo _en la historia._ Yo realmente debería haber venido antes pero…

-Rachel – Kurt la detuvo, cerró los ojos y masajeó sus templos con sus dedos – Está bien. Solo… puedes hablar un poco más bajito ¿por favor?

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sebastian, mirando a Kurt preocupado.

-Sí – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sebastian había presionado para obtener más detalles pero Kurt le miró prometiéndole con su mirada que le contaría lo que le pasaba más tarde. Si hubiera sido por Sebastian, habría encerrado a Rachel en el baño y no la hubiera dejado salir hasta que Kurt se lo hubiera contado todo, pero este parecía estar verdaderamente contento de verla, incluso si su sonrisa hacía que su rostro pareciera más cansado que alegre.

Así que Sebastian les dejó hablar, enfocando su atención en las magdalenas en su lugar (¿Y qué?, eran deliciosas). Fue solo cuando el móvil de Rachel y ella se excusó para contestarlo que este se giró para mirar a Kurt y lo encontró levantándose del taburete y rodeando la encimera de la cocina hasta llegar a su lado.

**_Capítulo 21 c:_**

-¿Para cuándo vas a pedir la cita para ir a ver a la Doctora Kendricks? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Uh.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sebastian y la mirada aterrada que mostraba el rostro de Kurt estaba poniéndole muy nervioso.

– Iba a pedir cita para mañana desde que no estoy seguro de que trabaje los domingos. Pero… - añadió rápidamente – Si quieres puedo mover un par de hilos y hacer que te vea hoy.

-No, supongo que mañana está bien – dijo Kurt moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sebastian, moviendo la mano hasta tocar las marcas de cansancio en el rostro de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos, a penas dejando reposar su cara contra el toque.

-No se detienen – susurró – las pesadillas… flashbacks, ni siquiera soy capaz de diferenciarlos ya. No se _detienen_. Creo que he conseguido dormir poco más de dos horas desde anoche.

-Joder, Kurt. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó Sebastian, moviendo su mano hasta acunar el rostro de Kurt con firmeza.

-¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú si lo hubiera hecho? No valía la pena.

-Déjame decidir a mí si vale la pena o no la próxima vez ¿vale? – dijo Sebastian, acariciando con su pulgar el pómulo de Kurt. – Dios, te ves horrible.

Kurt frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de Sebastian de su rostro.

-Gracias. Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír en este momento.

Sebastian no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara mientras Kurt se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar la comida que Rachel había comprado. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, él dio un paso acercándose y presionó todo su cuerpo contra la espalda de Kurt, sin perderse la brusca inhalación de este y un golpe seco que debía haber sido Kurt dejando caer el bagel que había cogido. Tomándose el hecho de que no había sido empujado lejos como un buen signo, Sebastian movió sus brazos hasta rodear la cintura de Kurt.

-No importa lo horrible que te veas – dijo, presionando su boca suavemente contra el templo de Kurt – Tú siempre serás mi Kurt y yo siempre te amaré.

Movió el dedo anular en el que llevaba la alianza contra el estómago de Kurt para que este fuera capaz de sentir la firmeza del anillo como promesa.

-Viejos y arrugados es algo así cómo yo veo el final de nuestro "acuerdo".

Kurt seguía muy tenso y por un segundo, a Sebastian le preocupaba haberse sobrepasado. Kurt había empezado a estar más relajado a su alrededor en lo que a comodidad física se refiere pero esto podía haber sido un poco demasiado directo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse y disculparse, Kurt puso su mano sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-A veces – susurró – tú…

-Lo siento por eso – dijo Rachel, caminando hacia ellos.

Kurt salió de entre los brazos de Sebastian y se alejó de él.

La mano de Sebastian se mantuvo en el aire por un momento antes de que la apretara en un puño y la dejara caer contra su lado. Quería golpear algo. Duro. ¿Por qué la estúpida llamada de Rachel no había durado un par de segundos más? Solo hasta que Kurt hubiera dicho lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Rachel se sentó y dejo en móvil en la encimera, radiante.

-Era mi novio.

-¿Tienes novio? – preguntó Kurt, su voz una octava más aguda de lo que había sido antes.

La sonrisa de Rachel se volvió triste y Sebastian sintió toda su frustración convertirse en simpatía. Él pudo ver la comprensión de que algo estaba mal (no, nada estaba mal con Kurt) de que algo había _cambiado_ en Kurt.

-Sí – dijo suavemente – Su nombre es Eric. Te gusta.

Sebastian podría decir que Kurt estaba dándole vueltas al nombre en su boca, intentado ver si este sonaba familiar, pero cuando nada le vino a la mente, él forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Tenemos _mucho_ para ponernos al día.

-Eso es por lo que estamos hiendo a dar un paseo – dijo Rachel, enjuagándose la lágrima que había empezado a rodar por la esquina de su ojo con un nudillo.

-¿Un paseo? – repitió Kurt, levantando sus cejas.

-Sí. Así que mejor terminas de comer y vas a cambiarte en algo fabuloso.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	22. Chapter 21 d

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 21 d:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que este trozo del capítulo 21 estaba escondido entre los comentarios. Lo pongo como un nuevo capítulo aunque solo es el final del 21.

* * *

><p>El desayuno duró una hora y media más. No porque estuvieran ocupados comiendo sino porque estaban demasiado distraídos hablando entre ellos. Bueno, Kurt y Rachel estaban demasiado distraídos. Sebastian solo se había apropiado del resto de las magdalenas y se tiró en el sofá a ver algo de la programación de domingo por la mañana.<p>

De alguna manera, estaba bien tener a Rachel allí incluso si ella le había privado de su sueño. Su presencia en la casa era algo normal, al contrario de la de Burt. Era fácil pretender que era solo otro domingo de planes desbaratados, donde Kurt y Rachel se ponían al día en persona de mientras Sebastian se enfurruñaba por pérdida de un poco de suave sexo mañanero.

Cuando Kurt finalmente se fue a cambiar de ropa, Rachel caminó hacia donde Sebastian estaba repanchigado y empujó sus pies fuera del sofá para poder sentarse. Ignorando la mirada que le disparó, ella se inclinó en su dirección y dijo:

-No me has contado por qué Blaine y tú no estáis hablando.

Sebastian no la miró cuando contestaba:

-No es nada.

-No intentes que…

-Rachel – le cortó Sebastian – Se cuando te gusta meter la nariz en asuntos ajenos pero esto realmente no tiene nada que ver contigo querida. Así que déjalo estar ¿vale?

Rachel apretó sus labios, mirando ligeramente ofendida pero Sebastian no se sintió ni un poco culpable. Por lo que a él respectaba, eso era algo que debía mantenerse entre Blaine, Kurt y él. Rachel era un buen amigo, pero Sebastian nunca había sido capaz de abrirse a ella tan fácilmente como lo había hecho con Blaine. Él nunca se había realmente abierto a nadie más que a Blaine… excepto por Kurt por supuesto. Pero Kurt nunca le había pedido bajar sus barreras para él, simplemente se había infiltrado en ellas por su cuenta.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado entre vosotros dos – dijo Rachel – Arréglalo. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que estaba muy triste.

Aunque no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, especialmente desde que Rachel no tenía realmente ni idea de lo que había pasado, Sebastian solo dijo:

-Sí. Lo que sea – y le reconfortó que eso fuera lo único que necesitó para que dejara caer el tema y entrara en el dormitorio detrás de Kurt.

La cosa fue que, era casi capaz de imaginar la tristeza y el arrepentimiento en la voz de Blaine cuando dijo eras palabras, la estúpida honestidad reflejada en sus ojos. Había visto a Blaine hacer unas cuantas decisiones estúpidas en los años anteriores, los tres de ellos tenían una larga fila de errores. Normalmente, ellos se reunirían y harían bromas sobre la situación hasta que dejara de doler y se disolviera en otro incidente del que reírse en el futuro.

Pero, por mucho que Sebastian quería perdonar a Blaine por besar a Kurt, él no sabía _cómo_ hacerlo. Bajo el deseo de querer a su mejor amigo de vuelta, estaba ese miedo egoísta de que teniendo a Blaine alrededor volvería a revivir los sentimientos de Kurt por él. Ellos habían estado haciéndolo tan bien repasando su historia. ¿Si Blaine estuviera aquí, seguiría Kurt yendo hacia Sebastian cuando estuviera asustado, seguiría buscado sus toques o iría a buscar esa comodidad en Blaine?

Se quedó en el apartamento mientras Rachel y Kurt se iban a su paseo con la intención de llamar a Blaine y arreglar las cosas pero en el segundo exacto en el que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Sebastian cambió su mente.

Un par de días más separados no les harían ningún daño.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios anónimos, me gustaría poder contestarlos pero no me gusta hacerlo en las historias (me parecen algo privado) así que si queréis que os conteste por favor dejadme una manera de hacerlo (e-mail, twitter, tumblr, etc.) Si no lo hacéis sabed que los leo todos y que me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos.


	23. Chapter 22

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 22 a:_**

Cuando Kurt entró por la puerta del apartamento alrededor de las seis, Sebastian necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a él y ahogarlo en un vicioso abrazo. En cualquier otro momento no habría pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón no pensaba que Kurt agradecería ser asaltado de esa manera ahora mismo. Honestamente no sabía cómo solo unas pocas horas separados le habían hecho tan inquieto. Tal vez el accidente le había hecho desarrollar un caso de ansiedad por la separación. Había pasado todo el día esperando a que Kurt volviera, siendo prácticamente un fantasma, hubiera preferido que este estuviera en casa ya fuera acostado en el sofá durmiendo u ojeando su portátil. Al menos habría estado siempre a la vista de Sebastian.

Rachel le había enviado un mensaje al mediodía preguntándole si quería encontrarse con ellos en el restaurante al que se dirigían, pero Sebastian se había negado, pensando que Kurt querría pasar el día con su amiga sin ser molestado por él, incluso si eso significaba un par de horas más de tortura para Sebastian.

El rostro de Kurt cuando entró en el apartamento no mostraba ninguna señal de diversión. De hecho, parecía más cansado que esa mañana. Él ni siquiera reparó en el saludó de Sebastian.

-Kurt, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Sebastian, frunciendo el ceño cuando Kurt atravesó el salón a largos y rápidos pasos.

-Voy a acostarme, por favor no entres – dijo sin mirar a Sebastian.

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró del un portazo detrás de él y el nivel de preocupación de Sebastian se elevó a niveles insospechados.

Estuvo tentado de simplemente entrar en el dormitorio y exigir que había pasado pero la manera en la que Kurt le había pedido no entrar le mantenía donde estaba. No fue por mucho tiempo, porque tras tres silenciosos minutos después de que Kurt cerrara la puerta, Sebastian se había levantado de su asiento y atravesaba con grandes zancadas el salón. Podía oír tenues sonidos viniendo del dormitorio, como pelotas rodando por el suelo.

-Kurt, estoy entrando – gritó como advertencia antes de abrir la puerta.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio la bienvenida que lo recibió. Kurt estaba tirando todo lo que estaba a mano al suelo con desenfrenada ira. Un movimiento de su brazo lanzó una fila de globos de nieve, y Sebastian se preguntó porque no se habían roto. Otro movimiento de su brazo tumbó tres marcos. Los papeles volaban, escapándose de las carpetas donde habían estado y flotando hacia el suelo en una lenta danza.

Kurt estaba en el centro de todo, destrozando el dormitorio sin hacer ni un único sonido.

-¡Kurt! – Sebastian caminó hasta él y le cogió por el brazo, tropezando cuando Kurt le empujó lejos de él. Estaba respirando rápidamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón y al acercarse, Sebastian pudo ver las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

-Kurt – dijo en un horrorizado susurro - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué más he olvidado, eh? – dijo Kurt mirándole con una mezcla de enfado e impotencia. Sebastian necesitó un momento para comprender que Kurt estaba simplemente continuando en voz alta los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza mientras destrozaba el dormitorio.

-Cómo si olvidar casarse con el hombre que amo no fuera suficiente…- Sebastian no podía hacer nada excepto mirar como Kurt se giraba y enviaba otro montón de accesorios al suelo – El hijo de Finn… El Bypass de mi padre… Ir a París…

Todo lo que Kurt decía salía más como un suspiro que una frase real.

-He hecho más cosas de las que nunca habría soñado y no puedo recordar ninguna de ellas. ¡No recuerdo nada excepto como me metí en este jodido lío!

-Kurt no es…

-Ese _jodido_ accidente… - Kurt le dio una patada a la lámpara de pie junto a la estantería frustrado – ¡Ese _estúpido… jodido… _distraído taxista! ¡He perdido _todo lo que tenía_ por su culpa!

**_Capítulo 22 b:_**

-No tú no has…

-¿De verdad? – Kurt se giró a mirarle, con los ojos rojos pero llenos de enfado - ¿Sabes que he hice cuando Rachel se fue? Le dije que iba a coger un taxi y volver directamente a casa pero no era capaz ni siquiera de _mirar_ uno sin tener un flashback del accidente.

Su voz temblaba pero Sebastian no se atrevía a acercarse a él todavía.

-Así que, decidí llamarte, ver si podíamos hacer algo juntos… - El corazón de Sebastian se aceleró al oírle decir eso. Kurt había pensado en llamarle, él voluntariamente había querido pasar más tiempo con _Sebastian_.

-Excepto – continuó Kurt – Me di cuenta de que no tengo un teléfono móvil. Podría hacer comprado uno nuevo pero no tenía suficiente dinero en metálico y aparentemente, ni siquiera recuerdo el código PIN de mi tarjeta.

La voz de Kurt estaba llena de sarcasmo al terminar la frase, cambiando las lágrimas por la ira enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

-Y no nos olvidemos – dijo con una risa amarga – Incluso si hubiera _podido_ comprar un móvil. No hubiera sabido tu número. O el de Rachel, o el de Blaine. Tuve suerte de al menos recordar donde vivía.

Sebastian dio un paso hacia él en ese momento, levantando la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de Kurt tal y como lo había hecho esa mañana. Kurt no le empujó lejos de él esa vez, pero seguí respirando agitadamente, sin mostrar signos de estar calmándose.

-No _nunca… _- se le atragantaron las palabras, mirando a Sebastian con lágrimas en sus ojos - … me he sentido tan impotente en mi vida. Ni quiera me siento como yo mismo. Me siento como una cáscara de lo que solía ser.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian con firmeza, deslizando sus manos por sus mejillas hasta acunar su rostro con ambas manos – Detente. No estás roto. Solo te has convencido a ti mismo de que lo eres, y no es cierto.

Kurt parecía no tener más energía para continuar con la discusión. El simplemente mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Sebastian, observándolo en silencio mientras este acariciaba su rostro en un desesperado intento por consolarle.

-He pedido cita con la doctora Hendricks para mañana a las 11 – dijo resistiendo las ganas de llorar – Nosotros vamos a encontrar la forma de resolver esto, te lo prometo. Pero ahora mismo, tú vas a tomar un baño caliente y entonces intentar dormir un poco.

_-Y – _añadió dado que Kurt seguía pareciendo distraído – Tú vas a dejar de pensar. Lo que sea que Rachel te dijera, lo que sea que viste en esas fotos o en tus flashbacks. No me importa – bloquéalo. Porque nada de eso importa ¿vale? _Nada_ importa excepto tú.

Por un momento parecía que Kurt iba a alejarle de él pero lo que hizo sorprendió, si cabe, aun más a Sebastian. Sus manos se alzaron hasta descansar en el cuello de Sebastian, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, sus alientos mezclándose. Sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y Sebastian estuvo tentado de cerrar esa distancia entre ellos y presionar sus labios contra los de Kurt solo una vez, un pequeño pico que fuera nada más que una expresión de cuando le amaba.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Kurt dijo:

-A veces siento como que tú eres la única persona que evita que me vuelva loco.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Lo siento, quería haber tenido este capítulo para el viernes pero por desgracia no pudo ser. Intentaré publicar otro mañana si hay suerte.


	24. Chapter 23

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 23 a:_**

Kurt no salió de su baño sintiéndose ni un poco menos miserable que antes. Él en cambio se sentía ligeramente más calmado, lo que podría haber sido culpa de los aceites de baño que Sebastian había incluido con el agua. No le ahorró ni una mirada al pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio, sabiendo cómo debía de estar después de su arrebato. NO había manera de que pudiera dormir allí esa noche, pero la otra opción era compartir una cama con Sebastian y no estaba preparado aún para ello.

Sebastian aparentemente estaba al tanto de ese hecho porque cuando Kurt entró al salón, encontró el sofá y la mesa de café arrimadas a un lado, dejando espacio para una improvisada cama hecha de mantas y almohadas. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas. Kurt encontró la oscuridad tranquilizadora; un dolor de cabeza había empezado a formarse y la falta de luz fue una bendición para sus ojos. Sebastian había encendido un par de velas y las había puesto en el mostrador de la cocina. A juzgar por el fuerte olor a jazmín y arándanos, no las había encendido solo por la luz.

-El aroma te ayuda a dormir – dijo una voz suave a su espalda. Kurt se giró y vio a Sebastian extendiéndole una infusión con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Camomila – dijo asintiendo hacia la copa – Te tomas una taza antes de ir a dormir cuando estás estresado.

Kurt cogió la copa de las manos de Sebastian en silencio pese a que no le apetecía beber nada. Una vez que su mano estuvo libre, Sebastian la alzó para acariciar la mejilla de Kurt de nuevo, un gesto al que Kurt se estaba rápidamente acostumbrando. La caricia de sus dedos contra su piel se sentía casi familiar a estas alturas.

Sintió como si un pincho le atravesara la cabeza por su templo y casi como su Sebastian lo hubiera sentido también se alejó de allí.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

Kurt asintió.

-Está poniéndose peor.

Quería sentarse, o incluso mejor, descansar contra la "cama" que Sebastian había creado. Estar de pie parecía requerir demasiado esfuerzo.

- Voy a traerte unos analgésicos, espera aquí.

Sebastian se desplazó hasta la cocina y volvió unos segundos después con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Seguía pareciéndole extraño lo bien que Sebastian le conocía, como sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo actuar para hacer que Kurt se sintiera mejor. Suponía que era algo que debía esperar tras siete años como pareja. Incluso así, no se le hacía menos extraño.

La "cama" como descubrió Kurt cuando se sentó, era más cómoda de lo que esperaba, si se tiene en cuenta que todo lo que le separaba del duro suelo eran un par de mantas. No debería haberse sorprendido cuando Sebastian se sentó a su lado pero este debía haber visto la pregunta en sus ojos porque dijo:

-De ninguna manera te estoy dejando dormir solo esta noche. Y antes de que pienses que es porque creo que necesitas una niñera, olvídalo. Estoy haciendo esto por mí. No voy a poder dormir ni un segundo a menos que te tenga cerca y sé que no te sientes cómodo compartiendo una cama conmigo así que siéntete libre de rodas tan lejos como puedas en esta cosa.

Señaló entre ellos y hacia las mantas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kurt mientras tomaba un sorbo de su infusión en silencio. Le gustaba como Sebastian había conseguido cuidarle sin hacerle sentir que era_ necesario_ que alguien cuidara de él. No se sentía enfermo o roto o perdido como se había sentido cuando estaba de pie en el medio de Nueva York esa tarde. Todo lo que podía sentir era el amor que Sebastian sentía hacia él, se sentía simplemente amado.

Y joder, si no era lo más extraño de todo.

_Sebastian Smythe le hacía sentir amado._

-La previsión del tiempo dice que debería haber tormenta esta noche – dijo Sebastian junto a él – Lo que es perfecto porque siempre dices que el sonido de la lluvia te hace dormir. Esperemos que ni siquiera sigas despierto cuando empiece pero en cualquier caso. Ayuda.

Kurt tarareó en respuesta mientras bebía la infusión. No tenía energía para decir nada y Sebastian no parecía estar esperando una respuesta. Cuando terminó los últimos tragos de su bebida, Sebastian cogió la taza de sus manos y fue a dejarla en la cocina. La luz de las velas iluminaba su cara en su camino de vuelta. Era más oscuro allí de lo que había sido en la cocina y su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo, pese a ello Kurt aún era capaz de vislumbrar su sonrisa.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Sí – dijo Kurt asintiendo.

-¿Quieres acostarte?

-No.

**_Capítulo 23 b:_**

Podía sentir el agotamiento de ayer por noche y de esta mañana haciéndose cargo de él pero la sensación de calma que había conseguido tras el baño se iba desvaneciendo dando lugar a febriles pensamientos de nuevo. Dobló sus piernas contra su pecho y empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Odiaba admitirlo incluso a sí mismo, pero estaba demasiado aterrado como para dormir.

-Kurt – escuchó la voz de Sebastian cerca de su oído, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pareciera que la oía en su cabeza – Simplemente _intenta_ dormir, ¿por favor?

-No puedo – susurró Kurt sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca mientras se curvaba sobre sí mismo.

-No vas a ser capaz de estar despierto para siempre.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Sebastian se rió suavemente al oírle decir eso.

-No, amor. Tú de verdad no puedes – cuando Kurt no contestó, Sebastian suspiró - ¿Puedes por lo menos acostarte?

Kurt no miró a Sebastian mientras se reclinaba sobre su espalda. Sintió a Sebastian resoplar antes de moverse más cerca de él, su cabeza apoyándose en su codo mientras miraba a Kurt.

-Ahora cierra los ojos – dijo, su voz prácticamente un susurro.

Eso era algo que Kurt no quería hacer, no importaba lo pesados que se sentían sus parpados. Sabía lo que vería si lo hacía. No importa cuánto intentara aclarar sus pensamientos, las imágenes de su accidente llegaban de todas formas. Ellos volverían con toda su fuerza de nuevo y con ellos, el grito de la mujer y las voces de Sebastian y él peleándose.

Sebastian parecía leerle la mente… parecía hacerlo mucho en los últimos tiempos… y movió su mano a la mejilla de Kurt.

-Estoy aquí – fue todo lo que dijo.

Kurt cerró sus ojos, respirando por su nariz e intentando bloquear todos los pensamientos, sonidos y voces que no fueran parte del presente. La lluvia había empezado a caer en el exterior de las ventanas pero no sonaba tan fuerte como la última vez. Disfrutó de unos momentos de cómodo silencio hasta que su cerebro le recordó que Sebastian estaba probablemente mirándole fijamente y abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

Sebastian no le estaba mirando; se había acostado sobre su espalda a su lado y sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo. Giró su cabeza cuando sintió que Kurt le miraba y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí – dijo Kurt volviendo su propia mirada hacia el techo.

Había vuelto a sentir los pinchazos en su cabeza e inconscientemente levantó su mano para presionar los dedos contra el foco del dolor. Sebastian se movió, apartando la mano de Kurt y reemplazándola con la suya. Kurt quería protestar pero Sebastian habló antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¿Los analgésicos no están haciendo nada?

-Aparentemente no – dijo Kurt.

Sebastian se acercó aún más, pasando su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt para ser capaz de acunar con su mano su cabeza. Ninguna otra parte sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y Kurt estaba agradecido por el cuidado que estaba teniendo Sebastian con él.

Un ligero sonido de aprobación se escapó de su garganta cuando Sebastian presionó su pulgar contra su templo. Sus dedos pasaban por encima de su oreja, enterrándose en su cuero cabelludo y masajeándolo con lentos movimientos circulares. Los párpados de Kurt cayeron sobre sus ojos de nuevo mientras Sebastian continuaba masajeando su cabeza, eliminando el dolor con movimientos bien practicados.

Se preguntaba si eso era algo que Sebastian hacía siempre que Kurt tenía un mal día o si estaba solo haciéndolo por su actual situación. ¿Solía volver a casa del trabajo y encontrarse con esta cantidad de cuidado y devoción cada día?

Probablemente no considerando como habían estado peleándose las semanas anteriores a su accidente.

Pero Sebastian había dicho que se mantenían cuerdos el uno al otro. ¿Tal vez entre todas esas paleas, ellos seguían teniendo pequeños gestos que le mostraban al otro que seguían amándolo, que seguían preocupándose por el otro?

Kurt pensó en cómo le había enviado un mensaje a Blaine la noche que fueron a Scandals preguntándole si había llegado a casa son problemas incluso tras cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos en el parking. La cosa sobre Blaine era que no podía recordar un momento desde que se conocieron donde no le gustara. Habían pasado de ser mejores amigos a novios en apenas unos meses pero se había sentido la cosa más natural del mundo. El amor no había sido algo que hubieran necesitado hacer crecer… siempre había estado allí.

**_Capítulo 23 c:_**

Sebastian por otra parte, fue una historia completamente diferente. Si Kurt ignoraba todo lo que había sentido por él en los últimos días, si volviera al pasado, a cuando tenía realmente dieciocho años, amor hubiera sido el último sentimiento que le hubiera venido a la mente al pensar en Sebastian. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de dejar atrás todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de enamorarse de tal manera que habían decidido permanecer juntos para siempre?

_¿Cómo?_

Kurt había visto los comentarios de las fotos del 2016 cuando Sebastian y él acababan de empezar a ser amigos. Comentarios como:

-_¡Oh Dios mío! Veros pelear fue la mejor parte de mi noche._

_-No deberían permitiros ir a la misma fiesta, demasiados insultos lanzándose alrededor para mantener las cosas tranquilas._

Era un gran contraste con los comentarios de las fotografías de un par de años más tarde con ellos sentados juntos y con los brazos uno alrededor del otro.

-_Jodidamente mono._

_-No puedo seguir viendo tanta ñoñería._

_-Simplemente casaros ya._

Se había perdido los años en los que lentamente se enamoraron, llegando a comprender que no importa lo que pasara, ellos eran el uno para el otro.

¿Eran ellos?

_-Íbamos a estar bien – _la voz de Sebastian repetía en su cabeza – _Al final siempre estábamos._

_-Eso espero – _dijouna pequeña parte de Kurt – _Quiero que estemos._

No sabía si lo que le llamaba era la idea de un esposo que lo amaba o el pensamiento de ese esposo ser _Sebastian. _Sebastian a quien había odiado y a quien de alguna manera había acabando amado más que a cualquier otro en el mundo.

Kurt se durmió en algún momento entre pensamientos, flotando en un sueño sin sueños pero después de lo que parecieron solo un par de minutos, la calma y la comodidad dieron paso al pánico.

_Kurt sentía el familiar peso en su estómago, oyendo el volumen de los gritos aumentar… sus gritos, los de Sebastian, los de la mujer, no estaba seguro. Sabía lo que iba a pasar después y estaba desesperado por escapar antes de verlo pasar de nuevo. Sus piernas eran como gelatina… o piedra. De cualquier manera, estaba clavado en el suelo, moviendo salvajemente su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando una salida._

_Vio a Sebastian cruzar la calle y le gritó pero Sebastian no le vio. Kurt intentó moverse de nuevo pero la escena cambió y él se encontró de pie junto al accidente, sangre y cristales rotos lo cubrían todo a la vista. No podía haber sido su accidente, le intentó hacer comprender una parte de su mente. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz se saber lo que parecía su accidente desde el exterior? Y no podía ser su sangre, había demasiada… la suficiente como para que el propietario estuviera muerto._

_Se sentía enfermo, invisible entre el montón de cuidosos que le rodeaban. Pero no importaba cuando quería correr lejos de allí, algo le empujó aún más cerca. No tuvo que apartar a los que estaban a su alrededor, pasaba a través de ellos como si no fueran otra cosa que humo. Cuando llegó a la primera línea, encontró el origen de la sangre y su estómago se contrajo, su corazón se aceleró tanto que pensaba que este se le saldría por la garganta._

_No, la sangre no era suya. Era de Sebastian._

Kurt se despertó con un grito ahogado, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos. No podía moverse, era incapaz de hacer nada excepto parpadear y respirar fuertemente mientras intentaba que su corazón disminuyera su ritmo. Su rostro se encontraba mirando hacia las ventanas pero no podía ver nada excepto oscuridad. Cuando recuperó la sensibilidad, se giró sobre su costado, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Sebastian de arriba abajo. Estaba dormido a un brazo de distancia de él, una pierna separada mientras que los dedos de su pie acariciaban la pantorrilla de Kurt. Kurt se movió acercándose a él, su mando temblando mientras la elevaba hasta posarla en su brazo.

Sebastian se agitó, pese a que el toque había sido prácticamente imperceptible.

-¿Kurt?

Kurt no contestó, simplemente se movió más cerca, deseando que su corazón de calmara. Sebastian pareció creer que había tenido otro flashback porque, al igual que siempre hacía en esas situaciones, dijo:

-Estoy aquí.

La importancia de esas palabras era mayor que las veces anteriores. Kurt presionó su rostro contra su hombro, rodando a Sebastian con un brazo, manteniéndolo cerca de él. Su cálido y sólido peso sobre él fue suficiente como para normalizar los latidos de su corazón. Sebastian le abrazó en silencio y tras un par de minutos, Kurt pensó que este había vuelto a dormirse. Kurt inclinó su cabeza, acariciando con sus labios la línea de la mandíbula de Sebastian.

No era un beso. Era consuelo.

**_Capítulo 23 d:_**

El brazo de Sebastian se movió hasta rodearle y el corazón de Kurt se detuvo por un segundo… Sebastian seguía despierto. Pese a ello este no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Kurt se alejó de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

Cerrar los ojos hacía que volviera a aparecer la imagen del cuerpo de Sebastian rodeado de sangre pero Kurt se forzó a sí mismo a bloquearla. Cuando era pequeño, solía crear extensas fantasías en su cabeza para alejar el miedo que le mantenía en vela tras ser despertado por una pesadilla. Intentó hacer eso de nuevo pero no era capaz de mantener la fantasía, la imagen seguía negándose a abandonar su cabeza.

Las mantas de movieron y el torso de Sebastian se encontró presionado contra la espalda de Kurt, su brazo rodeando su cintura.

Algunas veces, cuando las fantasías no funcionaban, Kurt solía ir al dormitorio de sus padres y apretujarse en una pequeña bola entre ellos. Su madre solía cogerle y moverlo hasta dejarlo descansando contra su pecho en su sueño y Kurt volvía a dormirse sintiéndose seguro y amado entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo parecía asociar los brazos de Sebastian con la misma seguridad y amor porque Kurt se encontró a su mismo arrastrado al sueño de nuevo y esa vez la única imagen que vio cuando cerró los ojos fue **una imagen que Sebastian había subido a su Facebook **(http: /25. media. tumblr. Com / tumblr_lwfbneA5j n1r8uqkso1_500. Jpg) con un pie de foto que decía: _De alguna manera has sido capaz de demostrarme que el amor que vale la pena después de todo. Te amo Kurt._

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Don't you remember**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Dado que hay varias personas que me preguntaron por el sueño/recuerdo de Kurt en el que Sebastian tenía un accidente, me gustaría aclararlo para todos (por si alguien más tenía dudas pero no llegó a comentar).

Era una pesadilla normal (de las que tienes sin tener que sufrir accidentes o amnesia) simplemente fue el subconsciente de Kurt mostrándole que se preocupa por Sebastian aunque no lo recuerde del todo. (O al menos eso es lo que yo entendí, tened en cuenta que solo soy la traductora y puedo haber mal interpretado las cosas)

Por otra parte, nota feliz…. ¡Esta historia llegado a los 100 comentarios! Wow aún no puedo creerlo... Y ahora al capítulo (que es lo que en el fondo estáis esperando)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 24 a:<em>**

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó Sebastian cuando se detuvieron en frente del hospital.

Kurt se desabrochó el cinturón y negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero hablar con ella solo, si no te importa.

-Claro que no. Solo dime cualquier cosa que te diga, ¿vale?

- Lo haré – dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sebastian se relajó visiblemente tras escucharle.

- Tengo que pasarme por la oficina y recoger un poco de papeleo – dijo – Estaré de vuelta en una hora. Llámame si acabas antes.

-Aún no tengo un teléfono móvil – señaló Kurt.

-Tendremos eso arreglado esta noche – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa – Hasta entonces, usa el teléfono del hospital. ¿Tienes mi tarjeta?

Cuando Kurt asintió, Sebastian se inclinó sobre el cambio de marchas y besó su mejilla, sus labios permanecieron lo suficientemente largo como para que los párpados de Kurt se cerraran suavemente antes de alejarle.

-Te veré en una hora.

* * *

><p>Kurt no entró en la consulta hasta las once y cuarto. La doctora Hendricks sonrió al verle.<p>

-Empezaba a preguntarme cuando ibas a venir para ponernos al día – dijo, indicándole con la mano que se sentara - ¿Cómo va todo?

Kurt tomó una profunda respiración antes de empezar a hablar, se lo contó todo desde los flashbacks y el insomnio hasta el dolor de cabeza y la desorientación que le seguían. La doctora Hendricks le escuchó en silencio hasta que acabó de hablar.

-Los flashbacks son completamente normal – le aseguró ella – Incluso en pacientes con amnesia, es común que ciertos sonidos o imágenes actúen como disparador para ciertas memorias traumáticas.

-Aunque no hay siempre un disparador – dijo Kurt, recordando la noche en la que tuvo el flashback justo cuando Sebastian se inclinaba para besarle – Nada obvio al menos.

-Bueno, el miedo derivado del accidente está grabado en tu cerebro. En algunas personas, su cerebro intenta bloquearlo, pero para otros, este sigue viniendo sin importar lo que hagan. No es necesario que aparezca un disparador.

-Así que, ¿si cualquiera puede tener flashbacks por culpa de un evento traumático, no es un signo de que mis memorias están volviendo?

-Pueden ser un punto de partida –dijo - ¿Has recordado cualquier otra cosa a parte del accidente en sí mismo?

Kurt asintió.

-Tuve una pelea con mi marido esa mañana, justo antes de salir. Recuerdo fragmentos de la conversación.

-¿Y tú estás tratando activamente de recordar cosas? – preguntó mientras empezaba a ojear su archivo, sacando los análisis de sangre y sus escáneres PET que le hicieron tras despertar.

-Sí – dijo Kurt asintiendo de nuevo – He mirado fotografías y leído mi calendario pero nada parece ayudar. Algunas veces tengo déjà vu o conecto ciertos aromas con emociones pero lo que se dice memorias reales no tengo muchas.

La doctora Hendricks seguía con sus ojos fijos en el informe en su mano. No parecía preocupada y eso consoló a Kurt, especialmente cuando ella le miró y le sonrió.

-Como ha dicho antes, no parece haber daños neurológicos. Es solo un caso de amnesia. Tus memorias no están perdidas para siempre.

-¿Cuánto tardaré en recuperarlas? – preguntó Kurt, completamente consciente del ligero tono infantil de su voz.

-Es difícil de decir – dijo la doctora Hendricks con voz suave – En la mayoría casos, los recuerdos no vuelven de golpe. Es un proceso gradual; probablemente vas a ir obteniendo piezas inconexas de información conforme pasa el tiempo. ¿Mencionaste que ciertos aromas te ayudan?

Kurt asintió, no queriendo dar más explicaciones sobre el incidente del gel de baño si no era necesario.

-Sí – dijo – pero en sentido abstracto.

-Intenta enfocarte en que quieras recordar – dijo – En lugar de mirar las de un período de diez años, intenta un solo mes. Elige eventos a los que estés emocionalmente ligado. Tienes mejores probabilidades de recordar algo. También podría ayudar si empezaras un diario, anota los recuerdos que vayan apareciendo así cuando estos empiecen a volver te será más fácil encajarlos todos.

**_Capítulo 24 b:_**

Ella le disuadió de intentar nada que pudiera causarle un estrés innecesario. Eso dejaba fuera volver al trabajo, no que Kurt estuviera planeando hacerlo pronto. Él ni siquiera sabía los detalles de lo que hacía, ni tenía idea de cómo se suponía que hiciera su trabajo sin recordar lo que aprendió en la universidad o su experiencia. Él simplemente esperaba poder volver a encarrilar una parte de su vida. La doctora Hendricks movió la cabeza cuando se lo comentó.

-Es demasiado pronto. No puedes poner demasiada presión sobre ti mismo, no va ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria y solo hará peor tu insomnio.

Kurt no se había despertado ni una vez desde que se durmió en los brazos de Sebastian anoche. Pensaba en ello cuando la doctora Hendricks cogió una bloc de recetas y un bolígrafo.

-Soy renuente a prescribirte medicación fuerte para ayudarte con tus memorias – dijo – Te daré unos relajantes suaves que te ayudarán a dormir y con los dolores de cabeza pero eso será todo.

-¿Y si no funcionan? – preguntó Kurt mientras cogía la receta.

-Eso ya lo veremos si llegamos a ello.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba tocando la batería con sus dedos impacientemente contra el volante cuando Kurt se sentó en el asiento de pasajero. Esperó hasta que Kurt se había abrochado el cinturón antes de preguntar:<p>

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien – dijo Kurt, reclinándose contra el asiento – Tengo respuestas para todas mis preguntas por lo menos.

Procedió a contarle lo básico a Sebastian, solo deteniéndose cuando Sebastian hacía una pregunta. Kurt pudo verle relajarse lentamente conforme le iba asegurando que de acuerdo con la doctora Hendricks, todo era normal… desde los flashback hasta los dolores de cabeza.

-Ella realmente me dijo que había hecho progresos justo antes de irme – dijo – Y que era bastante probable que para nuestra siguiente cita, yo pueda recordar un poco más.

-Esperemos que sí – dijo Sebastian mientras giraba en una curva. Los ojos de Kurt se movieron entre Sebastian y la curva pero esto no le hacía sentirse ansioso. Era más fácil estar en la carretera cuando estaba con Sebastian y el coche en cuestión no era un taxi. Todo parecía ser más fácil con Sebastian de alguna manera, lo que era divertido considerando como Sebastian había sido el foco de todas sus preocupaciones cuando había aprendido la verdad de su situación.

Se detuvieron a comprar un par de cosas en su camino a casa. Kurt cambió el tema de la conversación al trabajo de Sebastian, preguntándole cuando tenía que volver. Una pequeña parte de él deseó que la respuesta fuera _no por un tiempo. _No quería ser el que se quedará atrás sintiéndose inútil en el apartamento mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor volvía a su vida.

-Empiezo el lunes que viene – dijo Sebastian, cogiendo un tetrabrik de leche y poniéndolo en su carro – Estuve trabajando desde caso mientras tú estabas en el hospital y mi compañero estaba cubriéndome donde podía por lo que fui capaz de tener la semana libre. Abría extendido mi permiso pero con todo el trabajo que se ha acumulado.

Le dio una mirada de disculpa a Kurt y este recordó lo que había dicho Sebastian sobre ir locos por culpa del trabajo las semanas anteriores al accidente. Solo Dios sabía cuántos tratos o casos o lo que fuera en lo que Sebastian trabajara… se había perdido solo para pasar tiempo con Kurt.

-¿Frambuesa con chocolate o mantequilla de cacahuete?

-¿Huh? – Kurt levantó la mirada del carrito para ver a Sebastian sujetando dos cajas de helado.

-Para esta noche – dijo, moviendo ambas cajas como si estuviera revisando el contenido - ¿Qué te apetece?

Kurt estaba confuso.

-¿Qué pasa esta noche?

O Sebastian no le había oído o le ignoró porque todo lo que dijo fue:

-Nos quedamos con los dos – y dejó los helados en el carrito junto a la leche.

-¿Qué pasa esta noche? – repitió Kurt cuando empezaron de nuevo a caminar.

-Noche de película – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa – Tenemos que empezar a ponerte al día con la industria del entretenimiento. Tú estás demasiado atrás en cultura pop.

Kurt sonrió mientras Sebastian empezaba a revisar la fruta.

-Estaba esperando poder llamar a mi padre para que viniera a cenar esta noche – dijo – Estaba pensando en cocinar de todas maneras y tengo mucho que comentarle con respecto a toda la nueva información que Rachel me contó ayer.

**_Capítulo 24 c:_**

Sebastian parecía algo alicaído pero lo cubrió bien.

-Sí, por supuesto. Podemos seguir viendo la película más tarde, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió y dijo:

-Sí – como si hubiera sido la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Exceptuando el helado, Kurt se sorprendió por la falta de comida basura en su carrito. Había hecho la compra con Blaine y Finn antes, estaba acostumbrado a la proporción 1:5 ente comida y algo que se supone comida.

-¿Eres de los que llevan un estilo de vida saludable? – no pudo evitar preguntar Kurt.

-¿Qué? No – dijo Sebastian con una carcajada – Bueno, quiero decir. Voy regularmente al gimnasio pero no soy quisquilloso en cuando a las calorías que tiene lo que como. ¿Por qué?

Kurt quería comentar sobre la falta de bolsas de papas y refrescos en su carrito, queriendo hacer una referencia a sus experiencias pasadas con chicos y sus hábitos alimenticios pero todo lo que salió de su garganta fue:

-Estás en buena forma.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Sebastian, que hizo que Kurt se preguntaba cómo no había dividido su cara en dos.

-Oh, ¿_Lo estoy_?

El tono fue tenía el mismo tono de "obviamente estoy riéndome a tu costa" que Kurt recordaba. Fue demasiado fácil volver al temperamento que le ayudaba a lidiar con Sebastian en el instituto.

-No te auto-halagues, Sebastian – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No soy yo el que está halagando por aquí, Kurt.

-Era solo una observación – dijo su postura era defensiva aunque no su tono de voz – Estás en buena forma, igual que se puede decir que ese hombre claramente no está.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, mirando un estante de salsas a su derecha.

La sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro pero Sebastian no continuó con la burla. Kurt sabía que no había manera de que no se hubiera enrojecido pero al menos de esa manera, parecía que mantenía su dignidad intacta.

* * *

><p>-Wow, este lugar está hecho un asco – dijo Sebastian cuando entraron al apartamento. Kurt se sintió momentáneamente culpable, recordando la manera en la que había estrellado los adornos contra el suelo la noche anterior hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba hablando solo del salón. Su cama improvisada seguía en el suelo, las cortinas no habían sido corridas y el apartamento olía ligeramente a cerrado.<p>

No habían tenido oportunidad de limpiar esa mañana. Kurt se había despertado con Sebastian abrazándole detrás de él a las diez y cuarto, pero ni siquiera su proximidad al otro había podido distraerle del miedo a llegar tarde a su cita con la doctora Hendricks.

-Tú limpias esto – dijo Kurt mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y dejaba las bolsas de la compra en el mostrador – Y tengo una cena que cocinar.

-¿Podemos comer primero? – dijo Sebastian, corriendo las cortinas dejando pasar algo de luz – No llegamos a desayunar y tengo _hambre._

-Todo tuyo – dijo Kurt con una sartén en la mano, echando en ella diversos ingredientes – No quiero comer nada de momento.

Sebastian se hizo un sándwich, mirando fijamente a Kurt cuando este se rió al verle cortar la corteza del pan.

-No te atrevas a reírte de mí – dijo – Tú eres el que dibuja caritas sonrientes con jarabe de arce en sus panqueques.

Sonrió con aire de suficiencia cuando Kurt simplemente puso mala cara y se dio la vuelta.

**CONTIMUARÁ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Just Franff me dice que tienes deshabilitados los mensajes privados por lo que no me deja contestarte al comentario.


	26. Chapter 25

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 25 a:_**

Cuando el portero automático zumbó, señalando la llegada de Burt, Kurt abandonó la ensalada que había estado mezclando para contestar incluso después de que Sebastian hubiera gritado:

-Ya abro yo.

Ignoró la silenciosa pregunta que le hacían los ojos de Sebastian ante su impaciencia y esperó en la puerta a que el ascensor se detuviera en su piso.

Estaba ansioso por ver a su padre incluso si solo había pasado un día desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. En algún lugar de entre la perorata de Rachel de las razones por las que Finn y ella habían decidido que no podían seguir juntos, esta había mencionado el segundo infarto de Burt y la cirugía a la que había tenido que someterse como consecuencia. Decir que la noticia le había sorprendido era quedarse corto. Kurt sabía que no había ningún punto en asustarse _ahora_ cuando la operación se había realizado hace tiempo y su padre parecía perfectamente saludable, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una gran noticia y simplemente la imagen de su padre en el hospital de nuevo era suficiente como para hacerle estremecerse.

A Burt le sorprendió que Kurt se hubiera enterado de eso tan pronto cuando este se enfrentó a él por ello pero todo lo que hizo fue reírse y contestar:

-Fue hace años, hijo. Estoy bien.

-No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, lo que importa es que no me lo dijiste.

-¿Qué tenía que decirte? Tú ya tienes suficiente en tu plato en este momento sin estresarte a ti mismo por algo que pasó hace años.

-Lo prometo – dijo Sebastian moviendo la cabeza – Vosotros los hombres Hummel sois iguales. Sufrir en silencio parece ser una tendencia en la familia.

Miró a Kurt a los ojos y le sonrió, obviamente pensando en cómo Kurt se había negado a contarle a Burt sobre el flashback porque no quería que se preocupara.

Kurt no podía discutirle eso pero intercambió una sonrisa con su padre mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. Le dijo a Burt sobre los flashback mientas cenaban, habiéndose finalmente calmado lo suficiente como para sonar convincente cuando le aseguró a su padre que estaba bien.

Aparentemente, su palabra no era suficiente porque la cabeza de Burt se moviera para mirar a Sebastian que estaba sentado junto a Kurt, simplemente para que este le confirmara que estaba de hecho, diciendo la verdad. Esto hizo que Kurt se sintiera un poco insultado pero a juzgar por la gran cantidad de veces que se había encerrado en sí mismo cuando algo le causaba problemas, sintió que la duda de Burt en su palabra estaba perfectamente justificada.

-Te prometo que no estoy mintiendo – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – Fue duro al principio porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero tuve una cita con la doctora Hendricks de esta mañana y ella dijo que era un signo de progreso el que haya empezado a recordar cosas que no son parte del accidente.

-Espera ¿qué? – Dijo mientras sostenía un trozo de pan de ajo – Tú no habías mencionado nafa sobre recordar otras cosas.

Kurt sintió a Sebastian tensarse un poco a su lado. Un pie rozó el suyo bajo la mesa, no que Kurt lo necesitara. No iba a decirle a su padre que habían estado peleando.

- No es mucho – dijo con cuidado – Todo lo que recuerdo es hablar con Sebastian antes de salir de casa esa mañana.

Burt pareció creerle.

-Bueno, eso está bien. Eso está realmente bien. ¿Ha dicho algo más la doctora?

Kurt empezó a contarle que ella había sugerido centrarse en un período de tiempo concreto y la medicación que le había prescrito para sus dolores de cabeza pero él estaba constantemente distraído porque Sebastian no había retirado su pie todavía. Su dedo gordo del pie estaba moviéndose contra el talón de Kurt en una burlona casi danza.

No pudo ver la expresión de Sebastian cuando Kurt retiró su pie desde que sus ojos estaban centrados en Burt, pero más tarde, cuando Kurt le miró, Sebastian parecía perfectamente contenido aunque un poco alicaído igual a como había visto en el supermercado esa mañana. Kurt no podía evitar sentir que Sebastian estaba probando las aguas, comprobando si Kurt le empujaría lejos o le dejaría estar allí.

No se dio cuenta la simple ojeada que había planeado darle se había convertido inconscientemente en él quedándose mirándole fijamente, hasta que Sebastian giró su cabeza y sus ojos conectaron. Kurt apartó su mirada pero no antes de darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Sebastian. Estaba agradecido de que este no le hubiera llamado la atención por ello. Todo lo que dijo fue:

-Recuperes o no tus recuerdos, yo creo que podemos decir que tus habilidades en la cocina no se han visto alteradas.

**_Capítulo 25 b:_**

Tras la cena, Sebastian se excusó para hacer una llamad importante. Burt se sentó junto al banco de la cocina, sus ojos fijos en Kurt que estaba poniendo el lavavajillas. No había querido detenerse en lavar los platos a mano esta vez.

-Parece que os estáis llevando mejor – comentó.

Kurt asintió, sin levantar su mirada de los platos que estaba acomodando.

-Estamos trabajando en ello.

-¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras que hablemos? – preguntó Burt con una voz suave que le indicaba a Kurt que no estaba intentado forzarle a contestar.

Al principio pensó en negarse porque su relación con Sebastian era algo de lo que se sentía inmensamente protector hasta el punto en que no quería discutirla con nadie. Ni siquiera Rachel había sido capaz de hacerle hablar de cómo iban las cosas entre ellos. La razón por la que no quería hablar de ello era porque no había una respuesta sencilla. _Bien, muy bien, ok _eran términos demasiado genéricos, la respuesta real era _complicada_ y no estaba listo para contar _por qué._

Kurt estaba intentando alcanzar un equilibrio entre su viejo yo (al que había convenientemente denominado _Kurt de Sebastian) _y el nuevo yo. Intentado explicar cómo había momento en los que ambos se mezclaban no era sencillo. Demonios, era apenas incapaz de entenderlo él mismo. Pero la manera en la que Burt le estaba mirando… pacientemente, cariñosamente, le hizo cambiar su mente.

-Sí – dijo con voz suave.

Burt posó sus codos en la encimera y esperó. Kurt abandonó los platos y fue a sentare al otro lado de la encimera frente a Burt, intentando pensar en cómo poner en palabras lo que quería preguntar.

-Esto va a sonar loco – empezó – pero a veces siento como si hubiera dos yo.

Burt no se rió, no frunció el ceño, solo le miró y asintió para que continuara.

-Por una parte está el _pre-accidente _yo y por otra está _yo-_yo.

La frase había sonado mejor en su cabeza. Frustrado, Kurt empezó de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que imaginara que un día tú te despertaras y no fueras capaz de recordarme? Bueno, vamos a pretender que tú me _recuerdas_ pero en tu cabeza sigo siendo un _sophomore _(**n/t: **lo que sería la temporada 1 de glee)

Burt asintió de nuevo aunque más lentamente y Kurt podía ver que estaba imaginándose la situación.

-Piensa en lo mal que estaba siendo intimidado en el instituto y en cómo Finn era parte de esa intimidación. Ahora imagina despertarte y descubrir que Finn es tu hijastro.

Se dio cuenta de que le había realmente llegado a su padre con ese ejemplo. La boca de Burt se abrió y dijo:

-Oh.

-Exactamente – dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero entonces tú pasas un par de días con él y te das cuenta de cuánto te ama y de cuánto ha cambiado en esos años. Digamos que tus recuerdos empiezan a volver pero son más bien… recuerdos de sentimientos que reales recuerdos. Como, tú buscas chocarle los cinco después de que cuente una broma graciosa o, no sé, darle una colleja como sueles hacer. Tú no te das cuenta de la familiaridad con la que estás actuando, es todo inconsciente porque en tu mente consciente, él sigue técnicamente siendo el matón de tu hijo. Pero después de un tiempo, el pasado empieza a desvanecerse porque lo que hizo no tiene ninguna importancia en el presente y tú no quieres traer de nuevo esos viejos desacuerdos porque claramente lo has dejado atrás en algún momento y tú confías lo suficiente en ti mismo cómo para saber que la razón por la que lo hiciste, fue lo suficientemente buena para ello.

-¿Es así como te sientes? – Preguntó Burt - ¿Con Sebastian?

Kurt tomó una profunda respiración y asintió.

-Sí – suspiró.

Se sentía como si hubiera destapado un gran secreto y se puso nervioso hasta que se recordó que ese era su papá. Un hombre en el que más podía confiar de todas las personas que conocía.

-Siento que es mi familia – dijo Kurt – Es duro a veces aceptar todo el asunto de esposos pero… puedo sentir que él significaba mucho para el _pre-accidente_ yo.

-¿Y qué sobre el _post-accidente _tú?

**_Capítulo 25 c:_**

-No lo sé – admitió Kurt – Es confuso. A veces, se siente como si fuéramos solo buenos amigos. Otras veces, es como si fuera la única razón por la que no me he vuelto loco todavía y lo necesito a mí alrededor para mantenerme en calma. ÉL me _conoce. _

Dejó escapar un resoplido, casi como una carcajada.

-Asusta lo bien que realmente me conoce.

-Y eso te hace sentir vulnerable.

No fue una pregunta. Sebastian no era el único que le conocía bien. Burt sonrió, pareció sentir que estaba en lo correcto.

-Mira Kurt, se cuanto tu independencia significa para ti y no voy a decirte ni por un momento que estás equivocado por quererla. Todo lo que voy a decir es que estar en una relación con alguien automáticamente te hace vulnerable, especialmente cuando tú has estado con ellos durante siete años… casados o no. Os he visto a Sebastian y a ti ir a través de malos momentos juntos. ¿Tú crees que el granizado fue la peor parte?

Las cejas de Kurt se elevaron.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Burt negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi lugar contártelo. Lo que quiero decir es, sí él tiene siente años de conocerte bien ahora mismo pero ¿honestamente crees que tú no le conoces tan profundamente lo hace él?

Kurt se encogió de hombros pese a que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. El tono de Burt se suavizó y bajó su cabeza hasta estar mirando a los ojos de Kurt.

-¿Asusta tener a alguien que puede leerte como la palma de su mano? Demonios, por supuesto que sí. Pero no corras lejos de ello solo porque te hace vulnerable. Confía en mí, algunas veces tienes dejarte a tu mismo ser vulnerable en frente de alguien no es una debilidad. En realidad se precisa una gran fortaleza para hacerlo.

- No estoy corriendo lejos – dijo Kurt manteniendo la mirada de su padre – No quiero hacerlo. Esa es la cosa. Quiero estar a su alrededor, algunas veces me gusta como él sabe exactamente lo que necesito pero en este momento no se lo lejos que quiero llevar las cosas o si debo incluso considerarme a mi mismo como su marido o como solo su amigo. Yo no… Yo no sé.

-Y eso está bien. No creo que Sebastian se esté yendo a ninguna parte en el futuro – dijo Burt con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde no estoy hiendo? – preguntó Sebastian entrando en la cocina. Kurt se irguió y limpio su rostro de la exasperación que había estado pintada en él un segundo antes.

-Ningún lado – dijo.

-Ahh... Así que estábamos hablando de mi ¿eh? – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco, él se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. No voy a curiosear… _todavía. _Burt, ¿quieres ver un partido de futbol? – preguntó, girándose a mirar a Burt.

-No, debería irme ya – dijo Burt, dando una palmada en el mostrador y levantándose – La cena fue fantástica, Kurt.

-Gracias – dijo Kurt. La mirada en la cara de Burt le dijo que este sabía que no estaba hablando solo del cumplido.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	27. Chapter 26

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 25 a:_**

Kurt había olvidado los planes de Sebastian para una noche de cine hasta que salió del baño y se encontró con la mesa de café apartada y las mantas en el suelo otra vez. El sofá en cambio seguía en su sitio, Sebastian estaba sentado en el suelo, reclinado en su contra, estirando sus piernas sobre la manta. Llevaba la camiseta de manga corta que usaba para dormir y un par pantalones de pijama de algodón azules.

Mientras se acercaba a él, Kurt se preguntaba cuanta gente había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sebastian así. Probablemente, no sería difícil encontrar incontables chicos que hayan visto cada centímetro de la piel de Sebastian y le hayan tocado de maneras que Kurt sigue sintiéndose incómodo pensar sobre… Pero ¿cuántos de esos chicos habrán sido capaces de ver a Sebastian abierto y relajado como se encontraba en ese momento, su cabello un lío inocente de haberse puesto la camiseta sin cuidado en lugar de cómo resultado de un poco de sexo salvaje y la sonrisa en su cara sin segundas intenciones?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba junto a Sebastian y estiraba sus piernas.

Sebastian asintió, levantando dos cucharas y uno de los cartones de helado que habían comprado esa tarde. Kurt aceptó la cuchara que se lo ofreció y miró a Sebastian abrir la tapa del cartón, notando la barba empezando a aparecer en sus mejillas y bigote.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

Sebastian le miró, una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ladeando su cabeza un poco y dándole a Kurt una mirada curiosa.

Kurt le miró determinado.

-Porque quiero saberlo.

- ¿Debo suponer que no estamos contando aquellos que dudaron menos de doce horas?

La expresión de Kurt debió ser toda la respuesta que necesitó porque él sonrió y dijo:

-Vale. Bueno… eso reduce definitivamente las opciones.

-Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que habías conocido al amor de tu vida en la pista de baile de Scandals. ¿Debía de haber supuesto que era una broma o…?

-Era una broma – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa – Conocí al amor de mi vida en una cafetería.

Kurt se lamió los labios y centró su mirada en la cuchara que en ese momento descansaba dentro del cartón de helado. Había una fina capa de helado derretido en la superficie y Kurt movía su cuchara a su alrededor distraídamente, no estaba dispuesto a mirar a Sebastian a los ojos.

-¿Has tenido _algún _novio? – preguntó, levantando finalmente su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Sebastian.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, moviendo la cuchara de Kurt a un lado y cogiendo un poco de helado – Creo que he tenido dos, excluyéndote a ti.

-¿Crees? – dijo Kurt, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno. Es algo difícil determinar si fueron realmente novios o solo chicos con los que tenía sexo semiregularmente y a los que no tiraba de mi casa inmediatamente después de terminar.

Kurt le dio a Sebastian una mirada vagamente disgustada. No debía de haberse sorprendido porque estaba hablando de _Sebastian_ después de todo pero de repente le había recordado demasiado a su propia promiscua versión de diecisiete años al que odiaba con pasión.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sebastian, frunciendo el ceño cuando Kurt continuó mirándole fijamente.

- Nada, creo que había olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

Sebastian no parecía ofendido por el comentario. De hecho, desfrunció el ceño instantáneamente, reemplazándolo por una sonrisa salvaje.

-Oh, ahora entiendo lo que estás intentando hacer.

-¿Qué estoy intentando hacer?

**_Capítulo 26 b:_**

En lugar de responder, Sebastian levantó su mano, su alianza de boda brillando a la luz de las lámparas.

-Kurt, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó con voz de profesor de preescolar que estuviera repasando el abecedario.

Kurt sabía lo que Sebastian estaba intentando dar a entender… _mira este anillo, eso significa que soy tuyo. Esos chicos no tienen ninguna importancia más… _pero su tono siguió haciendo que Kurt enfadara y golpeara la mano de Sebastian alejándola, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Sebastian se rió:

-Tú nunca fuiste como ellos.

-¿Quieres decir que no era alguien con quien disfrutaras acostándote con más de una vez? – preguntó Kurt sin que su rostro regalara ninguna emoción.

Sebastian alzó una de sus cejas en respuesta y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y continuó:

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Lo hago – dijo Sebastian asintiendo – Y no, tú no fuiste _cualquiera_ pero yo disfruto acostándome contigo más de una vez.

Afortunadamente, Kurt había pasado el punto de avergonzarse o estar incómodo cuando su vida sexual se mencionaba así que todo lo que hizo fue tomar una cucharada de helado y preguntar:

-¿Qué era yo entonces? ¿Para ti?

-Un dolor en el culo – dijo Sebastian moviendo la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que yo probablemente pensaba lo mismo de ti también. – dijo Kurt calmadamente antes de desinflarse un poco y añadir:

- Es por eso que no puedo entender cómo acabamos juntos.

Sebastian se deslizó acercándose a Kurt hasta que su pierna estaba presionada contra la de Kurt y dejo caer su brazo en el sofá por detrás de los hombros de Kurt:

-¿Quieres una respuesta honesta?

-No sabía que debía de especificar eso – dijo Kurt con dificultad.

Su cerebro parecía poder centrarse únicamente en la chispa de electricidad que le recorría desde cada punto donde sus piernas se tocaban.

- Solo estaba corroborando que no estaba bombardeándote con más información de la que puedes manejar – dijo Sebastian.

-No estás – dijo Kurt con firmeza – Estoy bien.

-Fue complicado – dijo Sebastian – Hasta nuestra primera cita, éramos solo amigos y entonces esa noche pasó y las cosas… cambiaron. Al igual que, drásticamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, nos acostábamos, por ejemplo – dijo Sebastian y Kurt no podía estar más agradecido por su tono casual.

No creía poder aguantar las largas y persistentes pausas y miradas vacilantes. El hecho de que Sebastian y él se acostaran era algo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo igual que había aceptado que estaban casados. Intentar ocultarlo o ser sutil no solo sería estúpido sino también un insulto… no era una virgen ruborizada más. Era capaz de manejar estuchar a Sebastian hablar sobre su vida sexual sin sentirse torpe… al menos no más torpe que oír a Sebastian hablar de su vida amorosa compartida.

-¿Por lo tanto? – dijo Kurt con el mismo tono casual.

-Por lo tanto, era fantástico – contestó Sebastian con una sonrisa – Más fantástico de lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperábamos y no importa las veces que lo hiciéramos esa noche… o la mañana siguiente… no fue suficiente para dejar de querer más.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso era todo lo que era? – preguntó un poco desilusionado - ¿Sexo?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza tranquilizándole.

-Es algo difícil explicar porque no estábamos pensando correctamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Tú seguías intentando arreglar tu amistad con Blaine y asentándote en Nueva York. Tú no habías tenido un novio en meses y yo era algo así cómo mi viejo yo, saliendo y acostándome con cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente caliente. En algún momento entre ello, nos hicimos amigos. Tal y como he dicho, estabas pasando una mala racha con tus prácticas y tú disfrutabas quejándote sobre ello conmigo.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo eso puede considerarse complicado – dijo Kurt, mirando la cuchara en la mano de Sebastian mientras hacía el viaje entre el cartón de helado y los labio de Sebastian.

-Porque, ir a una cita se suponía que era algo divertido, algo de una vez y donde podríamos descubrir esos embarazosos sonidos que el otro hacía durante el sexo como material de chantaje para el futuro.

- Pero eso no sucedió – dijo Kurt lentamente.

Sebastian sonrió.

-Lo disfrutamos demasiado. Y queríamos más. La cosa era, que no podíamos convertirnos exactamente en "follamigos" porque eso sería poner nuestra amistad en peligro y ninguno de los dos estaba listo para ello. Por lo que seguimos saliendo en citas.

**_Capítulo 26 c:_**

El cerebro de Kurt era incapaz de imaginar ese escenario como algo posible. No podía pensar en cómo pudo haber usado las citas como una excusa para acostarse con alguien sin tener en cuenta el aspecto emocional de una relación. Había un agujero en esa historia y ese agujero era que había pensado Kurt de todo ello. Deseaba desesperadamente tener su memoria de vuelta así ser capaz de ver el razonamiento de su pasado yo y descubrir porque había aceptado ese tipo de acuerdo.

Sebastian debió haber visto la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de Kurt porque dijo:

-Tú dejaste de estar cómodo con ello después de un tiempo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kurt.

- Mira el hecho era, que pese a que las citas eran meras formalidades… seguían siendo citas. Estábamos pasado más tiempo juntos de lo que habíamos hecho antes y eso estaba empezando a cambiarnos.

-Cambiarnos cómo…

- Llegamos a estar demasiado implicado. Sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta, estábamos haciéndonos vulnerables al otro de lo que habíamos sido antes. Entonces llegó la Navidad y tú volviste a Lima…

Kurt sintió algo agitándose en su estómago a modo de aviso. Hubo algunos flashes en su cabeza, pequeñas visiones de Sebastian sonriendo suficientemente a él con copos de nieve en su pelo mientras veía a Kurt disfrutar de su primer invierno en Nueva York, aeropuertos llenos de gente moviéndose hacia su vuelo en todas las direcciones intentando llegar a sus familias para pasar las fiestas… no sabía porque su mente intentaba advertirle, probablemente alguna manera de llenar los huecos de la historia que Sebastian le estaba contando, pero no era capaz de situar la advertencia.

Sebastian se había quedado en silencio a su lado, mirando al helado que se derretía en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó cuando volví a Lima? – preguntó Kurt suavemente.

-En el aeropuerto, tú me abrazaste. Realmente fuerte y dijiste: "_Voy a extrañarte, imbécil" _

Sebastian había empezado a girar su cuchara alrededor de la mezcla de helado derretido en ese momento y no miró hacia arriba cuando continuó hablando.

- Me reí y dije que intentaría devolver el favor pero lo que realmente pensaba era: "_Te extrañaré". _Habías empezado a quedarte a dormir mucho y cuando te fuiste todo pareció realmente… vacío. Fue en ese punto en el que me di cuenta de cómo profundamente nos habíamos involucrado en esta cosa, lo profundamente que _yo _ me había involucrado. Me asusté. Mi opinión de las relaciones era la misma que cuando habíamos estado en el instituto. No confiaba en ellas y no confiaba en mí estar en una. Así que hice la única cosa que podía pensar para convencerme a mí mismo de que nada había cambiado…

-Me engañaste – dijo Kurt simplemente, mirando hacia sus pies.

-No era engaño – dijo Sebastian – No estoy diciendo eso en mi defensa, lo dijo porque era la verdad. No estábamos realmente saliendo y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Pero yo no lo vi de esa manera, ¿verdad? – dijo Kurt, sintiendo una punzada de simpatía por su pasado yo mezclada con una cierta cantidad de desilusión en cómo no había tenido el sentido de resguardarse en contra de lo que debía hacer sido uno de los más descorazonadores dolores que podía sentir, especialmente tras su ruptura con Blaine. – Me enamoré de ti.

Ahí estaba. La razón por la que seguía aceptando esas "citas"; había ido y se había enamorado de Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian le miró a los ojos, estos rebosaban culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Una conjetura salvaje.

Sebastian asintió.

-Lo hiciste… pero también lo hice yo. Tú simplemente tuviste los cojones para admitirlo y dejarme pensar. Dejamos las citas y tú empezaste a salir con ese chico Liam quien había estado detrás de ti desde hacía tiempo.

Liam… el nombre le era familiar. Había habido un chico con el pelo castaño y hoyuelos que Kurt había visto aparecer en muchas fotos de principio de 2017, recordaba pensar que ese chico debía haber sido su novio a juzgar por lo cercanos que habían estado en esas fotos. Ahora sabía que había estado en lo correcto.

**_Capítulo 26 d:_**

-Seguíamos tirándonos a la garganta del otro – dijo Sebastian – Pero tú estabas más en guardia a mi alrededor y eso me frustraba muchísimo porque me había acostumbrado a verte complemente abierto… no es un juego de palabras.

Sonrió ampliamente y Kurt negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios.

- No sabía qué hacer para conseguir que volvieras a mi porque tú no estabas ignorándome por lo que no había técnicamente un _volver._ Me llevabas a casa después de emborracharme algunas noches y tú seguías comprándome café de vez en cuando, si estaba estresado con la universidad de derecho pero yo seguía sintiéndome tan jodidamente _perdido._ Allí estabas tú, perfecto con tu nuevo y brillante novio a tu lado y estabas moviéndote hacia delante… y allí estaba _yo_, volviéndome loco porque estaba enamorado de ti pero no estaba listo para admitirlo y básicamente… hubo muchas cosas en el medio pero voy a saltarlas porque necesitamos llegar al final feliz ya… Digamos que recogí mi mierda y empecé a cortejarte activamente.

Kurt no pudo evitar el resoplido que se le escapó al escucharle.

-¿Cortejarme activamente?

Para su sorpresa, Sebastian se sonrojó.

-Era terrible en ello ¿vale? Puedo ser encantador cuando quiero ser pero era duro cuando la persona a la que quería cautivar sabía lo suficiente de mí para ver a través los restaurantes de lujo y la charla educada y…

Kurt estaba conteniendo la risa en ese momento porque Sebastian se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, moviendo el helado por todo el cartón y por sus dedos mientras divagaba.

-… tu novio era un dolor en el culo. Desconfiaba de mí incluso si solo _miraba_ en tu dirección y obviamente, me odiaba porque eventualmente, hubo un momento en el que era obvio lo que estaba haciendo y todo el mundo parecía haberse dado cuanta excepto tú.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

-No pude haber sido tan despistado. Me niego a creer que tú estabas lanzándote a mí con risibles atentos de "cautivarme" y no lo noté.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

-Tú _cabrón _sin corazón – dijo – Tú te diste cuenta desde el principio. Simplemente te divertía torturarme. Me dejaste seguir haciéndolo durante semanas incluso después de que Liam rompiera contigo… Oh sí, déjalo salir. Ríete. Vamos todo a reír. Ja. _Ja._

Kurt dejo caer su cabeza contra el brazo de Sebastian y rió hasta que su visión era borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas en sus ojos y bueno, eso era nuevo. Carcajadas como culpables de las lágrimas. Él las prefería a la alternativa de lágrimas por dolorosos flashbacks.

-Oh Dios. Mataría por recordar eso – dijo Kurt cuando su risa de calmó y finalmente ganó el control de su respiración. Sentía punzadas en su estómago y puso un mano sobre su vientre mientras ladeaba la cabeza para ver a Sebastian sonreiré. Sus ojos eran cálidos y… bueno, no había otra palabra para describirlo… y amorosos.

-¿Qué fue lo que finalmente hizo que conquistaras a tu príncipe entonces? – preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra la frente de Kurt, de una manera completamente distinta a cómo fue en su primera noche en el apartamento. Ese había sido desesperado y descuidado con lágrimas y descorazonador. Este era nada como ese. La presión de sus labios era suave y tierna, reposando en la frente de Kurt hasta que pudo sentir como este llenaba de calidez desde donde estaban posados hasta la punta de sus dedos de los pies. Estos se curvaron por sí mismos y su rostro se ladeó, haciendo que los labios de Sebastian se movieran de su frente a su ceja izquierda.

-Un beso – dijo, alejándose un poco solo para inclinarse y besar su pómulo – Varios besos.

-¿De verdad? – dijo tratando de mantener su voz firme. Esta salió más que simplemente firme. Sonaba juguetona y coqueta y _hey…_ ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Pero Kurt no luchó contra él, estaba divirtiéndose demasiado – ¿No una serenata en Central Park? ¿No un mensaje escrito en el cielo de Nuevo York?

-Soy mejor expresando mis sentimiento físicamente – dijo Sebastian besando la curva de la mandíbula de Kurt. El brazo que estaba descansando en el sofá se curvó sobre el hombro de Kurt, cubriéndolo y acercándole al costado de Sebastian mientras enganchaba su tobillo con el de Kurt – Son mucho más fáciles que las palabras.

**_Capítulo 26 e:_**

Kurt esperó que la cercanía le hiciera incómodo. Esperando por las señales de un ataque de pánico en su cabeza en su cuerpo que le hicieran querer alejarse pero era como si su cuerpo entero estuviera zumbando… con alegría, con cariño, con Dios sabe que. Todo lo que _Kurt _ sabía era que esto era lo más feliz que se había sentido desde el accidente, ligero y despreocupado y Sebastian estaba sonriendo ampliamente en contra de su mejilla, el borde de su sonrisa presionando en contra de la de Kurt.

-¿Kurt?

-Ajá.

La mano de Sebastian cogió la de Kurt y entrelazó sus dedos, su brazo apretándose alrededor de Kurt acercándole incluso más cerca hasta que Kurt pudo sentir el subir y bajar del pecho de Sebastian.

-Te amo.

Las palabras calaron en sus huesos. Una parte de Kurt quería decir _yo también te amo_ pero sabía que era más _estoy seguro de que también te amo. _Se mordió la lengua para detenerse de caer en la tentación porque en cualquier momento en el que diga esas palabras, él quiere estar seguro de que fueran tan completamente sinceras y sentidas como pudieran ser, sin emociones en conflicto por culpa de memorias que estaba tratando de recordar. Algo puro y completamente _suyo. _

- No tienes que decirlo de nuevo – dijo Sebastian, le evitó el problema al seguir – Solo necesitaba decirlo ahora mismo.

Kurt sintió una ola de gratitud y giró su cabeza un poco lo suficiente como para poder presionar un suave beso en la esquina de su boca en un silencioso _gracias._ Tal vez también era mejor expresando sus sentimientos físicamente.

Sebastian le abrazó, envolviéndose completamente alrededor de Kurt como si este fuera una almohada, su frente presionada en contra del hombre de Kurt, su pulgar dibujando círculos en su cintura. Kurt podía oír el zumbido de la nevera e la cocina, el murmullo de la ciudad de Nueva York fuera de la ventana y los lentos y firmes sonidos de la respiración de ambos. Descansó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Sebastian y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose en paz con todo… como si nada, ni siquiera una década de memorias desaparecidas pudieran arruinar el momento.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Don't you remember**

**Nota de la traductora: **Gracias a la nueva función de ff. net que permite incorporar portadas a los fics podemos disfrutar de una mágnifica portada para este fic.

La imagen es de Myfoolisheart (link a la imagen en el tumblr de la autora: : / / myfoolisheart (dot) tumblr (dot) com / post / 18977109017 / kbs-dyr ) y es una de las más prolíficas creadoras de fanarts de este fic. ¡A disfrutarlo!

**_Capítulo 27 a:_**

Muchas cosas pueden descubrirse al despertar junto a alguien. Kurt siempre había encontrado ese concepto romántico; abrir los ojos en la mañana para ver el pacífico y durmiente rostro de tu amante antes que cualquier otra cosa… era la manera perfecta de empezar el día.

Aunque al igual que muchas de sus fantasías románticas, esa idea había sido más atractiva en teoría que en la realidad. Despertar y ver la cara de Finn por primera vez había sido realmente decepcionante… su boca había estado abierta, un hilillo de baba se escapaba por la esquina de su boca y Kurt se había encontrado preguntándose a sí mismo que era lo que había visto en ese chico. Despertar junto a Blaine en su cama después de la fiesta de Rachel solo había acarreado una ola de tristeza y él decidió que despertar solo sería desde ese momento la única opción para él. Privado, pacífico y sin ninguna expectativa.

NO fue hasta que Kurt empezó a salir con Blaine que recuperó su fe en el romance. Recordó despertarse la mañana después de su primera vez y encontrarse con el rostro de Blaine a centímetros del suyo, sus pestañas rozando su piel y sus labios apenas separados mientras dormía. Kurt sintió una ola de calidez recorrerle a la vista, encontrándose a sí mismo pensando _así que este es el sentimiento._

Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba lejos de ser el único chico junto al que había despertado. Había oído a Sebastian y a Rachel hablar sobre varios chicos con los que había tonteado cuando se mudó a Nueva York y Kurt apostaba que había tenido más de unas pocas mañanas torpes incluso si una parte de su cerebro intentaba convencerle de que estaba contando de más. No importaba puesto que por el momento no era capaz de recordar ninguno de esos encuentros.

Así que cuando Kurt abrió sus ojos y vio a Sebastian a su lado su primer pensamiento fue _esto es bastante romántico._

Excepto que no era… no realmente.

Para empezar, Sebastian no estaba ni siquiera cerca de Kurt. Estaba en el suelo, tirado sobre las mantas mientras Kurt estaba boca abajo en el sofá junto a él. La vista era bastante menos romántica y bastante más divertida desde su punto de vista. Kurt tuvo que sofocar una carcajada por la manera en la que Sebastian tenía un cojín sobre la cara intentando bloquear la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas.

Tras un par de segundos observándole, Kurt empezó a sentirse escalofriante. Por lo que, le pegó una pata a las mantas que le cubrían y se puso de pie, desplazándose para correr las cortinas antes de volver junto a Sebastian y quitar el cojín de su rostro.

-Vas a asfixiarte a ti mismo en sueños – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sebastian resopló, girándose sobre su costado y precediendo a enterrar su cara en su almohada, mostrando solo un poco de molestia.

NO se movió mientras Kurt preparaba el desayuno lo que Kurt encontró de alguna manera hiriente para su orgullo. En más de una ocasión le habían asegurado que el aroma de su tostada francesa era capaz de resucitar a los muertos pero aparentemente, Sebastian no compartió el sentimiento.

Desayunar en la cama era un lujo que Kurt amaba pese a que las únicas veces que se lo permitió fue cuando dormía en casa de Blaine o cuando su padre le llevaba una tostada y café si se había despertado tarde… no era exactamente el más lujoso desayuno pero el pensamiento era lo que contaba. Cuando Kurt era el que servía el desayuno, era por todo lo alto. Su madre le había enseñado que en una comida de calidad no importaba solo el sabor, una buena presentación podía suponer una gran diferencia. La diferencia entre aburridos y normales panqueques y panqueques con sonrisas de jarabe.

A Kurt le gustaba despertar a la gente con unos platos cuidadosamente decorados, le gustaba ver sus rostros alegrarse ya fuera su padre, Blaine, Rachel o Mercedes cuando estas tenían una fiesta de pijamas en su casa. Era un simple gesto de aprecio para sus amigos y familia por lo que no lo pensó mucho mientras preparaba un plato similar para Sebastian; tostada francesa con naranja y recubierta de azúcar, huevos revueltos, pan, mantequilla, mermelada y un bol de macedonia de frutas junto con dos tazas de café recién hecho.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de café cerca de donde Sebastian dormía antes de arrodillarse a su lado y zarandearle suavemente.

-Sebastian, hey… Sebastian. Despierta.

_Capítulo 27 b:_

Sebastian refunfuño, sin saltar al más mínimo contacto como lo había hecho cuando Kurt le buscó, asustado y temblando por culpa de sus sueños, la noche anterior.

-Vete – masculló.

-Sebastian.

-Es domingo, déjame dormir.

-Es martes – le corrigió Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

– Y yo soy el único con amnesia por aquí – añadió murmurando mientras zarandeaba el hombro de Sebastian de nuevo – Vamos, despierta.

Sebastian se tumbó sobre su espalda, su expresión malhumorada. La irritación se desvaneció un poco cuando abrió sus ojos y vio a Kurt, su rostro relajándose con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eres ti.

-Por supuesto que soy yo – dijo Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Le gustaba lo natural que se sentía la conversación, como si la tuvieran a menudo. Tal vez lo hacían.

-Mm – renegó Sebastian, levantando su mano hasta acariciar el rostro de Kurt antes de moverse – Buenos días.

Kurt alejó suavemente la mano de Sebastian y dijo:

-Buenos días a ti también. Te he hecho el desayuno.

-Aun no – dijo Sebastian cogiendo el codo de Kurt cuando este empezaba a inclinarse sobre la mesa de café – Ven aquí.

Los ojos de Sebastian seguían entrecerrados, apenas abiertos y su sonrisa era lo suficientemente vaga para que Kurt se diera cuenta de que no estaba completamente despierto todavía. Eso explicaría porque no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de empujar a Kurt contra su pecho y rodearle con sus brazos para mantenerle ahí. La protesta de Kurt se perdió en la camiseta de algodón de Sebastian parcialmente porque el movimiento le había tomado por sorpresa y parcialmente porque fue golpeado por el fuerte y familiar aroma del gel de baño y limpio que siempre hacía que su cuerpo se relajara.

Era igual que cuando solía detenerse a oler el aroma de su madre que se mantenía en los cajones de su antigua cómoda. Había cierta sensación de _corrección_ que le hizo intentar acercarse al aroma, buscando el lugar donde este fuera más fuerte, justo en el cuello de Sebastian. Estuvo tentado de quedarse donde estaba, después de todo no era como si no hubiera dejado a Sebastian abrazarle la noche anterior mientras veían un thriller nominado a los Oscar.

Pero Kurt se había sentido la persona con el control la última noche, al menos con más control del que sentía en ese momento. Si no se alejaba, estaba seguro de que acabaría haciendo algo estúpido. No exactamente estúpido, esa no era la palabra correcta. Más bien _impulsivo._

-No, amor, vuelve… - protestó Sebastian cuando Kurt se liberó de su agarre pero su voz se apagó cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio la expresión en el rostro de Kurt. Pareció despertarse del todo en ese momento, comprendiendo súbitamente la situación en la que se encontraba – Mierda, lo siento.

-Está bien – dijo Kurt despidiéndole con un gesto de su mano.

-Olvidé que… - Sebastian se detuvo a media frase y cerró sus ojos, los signos de relajación que mostraba su rostro fueron remplazados por una dolorosa expresión de pesar – Es solo que es algo que hacemos habitualmente.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

Sebastian mantuvo sus ojos cerrados como si el mirar a Kurt fuera demasiado doloroso.

-Le traemos al otro el desayuno a la cama los fines de semana y hacemos el vago hasta que se hace demasiado frío – su voz estaba llena de nostalgia.

-Lo siento – dijo mirando finalmente a Kurt, sus ojos mostrando su arrepentimiento – Es fácil olvidar que las cosas ya no son igual que antes.

Kurt sintió la repentina necesidad de golpear algo. Por culpa de la mirada de Sebastian, por culpa del anhelo que llenó su propio corazón. En su lugar, forzó una sonrisa y se inclinó para coger la bandeja.

- Bueno, no es demasiado diferente si seguimos teniendo la parte del desayuno en la cama, ¿verdad?

Sebastian se sentó, sonriendo lentamente cuando vio la comida de la bandeja.

-Lujoso.

-Y sigue _caliente – _dijo Kurt con una amplia sonrisa.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 28 a:_**

Kurt pasó la mayoría de su jueves recuperando la información de sus cuentas bancarias y números Pin de tarjetas, configurando su nuevo teléfono móvil y obteniendo tantas contraseñas como le fuera posible basándose en el conocimiento de Sebastian y adivinando. Por la tarde, estaba enfermo de pasarse el día mirando papeles y la pantalla del ordenador pero Sebastian se negó a cambiar su pijama y salir. Él estaba empeñado en convertir su jueves en el perfecto domingo perezoso, ellos acabaron cogiendo un par de tazas de café y subiendo al tejado para ver el atardecer. Kurt seguía pensando en la última vez que había subido allí, en Blaine, en el beso. Sebastian estaba aparentemente siguiendo esa misma línea de pensamiento porque estaba en silencio, mirando por encima de los edificios al sol que descendía con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Durante un largo tiempo, ninguno de ellos habló pero cuando el sol finalmente desapareció tras el horizonte y la ciudad empezó a encenderse, Kurt dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dijo:

- La ciudad de Nueva York.

-Que avispado – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

Kurt le ignoró y cerró sus ojos por la fría brisa que sin duda había desordenado su cabello al pasar. No pudo conseguir que le molestara.

-Sigue constándome creer que estoy realmente aquí – dijo – En esta ciudad, en este apartamento…

- … Atascado conmigo.

Cuando Kurt se giró a mirarle, la sonrisa de Sebastian mostraba que bromeaba.

-Atascado contigo, sí – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Podría ser peor, y lo sabes.

- Podría – acordó Kurt en voz baja mientras Sebastian cogía su mano.

Se quedaron en el tejado hasta que sus estómagos empezaron a protestar pero cuando volvieron al apartamento, ninguno de ellos estaba de humor para cocinar nada.

-No me apetece salir – dijo Sebastian, dejándose caer en el sofá – Pide algo.

Mientras esperaban a que su cena llegara, Kurt toqueteó su sistema de entretenimiento. Kurt no le había prestado atención desde que se mudaron, ocasionalmente había visto trozos de futbol y cabeceras de la CNN mientras Burt o Sebastian lo miraban, sin haberse sentido inclinado a verlo por sí mismo. No tenían ningún DVD, eso lo sabía. Su biblioteca esta digitalizada, la página de inicio dividida en carpetas… televisión en directo, series grabadas, películas y música. Kurt estaba a punto de abrir la carpeta de películas cuando un pensamiento cruzó su cerebro y casi tiró el mando del entusiasmo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que probablemente tenemos todos los episodios no emitidos de Anatomía de Grey. Excepto que ya no son "no emitidos" porque estoy en el futuro y mierda.

No le importaba lo loco que sonaba o que Sebastian no había parado de reír a su lado porque _finalmente, _había algo bueno de haberse saltado diez años de su vida. Al menos sabría si Meredith y Derek tuvieron su final feliz o no.

Ignorando la manera en que los hombros de Sebastian seguían temblando por las carcajadas, abrió la carpeta de series grabadas y tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de lanzar grititos de emoción cuando vio un archivo llamado "Anatomía de Grey – Completa". Antes de que Kurt pudiera abrirlo, Sebastian le había arrebatado el mando y había vuelto a la página de inicio.

-¡Hey! – protestó Kurt.

-Estamos viendo una película – dijo firmemente – Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerte al día con esa estúpida serie. No estás poniéndome a través de _otro_ maratón. Dios sabe que he tenido que aguantar demasiados en el pasado.

Abrió la carpeta de películas y se la encontró llena de subcarpetas: _Selección de Sebastian, Selección de Kurt, Mutuo acuerdo, divididas por género, nuevas, privadas _ y se giró de nuevo hacia Kurt.

-Así que. Es tu turno para elegir esta noche. ¿Prefieres elegir en base al género o confiar en el gusto de tu yo pasado?

- ¿Por qué me parece que estás disfrutando esto más de lo que deberías? – preguntó Kurt, arrebatándole el mando de su mano.

Su gusto en películas siempre había sido impecable así que Kurt estaba seguro de que elegir una película aleatoria de su carpeta sería una opción segura pero antes de poder hacer eso, su curiosidad le llevó a la última subcarpeta la llamada _Privada._

**_Capítulo 28 b:_**

Dos iconos aparecieron cuando la abrió, una subcarpeta llamada "Boda" y otra con un pequeño candado. Cuando Kurt intentó abrirla, una petición de contraseña apareció.

-¿Por qué está bloqueada? – preguntó Kurt, girándose hacia Sebastian para obtener una respuesta pero solo encontró al otro chico sonriendo ampliamente.

- Vamos a dejar esta por ahora ¿vale?

-¿Por qué? – presionó Kurt, intrigado.

-Confía en mí.

- No.

-Kurt.

-¿Qué hay en esa carpeta?

-Tú no quieres saberlo.

-Quiero.

-No, realmente no lo haces – insistió Sebastian – No ahora mismo.

Algo en sus ojos convenció a Kurt de que tenía razón. Su curiosidad no se había extinguido pero existía una sensación de precaución que podía entreverse en el tono de Sebastian. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había negado a responder a una pregunta de Kurt, había llegado tan lejos como para comentar su vida sexual. Si Sebastian pensaba que ese archivo era algo para lo que Kurt no estaba listo todavía, Kurt iba a creerle y a confiar en él.

-Bien – dijo, su mandíbula apretada mientas volvía a la carpeta de las películas – Pero voy a verla en algún momento.

La primera película que vieron era una comedia de risa fácil, de esas que no tenían un argumento real, o propósito excepto mantener tu estómago adolorido de reírte demasiado. La segunda fue la adaptación de 2014 de _Wicked_ la cual, tal y como Sebastian había predicho, Kurt acabó odiando. Fue divertido señalar cada detalle equivocado, especialmente desde que Sebastian parecía leerle la mente y decía exactamente lo que Kurt estaba pensando (probablemente recitando lo que recordaba de oírle decir otras veces)

Las críticas continuaron incluso después de que la película acabara… Kurt seguía pensando nuevas cosas que añadir mientras ellos tiraron a la papelera los contenedores de noodles, mientras se cepillaran los dientes, mientras ellos quitaban el edredón y se metían en la cama. Fue solo después de que finalmente dijo:

- No le hace justicia a la producción original de Broadway – con un resoplido que notó lo silencioso que Sebastian se había quedado a su lado.

Kurt giró su cabeza para preguntarle lo que pasaba pero olvidó lo que iba a decir incluso antes de decirlo. Sebastian estaba mirándole con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, una mezcla de esperanza y diversión y Kurt repentinamente comprendió donde estaban y como habían llegado allí.

-Estás en mi cama – dejó escapar.

-Sí, estaba preguntándome cuando ibas a notarlo – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa tentativa.

-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que te has metido en mi cama?

-Nuestra cama – corrigió Sebastian – Y probablemente porque parecías estar algo ocupado con _Wicked_ para notar nada.

-¿Y has decidido tomar ventaja de ello? – preguntó Kurt, levantando una ceja.

Sebastian le ofreció una sonrisa en respuesta antes de añadir:

-Diría que lo siento pero no pude ayudarme a mí mismo… especialmente después de que no me dieras una segunda mirada cuando empecé a cepillarme los dientes a tu lado en el baño. Me imaginé que ibas a parar de hablar y darme las buenas noches en la puerta pero era como si estuvieras en trance. Tú simplemente seguías hablando y hablando y entonces estabas metiéndote en la cama e indicándome con la cabeza que apagara las luces y yo quería ver lo lejos que llegábamos antes de que te dieras cuenta.

-Bueno me he dado cuenta ahora – dijo Kurt, sin creerse cómo había sido capaz de no percatarse de ello en un primer momento.

-Y esa es mi señal para irme.

No era una pregunta por lo que Kurt no le respondió. Sebastian se movió acercándose a Kurt, la luz ensombreciendo sus rasgos.

-¿Puedo decir buenas noches antes de ir? – preguntó, acunando la mejilla de Kurt y acariciando con su pulgar el cabello junto a su templo.

**_Capítulo 28 c:_**

-Buenas noches – dijo Kurt, su voz temblaba un poco pero Sebastian no se alejó.

- ¿Sabes? Puede ser un signo de otra cosa – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Mmm? – zumbaba Kurt, sus ojos se empezaban a sentir pesados mientras Sebastian seguía trazando círculos en su templo.

- El hecho de que no pensaras que nada estaba fuera de lo normal cuando me acosté a tu lado – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa – Tal vez no era porque estuvieras ocupado pensado sobre la estúpida película, tal vez era porque tu mente no veía nada raro en nosotros yendo a la cama juntos.

Kurt estaba pensando lo mismo pero todo lo que pido fue:

-Sí. Tal vez.

Sintiendo que Kurt no estaba de humor para seguir presionando en ese tema, Sebastian se inclinó y besó la frente de Kurt suavemente antes de salir de la cama, dejando un suave:

-Buenas noches, amor.

Kurt apenas había cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió la cama hundirse de nuevo. La habitación estaba mucho más oscura de lo que había estado antes pero Kurt no necesitaba luz para reconocer la familiar figura del cuerpo de Sebastian acercándose a él. Estaba a punto de decir _oh, has vuelto, _ pero Sebastian estaba acercándole a su pecho, su aliento cálido en contra del rostro de Kurt, y Kurt solo podía pensar, _por supuesto que has vuelto._

Unos cálidos labios tocaron los suyo mientras un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura y Kurt se derritió en el toque, acercándose hasta que fue capaz de sentir la longitud del cuerpo de Sebastian contras el suyo. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos los cuales podrían haberse convertido en horas, la mandíbula Kurt moviéndose lentamente y sin descanso en sincronía con la de Sebastian. El toque de una suave y húmeda lengua en contra de la suya nunca fue demasiado, una mano se movía de arriba abajo por su espalda en largos trazos que hacían hormiguear todos sus nervios. Se quedó allí, sus manos en el cabello de Sebastian, pasando su pierna por encima de su cadera mientras ellos se besaban en la oscuridad de la habitación sintiéndose perezosos y contentos.

-Te amo, Kurt – susurró Sebastian, moviendo sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kurt, su garganta, la base de su cuello.

Kurt abrió su boca para contestar pero no pudo formar las palabras. Él lo intentó y falló, ningún sonido salió excepto por un grito ahogado.

-¿No vas a decírmelo tú también? – preguntó Sebastian, moviéndose hasta elevarse sobre el cuerpo de Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

_No puedo._

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sebastian sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando a Kurt su frustrada expresión.

Había una razón. Kurt no podía recordar la razón. Algo sobre un accidente pero ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a Sebastian?

-¿Por qué no, Kurt? – preguntó de nuevo Sebastian, su voz profunda y más peligrosa que antes. Su rostro colérico, sus ojos centelleando incluso en la oscuridad. Kurt no se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba presionando su estómago con el codo hasta que un agudo dolor le atravesó como una bala y abrió los ojos.

Estaba fuera de la cama y corriendo hacia el baño antes incluso de que las imágenes se hubieran desvanecido de su mente. Su cena le siguió, oleadas de esfuerzo que dejaron sus ojos acuosos y su cuerpo temblando. Cuando terminó, Kurt se dejó caer contra la mampara de la ducha, aceptando el vaso de agua que apareció enfrente de él. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que ya no estaba reposando en contra del cristal sino en los brazos de Sebastian. En el segundo en el que se dio cuenta de la situación, se alejó de Sebastian, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kurt, mostrándose herido por la reacción de Kurt.

-Yo… - Kurt aclaró su garganta, tobando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Deben haber sido las gambas – dijo Sebastian – Me parece que su sabor era algo raro. Debes haberte comido demasiadas.

-Seguro – dijo Kurt, tirándose agua a la cara. Podía sentir el pánico de su sueño disolverse con cada gota de agua que tocaba su rostro. Una vez que se sentía lo suficientemente calmado, reabrió sus ojos y miró al reflejo de Sebastian en el espejo. Estaba mirando a Kurt con preocupación.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó.

-Las pastillas que me recetó la doctora están en la encimera de la cocina. ¿Puedes traérmelas? – preguntó con voz vacilante.

**_Capítulo 28 d:_**

Sebastian asintió y desapareció, dejando a Kurt mover su mirada hacia su pálido reflejo.

-Solo un sueño – susurró – Solo un sueño estúpido.

Las gambas habían tenido un sabor extraño, ahora que Kurt pensaba en ello. Era una perfecta y lógica explicación de porqué su sueño se había vuelto tan erróneo al final. Ya había sucedido varias veces a lo largo de los años, siempre que había tenido una mala cena o había contraído un mal caso de intoxicación alimentaria. En sus sueños, había estado haciendo algo completamente sin relación, pero la sensación de nauseas de su estómago lo distraería y de repente el escenario de Broadway en el que estaba empezaría a temblar o el coche en el que iba aceleraría hasta que su estómago se revolvía y se despertaba lanzándose hacia el baño para vomitar.

Comprender este hecho le hizo plantarse más firmemente en sus pies, sintiéndose más anclado en la realidad.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – preguntó Sebastian más tarde cuando Kurt volvió a la cama.

-Estoy bien – dijo Kurt.

-¿Estás seguro?

- Lo que fuera que me sentara mal ya está fuera. Estoy bien – dijo Kurt asintiendo.

-¿Para que necesitas las pastillas entonces? – preguntó Sebastian, dubitativo.

Kurt no sabía si sentirse molesto o tocado por la cuidadosa observación.

-Dolor de cabeza – dijo.

-¿Quieres otro masaje?

-Kurt sonrió al oírle.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

- No es por ser modesto, pero me han dicho que tengo manos mágicas – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa, pese a que Kurt podía ver que seguía preocupado.

-¿Y soy yo el que tiene que ser modesto?

-Vamos, tu puedes pagarme con un desayuno en la cama de nuevo – su voz llevaba aparejada un nota de súplica pese a que intentaba esconderla bajo su sonrisa arrogante y su postura relajada.

-En cuando me duerma, te vas – dijo Kurt con un suspiro mientras le empujaba dentro de la habitación – Pero no te hagas ilusiones con lo del desayuno, fue tu pereza la que nos trajo Chino esta noche y por eso estoy enfermo. Si alguien está haciendo el desayuno, eres tú.

Sebastian se burló.

-¿Mi culpa? No es como si tú hubieras insistido en cocinar. La única otra opción que teníamos era salir y comer Chino en el restaurante en lugar de pedirlo a domicilio. No pongas la culpa sobre mis hombros.

-Sigue siendo tu culpa – dijo Kurt con cabezonería, metiéndose bajo las mantas de nuevo. Sebastian se recostó a su lado, sonriendo cuando este no dijo nada mientras movía su mano hasta el rostro de Sebastian. Sus dedos eran cálidos en contra de la fría piel de Kurt y tras unos pocos segundos Kurt era capaz de sentir el dolor de cabeza retroceder.

Su estómago retumbaba con hambre cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente pero antes incluso de que considerara que quería desayunar, Sebastian apareció en la puerta llevando una bandeja completamente llena. Kurt se sentó mientras Sebastian dejaba la bandeja en su regazo y revisó el contenido con una mirada divertida.

Junto al pan con mermelada y el zumo había un plato de panqueques guiñándole el ojo con una torcida sonrisa de jarabe.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Don't you remember**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>La canción mencionada en este capítulo es "Hungry like the wolf" de Duran Duran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 29 a:<em>**

El resto de la semana pasó sin nada que remarcar, Kurt dividió su tiempo entre ponerse al día con películas, episodios de Anatomía de Grey o juntando más información sobre su pasado. Siguió el consejo de la doctora Hendricks y se dedicó a intentar recordar cortos períodos de tiempo, centrándose tanto como le era posible en ocasiones de importancia pero no importaba cuantas fotos y películas viera o lo detallada que fuera la descripción de Sebastian sobre donde estaban o que estaban haciendo en ellas, su memoria seguía tercamente bloqueada.

Hubo momentos en los que Kurt estuvo tentado de darse por vencido pero como Sebastian seguía señalando, incluso si no llegaba a recordar memorias completas, al menos sabría que lo había intentado. Eso era mejor que estar completamente perdido, ¿verdad?

-Piensa en ello como una fiesta enorme en la que estabas demasiado borracho para recordarla – dijo – Y soy tu conductor designado quien está poniendo toda la historia junta para ti.

-Diversión – dijo Kurt con una amplia sonrisa – Que tú seas el conductor designado. Si recuerdo correctamente ese es mi trabajo.

-Nos gusta cambiar de vez en cuando – le contó Sebastian con un guiño, dándole un codazo en el hombro cuando Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

Sebastian tenía razón pese a todo. Para cuando el sábado llegó, pese a que Kurt no estaba en el camino de mágicamente recordarlo todo, la niebla que rodeaba sus recuerdos había empezado a aclararse un poco. Seguía teniendo dolores de cabeza cuando trataba de presionarse a sí mismo para recordar, pero los relajantes que la doctora Hendricks le había dado le ayudaban, le habían librado de las pesadillas por lo menos.

Estaban desayunando, que se había convertido en la parte favorita de Kurt de su día, cuando este dijo:

-Voy a salir cuando terminemos de desayunar.

-¿Humm? – zumbó Sebastian, seguía medio dormido mientras tomaba un trago de café.

-Voy a salir – repitió Kurt pacientemente – Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer.

Eso no era realmente verdad, Kurt no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer pero él quería salir y explorar la ciudad por sí mismo. Las otras veces que había salido con Sebastian y Rachel habían sido divertidas, pero él sentía que necesitaba recorrer Nueva York. Le parecía que había dejado de lado a la ciudad desde su accidente.

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres – dijo, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho que Sebastian sonaba como un lindo cachorrillo.

Por supuesto, el ofrecimiento era simplemente una formalidad porque Kurt estaba al tanto de que Sebastian tenía que empezar a leer archivos de sus casos si quería estar al día cuando volviera a trabajar el lunes. Perder el tiempo dando vueltas por la ciudad era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Como se esperaba, Sebastian gimió y dejó caer su cabeza en contra del mostrador de la cocina, pese a que eso podría hacer sido porque no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para tener una conversación que requiriera de él algo más que gruñidos. Habían estado despiertos hasta las tres de la mañana mirando películas, hasta ese momento Kurt había conseguido ver al menos una cuarta parte de sus películas favoritas. Pero un desafortunado accidente con una taza resbalándose de la mano de Kurt y estrellándose contra el suelo a las ocho y media de la mañana había destrozado los planes de Sebastian de dormir hasta tarde.

-¿Es eso un sí, un no o un Dios mío cállate? – preguntó Kurt con una divertida sonrisa mientras bebía un trago de su zumo de manzana.

- Es un mierda, porque tengo que tener trabajo pendiente – contestó Sebastian moviendo la cabeza – Quiero ir contigo pero no puedo. Jon va a venir hacia mediodía para ponerme al tanto de un par de casos y no hay manera de que podamos cambiar a otro momento.

-Está bien – dijo Kurt, tratando de esconder el alivio que sintió.

- ¿Vas a estar bien yendo tú solo? – preguntó Sebastian y pese a que la preocupación era genuina, Kurt no pudo evitar que su voz sonara arrogante y a la defensiva cuando contestó:

-Creo que soy capaz de manejar la gran y mala ciudad sin una niñera, Sebastian.

-Sabes que no quería decir eso – dijo Sebastian sin ningún rastro de su habitual alegría. Sonaba más bien como el lloriqueo de un bebé.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

**_Capítulo 29 b:_**

-Así que ¿dónde tienes pensado ir? – preguntó Sebastian tomando un largo trago de su café.

-A ver a mi padre, principalmente.

No era una mentira completa, Kurt estaba planeando visitar a su padre pero estaba esperando que Sebastian no peguntara por más detalles. No lo hizo.

-Volveré a tiempo para la comida – continuó, volviendo a su tazón de cereales a medio comer – Si no lo hago, te enviaré un mensaje avisándote.

Sebastian asintió, terminándose lo que quedaba de su café y poniéndose de pie.

-Voy a intentar dormir un poco más hasta que Jon llegue.

-¿Después de dos tazas de café?

-Vale la pena intentarlo.

Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado terminando su desayuno y eligiendo lo que iba a ponerse que no se dio cuenta de cómo Sebastian seguía de pie a su lado, mirándolo en silencio.

-Eso es algo espeluznante – dijo Kurt cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sebastian sonrió, dando un paso hacia delante de manera que estaba a centímetros de donde Kurt estaba sentado en el taburete.

-Hemos hecho cosas aún más espeluznantes en el pasado.

-No estoy seguro de que quiero saber lo que quieres decir con eso.

-Lo dejaremos para cuando estés listo entonces – dijo Sebastian, acunando el rostro de Kurt. Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Kurt mientras él movía su pulgar a lo largo de la mejilla de Kurt – ¿Prometes que volverás al hogar conmigo?

El miedo en su voz era tan acusado que sorprendió a Kurt. Era como si Sebastian tuviera miedo de que Kurt se fuera y se viera envuelto en otro accidente. Lo cual, se dio cuenta Kurt, era exactamente lo que preocupaba a Sebastian.

-¿Qué te he dicho de ser capaz de cuidar de mí mismo? – dijo Kurt intentando conseguir una sonrisa que Sebastian no devolvió.

-No estoy preocupado por lo que hagas tú. Me preocupan esos suicidas quieres no se lo piensan dos veces antes de estamparse en contra del coche de otro.

-No creo que lo hicieran a propósito.

-Da igual – dijo Sebastian, acariciando insistentemente un punto en la mejilla de Kurt – Se me permite estar asustado. ¿Crees que eres el único que está teniendo flashbacks?

Kurt no había pensado en eso. Habían estado durmiendo en habitaciones separadas tras su primera noche de películas. Kurt se dormía en el segundo en que su cabeza tocaba la almohada gracias a los relajantes así que el pensamiento de que Sebastian estaba despierto y preocupándose por él en la habitación de al lado nunca cruzó su mente.

Realmente, ahora que lo pensaba… había habido un momento hacía un par de noches en el que había oído la puerta abrirse y sentido unos dedos acariciándole suavemente pero los medicamentos le habían hecho un durmiente profundo y por ello lo había descartado como un simple sueño.

Ahora que Sebastian había admitido tener flashbacks del accidente de Kurt… o probablemente de ser informado del accidente de Kurt, en su caso… estaba seguro de que eso realmente había sido Sebastian comprobando que Kurt seguía con él.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder a ese fragmento de información así que continuó intentado trasladar la conversación a otro tema más ligero.

-Tal vez debería compartir mis relajantes contigo – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sebastian finalmente sonrió y dejó caer su mano.

-Tal vez así sería capaz de dormir pese a todos los ruidos que haces en las mañanas.

-¡Hey! Ha sido solo una vez – dijo Kurt haciendo pucheros mientras Sebastian reía.

-Simplemente vuelve, ¿vale? – dijo Sebastian con un tono suave.

Kurt asintió.

-Lo haré.

**_Capítulo 29 c:_**

Había muchas cosas que ver en Nueva York pero Kurt descubrió que las cosas pequeñas eran las más interesantes. Sacó dinero del cajero automático, se compró un café y fue de tienda en tienda simplemente mirando los percheros de abrigos y pantalones sabiendo que si quisiera, podría comparar cualquiera de ellos. Era diferente de la última vez que recordaba estar en Nueva York, durante el campeonato Nacional. En aquel momento, había tenido mucho cuidado con cada céntimo que se gastó, sabiendo que no podía gastar dinero en accesorios innecesarios especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la universidad se acercaba.

Incluso ahora, no era tan estúpido como para gastar dinero solo por el bien de gastarlo pero cuando vio un monísimo pin vintage de baquelita no pudo resistir el comprarlo. Acababa de tomar la decisión cuando alguien que gritaba su nombre le llamó la atención.

La tienda en la que estaba… ¿cuál era su nombre otra vez? Palladium… estaba prácticamente vacía así que él fue capaz de encontrar al que le llamaba fácilmente. Un hombre alto, de treinta y tantos con el pelo rapado y un pendiente de plata en la oreja izquierda que estaba caminando hacia Kurt. Era un empleado de la tiendo, si teníamos en cuenta el uniforme y cuando se acercó Kurt pudo leer el nombre de Paulo en su chapa.

-Ah, Kurt – dijo con un ligero acento – Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Hola, Paulo – dijo Kurt, orgulloso de lo casual que sonaba teniendo en cuenta que en realidad estaba partiéndose el cerebro intentado recordar la más mínima información de quién era ese hombre.

-¿Dónde has estado? Llevo semanas intentado contactar contigo – dijo Paulo moviendo la cabeza.

-Oh, mi… mi móvil se rompió – mintió Kurt.

-Bueno, eso es una mierda. Tu pedido ha estado aquí desde el pasado jueves. Pensé que te habías olvidado de él.

Lo he hecho, pensó Kurt pero en su lugar dijo:

-Lo siento. He estado muy liado últimamente.

Paulo le indicó que le siguiera todo el camino hasta los mostradores cercanos a los del pin que Kurt había estado mirando antes.

-¿Cómo está tu marido? – preguntó mientras miraba a través de una cajas al otro lado del mostrador.

-Está fantástico – dijo Kurt, sin saber porque estaba siguiéndole el juego en lugar de contarle la razón real de porque no había pasado por allí en semanas y que no tenía idea de que pedido estaban hablando. Era demasiado fácil pretender que todo era normal.

Paulo se giró, llevando una pequeña caja cuadrada en sus manos y Kurt se inclinó hacia él, mirando expectante mientras Paulo la abría. Dentro había una pieza de seda gris sobre la que descansaba una pulsera negra.

Kurt la sacó de la caja, maravillado de lo poco que pesaba. El cuero estaba trenzado junto hasta llegar a un cierre de metal. En el lado contrario del broche había dos pequeños enganches de plata enmarcando una pieza de piel más suave.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad? – preguntó Paulo con una sonrisa, mirando los dedos de Kurt deslizarse sobre el patrón de la pulsera.

-Sí – suspiró Kurt, desabrochándola e intentando ponérsela. No se ajustaba, estaba demasiado suelta y era posible deslizarla fuera de su muñeca sin desabrocharla.

-Um, creo que hay un problema con las medidas – dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño pero cuando miró a Paulo este estaba dándole una sonrisa divertida.

-Porque no está hecha a la medida de tu muñeca – dijo como si la conversación fuera algo realmente gracioso.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Kurt, sintiendo como si se estuviera perdiendo algo.

-Porque es para Sebastian… ¿tal vez? – Paulo parecía sospechoso ahora y Kurt se sentía como si debiera golpearse a sí mismo por no darse cuenta antes.

-Claro, por supuesto – dijo rápidamente, quitándose la pulsera y volviéndola a abrochar – I pedí esto para Sebastian porque…

-Querías sorprenderle con algo especial para vuestro aniversario – terminó Paulo asintiendo con la cabeza – Ojalá mi novia fuera así de romántica. Dudo que ella recuerde cuando es nuestro aniversario.

Kurt pensó en decirle que él no recordaba tampoco su aniversario pero todo lo que hizo fue preguntar:

-Así que ¿supongo que Sebastian no sabe nada de esto?

**_Capítulo 29 d:_**

Paulo pareció creer que le estaba preguntando si él le había echado a perder la sorpresa de Sebastian porque negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no. Mis labios están sellados. Vino un par de días después de que tu pedido llegara para… - se detuvo con una sonrisa culpable.

-¿Para…? – preguntó Kurt.

Paulo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nada.

Kurt no creyó ni por un momento que fuera para nada pero lo dejo pasar y volvió su mirada hacia la pulsera en su mano. Estaba a punto de volverla a poner en su caja cuando notó un destello de plata. Curioso, Kurt la acercó a sus ojos para examinarla las palabras bordadas en el trozo de cuero suave.

**Disonancia y Ritmo.**

No tuvo la oportunidad de preocuparse por lo que podría significar o de preguntarse si sería demasiado sospechoso preguntarle a Paulo porque este empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Confío en que no tengo que explicarte como cuidar el cuero.

Kurt puso la pulsera en la caja y dejó que Paulo ajustara la seda a su alrededor.

-¿Quitársela para la ducha? – preguntó.

Paulo se rio.

-Básicamente sí. ¿Debo envolvértelo?

-No, está bien – contestó Kurt.

-Pero es un regalo ¿verdad? – dijo Paulo – Sin cargo extra.

-Bueno, supongo que vale.

Paulo desapareció tras asentir brevemente y decir:

-Ahora vuelvo.

Kurt permaneció de pie junto al mostrador, mirando a un punto a lo lejos, repitiendo las palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Disonancia y Ritmo, Disonancia y Ritmo… él conocía Disonancia y Ritmo de la canción de Duran Duran pero no le veía el sentido.

Quince minutos después Kurt salió de la tienda con una pequeña caja guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo junto a un pin de pajarita que había elegido para sí mismo.

Lo primero que hizo fue enviarle un mensaje a Sebastian diciéndole que no iba a ir a casa a comer, no había ninguna razón para preocuparle innecesariamente. Sebastian contestó con un emoticono de una cara triste un par de segundos después.

Después, Kurt llamó a su padre y le preguntó si podían cambiar su encuentro para esa tarde y cubrirle si Sebastian le preguntaba donde se encontraba. Le llevó una gran argumentación y la promesa de explicárselo todo para que Burt accediera a hacerlo.

Finalmente, Kurt miró a través de la agenda de su teléfono, su pulgar se detuvo encima del nombre de una persona que estaba seguro de que podría contestar a todas sus preguntas.

_Blaine Anderson._

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 30:_**

El nerviosismo de Blaine era palpable, él apenas acababa de sentarse en la silla enfrente de Kurt cuando este espetó:

-Detenlo.

-Detener ¿Qué? – preguntó Blaine medio alarmado.

-Detén el nerviosismo – dijo Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos y posándolos en la mesa en frente de él – No hay razón para estar nervioso, y me estás haciendo incómodo.

-Lo siento – dijo Blaine tímidamente – No hemos hablado en un tiempo y tal y como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros la última vez, esto es solo un poco raro.

Kurt había sabido que el beso aparecería en la conversación antes o después. Mejor antes que después parecía.

-Mira – empezó, sin levantar la mirada de sus manos – Ese beso era algo que necesitaba más que anda en ese momento y tú me lo diste.

- No debería haberlo hecho.

-Pero lo hiciste – dijo Kurt, levantando la vista para ver a Blaine mirando por la ventana.

-Fue un error.

-No, no lo fue – dijo Kurt con más fuerza esta vez – Estuvo mal pero no fue un error. Si tú no me hubieras besado, yo no habría sido capaz de seguir adelante.

-Así que ¿has seguido adelante? – la pregunta apenas un susurro, pero la mirada de Blaine estaban posada en su rostro mientras esperaba por la respuesta.

Kurt se tomó unos minutos para considerar la pregunta, sus ojos rastrillando las familiares líneas del rostro de Blaine. El impulso de decir sí, y dejar caer el tema era fuerte, pero no podía mentirle, no si quería que su amistad con Blaine continuara siendo tan abierta y sincera como lo había sido antes. Así que se decantó por:

-Estoy intentándolo.

La boca de Blaine se torció un poco. Kurt podía ver la decepción en su mirada y eso le hizo enfadar.

-Sabes, si vas a actuar así hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras, Blaine.

-Es solo que, Sebastian ya me odia tal y como están las cosas, y no quiero arriesgarme a…

-Tú no estás arriesgándote a nada por pasar un rato conmigo en un lugar público con una mesa grasosa entre nosotros – le espetó Kurt – Creo que puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente como para no asaltarte durante la comida.

Blaine parecía sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su reacción había sido ofensiva.

-Lo siento, Kurt – dijo rápidamente – No quería que sonara así.

Kurt exhaló por la nariz y asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

-Como he dicho, estoy intentándolo. Estas cosas no pueden arreglarse en un día. Yo te amaba, Blaine.

Este se removió en su silla, incómodo, justo cuando Kurt añadía:

-Pero cuando he dicho que ese beso era para el cierre, quería decirlo.

-Lo siento – dijo Blaine de nuevo.

Kurt le miró por un segundo.

-Necesito a mi mejor amigo en este momento – dijo – Pero no puedo actuar naturalmente a su alrededor su él va a interpretar cada pequeño gesto como un signo de afecto.

Blaine asintió y después movió la cabeza, como si espantar algo que se había posado en su cabeza.

-No, no. Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte. – Blaine cerró su boca inmediatamente y miró a Kurt con una expresión embelesada por un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se relajara y sonriera.

-Hola, Kurt – dijo con un demasiado alegre tono de voz – No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa agradecida y dijo:

-Gracias.

Pidieron su comida mientras Kurt ponía al día a Blaine sobre todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Blaine había recibido actualizaciones de Rachel pero no sabía nada sobre los flashbacks o su cita con la doctora Hiendricks o de las pesadillas. Blaine no le interrumpió mucho y cuando Kurt terminó de hablar, preguntó:

-¿Y qué pasa contigo y Sebastian?

- Las cosas están definitivamente mucho mejor de lo que estaban antes – dijo Kurt mirando las líneas de la pajita en su vaso de limonada – Quiero decir, supongo que un parte de ello es lo que los flashbacks me hacen sentir pero aparte de eso, todo fue mucho más fácil a su alrededor, cuando dejé de verlo como Sebastian Smythe, el engendro del Diablo que intentó arruinar mi vida y empecé a verle como al chico que por alguna muy buena y desconocida razón, decidí casarme con.

Blaine sonrió.

-Yo no descartaría la teoría del engendro del Diablo todavía. Deberías verlo en sus días malos.

Kurt alzó la ceja mientras Blaine se comió la última de sus patatas fritas y cogió una servilleta.

-Estoy tomándote el pelo. Estoy contento de que las cosas estén funcionando entre vosotros. Así que… ¿por qué estoy aquí? Has dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda con algo pero pareces estar bien desde mi punto de vista.

-Oh, es verdad – dijo Kurt, recordando la razón por la que había llamado a Blaine – Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Contempló la mesa grasienta por un segundo antes de poner una servilleta sobre ella y buscó la caja en su bolsillo. La puso cuidadosamente encima de la servilleta y suavemente sacó la pulsera para que Blaine pudiera verla. Una mirada de reconocimiento apareció en el rostro de Blaine, cambiando rápidamente a entusiasmo y automáticamente estiró la mano para coger la pulsera pero Kurt se la apartó.

-No después de esa hamburguesa, ni pensarlo – dijo – Tienes que lavarte las manos primero.

-Kurt, vamos. Al menos déjame verla – protestó Blaine.

Kurt sostuvo la pulsera para que este pudiera inspeccionarla.

-¿Puedo suponer que sabes lo que es?

Blaine le miró y asintió.

-Sí, por supuesto. No dejaste de consultarme durante días antes de finalmente pedirla. Pasamos por millones de diseños diferentes antes de que te decantaras por esa. Espera, ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

Blaine levantó la mirada y miró a Kurt inquisitivamente.

Kurt le contó sobre su encuentro accidental con Paulo y como le había seguido la corriente pese a no tener ni idea de que estaba hablando.

-¿Cuándo es nuestro aniversario a todo esto? – preguntó – El de Sebastian y mío, quiero decir.

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente avergonzado de no conocer la fecha en la que se casaron pero Blaine no le preguntó porque no estaba al tanto de esa información, simplemente contestó:

-El 22 de agosto.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

-Estamos a finales de Junio ¿no? – miró a su alrededor como si esperara que un calendario apareciera de un momento a otro – Es algo pronto para estar ya comprando los regalos.

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo te dijo, pero tú simplemente me mandaste callar.

Kurt miró a la pulsera en su mano.

-¿Y qué sobre esto? – preguntó, sosteniéndolo de manera que Blaine fuera capaz de leer el grabado - ¿Tiene esta frase algún significado para ti?

-Disonancia y Ritmo – leyó Blaine – Sí, claro...

Se recostó hacia atrás, mirando como si estuviera intentando pensar en cómo expresarlo.

-Es algo así como vuestro tema.

-¿Tema? – repitió Kurt, reclinándose un poco – ¿Tema como en una canción?

- No, no solo el tema general de tu relación con Sebastian.

Dado que Kurt seguía pareciendo confundido, Blaine posó sus manos en la mesa y dijo:

- Vosotros dos tuvisteis una relación algo rocosa. Espera, no. Eso es una subestimación. Tuvisteis una muy rocosa relación. Hubo muchas peleas, muchos malentendidos, básicamente… mucha discordia **(nota de la traductora: **en inglés "discord" puede traducirse de dos maneras como término musical – disonancia, o como discordia, aquí hace la autora hace un juego de palabras con ambos significados**)** entre vosotros. Pero al mismo tiempo, vuestra relación tenía un ritmo constante como un, tira y afloja, un dar y tomar… como quieras llamarlo. Muchas relaciones lo tienen, pero con Sebastian y contigo era como si la discordia fuera eso que os marcara el ritmo. No llegasteis a estar cerca por compartir secretos a la luz de las velas o haciendo grandes demostraciones de amor y… bueno, hubo esa vez que… - dijo con una gran sonrisa, mirando a Kurt como si supiera un rumor realmente jugoso pero no quisiera compartirlo – Por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, Tú y Sebastian siempre parecíais haberos acercado más después de un lucha. Obviamente no se todos los detalles pero de lo que tú me contabas y de lo que me contaba Sebastian… vosotros acababais gritando aquello que os hacía más vulnerables y poco a poco todo fue cayendo en su lugar que en el momento en que comprendisteis lo envueltos que estabais en la relación era demasiado tarde para poder dejarla sin romper ambos de vuestros corazones. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?

Kurt asintió lentamente, sus ojos fijos en la pulsera. Había demasiadas cosas pasando por su mente, una de ellas lo íntimamente cercano que era Blaine a ambos. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue, como incluso ahora, después del accidente… el momento en el que se había sentido más conectado a Sebastian había sido la noche después del beso cuando ellos habían acabado peleándose y como consecuencia de ello, soltado todo lo que les había molestado.

-Mi discurso de padrino de boda acabó con "por muchos más años de disonancia y ritmo" – dijo Blaine soltando una pequeña carcajada, recuperando la atención de Kurt – No era exactamente lo más sabio para decir, con contarte que hubo gente que pensó que os estaba maldiciendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt llegó a casa, Sebastian estaba sentado en un taburete de la cocina, golpeando su barbilla con el bolígrafo mientras leía una hoja de papel que sostenía en su mano. Levantó la mirada cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró detrás de Kurt, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.<p>

- Mira quien ha vuelto sano y salvo – dijo, dejando el bolígrafo.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Nooo – contestó Sebastian pese a que su conversación de esa mañana había indicado otra cosa completamente distinta.

-¿Cómo está Burt?

-Está bien – dijo dejando la pequeña bolsa de papel llena de cremas que había comprado para el mismo en la esquina junto a la montaña de archivos y papeles - ¿Cuándo se fue Jon?

-Hace más o menos una hora – dijo Sebastian. Kurt asintió en silencio, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina y tomó nota de las cajas de comida tailandesa para llevar.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sebastian.

-Nada – contestó Kurt rápidamente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Parece que estés dándole vueltas a algo – Sebastian estiró su brazo con la intención de colocarlo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt pero decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar se decantó por mirar a Kurt preguntándole con la mirada. Kurt dio un paso hacia delante, Sebastian separó sus piernas dándole más espacio a Kurt para acomodarse entre ellas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sebastian suavemente pese a que se podía ver claramente lo sorprendido que estaba por la súbita cercanía de Kurt.

-Nada – dijo Kurt otra vez – Solo estaba pensando-

-Bueno, si fueras tan amable de compartirlo con la clase – dijo Sebastian y esta vez no dudó en abrazar a Kurt por la cintura.

-¿Alguna vez te sientes frustrado? – preguntó Kurt.

- Siempre – contestó Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Puedo saber exactamente qué es lo que se supone me está haciendo sentir frustración?

- Yo – dijo Kurt – Con que sea incapaz de recordar sobre nosotros o todo esto…

Señaló a su alrededor al apartamento, los ojos de Sebastian siguieron el movimiento de su mano.

-¿Qué ha hecho que te preguntes eso? – preguntó Sebastian cuando su mirada volvió a posarse en el rostro de Kurt. – La última vez que te vi, estabas decidido a coger por banda toda esta gran y mala ciudad por ti mismo.

-Solo contesta a la pregunta – dijo Kurt.

Sebastian suspiró, mirando como si prefiriera hacer cualquier otra cosa con tal de no contestar a Kurt con la verdad, pero este le miraba atentamente así que realmente no tenía otra opción.

-Sí – dijo con otro suspiro – Sí, me siento realmente frustrado cada vez que digo algo y tú no recuerdas las pullas con las que sueles contestarme. Me desconcierta cada vez. Se frustra cuando te busco en mientras sueño y tú no estás a mi lado, y cuando quiero besarte pero no puedo porque tú no estás listo y no es que esté diciendo que tú deberías estarlo, es solo… extraño a mi Kurt a veces.

El rostro de Kurt debió reflejar la manera en la que su corazón se hundió porque Sebastian siguió hablando rápidamente.

-No, no, no… Kurt, no quería que sonara así… Oh, Dios mío, tú eres mi Kurt, ¡Por supuesto que tú eres mi Kurt! Eres simplemente diferente, eso es todo y eso es lo que es tan frustrante. NO quería que sonara de ninguna otra manera.

-Lo sé – dijo Kurt, levantado su mano hasta correr sus dedos entre el cabello de Sebastian – Esta bien.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y poco a poco sus músculos dejaron de estar en tensión mientras se relajaba.

-Tu turno – dijo Sebastian cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos - ¿Por qué demonios ha aparecido este tema ahora?

- Me encontré con Blaine hoy – dijo Kurt lentamente, sin mirar a Sebastian a los ojos pero sin detener el movimiento de su mano en el cabello de este. No quería mentirle a Sebastian diciéndole porqué había llamado a Blaine porque eso implicaría contarle lo de la pulsera y quería mantenerla como secreta por ahora – Fue un encuentro fortuito pero hablamos un poco y él me contó un par de cosas sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Sebastian intentando parecer casual pero sin conseguirlo.

Kurt bajó su mirada hasta los ojos de Sebastian, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano en su cabello.

-Solo… cosas que desearía recordar – dijo Kurt en voz baja – Quiero decir, he estado intentando recordarlo todo, incluso aunque fueran solo fragmentos pero esta es la primera vez que realmente quisiera ser capaz de recordarlo todo. Sé que suena… No sé cómo explicarlo pero después de escuchar lo que me ha contado Blaine y de estas últimas dos semanas contigo, yo…

La expresión de Sebastian se suavizó, su sonrisa se volvió comprensiva y su brazo apretó su agarre en la cintura de Kurt.

-Estoy empezando a impacientarse – continuó Kurt – Esta relación es una enorme parte de quien soy y es realmente frustrante tener solo información de segunda mano. Me siento como su estoy perdiendo una parte crucial de mí mismo y que todo el mundo excepto yo conoce.

-Eso no es completamente cierto – bromeó Sebastian, intentando coaccionar una sonrisa de Kurt – Existen momento que nadie excepto nosotros conoce…

Kurt sonrió.

-Supongo.

- Y seguiremos teniendo momento de esos – Sebastian se levantó, obligando a la mano de Kurt a dejar su cabello. Por un segundo, pareció como si fuera a inclinarse y a besar a Kurt; sus ojos se movieron hasta los labios de Kurt y permanecieron allí demasiado tiempo para poder considerarse una casualidad pero cuando volvió a reunirse con los ojos de Kurt, todo lo que dijo fue:

-No dejes que eso te atormente.

-No lo hago – dijo Kurt.

-Sí amor, lo haces – dijo Sebastian, acariciando la mejilla de Kurt – Así que no más.

Se marchó a ducharse y a afeitarse, tras lo cual Kurt entró en su dormitorio para buscar un lugar donde esconder su regalo. Terminó rebuscando en el armario, pasando a través de chaquetas hasta que encontró una llena de bolsillos tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Dejo suavemente la caja en uno de los bolsillos interiores antes de empujar la percha hasta el fondo, ocultándolo de la vista. No estaba preocupado por Sebastian buscando a propósito el regalo pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo encontrara por accidente.

Para cuando Sebastian salió de la ducha, Kurt estaba terminando la cena.

-Sándwiches de tomate y queso asados – dijo cuando Sebastian se detuvo y empezó a olisquear el aire con interés – Hay sobras de pollo parmesano en la nevera si prefieres otra cosa.

- No, esto es perfecto – dijo Sebastian, cogiendo un sándwich del plato junto a la cocina. Mordió un gran bocado y procedió a hacer realmente inapropiados sonidos. Su expresión se convirtió en defensiva cuando vio a Kurt mirarle elevando una de sus cejas.

– Deja de juzgarme, imbécil. – dijo – Jon come como un cerdo, ha acaparado toda la jodida comida y trabajar me da hambre.

Kurt dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No te detengas por mí, pero intenta evitar esos gemidos pornográficos. Un poco más y podría pensar que tienes algún fetiche raro con la comida.

-Pero es que lo tengo – dijo Sebastian acercándose a él – Nata, helado, sirope de chocolate y fresas…

Kurt se negó a sonrojarse o a apartar la mirada de la sonrisa bromista de Sebastian. Le miró a los ojos, su expresión completamente indiferente hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y se giró, sin parar de reírse.

-No eres ni de cerca tan divertido como crees que eres.

- Tu rostro implica otra cosa – dijo Sebastian antes de morder otro bocado del sándwich, guiñarle el ojo y volver a sentarse en el taburete – Joder, tío. Tengo que haber terminado de leer esto para el lunes.

-Aún tienes mañana entro para leerlo – dijo Kurt cogiendo un refresco de la nevera – Descansa un poco.

-Pásame una cerveza, por favor – dijo Sebastian cogiendo el bolígrafo que había estado usando y poniéndole la tapa – Y no, no puedo dejarlo para mañana porque tengo planes.

-¿Qué planes? – preguntó Kurt, pasándole el botellín a Sebastian y abriendo su lata de Coca-Cola.

-Quiero que tengamos otra cita – dijo Sebastian – Una vez que empiece a trabajar de nuevo, las cosas van a ir locas por un tiempo y quiero pasar un último día contigo.

-Haces que suene como si te fueras para siempre – dijo Kurt mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida - ¿Va durar esta cita todo el día?

-No - contestó Sebastian – Mi madre quiere quedar contigo para comer antes de que te lleve… donde sea que quiero llevarte después.

- Tu madre – dijo Kurt irguiéndose. Sebastian asintió, mordiendo el último trozo de su sándwich y ordenando los archivos uno encima del otro.

-Tu madre – repitió Kurt – Sabes, me estaba preguntando porque nunca habías mencionado a tus padres. No porque me hubiera molestado ni nada pero ¿no deberían haber querido hablar con su yerno después de su casi mortal accidente?

-Lo hizo – dijo Sebastian – Pero no la dejé. Creí que tener que tratar con nuestra situación era suficiente y que no necesitabas a tu suegra añadido a todo lo demás. Por otra parte, Maman estaba en Paris arreglando unos papeles de unas inversiones cuando tu accidente sucedió y no volvió hasta el martes.

- ¿Y tu padre?

Sebastian se detuvo, el archivo de sus manos se quedó a centímetros de la pila. Kurt sintió que había tocado un punto sensible e inmediatamente intentó rectificar pero Sebastian pareció recomponerse y dijo:

-Él… murió el año pasado.

-Lo… lo siento – dijo Kurt - ¿Estabais muy unidos?

La manera en la que Sebastian le miró, con una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión que hizo que Kurt se sintiera como se hubiera hecho algo mal pero no era capaz de entender lo que había sido. Simplemente había hecho una pregunta.

- Sí – dijo Sebastian tras una breve pausa – Muy unidos. Él era mi ídolo. A ti también te gustaba.

Así que eso era lo que había hecho… no recordar al hombre que había significado tanto para su marido. Este era probablemente el tipo de momento al que Sebastian se había estado refiriendo antes cuando dijo que extrañaba a su Kurt. No había mucho que Kurt pudiera hacer para calmar el dolor, así que extendió su mano hasta coger la de Sebastian y apretarla suavemente, en un silencioso gesto de condolencia el cual Sebastian aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, cualquier rastro de tristeza desparecido de su rostro.

- ¿Me puedo tomar eso como un sí?

-Sí, claro – dijo Kurt sonriendo – Me encantaría comer con tu madre.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba en el baño yendo a través de su nueva y adaptada rutina de cuidado de la piel esta noche cuando Sebastian apareció en la puerta mirando estresado.<p>

-¿Has visto mi archivo RIP? – preguntó, ignorando la manera en la que el rostro de Kurt estaba cubierto de una pegajosa pasta blanca.

- Probablemente Resting In Peace (**nota de la tradutora: **RIP Acrónimo en inglés de Descanse en Paz)

-Kurt, lo digo en serio.

-¿Qué es tu archivo Rip?

- Realmente Importantes Papeles – dijo Sebastian. La boca de Kurt se transformó en una amplia sonrisa – No recuerdo donde la puse y realmente, realmente la necesito ahora mismo.

- ¿No deberías tener todos tus papeles importantes en tu ordenador o en algo de esta era tecnológica? – bromeó Kurt.

-Algunas cosas requieren el papeleo al antiguo estilo – dijo Sebastian – Ahora deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime si los has visto o no.

-Descríbelos.

-Es… morado oscuro con una línea negra que va de arriba abajo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

-No, no recuerdo haber visto una morada. Pero había una violeta – azulada en la mesilla de noche.

-No – dijo Sebastian – Esta es morada oscura. Dios, ¿Dónde puede haberse metido?

Dejó caer su frente hasta chocar contra el marco de la puerta antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt en el espejo.

-Pareces un idiota para que lo sepas – dijo antes de desaparecer.

-No lo hago – murmuró volviendo sus ojos hacia su reflejo.

Sebastian seguía frustrado cuando Kurt salió. Estaba reclinado en contra de la nevera, bebiendo largos tragos de su cerveza y hojeando el apartamento.

-¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó Kurt.

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Jodido archivo.

Kurt le sonrió pero no siguió bromeando. La lista de reproducción cambió a una canción familiar y pese a que Kurt no reconoció la letra, pudo darse cuanta de la calidad mística de las voces.

Pudo ser a causa de la canción o tal vez era simplemente porque seguía pensando en el estúpido archivo pero antes de sentarse en el sofá, Kurt levantó los cojines y metió la mano entre ellos, sin saber que esperaba encontrar pero cuando vio la esquina de un archivo purpura sobresaliendo entre ellos, su respiración se detuvo en su garganta. Lo sacó con manos temblorosas, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. No había duda sobre si era el archivo correcto no, tenía la línea negra de arriba abajo, algunos papeles se escapaban por las esquinas, retorcidos bajo el peso de los cuerpos que se habían sentado encima en las pasadas semanas.

De repente la música estaba demasiado alta, el estribillo resonando en cada parte de su cerebro. Kurt podía sentir algo empujando para llegar a él, algo que explicara cómo había sabido que debía buscar entre los cojines del sofá.

_-Vamos Sebastian, has estado toda la noche trabajando…_

_-No puedo, amor. Tienes que entenderlo, tú no te mueves durante horas cuando estas…_

_-Déjame ayudarte a liberarte de todo ese estrés…_

_-Kurt…_

_-Más tarde. Los aburridos papeles no van a ninguna parte…_

_-¡Que haces! Vas a arrugarlos…_

_-SSShh…_

_-Joder Kur…mmmmph._

Kurt miró el archivo, su respiración se aceleró. Se sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo en arenas movedizas y tuviera que agarrarse a los recuerdos para sobrevivir. La música continuaba resonando en el apartamento y cuando Kurt volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia el sofá, él casi podía ver la manera en la que había presionado a Sebastian contra él y había puesto el archivo entre los cojines.

-¿Qué haces de rodillas? – preguntó Sebastian, acercándose a él. Sus ojos se posaron en el archivo en sus manos y sonrió – Joder, ¡Lo encontraste!

Kurt se levantó, extendiéndole el archivo a Sebastian.

-Estaba debajo de los cojines.

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? – dijo Sebastian frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a los arrugados papeles.

-Los puse allí mientras intentaba distraerte – dijo Kurt con voz rasposa.

-Oh cierto – dijo Sebastian mientras continuaba pasando entre los papeles – Te dije que iban a arrugarse…

Su cabeza se levantó súbitamente como si acabara de comprender de lo que había dicho Kurt.

-Espera, tú… tú…

Kurt sabía lo que iba a decir : "¿Tú te acuerdas?". Pero por la expresión de su rostro su habilidad para formar la frase había desaparecido, así que Kurt decidió responderle asintiendo con la cabeza mientras una salvaje sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Sebastian lanzara el archivo al sofá.

-Bueno, mierda – dijo y cerró la distancia entre ellos, apretando a Kurt contra su pecho en un abrazo rompe huesos. Kurt se rió en contra de su hombro, su mano reposando contra el corazón de Sebastian… estaba latiendo mucho más rápido que el suyo.

-Yo… ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sebastian cuando se separaron - ¿Algo actuó como disparador…?

-La canción – dijo Kurt – Estaba sonando en el momento en el que nosotros estábamos-

Se detuvo, buscando entre las palabras la manera de decir haciendo el amor antes de comprender que no había razón para esconderlo de Sebastian. No era como si fuera una fantasía que quisiera mantener en secreto. Sebastian había sido un participante dispuesto en esas actividades, con lo que incluso sin que Kurt se lo contara, él sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido así que movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y dijo:

-… mientras estábamos haciendo el amor y supongo que la combinación de la música y el sofá hicieron que mi cerebro pusiera dos y dos juntos.

Sebastian le miró, sus ojos deslizándose por cada ángulo de su rostro y la excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Kurt – dijo, apenas un susurro, levantando sus manos hasta acunar el rostro de Kurt entre ellas - Kurt.

No se sabe si ambos de movieron a la vez o si uno empezó y el otro le siguió… pasara como pasara, en ese segundo Kurt sintió sus labios presionándose contra los de Sebastian, sus bocas resbalaban por la cerveza que Sebastian había estado bebiendo y el bálsamo labial que Kurt se había aplicado. Las manos en su rostro le acercaban mientras sus labios se reunían una y otra vez. Los dedos de Kurt se cerraron contra la camiseta de Sebastian mientras sus labios se separaban para dar cabida a la lengua de Sebastian. La calidez de esta en la boca de Kurt le hizo marearse con la familiaridad pero solo tuvo dos gloriosas caricias en contra de su lengua antes de que Sebastian se alejara de nuevo y lo envolviera en un apretado abrazo, agarrando su camiseta mientas le acercaba aún más.

-Primero recuerdas nuestra pelea y ahora recuerdas un momento en el que hicimos el amor – dijo entre cortas carcajadas - ¿No haces nada a medias tú, verdad?

Kurt liberó su brazo de entre sus cuerpos y lo puso alrededor de la espalda de Sebastian. El aroma familiar de su gel de ducha le golpeó cuando Kurt movió su rostro hasta situarlo contra el cuello de Sebastian y sonrió contra su piel.

-Aparentemente no.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Los capítulos están ahora en el livejournal de la Autora lo que quiere decir que son más largos que antes. Dado el estado de mi vida en este momento soy incapaz de seguir con el ritmo de dos capítulos enteros a la semana. Es por eso que he creado una encuesta en mi perfil con dos opciones: Dos actualizaciones semanales de medio capítulo o una actualización semanal de un capítulo entero. Por favor votad lo que prefiráis.

Nähdään


	32. Chapter 31

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 31:_**

Conocer a los padres de tu pareja por primera vez era simple pero angustiante.

Kurt recordaba la noche en la que se había sido introducido a la familia de Blaine como "El Novio" poco tiempo después de Regionales. La sensación de nauseas se había mantenido durante las horas anteriores al encuentro pese al hecho de que no era la primera vez que iba a encontrarse con los Andersons. Había visto a los padres de Blaine en innumerables ocasiones mientras Blaine y él habían estado pasando el rato después del instituto antes de que empezaran a salir. Esa noche en concreto, de cualquier manera había llevado a un drástico cambio en el trato entre ellos. No era como si le hubieran hecho sentir que no era bienvenido o que mostraran antipatía hacia él, pero definitivamente Kurt se había sentido incómodo, como si estuviera siendo juzgado por ambos el señor y la señora Anderson, uno del que no sabía si sería declarado inocente o culpable.

Volviendo la mirada al pasado, Kurt decidió que volvería a pasar cientos de cenas similares a las de los Anderson, con la incomodidad que eso conllevaba, que tener que enfrentarse a un almuerzo con Nicole Smythe. Al menos con los Anderson, habían estado todos en la misma página. Del encuentro de hoy estaba seguro solo de que había una injusta distribución de conocimientos. Nicole y Sebastian conocían a Kurt desde hacía años. Kurt, por otra parte, no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar alrededor de su suegra.

_Suegra._

No podía pensar en ella de otra manera. No podía pensar que ella era la señora Smythe o Nicole o cualquier otra cosa excepto _suegra._

Había intentado y fallado en convencerse a sí mismo que iba a ser simplemente como encontrarse con los Anderson… Vestirse muy bien, ser encantador, comportarse bien y asegurarles que no había manera de que amara más a su hijo de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero no importacuánto lo intentara, no era capaz de aceptar que fuera a ser tan fácil. Para empezar, Sebastian y él no eran solo novios, ellos eran… ellos eran una mezcla complicada. Por otra parte, esta mujer a la que iba a ver por primera vez probablemente ya había visto a Kurt en su "modo de encantador de padres" más de una vez. Tal vez ellos ya habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo la fase de formalidades y habían empezado a tratarse como parte de la familia en lugar de invitados temporales en las vidas de los otros.

¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿Y si Nicole conocía situaciones de esas que eran terriblemente embarazosas sobre él? ¿Y si Burt y ella se habían emborrachado e intercambiado historias de cuando Sebastian y él eran bebes, como aquella vez que Kurt se había pintado los ojos con el pintalabios de su madre en lugar de con sombra de ojos? ¿O esa vez cuando había mojado el pantalón a la vuelta de una película especial de Halloween en tercero? ¿Y si había visto a _Kurt_ borracho? Kurt no recordaba la última vez que había bebido, ¿Qué tipo de borracho era? De lo que recordaba, cuando no se estaba sintiendo con nauseas, estar borracho le ponía caliente. Muy, _muy_ caliente.

_Mierda._

-Vale – susurró Kurt a las perchas llenas de ropa del armario – Cálmate. Para de pensar demasiado.

Elegir a través de su colección de camisas le calmó un poco pero apenas un par de minutos después estaba de vuelta a su antiguo estado de nervios.

Tal vez si tuviera de vuelta algún recuerdo más, podría sentirse con la suficiente confianza como para seguirle el juego como había hecho con Paulo pero las únicas cosas que Kurt recordaba eran su accidente, pelearse con Sebastian y hacer el amor con Sebastian… y vale, no. Esa última línea de pensamiento no iba a llevarle a ningún buen lugar en ese momento.

Rememoró el momento en el que movió el archivo RIP de Sebastian bajo los cojines una y otra vez, solo para sentir el alivio de ser capaz de recordar algo. Pero las cosas se volvían incómodas rápidamente, porque cada vez que Kurt repetía en su cabeza esa memoria en concreto, esta se volvía más clara: recordaba en detalle los sonidos que Sebastian había hecho cuando Kurt lo desvistió poco a poco o cómo Kurt había sido capaz de introducir _todo_ Sebastian en su boca… eso le distrajo de su incomodidad porque wow, no sabía que era capaz de hacer eso… Blaine y él habían sido nuevos en eso del sexo, estaban empezando a probar cosas nuevas una por una…

-Detente – dijo, las palabras reverberando por el dormitorio. Esa línea de pensamiento de cortó abruptamente, dejando a Kurt con la mente en blanco durante unos segundos hasta que de nuevo, los nervios se hicieron cargo. Kurt no sucumbió a ellos esta vez pero se puso firme y se centró en las piezas de ropa en sus manos. No había manera de evitar el encuentro pese a que la mitad de él quería fingir una enfermedad que forzara a Sebastian a cancelar. Su accidente le había dejado con muchísimas difíciles situaciones con las que lidiar, una simple comida con alguien que era supuestamente parte de su familia era definitivamente algo que Kurt podía manejar.

* * *

><p>Cuando entró en el salón media hora después, Sebastian estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, su mandíbula apretada.<p>

-Sí, lo que sea – dijo, moviendo sus ojos hasta ver a Kurt. SU mirada no se suavizó al ver su equipo elegido, parecía demasiado ocupado con la persona en el teléfono – Solo estate allí, ¿vale?

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Kurt cuando Sebastian colgó y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-Blaine – dijo con firmeza Sebastian – Maman me pidió que le invitara y vamos a tener que pasar a recoger a Burt en nuestro camino.

-Bueno, eso está bien… ¿Verdad?

-Claro – dijo Sebastian pero su voz se mantenía seca.

-No suenas muy convencido.

-Bueno, _lo siento_ – espetó Sebastian – Pero no es como si mi opinión importara realmente.

-¿No quieres que venga Blaine?

- Oh, me encantaría que Blaine viniera – dijo Sebastian, su voz llena de sarcasmo mientras se movía hacia el dormitorio – Estoy seguro de que a ti también te encantaría.

Kurt frunció el ceño y le siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – dijo Sebastian, quitándose la camiseta blanca y tirándola a un lado. Aterrizó de cualquier modo encima de un par de sandalias de playa junto a la estantería. El ceño de Kurt se frunció aun más, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar que Sebastian estaba caminando alrededor del dormitorio sin camisa porque estaba demasiado molesto como para notarlo.

-¿Estás así por lo de ayer?

Un bufido salió desde el armario fue la única contestación.

Kurt suspiró y se giró, recogiendo la camiseta de Sebastian del suelo y dejándola sobre la silla junto a la ventana. Tenía el presentimiento de que la actitud de Sebastian no era solo por Blaine. Sebastian se había mostrado antipático con él desde la noche anterior cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos iban a seguir durmiendo en habitaciones separadas.

Su beso había sido algo que sucedió en el calor del momento… Kurt se había sentido abrumado por sus sentimientos para pensar claramente y no es que _se arrepintiera_ de ello, per se, solo deseaba que Sebastian hubiera entendido que necesitaba algo de tiempo para ponerlos todos en orden y que acabar durmiendo abrazados en su cama no iba a ayudar con ello.

Pese a toda la paciencia que Sebastian había estado mostrando, Kurt podía ver que empezaba a desesperarse por conseguir al "viejo Kurt" de vuelta al cien por cien, y esa desesperación se filtraba pese a su fachada de calma. No podía culparle por querer a su marido de vuelta, pero tampoco iba a ayudar si tenía que tratar con Sebastian actuando como un niño con una rabieta y poniendo palabras en boca de Kurt.

Salió del dormitorio, estaba esperando en el salón hasta que Sebastian se hubiera calmado y estuvieran listos para salir, cuando este apareció llevando una camisa azul y otro par de vaqueros oscuros. Sus ojos miraban a cualquier sitio excepto a Kurt pero cuando se detuvieron en el suelo junto a la cama, se congelaron. Kurt siguió la dirección de su mirada para ver lo que Sebastian estaba mirando pero este se movió enfrente de él, bloqueando su punto de vista.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kurt mientras Sebastian se agachaba a recoger algo del suelo.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta, enfadado.

-¿Qué está haciendo esto en el suelo?

El estomago de Kurt se revolvió al ver su alianza de boda sostenida entre el pulgas y el índice de Sebastian. Debió haberse caído sin que lo notara mientras sacaba su cartera y el reloj de la mesilla de noche.

-Yo… - empezó pero Sebastian le interrumpió.

-Sé que no te importa nuestro matrimonio pero al menos ten la decencia de respetar lo mucho que costaron estas alianzas y no vayas tirándolos por el suelo.

-¿Crees que yo tiré eso a propósito? – preguntó Kurt, su voz elevando su volumen.

-¿Qué está haciendo en el suelo entonces?

-_Fue accidental_.

Sebastian resopló y le dio la espalda a Kurt.

-Seguro – dijo en el mismo tono cortante que solía usar en el pasado.

Kurt estaba a segundos de cruzar la habitación y darle una bofetada pero en su lugar apretó los puños y tomó una profunda respiración.

-Lo que sea que está pasando en tu cabeza ahora mismo, deja de tomarlo conmigo.

-Eso está bien viniendo de ti – dijo Sebastian, dejando caer la alianza en el cajón y cerrándolo con su cadera. Pasó por al lado de Kurt sin mirarle y esta vez Kurt no intentó calmarse antes de seguirle.

-¿Qué debo suponer que significa eso?

-_Significa _que he estado aceptando tu mierda durante días sin una palabra pero en el momento en que yo tengo un problema, yo tengo que callármelo porque tu delicada cabeza no puede tratar con él.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Mi problema es que no pareces ser capaz de decidir lo que quieres de mí. En un momento estás llorando en mi hombro, entonces estás besándome, y de repente estás alejándome cuando trato de dormir contigo. _Dormir, _Kurt. Todo lo que quería era dormir en la misma cama que mi marido y apareciste con una historia sobre como no estabas listo para eso aún. Jesucristo, no era como si iba a intentar aprovecharme de ti.

Kurt le miró sin palabras. Todas las réplicas que tenía en su cabeza se habían desvanecido, dejando paso a enfado, dolor y humillación entremezclándose. Sebastian estaba respirando pesadamente, ningún signo de culpa en su rostro y cuando Kurt no contestó, él murmuró:

-Olvídalo.

Y se giró de nuevo.

Debería de haber dicho algo, Kurt sabía que debería hacer dicho algo. Gritar a Sebastian, actuar en su deseo de abofetearle pero se quedó calva en su sitio pese a escuchar el tono de llamada de uno de sus móviles revotando por el apartamento.

De todas las veces que había ido a Sebastian a por ayuda, nunca se había sentido preocupado por ello. Había habido siempre gentileza en el toque de Sebastian, paciencia y la promesa sin palabras de que se quedaría con Kurt por lo tiempo que le llevara acostumbrarse a las cosas, que estaba bien si buscaba la ayuda de Sebastian. Ahora lo había hecho sonar como si era algo que estaba simplemente aguantando, no una acción nacida del amor.

Ese lado de Sebastian, el lado que tenía el poder de herir a Kurt viciosamente solo con palabras era un lado que Kurt casi había olvidado de él. Tal vez eso era lo que hacía que doliera tanto porque el hombre en el que había empezado a confiar completamente, le había dado la espalda y había lanzado a su cara todas sus vulnerabilidades como si fueran problemas que Kurt estaba creando _a propósito_.

-¿Qué? – gruñó Sebastian en lugar de saludar cuando contestó a su teléfono, pero su tono se suavizó de inmediato – Sí, Maman estamos en camino.

Kurt no escuchó el resto de la conversación pero cuando Sebastian le miró y dijo:

-Vamos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿No?

-No estoy yendo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no estás viniendo?

-Quiero decir que tú puedes ir a ese estúpido almuerzo por ti mismo mientras yo me quedo en casa cuidando de mi delicada cabeza.

Sebastian le miró.

-No seas así. No ahora.

-Puedo dejarlo para luego, si quieres. No es como si mi condición fuera a cambiar mágicamente en un par de horas.

-Mira, cualquiera que tú problema sea…

-¿_Mi_ problema? – Kurt estaba gritando pero no le importaba – Sí, Sebastian es _mi problema_ porque soy _yo_ el que tuvo su cabeza aplastada en un accidente ¿o te has olvidado de ese pequeño hecho?

-No eres el único que tiene que sufrir las repercusiones de…

-No, pero creo que luchar por descubrirte a ti mismo con un agujero de diez años en tu memoria es un poco más duro que no tener _acción_ en un mes.

El rostro de Sebastian se contrajo al escucharlo.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sexo! – gritó. Iba a añadir algo más cuando el teléfono en su mano empezó a sonar, él resopló frustrado mirando al identificador de llamada.

-Es Burt – dijo – Ten. Explícale tu cambio de planes. Yo solo iré a decirle a Maman que tire toda la comida al contenedor, entonces.

Lanzó el teléfono a Kurt, quien milagrosamente logró reaccionar lo suficiente rápido como para atraparlo.

-¿Hola? – dijo Kurt, su voz dolorosa de los gritos.

-Hola, niño. ¿Vais a tardar mucho Sebastian y tú? Llevo ya esperando un rato.

-Estamos… - Kurt miró a Sebastian quien ya no estaba mirándole sino reposando contra la ventana con la palma presionada contra el cristal.

-Nos entretuvimos con una cosa – dijo rápidamente. La voz de Burt sonaba tan alegre, Kurt no tenía energía suficiente como para decirle lo que realmente estaba pasando – Estamos a punto de salir.

- Hacedme una llamada cuando lleguéis, y saldré.

-Vale – dijo Kurt, forzando la alegría en su voz – Nos vemos, papá.

-¿Oh, así que estamos yendo ahora? – dijo Sebastian cuando Kurt empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra.

-No quiero arruinar su buen humor.

-Así que cuando son tus padres, nosotros tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que ellos están bien y contentos pero hace un segundo tú estabas perfectamente bien con arruinar el buen humor de mi madre.

Kurt se giró en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces la suplantación de la arpía debe terminar ahora. Voy a conocer a tu madre por primera vez y no voy a dejarte arruinar las cosas por actuar como un capullo así que… no me hables dirijas la palabra.

-Bien.

-Bien.

* * *

><p>El trayecto hasta el hotel de Burt fue silencioso pero tenso. El aire entre ellos era tan tenso que podía contarse con un cuchillo. Burt lo sintió inmediatamente porque en el segundo en que se sentó, frunció el ceño y preguntó:<p>

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí – dijo Kurt, girándose para mirar a su padre por entre los asientos e intentado poner lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa convincente en su rostro - ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy genial – dijo Burt – Hambriento como el infierno. No he comido nada desde que Nic llamó esta mañana.

Kurt le sonrió de nuevo antes de volver a mirar al frente. Había dejado de estar enfadado con Sebastian, el sentimiento siendo reemplazado por los nervios de antes y él pasó el resto del viaje jugueteando con sus manos y mirando por la ventana. Pilló a Sebastian mirándole un par de veces pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que aparcaron en frente de un edificio de apartamentos no muy alto, veinte minutos después.

-Parece que estés caminando hacia tu muerte – susurró Sebastian, rodeando el coche justo cuando Kurt salía del asiento del pasajero – Ni siquiera estabas tan nervioso cuando te hizo la entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Kurt, apartando su mirada del edificio para mirar a Sebastian.

-Nada – dijo Sebastian, pero la expresión de su rostro le aseguraba que lo que había dejado escapar no era _nada._

-¿Entrevista de trabajo? – presionó Kurt mientras ellos se acercaban al portal - ¿Por qué iba tu madre a hacerme una entrevista de trabajo?

Burt llamó al timbre mientras Sebastian continuaba ignorando a Kurt, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Sebastian, contesta a mi…

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Kurt y atrayendo sus ojos a la mujer que la había abierto. Ella era fantástica. Kurt se tomó un momento para mirarla mientras ella les daba la bienvenida a los dos hombres enfrente de él.

Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un moño en su cabeza, solo unos cortos mechones formaban un flequillo que llegaba hasta sus cejas. Su rostro estaba iluminado, retocado con una fina línea de lápiz de ojos y pintalabios, y cuando sonreía, había un hoyuelo en cada una de sus mejillas, exactamente de la misma manera que Sebastian tenía. El parecido entre madre e hijo era abrumador. La única diferencia notable era que los ojos de Nicole eran un tono más oscuros que los de Sebastian pero ellos seguían transmitiendo la misma calidez.

Fue después de que Kurt notó el vestido azul oscuro que llevaba, con un cinturón en el medio y un simple collar de perlas que, todo encajó en su cabeza.

_Nicole S._ – la persona para la que trabajaba según su Facebook – era Nicole Smythe.

El conocimiento de que esta mujer poseía una marca de diseños y que Kurt trabajaba para ella, le golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, dejándolo sin palabras por segunda vez esa mañana, hasta que ella dio un paso hacia él para abrazarlo y Kurt soltó:

-Tú eres mi jefa.

Era peor que cualquier introducción que pudiera imaginar. Burt se atragantó a su espalda, Sebastian solo lo miró con el rostro en blanco pero Nicole sonrió, no obstante pareció un poco confusa mientras negaba con la cabeza y acunaba su rostro con ternura.

-No, querido – dijo, con un ligerísimo acento francés – No hoy. Soy simplemente Nicole por ahora.

Kurt asintió, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza pero cuando Nicole le arrastró a un abrazo, sintió la vergüenza derretirse a favor de un destello de nostalgia. Ella sostuvo su cabeza, apretándole contra ella y su perfume resultaba casi tan reconfortante como el aroma del gel de ducha de Sebastian.

-Oh, querido – dijo en voz baja – Te he extrañado mucho.

Kurt no sabía cómo contestar. No podía decir exactamente _te he extrañado también_, cuando esta era la primera vez que la veía. Cuando ellos se separaron, los ojos de Nicole estaban llenos de lágrimas pero ella le sonrió suavemente y limpió delicadamente la esquina de su ojo con el nudillo.

-Lo siento – dijo – Es solo que he estado pensando en ti todos los días desde el accidente y Sebastian no me dejaría hablar contigo y ahora estás aquí…

Ella se detuvo, tomó una profunda respiración, sonriendo a Kurt con una sonrisa acuosa.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la voz llena de honesta preocupación.

-Estoy bien – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. El sentimiento de maternidad que emanaba de esa mujer era tan parecido al de Carole que le hizo sentirse a gusto – No sé lo que Sebastian te habrá contado pero he empezado a recordar un par de cosas aquí y allá.

Esperaba que no le presionara para obtener detalles pero por lo menos era mejor que decir _estoy frustrado porque acabo de recordar que tu hijo puede ser un capullo y me ha hecho más daño del que quiero dejar que vea_.

-No, de hecho, no me ha contado nada – dijo Nicole, dándole a Sebastian una mirada de desaprobación por encima de su hombro antes de moverse a un lado – Entrad, estaremos más cómodos cuando nos quitemos de la entrada.

Sebastian se negó a hacer contacto visual con Kurt mientras ellos entraban en la casa pero a este no podía importarle menos en ese momento. De repente se sintió hiperconsciente de su elección de ropas de ese día. Llevaba una camisa de doble cuello con un chaleco gris, un conjunto sencillo pero con sabor pero la compresión de que la mujer que los lideraba tenía probablemente un remarcado sentido de la moda, le hacía pensar en lo aburrido que era so conjunto.

La sala de estar estaba conectada al salón donde una larga mesa estaba ya medio puesta. Una mujer con un uniforme de sirvienta estaba dejando una jarra de zumo junto a unos vasos de cristal tallado cuando ellos entraron. Nicole la presentó como Moira.

- No fui capaz de cocinar el almuerzo de hoy por mí misma, la ayuda de Moira fue indispensable.

-Es un placer, Señora.

Nicole le acarició el brazo y le sonrió.

-No traigas nada más hasta que llegue Blaine. Sebastian ¿puedes llamarle y preguntarle donde está?

-Yo lo haré – dijo Kurt rápidamente. Notó la manera en la que Sebastian apretó la mandíbula pero realmente necesitaba una excusa para escapar por un par de minutos y esta era la salida perfecta. Le llevó un minuto aclarar su mente, una vez que se encontraba en el pasillo, digirió la repentina información de su doble relación con Nicole antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar el número de Blaine.

Este contestó en el tercer tono, divagando desde el principio.

-Estoy casi allí. Estoy casi allí. Estoy casi allí.

Kurt sonrió.

-Date prisa. Te estamos esperando.

La llegada de Blaine pareció iluminar el ambiente y hacerlo aún más tenso simultáneamente, si eso fuera posible. Burt y Nicole parecían felices de verlo pero Sebastian a penas asintió en reconocimiento mientras se sentaba. No había hablado con nadie, eligiendo en su lugar fijar su mirada en el brazo de su silla, recorriendo el arremolinado principio como si fuera la cosa más fascinante nunca. Blaine le disparó a Kurt una pregunta con sus ojos pero este negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia Nicole, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar a Sebastian.

Era fácil hablar con Nicole, una vez que Kurt consiguió que su timidez perdiera el control de él. Al final, no parecía importar si ella era su suegra, jefa o una mujer que paseaba por la calle. Había una sensación de confort cada vez que Kurt estaba a su alrededor que evitaba cualquier momento de incomodidad que hubiera estado esperando. Ella le preguntó sobre los flashbacks que había tenido y Kurt le contó lo más brevemente posible lo que podía recordar de sus "pequeñas interacciones" con Sebastian y el accidente en sí mismo. Cuando preguntó si Sebastian estaba cuidando bien de él ("No es que no puedes perfectamente cuidar de ti mismo, querido pero aún así…") Kurt forzó una sonrisa y contestó:

-Sí.

Por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver como Sebastian fruncía el ceño mirando a su puño.

Nicole notó el humor de su hijo finalmente pero cuando ella le preguntó si estaba bien, Sebastian se levantó y dijo que iba a buscar algunas magdalenas porque tenía hambre. Blaine se levantó para seguirle, probablemente buscando la oportunidad de estar con él a solas pero Burt dijo que él también estaba hambriento y se dirigió hacia la mesa sin un segundo pensamiento dejando a Nicole y a Kurt sentados en la sala de estar. Kurt casi se sintió avergonzado por los modales de su padre cuando comprendió que la falta de formalidad no era porque estuviera ignorando sus modales sino por la familiaridad que tenía con Nicole, esto dejó una cálida sensación en el estómago de Kurt.

Eso fue hasta que entraron en el comedor y vio a Sebastian mirándole fijamente desde la esquina. Kurt hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo de nuevo y si él eligió sentarse junto a Blaine por despecho, no se lo pensó dos veces. Después de todo lo que Sebastian le había dicho esa mañana, Kurt podía molestarle todo lo que quería, muchas gracias.

-Así que Kurt. ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora? – preguntó Nicole cuando ellos empezaron a comer – No digo esto para que pienses que podría despedirte, pero ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver a trabajar?

-No he pensado realmente en eso – contestó Kurt – La doctora me ha dicho que no me estrese mucho a mí mimo pero no creo que estar sentado en el apartamento todo el día vaya a ayudarme mucho especialmente desde que Sebastian vuelve a trabajar mañana.

A su lado, Blaine se inclinó hacia Sebastian quien estaba sentado en frente de él y preguntó:

-¿Sigues trabajando en el caso Trinity?

Sebastian le ignoró y continuó machacando su strata con su tenedor (**nota de la traductora: **strata es un plato de cocina americana parecido a una quiche) Sin poder dejar de notar eso, Nicole se inclinó hacia él y puso una mano sobre la suya.

-No has comido nada, cariño.

-No tengo hambre – dijo Sebastian. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt y le miró con una indescifrable expresión.

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien? Pareces…

Sebastian se puso de pie tan rápido que volcó su vaso de zumo, haciéndolo bañar todo el plato de Burt y el mantel.

-¡Parad de preguntar si estoy bien, joder! No lo estoy ¿vale? ¡Tú lo sabes y él lo sabe! – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Kurt quien estaba mirando a Sebastian igual de sorprendido que el resto – Joder… solo… joder. ¡Que se _jodan todos_!

Sebastian levantó las manos y salió del comedor corriendo, casi haciendo caer a Moira.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación tras su salida, Kurt mirando su plato con sus dientes apretados y Nicole negaba con la cabeza como si se negara a creer que su hijo hubiera dicho ese tipo de palabras en frente de ella.

-Él no había espetado a nadie de esa manera desde que su madre murió – dijo ella con voz trémula – Incluso tras el accidente había estado tan sereno…

Ella se detuvo, negando con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Ya me parecía que algo no estaba bien con él en el coche – dijo Burt y Kurt podía sentir las miradas de todo el mundo posándose sobre él - ¿Qué está pasando?

A Kurt no le gustaba el hecho de que todo estuviera saliendo a la luz de esa manera. No era así como se suponía que el almuerzo iba a ir. Sebastian no podía _simplemente salir_ y dejarle para lidiar con las preguntas de sus familias.

-Hemos tenido un desacuerdo – dijo lo más firmemente que pudo, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie – Está simplemente haciendo una gran cosa de ello.

Estaba lejos, muy lejos de ser la verdad. Quería gritar todo lo que había estado sintiendo desde la pelea pero suponía que ya había suficiente tensión en el aire tal y como estaban las cosas. Nicole se puso de pie, dejando su servilleta junto a su plato.

-Voy a ir a ver como está.

Después de su salida, Kurt dejó sus hombros caer y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Kurt? – dijo su padre con voz suave.

-No ahora, papá. _Por favor._

-¿Es por mi culpa? – preguntó Blaine en voz baja a su lado – Lo sabía. No debería haber venido pero Sebastian…

-No, no es tu culpa – dijo Kurt, negando con la cabeza – No quiero hablar de ello realmente. Es algo entre nosotros.

Burt presionó sus labios juntos y asintió pero Blaine se puso de pie.

-Voy a irme – dijo – Decidle a Nicole que lo siento y que la comida era maravillosa.

-¡No! – dijo Kurt, cogiendo su manos y haciéndole sentarse de nuevo – Nadie más está dejándome solo para poner orden en este lío. Ya es suficiente grande tal y como es. Voy a buscarle y nosotros… nosotros arreglaremos esto.

Se puso de pie, sus piernas temblorosas pero consiguió no caerse mientras salía de la habitación. Sus pies parecían llevarle arriba de las escaleras por su propia voluntad y cuando Kurt estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta al final del pasillo, fue capaz de oír la voz de Sebastian, temblando con emociones mientras hablaba.

-… horrible, Maman. No tienes idea de lo que le dije… tú no… no estabas allí.

-Shhhh, mi niño.

-Si sigo enredando las cosas de esta manera… él no va a quedarse. No como antes.

Kurt se congeló detrás de la puerta, esta bloqueaba a Kurt de la vista de madre e hijo que estaban de pie junto a la ventana, pero él aún era capaz de ver que Nicole tenía sus brazos alrededor de Sebastian y como estaba acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo.

-Ni siquiera recuerda a papá – dijo en un susurro sin emoción, como si de todas las cosas que Kurt no podía recordar esa fuera la que más le dolía.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Kurt y este no se dio cuenta hasta que parpadeó y de sus pestañas cayeron las gotas que estaban pegadas a ellas. Se enfadó consigo mismo por llorar, él no debería… no tras esa mañana, no tras como Sebastian le había gritado. Pero no podía detenerse al sentir su pecho comprimirse tras escuchar el dolor en la voz de Sebastian.

-Lo quiero de vuelta – dijo Sebastian con la voz rota – Lo quiero de vuelta, Maman.

* * *

><p><em>-No puede haberse ido, Kurt. No puede. Es demasiado pronto. La gente no se muere así. No es justo. Es jodidamente injusto.<em>

_Kurt empuja la cabeza de Sebastian contra su pecho y acaricia su cabello. No hay nada que pueda decir en ese momento que haga que Sebastian se sienta mejor así que hace la única cosa que puede y le abraza con fuerza, dejándole escuchar el latido del corazón de Kurt en una silenciosa promesa de "Estoy aquí. Tú aún me tienes a mí"_

_-Lo quiero de vuelta – es el enfadado susurro que finalmente rompe el silencio – Ellos no pueden apartarlo de mi lado… Lo quiero de vuelta._

_La última parte es prácticamente un rugido, extendiéndose a través del apartamento y Kurt necesita ambas manos para mantener a Sebastian junto a él y evitar que se ponga de pie. Sebastian pierde la batalla y en segundos está llorando de vuelta al pecho de Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como aferrándose para salvar su vida._

_Kurt está de nuevo en silencio, haciendo nada más que abrazar a su marido mientras este llora. Una vez que los sollozos se han detenido y que el agarre en la camiseta de Kurt se relaja un poco, Kurt se inclina hacia abajo y besa la frente de Sebastian, levantando una mano para posarla contra su rostro, su pulgar acariciando su templo._

_-Te amo – dice y sabe que esto significa más que todos los "Lo siento por tu pérdida" que Sebastian ha tenido que escuchar durante todo el día aunque Sebastian no dice "También te amo", no es necesario._

_Lo que hace es relajarse más en los brazos de Kurt y tomar una temblorosa respiración, susurrando "gracias" en algún lugar de ella._

_Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por amarme._

* * *

><p>Kurt se había reclinado contra la pared después de lo rápido que la memoria le había golpeado. Desvaneciéndose en fragmentos de él desvistiendo a Sebastian hasta dejarlo con si ropa interior y acostarse en su cama junto a él, despertarse en un momento de la noche para encontrar a Sebastian sollozando a su lado y simplemente apretarlo contra su pecho de nuevo…<p>

Le llevó un par de segundos a su cabeza detener el dolor pero cuando finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente listo, él se estiró, empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación. Sebastian y Nicole, levantaron la vista, ya no abrazados. Kurt tenía su mirada centrada en Sebastian pero cuando Nicole dio un paso adelante, él la miró y preguntó:

-¿Puedo estar un par de minutos con él a solas, por favor?

Nicole asintió suavemente con la cabeza y salió en silencio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sebastian estaba mirando a Kurt, toda la dureza de antes desaparecida de su rostros. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios estaban mojados por… ¿había lamido sus lágrimas? Algo le dijo a Kurt que lo había hecho.

Por un momento, ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra hasta que ambos de ellos empezaron a hablar a la vez:

-Kurt yo…

-Mira, no es…

Se detuvieron a media frase hasta que Sebastian dijo.

-Yo primero.

Kurt dio un paso adelante y asintió.

-Lo siento tanto – dijo Sebastian en una exhalación – Por todo lo que he dicho esta mañana, por como he estado actuando. No estaba pensando y tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado conmigo. No puedo ni creer la mitad de las cosas que dije. Era solo… Blaine y tú… después de que nos besáramos anoche, yo esperaba que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad pero sé que no es así como funcionan las cosas pero…

-No estoy alejándote de mí – dijo Kurt, interrumpiéndole. Levantó la mano hasta alcanzar la de Sebastian – Lo prometo. Es solo…

Dudó, mirando a Sebastian mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras justas para explicar la situación a Sebastian.

-Mis sentimientos están muy revueltas tras un flashback y estoy asustado de si me dejo llevar por ellas demasiado pronto… haré las cosas peor. Que esto…

Apretó la mano de Sebastian, levantando ambas y posándolas sobre su corazón.

-… no fuera del todo sincero sino algo que estoy haciendo a ciegas. Te dije lo importante que sentía que era esta relación para mí, y quiero estar seguro de que no voy a fastidiarla.

Sebastian se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus frentes.

-Lo siento tanto Kurt – susurró.

Kurt sonrió.

-Hubiera dicho cosas igual de malas si mi lengua hubiera estado trabajando correctamente, así que puedo suponer ¿que todo está perdonado?

Sebastian soltó su mano del agarre de Kurt para simplemente rodearle con sus brazos, apretando a Kurt contra su cuerpo. Sus dedos recorriendo el cabello de Kurt cuando este dejo caer su cabeza contra su hombro y los dos se quedaron allí, meciéndose al sonido de una silenciosa canción durante, largos y silenciosos minutos hasta que Kurt dijo:

-Recordé algo justo ahora.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Nosotros – dijo Kurt, girando su cabeza para presionar su mejilla contra la camisa de algodón de Sebastian – Creo que fue tras el funeral de tu padre. Estábamos en nuestro dormitorio, yo te abrazaba.

Sebastian no dijo nada, Kurt sabía que estaba recordando la dolorosa memoria y él se sintió mal por traerla a la luz. Besó la mejilla de Sebastian antes de deslizar sus brazos hacia arriba hasta que estaba alrededor del cuello de Sebastian y los acercó aún más.

-Gracias – susurró y supo por la forma en que los brazos de Sebastian se apretaron a su alrededor que este había comprendido lo que implicaban esas palabras.

_Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por amarme._

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Si os interesa ver el vestido de Nicole es este ( no me deja poner el link de ninguna manera así que estará en mi twitter y tumblr)

**Nota de la traductora: **Por amplia mayoría las publicaciones serán un capítulo completo, una vez a la semana. El problema es que no que día de la semana será, tengo un nuevo trabajo de verano a turnos rotativos y estoy aún intentado ponerme al día con ellos. Gracias por vuestros votos y comentarios.

Nähdään


	33. Chapter 32

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 32:_**

Cuando volvieron a entrar en el comedor, Burt, Blaine y Nicole estaban conversando. Esta se detuvo inmediatamente cuando Kurt y Sebastian entraron, tres pares de ojos se giraron a mirarlos con curiosidad mientras ellos se sentaban en sus sillas, una en frente de la otra.

-No pretendáis que no estabais hablando de nosotros – dijo Sebastian mientras cogía su servilleta y la posaba sobre sus piernas. Se giró hacia Burt, disculpándose con la mirada y un poco avergonzado – Lo siento por el zumo.

Burt le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Estos pantalones no eran nada del otro mundo.

-¿Habéis arreglado las cosas? – preguntó Nicole suavemente.

Sebastian miró a Kurt y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, sin duda alguna.

-Bien – dijo ella y procedió a darle una colleja a Sebastian con su servilleta. Sebastian miró escandalizado y pese a que no había manera de que la colleja le hubiera hecho daño, él levantó su mano y se acarició la nuca.

-¡Maman!

-Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver actuando de esa manera en la mesa de nuevo, te haré desear estar en el infierno. _Compris?_

Sebastian asintió, mirando igual que un niño después de ser castigado. Kurt escondió una carcajada tras su mano y vio a Burt y a Blaine haciendo lo mismo a su lado. Por un segundo, se sintió mal, porque habían pocas cosas más humillantes que ser reprendido por uno de tus padres cuando estás en compañía y reírse de ello no iba a suavizarlo pero el ceño en el rostro de Sebastian no parecía mostrar enfado o tristeza tanto como molestia.

La expresión severa en el rostro de Nicole rápidamente se derritió en una sonrisa y ella movió su mano hasta posarla en el lugar donde le había golpeado con la servilleta.

-Mi pequeño bebé gruñón – dijo ella en francés. Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco y cogió un crepe.

-Kurt, ¿has probado los blitzes de queso? (**nota de la traductora: **no he conseguido encontrar que eran los blitzes así que si alguien lo sabe por favor que me lo diga, gracias) – preguntó Nicole – Son tus favoritos.

La energía de la habitación se renovó cuando la conversación empezó de nuevo. Sebastian y Blaine estaban hablando entre ellos, para empezar, discutiendo el famoso caso Trinity con Burt añadiendo sus pensamientos de vez en cuando y Nicole le contaba a Kurt historias sobre anteriores almuerzos y cenas donde uno u otro habían conseguido crear estragos.

-Nos gusta mantener las cosas interesantes por aquí. No puedo contarte la cantidad de veces que Christopher saldría con un tema candente cuando las cosas empezaban a tranquilizarse. Amaba un buen debate, debió haber sido el abogado en él.

Su sonrisa era nostálgica y, cuando levantó la mirada para posarla en la silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa, triste.

Kurt podía decir que Christopher Smythe había sido amado pero no se sentía cómodo preguntando sobre él. Después de lo que había pasado esa mañana, se sentía hiperconsicente de cómo su falta de conocimientos sobre cosas que previamente sabía podía herir a otro sin querer.

Nicole parecía notar la manera en la que se revolvió incomodo en su silla porque dijo:

-Está bien, cariño. No espero que lo recuerdes todo.

Kurt le sonrió agradecidamente.

-Recuerdo algunas cosas – dijo entre sorbos de agua fría – Pero la mayoría de ello, son interacciones entre Sebastian y yo, no sobre cualquier otra persona.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que eso me sorprenda – dijo Nicole con una sonrisa un poco bromista – Siempre ha sido sobre Sebastian y ti, no sobre cualquier otra persona.

-Es probablemente porque paso más tiempo con él – dijo Kurt rápidamente – Y la mayoría de mis memorias que trascurren en nuestro apartamento son sobre nosotros así…

-Kurt – dijo Nicole posando una mano sobre la suya e interrumpiéndole – No tienes que justificarte ante mí.

-Yo realmente deseo que podía recordar más cosas – admitió – Eso haría las cosas mucho menos torpes.

- No hay necesidad de sentirse torpe a mí alrededor, cariño. Somos familia.

Kurt se llenó con una inmensa sensación de gratitud hacia esa mujer. La conversación entre ellos cambió fácilmente después de eso, moviéndose de memorias a nuevas tendencias en la moda a como París se veía en esta época del año. En el momento en que ellos volvieron a la sala de estar, los cinco estaban riéndose e interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros para hablar.

Nicole dejó un paquete con las sobras en la mano de Sebastian cuando estos empezaron a marcharse.

-Aquí tienes querido – dijo ella, besando su mejilla.

La manera en la que Sebastian lo aceptó sin protestar y con un simple "gracias", le llevó a pensar a Kurt que era algo que ella siempre hacía tras sus almuerzos. Él no se quejaba, sería fantástico comer más de esos rollitos de queso y manzana más adelante.

Kurt vio a Sebastian y a Blaine hablando en una esquina mientras él se despedía de Nicole y le agradecía la invitación al almuerzo. Los dos chicos parecían estar arreglando las cosas porque al final, Blaine levantó sus brazos y apretó a Sebastian en un abrazo a lo que Sebastian respondió riendo y susurrando algo al oído de Blaine. La visión hizo que Kurt se sintiera aliviado porque la última cosa que quería era que el desacuerdo entre Sebastian y Blaine continuara.

-¿De nuevo amigos? – preguntó cuando ellos se abrocharon los cinturones en el coche un par de minutos después-

-Pensé que ya tocaba – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Volvieron a su apartamento después de dejar a Burt en su hotel para poner la comida en la nevera y refrescarse antes de salir en su cita.<p>

-¿Dónde estamos yendo, de todas maneras? – preguntó Kurt a Sebastian cuando este salió del baño, su camisa sustituida por una aburrida camiseta azul marino.

Cuando se sentó al lado de Kurt y apoyó su codo en el respaldo del sofá, los músculos se marcaron en su camisa, el algodón abrazaba su cuerpo en la más deliciosa forma posible. Los ojos de Kurt se desviaron a la firmeza de sus brazos, bueno tal vez no tal aburrida. Un torrente de imágenes y sonidos llenaron su memoria, las reconoció como fragmentos de la memoria que había recordado de cuando le había hecho una mamada a Sebastian en ese mismo sofá. El calor se arremolinaba en su bajo vientre pero él se mantuvo firme, centrándose en el Sebastian que estaba en ese momento sentado en frente de él en lugar del Sebastian que había estado empujado en la boca de Kurt por su propia petición.

-¿Mmm? – preguntó distraídamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba diciendo algo.

-Has preguntado donde vamos air… hay una cosa que hacemos después de cada domingo que tenemos almuerzo con Maman…

-No vamos a acostarnos – dijo Kurt inmediatamente.

Sebastian permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada. Kurt sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la vivida memoria de antes pero Sebastian estaba moviendo el brazo que tenía en el respaldo del sofá para posar la mano en la nuca de Kurt y acariciarla suavemente.

-Bueno, eso es una pena – dijo – Pero normalmente el sexo no está en la agenda hasta más tarde. Hay algo más que solemos hacer antes.

-¿Qué?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

-Adivina.

Kurt frunció el ceño-

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

-Porque es algo que hacemos mucho y tu memoria se ha estado portando bien últimamente. Solo inténtalo.

Kurt no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

-Dame alguna pista por lo menos.

-Es al aire libre.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda.

-Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir. Kurt, vamos – Sebastian parecía serio mientras se acercaba, curvando su pierna para que su rodilla descansara en contra del muslo de Kurt – Inténtalo. Es algo que hacemos después de cada almuerzo, al aire libre y aquí tienes otra pista… decimos que lo hacemos para quemas todas las calorías que hemos consumido pero la mayoría de las veces lo hacemos por el tiempo que nos da para hablar y estar juntos sin que nos interrumpa una película o la necesidad pasar de la conversación y simplemente bueno… follar.

La única cosa que venía a la memoria de Kurt era un árbol el cual, en ese momento parecía extraño pero entonces lo que era le golpeó suavemente como una suave brisa, tan distinto de las repentinas memorias que había experimentado anteriormente.

-Central Park – dijo, su corazón acelerándose cuando el rostro de Sebastian se iluminó – Nosotros damos un paseo por Central Park.

-Sí – dijo Sebastian con una suave risa. Su mano se movió del cuello de Kurt a su cabello - ¿Ves? Lo hiciste, amor.

Kurt puso su mano en la cintura de Sebastian, acercándole mientras se reía.

-Lo hice – dijo, alzando la cabeza y juntado sus labios. Por un segundo, él simplemente disfrutó de la sensación de excitación por ambos, su pequeño experimento y el toque de los suaves labios de Sebastian con los suyos, antes de separarse y besarle de nuevo, esta vez más intensamente, tomando en labio inferior de Sebastian entre los suyos, chupándolo ligeramente. Este dejo escapar un sonido agudo y suave que sonaba más una exclamación que algo remotamente sexual pero hizo que Kurt se sintiera cálido por dentro.

- Recordaste – dijo Sebastian de repente, rompiendo el beso. Kurt parpadeó, sintiéndose ligeramente desorientado pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada de pura felicidad en el rostro de Sebastian.

-Sí – dijo, acariciando el rostro de Sebastian con su mano – Ya habíamos establecido eso.

Sebastian no pareció encontrarlo meno excitante porque solo dijo:

-Joder, Kurt. Tú recuerdas.

Y se inclinó para besarle una vez más. Tas una segunda tanda de húmedos y ligeramente descuidados besos, él se apartó de nuevo y preguntó:

-¿Has recordado algo específico o solo que íbamos a pasear? ¿Recuerdas alfo sobe mi?

Kurt deseaba haberlo hecho.

-No – dijo, negando con la cabeza – Solo… sé que vamos a dar un paseo.

-Está bien – dijo Sebastian, besándole rápidamente como para tranquilizarle – Es algo.

-Sí.

-Así que… probablemente deberíamos empezar a irnos si queremos mantener la tradición – dijo Sebastian pese a que no hizo ningún intento de cambiar de posición.

-Deberíamos.

-¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa?

-¿Hay algo mal con lo que estoy llevando? – preguntó, mirando a su conjunto elegido.

-Nada – dijo Sebastian, alzando la cabeza de Kurt con un dedo en su barbilla y besando la esquina de su boca – Solo pensé que tal vez quieres ponerte algo más cómodo. Además, no estoy seguro de que quieras arriesgarte a ensuciar esos pantalones.

El árbol apareció en su mente de nuevo y Kurt sonrió.

-¿Porque nos acostamos en la hierba después del paseo?

- No recuerdo nada específico, mi culo – dijo Sebastian con una salvaje sonrisa.

- No lo hago – dijo Kurt – Pero recordé eso.

Sebastian presionó su pulgar contra el hoyuelo en la barbilla de Kurt.

-Es suficiente por ahora – dijo.

-Ahora muévete para que pueda ir a cambiarme – dijo Kurt, moviendo su mano e intentando salir de su extraño entrelazamiento de miembros.

-Espera, no. No aún – dijo Sebastian atrayéndolo hacia él de nuevo.

-Has sido tú quien ha dicho que deberíamos irnos ya.

-Por un par de segundos más no pasa nada – dijo Sebastian mientras se inclinaba de nuevo, probablemente para besar a Kurt, pero este giró la cabeza por lo que los labios de Sebastian se encontraron con su mejilla en su lugar.

-No.

-Kurt, vamos.

-Quiero ver si ir al parque va a despertar algunas memorias más. No puedo perder el tiempo aquí sentado.

-Yo no llamaría a esto perder el tiempo – dijo Sebastian y consiguió atraerle en otro beso antes de asentir y separarse, dejando a Kurt ponerse de pie. Kurt se tambaleó un poco mientras se movía hacia el dormitorio, probablemente por haberse desorientado al levantarse tan rápido pero también podía haber sido porque él podía seguir sintiendo la manera en la que Sebastian había acariciado su espalda antes de alejarle.

-¡No tardes mucho! – gritó Sebastian.

Kurt encontró una par de vaqueros, los cuales cuando miró la etiqueta más tarde en el baño resultaron ser Dolce and Gabbana, y una camiseta de cuello en pico con un par de sandalias que estaban en su dormitorio (tenía la sensación de que estas podían ser de Sebastian pero eran cómodas así que ¿a quién le importaba?). Estaba listo en menos de diez minutos lo cual Sebastian encontró increíblemente divertido.

-Aaaa, ¿estás entusiasmado? – bromeó, mientras cogían sus móviles y sus carteras y se movían hacia el ascensor. Kurt soltó un bufido pero no contestó. Estaba mirando el par de pantalones cortos que Sebastian se había puesto mientras Kurt se cambiaba. Algo sobre esos pantalones mantuvieron su atención todo el camino hasta que salieron del apartamento y no fue solo por la manera en la que dejaban ver las musculosas piernas de Sebastian.

Fue cuando llegaron a Central Park que Kurt comprendió lo que había estado molestándole sobre los pantalones.

-Esos son míos ¿verdad?

Sebastian había estado en medio de una frase y le llevó un momento comprender de que estaba hablando Kurt.

-oh ¿Estos? – dijo, mirando a los pantalones – Sí.

-Tú los llevas puestos.

-Gran capacidad de observación, genio.

-Solo lo digo.

-Sí, los llevo puestos, de la misma manera en que tú estás llevando mis sandalias.

-Son cómodas – dijo Kurt su tono un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Y no feas?

-Exacto. Lo cual es sorprendente viendo como tu sentido de la moda es tan horriblemente doloroso como lo recuerdo.

-Eso es porque tú las elegiste – dijo Sebastian con una carcajada – Y mi sentido de la moda está bien, para tu información.

Kurt se rió, moviendo la cabeza.

-Sigue diciéndote eso.

Sebastian movió su mano hasta alcanzar la de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos juntos. Durante unos minutos, ellos caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Sebastian habló:

-Así que ¿ha surgido algún recuerdo más?

-No realmente – dijo Kurt.

-Entonces ¿en que estabas pensando?

Honestamente, Kurt había estado pensando en esa mañana, todo lo que se había dicho entre ellos desde el momento en que Sebastian había colgado a Blaine.

-Nada – dijo.

- Dame algo de crédito como tu marido, Kurt. Conozco esa expresión. ¿En que estabas pensando?

Kurt no contestó inmediatamente así que Sebastian asintió y continuó:

-Esa es la razón por la que tenemos estos paseos ¿sabes? Para hablar con el otro.

-Estaba pensando en las cosas que dijimos esta mañana – admitió Kurt.

-Quieres decir en las cosas que yo dije. No te di lo que se dice la oportunidad de hablar ¿verdad? – la voz de Sebastian era más baja en ese momento, la culpabilidad filtrándose entre sus palabras.

-No, yo no… No es así.

-¿Cómo entonces?

-Hubo una cosa que me dijo Blaine ayer sobre nosotros que tiene más sentido a la luz de lo que ha pasado hoy.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que el tema de nuestra relación era desacuerdo y ritmo – Sebastian sonrió pero dejó a Kurt continuar – Él dijo que los desacuerdos era lo que nos daba ritmo y parece que es verdad ¿no es? Si no te hubieras rebelado esta mañana, yo no habría sabido lo que había estado pasando por tu cabeza todo este tiempo, nosotros no hubiéramos hablado las cosas y no me sentiría tan conectado a ti como me siento en estos momentos.

-¿Te sientes conectado a mi? – preguntó Sebastian, sonriendo salvajemente.

-¿Después de lo que ha pasado en ese dormitorio y de esas memorias? Bastante.

Sebastian tiró de sus manos unidas por lo que ellos acabaron caminando aun más cercanos el uno al otro.

-Bueno desde que estamos hablando de estas cosas, hay algo sobre lo que he estado pensando.

Kurt levantó sus cejas preguntándole en silencio.

-Es sobre lo que le dijiste a Maman sobre como dejarte llevar por las emociones que te provocaban los flashbacks era hacer las cosas aún más difíciles. Pero ¿y si te equivocas?

Kurt frunció el ceño pero Sebastian no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar por una aclaración antes de que este empezara a explicarse.

-Las cosas que sientes tras un flashback, esas emociones son una gran parte de quienes fuimos… de quienes somos. Si continúas luchando contra ellas, ¿no estás luchando contra nosotros también?

-No lo entiendo. ¿Quieres decir qué prefieres que actúe cuando no estoy pensando correctamente?

-Y ¿por qué no estás pensando correctamente?

-Porque esas memorias son tan poderosas que a veces no puedo salir de ellas inmediatamente.

-¿Y?

-Y, es tan confuso, Sebastian – dijo Kurt con un susurro.

-Pero siento que tu eres mucho más honesto después de un flashback – dijo Sebastian – ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que me dijiste que tú eras mi Kurt?

-Eso no fue un flashback.

-Pero vino por culpa de emociones locas, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió.

-Supongo.

-Y después de recordar el accidente, dijiste que sentiste la necesidad de correr hacia mí o de gritar mi nombre.

De nuevo, Kurt asintió.

-Lo que intento decir es que los momentos es los que yo siento que tú te estás abriendo a mí más, son en su mayoría cuando tus memorias o emociones pasadas o lo que sea que quieras llamarlo aparecen. Aparte de eso, nosotros podríamos ser simplemente amigos.

Le llevó un par de minutos a Kurt procesar lo que Sebastian había dicho. Este aparentemente pensó que eso había sido el final de la conversación porque empezó a hablar de cómo había un bar de Karaoke muy bueno cerca y que ellos debían ir en algún momento.

-Me siento vulnerable – dijo Kurt repentinamente.

-¿Qué? – Sebastian parecía sorprendido.

-Los recuerdos – dijo Kurt – La mayoría de las veces, ellos me han sentir vulnerable. Al menos los más intensos y con ello vuelvo a lo que he dicho antes del control. Si dejo que los sentimientos me controlen, entonces no me siento capaz de controlarme.

-No estoy diciendo que dejes que te controlen – dijo Sebastian – Solo escucha lo que sugieren, ¿tal vez?

-Lo hago – insistió Kurt – Eso es por lo que hablé contigo en casa de Nicole… porque tuve un flashback sobre consolarte y me sentí… protector.

-¿Protector? ¿Se mi? – preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-Sí.

-Que tierno – dijo Sebastian.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco mientas Sebastian sacó la mano del agarre de Kurt y en su lugar rodeó su cintura, dejando las puntas de sus dedos tocando el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros.

-Te amo – dijo dejando caer un beso en el templo de Kurt.

Kurt rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Sebastian y sonrió.

-Estoy casi allí.

* * *

><p>Ellos estuvieron caminando otros cuarenta minutos hasta que ellos encontraron un aislado árbol bajo el que sentarse. Sebastian guió la cabeza de Kurt hasta su regazo, sin ponerle atención a las protestas de este, mientas intentaba pasar los dedos por su cabello.<p>

-No, en serio. ¡No lo toques! – dijo Kurt, intentado alejarse de la insistente mano de Sebastian.

Sebastian se rió.

-¿Y tú crees que voy a escucharte?

-Deberías – dijo Kurt, golpeando la mano de Sebastian.

-Bueno, no voy a hacerlo – Sebastian apartó la mano de Kurt y estiró ligeramente un mechón del pelo de Kurt. Este asintió y se rindió, un bajo gemido escapó de los labios de Kurt cuando Sebastian empezó a jugar con su cabello, de una manera que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Un par de cálidos labios se posaron suavemente en su frente.

-Nunca subestimes lo bien que te conozco – susurró Sebastian.

-No me conocerás tan bien como dices si sigues revolviendo mi pelo cuando te he dicho que no.

-No, pero también sé que esto te parece relajante… - movió las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo del cuello cabelludo de Kurt, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás y sí, es relajante pero Kurt no le admitiría. Sebastian se rió por encima de él, a la vista de cómo los ojos de Kurt se habían cerrado.

-Lo que sea – gruñó Kurt.

Se sentaron a escuchar la vida a su alrededor, la mano de Sebastian en el cabello de Kurt y su voz baja mientras tarareaba. Al igual que muchas de las canciones que Kurt escuchaba últimamente, este la reconoció pero no fue capaz de recordar su nombre. Eventualmente, fue capaz de reunir la energía suficiente como para abrir los ojos y mirar a Sebastian. Su cabeza reposaba contra el árbol pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Kurt.

-¿Qué estás tarareando?

-Loving you de Ourselves – dijo Kurt – Es de hace un par de años.

-Cántala.

-Ohh, mandón. Me gusta eso – dijo Sebastian, riendo cuando Kurt golpeó su estomago ligeramente – Bien, bien.

Tomó una profunda respiración y empezó a cantar.

-Y amarte es la mejor cosa que he hecho nunca…

Kurt cerró sus ojos, dejando el sonido de la voz de Sebastian llenarle. Era la primera vez que había oído a Sebastian cantar. El único momento en que era capaz de recordar escuchar su voz, fue durante Bad en el parking cuando ellos estaban luchando por quien hacían MJ para Regionales. Incluso entonces, él había estado secundado por las voces de los Warblers y cantando junto a New Directions. Ahora mismo, su voz era suave y puramente él.

-Tienes una buena voz – dijo distraídamente.

-Eso me has dicho alguna vez.

-¿Le he hecho?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, esta es la primera vez que te escucho cantar si tener una motivación oculta.

-Cantaré para ti siempre que quieras.

Kurt cerró sus ojos de nuevo pero había algo molestándole cuando Sebastian continuó donde se había detenido.

-¿Me has cantado esta canción antes? – preguntó Kurt, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Sebastian.

-Muchas veces, sí.

-Creo que recuerdo algo de ello.

-¿De la canción?

-No, de las veces que me lo cantaste.

-Dime – exigió Sebastian.

-No me pidas eso, no puedo explicarlo.

-No me hagas esto, Kurt. Dime lo que sea que recuerdes.

Kurt suspiró e intentó concentrarse en los fragmentos de imágenes que pasaban por sus ojos. Era difícil concentrarse en una sola.

-Vale, no – dijo – Lo dejo. En un momento estoy viéndote borracho del todo y en el siguiente estamos abrazados.

Sebastian se rió.

-Tiene sentido.

-Para ti, tal vez – murmuró Kurt.

-Me gusta que estés empezando a recordarme. Incluso si es así.

-¿Sin ningún sentido?

-Eso sonaba como una muy buena fiesta para mí – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa. Puso su mano enfrente de Kurt hasta que este lo comprendió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sebastian. Ellos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, el sol desapareciendo en el horizonte.

-Hoy ha sido un día agotador.

-No me lo cuentes – dijo Sebastian – Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar mañana.

-Estaba pensando en empezar yo también.

-¿Volver a trabajar?

-No exactamente. Quiero pasar por los archivos y diseños en los que estaba trabajando antes del accidente o al menos hacer un poco de investigación sobre las tendencias de moda de la última década. De esa manera, cuando vuelva a la oficina, no estaré completamente perdido. Nicole dijo que me ayudaría.

-Eso está bien. Te dará algo que hacer mientras no estoy aquí.

-¿Es que no soy capaz de sobrevivir si no estás cerca? – preguntó Kurt, elevando una ceja.

-Las cosas son bastante menos interesantes. Tienes que admitirlo. Quiero decir, vamos. ¿Una semana en coma? Imagina si hubiera estado contigo durante el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido. Estar inconsciente hubiera sido mucho más divertido.

Kurt giró su cabeza hacia el muslo de Sebastian y el gesto se sintió tan increíblemente natural que cuando miró al rostro sonriente de Sebastian, sintió como si estuviera viendo a Sebastian más claro que antes. Como él hubiera estado en blanco y negro y Kurt estuviera lentamente dándole color a partes y trozos con memorias recuperadas y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Tal vez por eso, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de levantar su mano libre y empujarlo hacia abajo a por un beso.

* * *

><p>Para el momento en que llegaron a casa, ambos estaban exhaustos.<p>

-¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó Sebastian, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

-No, sigo lleno – dijo Kurt – Pero tráeme un vaso de leche.

-No me estaba ofreciendo a traerte nada pero bueno – dijo Sebastian, apenas evitando la patada que dirigió a su espinilla.

Kurt se lavó los dientes, hizo su rutina hidratante, estaba demasiado cansado para ducharse. Estaba corriendo las cortinas del dormitorio cuando Sebastian entró, de nuevo sin camiseta.

-Has visto mi… oh bien, aquí está – cogió la camiseta que Kurt había dejado en el respaldo de la silla esa mañana y se la puso antes de girarse hacia Kurt – No las corras del todo, la luz del exterior es hermosa.

-También distrae un poco cuando intentas dormir hasta tarde por la mañana.

Sebastian hizo pucheros.

-Yo tengo que levantarme pronto.

-Lo siento por ti – dijo pasando a su lado en su camino hacia la cama. Sebastian le siguió y una vez que Kurt se había sentado, este pasó una pierna por encima de su regazo y se situó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. La nueva posición les situó muy cerca pero cuando Sebastian acunó su rostro y le sonrió, tan suave y cálida como el resplandor de la lámpara, él se relajó.

-¿Estás diciendo buenas noches? ¿O terminando oficialmente la cita? – preguntó Kurt.

-Ambos – dijo Sebastian antes de inclinarse y besarle. Kurt deslizó su lengua en la boca de Sebastian, bromeando con él con pequeñas lamidas de gatito hasta que Sebastian gimió y se acercó, sus ingles presionándose una contra la otra. Kurt podía sentir el contorno de la flácida polla de Sebastian a través de su fino pijama pero esto no le hizo querer ni alejarle ni acercarle más. Estaba simplemente allí, igual que el resto de Sebastian y Kurt no sabía porque encontraba divertido que Sebastian y su polla vinieran en paquete. Tal vez fue el doble significado de la expresión paquete, tal vez era que no esperaba que la primera vez que sintiera la polla de Sebastian sería algo sin real importancia. De cualquier manera, cuando empezó a reírse en la boca de Sebastian, este se alejó ofendido.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Nada – contestó Kurt, moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?

-No.

Sebastian le miró con dudas por un segundo antes de decidir que ellos harían un mejor uso de su tiempo juntos besando y empezó a inclinarse de nuevo pero esto solo hizo que la cabeza de su polla golpeara ligeramente la cadera de Kurt y este se rió, sintiéndose realmente inmaduro esta vez.

-¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

-Solo estoy cansado – dijo Kurt y no era una mentira. Sus ojos se cerraban, exhaustos.

Sebastian asintió.

-Yo también. Pero no quiero irme todavía.

-No lo hagas – dijo Kurt – quédate conmigo.

El silencio que siguió fue tenso por alguna razón, Kurt tenía la sensación de que Sebastian estaba pensando en cómo le había gritado esa mañana a Kurt por no dejarle compartir su cama. Al final, este movió la cabeza y dijo:

-Kurt, no quiero que te sientas como si tuvieras que…

-No me siento obligado a hacerlo, si es eso en lo que estás pensando – dijo Kurt con firmeza – te estoy preguntando si te quedas porque quiero que lo hagas.

Presionó sus frentes juntas y acarició con sus labios la esquina de la boca de Sebastian.

-Seguir esos locos sentimientos y todo eso.

Sebastian seguía mirándole dudoso.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó.

-Sí.

Su rostro finalmente se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Vale – dijo – Déjame coger mi móvil. Es mi alarma.

Kurt asintió y aceptó un rápido beso antes de dejar ir a Sebastian. Se acostó en la cama y apagó la luz, intentando encontrar una razón por la cual eso podía ser un error y cuando nada apareció en su mente, se sintió aliviado. Sebastian volvió, jugueteando con su móvil y usándolo para alumbrar su camino en la oscura habitación antes de dejarlo en la mesilla de noche a su lado de la cama y acostarse junto a Kurt.

-Esto no está nada mal – dijo Kurt.

-Ajá.

-Simplemente no te propases mientras duermo.

Sebastian gimió al escucharle y puso su cara contra la almohada. Kurt sonrió.

-Era una broma.

-No.

-¿Sabes? ¿Todo lo que nos ha pasado hoy? Me alegro de que sucediera.

El rostro de Sebastian estaba oscurecido pero Kurt pudo ver el contorno de una sonrisa.

-Yo también – dijo.

Levantó una mano y empezó a acariciar el bíceps de Kurt suavemente como si esperara a que este se apartara del toque. No lo hizo. Sebastian se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de tocas a Kurt si estirar completamente el brazo, y su pulgar se deslizó fuera de la manga de la camiseta de Kurt para dibujar pequeños círculos en la piel de su brazo. Fue igual de relajante que sus manos en su cabello habían sido, excepto que esta vez, la combinación de el suave colchón debajo de él y la oscuridad a su alrededor le ayudaron a derretirse aún más de cómo se había sentido en el parque.

Sebastian no se conformó con dibujar monótonos círculos, su pulgar cambiaba entre suaves círculos y fuertes líneas antes de dedicarse a trazar ochos, la mezcla de los diferentes patrones enviaba deliciosos y pequeños temblores a lo largo de Kurt. Se alguna manera, Sebastian se había dormido antes que Kurt, su mano moviéndose desde el brazo de Kurt hasta descansar en su estómago y cuando el peso llegó a ser demasiado incómodo, Kurt lo empujó ligeramente, dejándolo caer en la cama entre ellos. Se sintió mal por un momento pero Sebastian resopló y sacó una pierna, poniendo su tobillo entre los de Kurt antes de que su respiración se volviera más constante y Kurt supuso que estaba bien.

Le llevó mucho tiempo dormirse pese a lo cansado que estaba, pero cuando lo hizo, él aún podía sentir el fantasma del toque del pulgar de Sebastian contra su piel y el incluso más sólido peso de su tobillo entre los de Kurt. Esto le hizo sonreír.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>La canción que Sebastian canta aparece en uno de los Interludios que he escrito para este fic. No es una canción real así que no hace falta que la busquéis porque no existe. ^_^

**Nota de la traductora: **Nunca me ha gustado eso de pedir comentarios de parte de las escritoras, así que no voy a hacerlo, pero la verdad es que pasar capítulos con uno o ningún comentario me hace pensar si realmente la gente lo está leyendo o es que se ha aburrido. Pero luego miro las estadísticas y me doy cuenta de que aún hay gente que lo lee.


	34. Chapter 33

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 33_**

Kurt se despertó bruscamente con el sonido de la alarma de Sebastian. No era el peor despertar que había tenido pero eso no evitó que su corazón se acelerara por haberse despertado tan repentinamente. Podía sentir a Sebastian revolverse, buscando con apenas un ojo abierto su móvil. Una vez que el sonido se detuvo y el dormitorio se encontró envuelto en silencio una vez más, Sebastian se dejó caer contra su almohada y gimió. Kurt, quien estaba empezando a volver a los brazos de Morfeo, le dio la espalda y cerró sus ojos.

Hoyó las sábanas moverse y un segundo después, Kurt se encontró con una rodilla tocando la parte posterior de su pierna. Este murmuró su acuerdo, dejando a Sebastian pasar una pierna por encima de las suyas y abrazarle. No se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que el tiempo pasaba pero cuando el calor de dos cuerpos presionados juntos se hizo insoportable y Kurt se dio la vuelta, notó que Sebastian se había vuelto a dormir, aparentemente sin intención de levantarse pronto de la cama.

Kurt podría haberle dejado dormir pero sabía que Sebastian llegaría tarde a trabajar si lo hacía. Sintiéndose enfadado por tener que ser el responsable, él le dio un codazo a Sebastian y dijo:

-Hey… levántate.

Sebastian presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Kurt y murmuró algo que sonaba como "un minuto más" pero Kurt movió su hombro y dijo:

-Ya han pasado cinco minutos. Levántate.

Sebastian rodó lejos de Kurt, deteniéndose al acostarse sobre su estómago al otro lado de la cama. Kurt podía oírle murmurar para sí mismo mientras intentaba alcanzar el móvil, tocándolo para poder encender la pantalla. Cuando finalmente vio la hora, se sentó rápidamente, apenas evitando caer de la cama.

-¡Mierda!

-Te lo he dicho – dijo Kurt mientras Sebastian se levantaba y corría hacia el baño. En el momento en que la puerta del baño se cerraba, Kurt ya se había vuelto a dormir.

Fue despertado al poco tiempo por un recién duchado y completamente vestido Sebastian, acariciando las mejillas de Kurt suavemente. Este abrió los ojos, sintiendo sus párpados pesados e inclinó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué?

-Dame un beso. Me tengo que ir ya – dijo Sebastian, inclinándose hacia abajo y Kurt apenas estaba lo suficientemente despierto para alejarse de él justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

-Ew – dijo, arrugando la nariz. Sebastian parecía divertido aunque ligeramente dolido pero no había manera de que Kurt iba a besarle estando así. Sus labios estaban secos y agrietados y su aliento era francamente horrible. Incluso un pequeño pico era demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sebastian, sus dedos curvándose alrededor del aire donde la mejilla de Kurt había estando hacía un momento.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Es simplemente asqueroso.

Sebastian empezó a reírse en ese momento, el sonido reverberando en el dormitorio, apagando el ruido del tráfico y del atasco de la mañana que había tras las ventanas.

-Oh amor, te he visto cuando estás asqueroso y créeme esto… - dijo señalando a lo largo del cuerpo de Kurt - … no es asqueroso.

Kurt no tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse esta vez pero Sebastian simplemente besó su mejilla.

-Vuelve a dormir.

Kurt quería señalar que eso no era probablemente una posibilidad gracias a Sebastian despertándole varias veces pero todo lo que hizo fue decir adiós con la mano mientras Sebastian desaparecía atrás la puerta y giraba su rostro contra la almohada más cercana. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era la almohada de Sebastian, olía fuertemente a él y Kurt se encontró presionando su nariz contra la suavidad de ella.

De alguna manera, volvió a dormirse.

* * *

><p>El apartamento era demasiado silencioso sin Sebastian pero no se sentía vacío, sin su marido a su alrededor, Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía varias horas por delante, que podía usar para explorar el apartamento de arriba abajo, sacar a la luz todos sus pequeños secretos escondidos bajo la cama y en las profundidades de los armarios, sin nadie que le incomodara. Era un nuevo tipo de libertad y podía sonar loco, pero sentía como si las propias paredes le invitaran a hacerlo.<p>

Por supuesto Kurt no tenía que indagar mucho; lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de invitados fue el portátil de Sebastian sobre una pila de sabanas en medio de la cama, y bueno, ese podía ser un buen lugar para empezar.

No estaba protegido con contraseña cuando Kurt lo encendió. Mordió su labio, sus dedos sobre el teclado negro pero sin llegar a presionarlo mientras se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que eso no era realmente una invasión de la privacidad. Sebastian sabía la contraseña del portátil de Kurt, él sabía los contenidos de sus carpetas lo suficientemente bien como para saber dónde buscar las cosas cuando había estado viendo las fotos juntos, así que no era como si Kurt estuviera haciendo algo malo. Probablemente había hojeado el portátil de Sebastian millones de veces. Ellos estaban casados. Eso quería decir que compartían cosas, ¿verdad?

De alguna manera, los argumentos seguía pareciendo equivocados, pero Sebastian no pudo evitar ser curioso sobre qué era lo que Sebastian había estado mirando.

-Por favor, que no sea porno – dijo en voz alta mientas movía la pantalla hasta situarla en un ángulo más cómodo e hizo clic en la primera ventana.

No había porno a la vista, gracias a Dios. La mayoría de las ventanas mostraban fotos de Sebastian y él de diferentes álbumes, su navegador estaba abierto en un e-mail sin terminar para una tal Kate Ryerson y otra ventana en la parte inferior llevaba por nombre "Caso Trinity". Lo que llamó la atención de Kurt fueron las pestañas junto a la cuenta de gmail de Sebastian. Todas parecían tratar sobre el mismo tema: ¡Ayuda! ¿Dónde han ido mis memorias?, Cómo ayudar a un familiar con amnesia, ¿Qué es la amnesia retrograda?, Funcionando con amnesia, Flashbacks y Desorden de estrés post-traumático explicado, Memoria: ¿Qué puedes hacer para activarla?

Kurt pasó a través de los diferentes artículos, ojeando el texto pero sin realmente leerlo. Su pecho se contraía tal como hacía cuando sus sentimientos eran simplemente demasiado intensos para poder hacer otra cosa que simplemente sentirlos. Kurt sabía que Sebastian había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudarle a recordar pero la idea de él acurrucado en la cama con esos estúpidos artículos, el pensamiento que desesperado este se había vuelto hacia los consejos de esas páginas que habían hecho un listado de pasos para ayudar a recordar como si fuera algo tan fácil como reiniciar un ordenador hizo la situación mucho más dolorosa.

Aparentemente Sebastian no solo había estado leyendo esos artículos, los había usado como serias guías. Algunos de los consejos que daban eran cosa que Sebastian había intentado con Kurt… ir a lugares familiares, ver fotos y explicar cada una en detalle, escuchar las canciones favoritas…

Al menos Sebastian había conseguido que todo pareciera menos mecánico de lo que sonaba en papel.

Cuando no fue capaz de seguir con las alegres historias de pacientes que había conseguido recuperar sus recuerdos, Kurt cerró el portátil y se levantó. Estaba seguro de que su memoria estaba solo temporalmente bloqueada, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cómo esas historias habían creado falsas expectativas en Sebastian. Eso explicaba por qué le había espetado todo aquello a Kurt ayer cuando este no había vuelto a la normalidad tras su primer beso en el salón. Los artículos lo hacían parecer muy fácil. No era.

De vuelta en su habitación, pasó por cada pieza de ropa de su armario con sus iniciales y las puso sobre la cama, intentando discernir con sus planes originales pero a mitad de camino entre sus bocetos incompletos, decidió que estaba demasiado distraído como para concentrarse.

Finalmente, se encontró en el sofá, abriendo sub-carpeta tras sub-carpeta en la pantalla enfrente de él hasta que llegó a una nombrada "Boda". Lo había estado retrasando demasiado por dos razones, primero, no se sentía listo aún y porque sentía que podía hacerle mucho daño a Sebastian si se sentaba y veía uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas y no recordara nada. Ahora sin embargo, con el conocimiento cuanto esfuerzo estaba poniendo Sebastian en no perder su relación, en la salud de Kurt, la necesidad de devolver todo el cuidado que sentía estaba empezando a ser demasiado abrumadora.

Había dos vídeos, uno llamado "Oficial" y el otro llamado "La narración especial de Blaine Anderson". Intrigado, Kurt hizo click en el último y una pantalla negra apareció, la voz dramática de Blaine en segundo plano.

* * *

><p><em>-Damas y caballeros, lo que están a punto de ver es la exclusiva, sin cesura, tras las escenas metraje de la Boda de Sebastian Smythe y Kurt Hummel. Seguidme a mí, el hombre del momento… el padrino… Blaine Anderson mientras os llevo a través de los entresijos de casarse. Disfruta de la unión del hombre que juró nunca amar a nadie excepto a sí mismo y el…<em>

_-Oh, calla Blaine, nadie va a ver este video excepto nosotros – le interrumpió la voz de Sebastian._

_-Y suenas como Rachel – añadió Kurt._

_-Que os jodan a los dos._

Tras veinte minutos de video, Kurt estaba agradecido de haber elegido ese video en lugar del oficial. Los fragmentos de video no eran solo de la boda, había escenas que habían sucedido probablemente, semanas antes, con personas sentadas en torno a varias mesas planeando esquemas de colores y organizando asientos. Kurt reconoció algunos de los rostros mientras que otros eran completamente desconocidos. Blaine seguía haciendo comentarios sobre los distintos fragmentos, un aire de calidez y alegría los impregnaba. No había ninguna escena donde Kurt y Sebastian hubieran estado actuando felices por obligación, de hecho en la mayoría de ellas estaban discutiendo amigablemente, maldiciendo a Blaine, intentando que apagara la puñetera cámara, tropezando con cosas mientras miraban a otro lado, reflejando el ambiente real en lugar de posar para una cámara.

Eso hizo que la idea de mirar su propia boda fuera mucho menos estresante de lo que Kurt había esperado en un principio. Se sentía real. No mágico, no algo que parecía ser sacado de la vida de otra persona, en su lugar era algo realístico, que le recordó a Kurt del pánico, el caos la manera en la que casi se había vuelto loco planeando la boda de Burt y Carole.

_-Oh mira, Kurt se ha vuelto definitivamente loco – dijo Blaine entre carcajadas. La cámara está enfocada en Kurt que estaba de pie junto a un hombre muy alto, ambos parecían increíblemente estresados. Kurt estaba gesticulando salvajemente mientras hablaban, sin dejar al otro hombre pronunciar una palabra._

_-Quiero decir, era solo cuestión de tiempo – continuó Blaine haciendo zoom en el rostro de Kurt – El pobre ha estado estresándose cada vez más desde que la familia de Sebastian decidió empezar a aparecer y yo creo que él está "jugando" con Sebastian tanto como querría._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso._

_Blaine se giró para enfocar a Sebastian. El zoom de la cámara era tan potente que realmente lo único que se vio de Sebastian fue su ojo izquierdo y un poco de su mejilla antes de que Blaine se volviera hacia Kurt de nuevo y preguntara:_

_-¿No deberías estar intentando calmarle o algo?_

_-Naaa. Cameron es un dolor en el culo. Probablemente se merece todo lo que está consiguiendo._

_-¡Sebastian! – gritó Kurt cuando finalmente le vio._

_-¿Sí, amor?_

_-¿Le comentaste a Cameron sobre las quince personas de más que tenemos que alimentar durante los próximos cinco días?_

_-Mierda – susurró Sebastian._

_- Estás jodiiiiiiiidoooooooo – bromeó Blaine._

_-Joder. Blaine…. ¡sálvame!_

_-SEBASTIAN DIME QUE HAS…_

_-Blaine, sálvame – dijo Sebastian en tono apremiante, más alto que la voz de Kurt dado que él estaba más cerca de la cámara. _

_-Oh no, a mí no me metas._

Kurt casi sintió pena por Sebastian mientras veía su propio rostro iracundo en la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que esa debía de haber sido su cara cada vez que Finn destrozaba alguna parte de su inmaculado plan para la boda de sus padres.

_-Hola, Kurt… una sonrisa para la cá… - dijo Blaine mientras Kurt pasaba a su lado persiguiendo a Sebastian._

_-No es un buen momento Blaine – dijo Kurt, apartando la cámara mientras corría - ¡SEBASTIAN VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!_

Pese a los locos preparativos, hubo momentos que le llenaron de la calidez y felicidad que todas las bodas emanaban. Momentos en los que Blaine se escondía en las esquinas y grababa a Sebastian dormido contra Kurt, exhaustos tras un día de entretener a los invitados, cuando sus amigos los sacarían fuera tras la cena y cantarían con Kurt sentado entre las piernas de Sebastian, cuando ellos estarían bailando algo de música potente y gritando para que Kurt y Sebastian dejaran de besarse de una vez.

_-¡Por amor de Dios, vais a casaros en tres días! ¡Dejad algo para la noche de bodas!_

_-Cállate, Kate – dijo Sebastian, apartándose del beso para mirar a su prima – ¿O quieres que te recuerde como os encontré a John y a ti en la caseta de la piscina la noche antes de vuestra boda?_

_-¡Oh, ahí te ha pillado! – dijo Blaine pese a la mirada de la muerte que le lanzaba Kate._

_-Tú ni siquiera estabas allí. Él podría estar mintiendo por todo lo que sabes._

_-Pero no lo estoy haciendo Katy y lo sabes._

_Kate se giró hacia Sebastian y negó con la cabeza._

_-Eso es jugar sucio, Sebby._

_Sebastian le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de volver a poner su mano en la espada de Kurt y dirigir su mirada a los labios de Kurt._

_-Ahora si nos disculpáis…_

No fue hasta que Kurt se vio a sí mismo vistiéndose para su boda que empezó a sentirse nervioso. Su estómago se revolvía como si estuviera en ese momento frente al espejo tal y como se mostraba en la pantalla, luchando con su corbata. El traje al menos, se ganó la aprobación instantánea de Kurt y por un momento solo se miró a sí mismo, agradecido por el encuadre de Blaine que le permitía apreciar su conjunto en su totalidad.

Podría haber sido algo obvio, pero Kurt no podía evitar pensar que parecía realmente fabuloso.

Lo que también parecía era realmente nervioso.

_-Oooh ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Blaine – No te preocupes, no eres el único. Acabo de ver a Sebastian y se está volviendo loco. Ni siquiera me dejó grabarle._

_-Sí, Kurt. Es algo totalmente normal. Ya me viste en mi boda – añadió Finn._

_Se oyó una carcajada de Burt de algún lugar en el fondo. _

_-Finn no te compares con tu hermano. Tú estabas sudando todo el traje._

_Kurt había permanecido en silencio durante todo el intercambio. Eventualmente, Blaine dijo:_

_-Finn, hey, ¿puedes sujetarme esto por un segundo?_

_-Seguro._

_La cámara se movió mientras se la pasaba a Finn, se escuchó la voz de Burt diciéndole que no la dejara caer, y un segundo después, Blaine apareció, moviéndose hasta estar enfrente de Kurt y cogiendo sus manos. En los pocos segundos que siguieron del fragmento, Blaine continuó hablando a Kurt con un suave tono. Las palabras exactas eran imposibles de adivinar pero Kurt seguía asintiendo, sus labios presionados juntos como si estuviera intentando no llorar._

No estaba seguro, pero Kurt pensó que se vio a sí mismo decir que hubo un momento en el que creía que serías tú. Si era una broma o estaba siendo serio, no podía decirlo, porque su rostro fue bloqueado por Blaine lanzándose en un abrazo y Burt entrando en la escena con sus propios brazos extendidos. La escena se acabó allí, pasando a lo que parecía ser el banquete. Kurt estaba desconcertado por un momento… ¿Dónde estaba la ceremonia? ¿Los votos, la tarta y el primer baile? Por un momento, pensó que nada de eso había sucedido antes de que su cerebro comprendiera que esas escenas estaban probablemente en el video "Oficial".

La siguiente escena era de Sebastian y Kurt bailando lentamente junto a otras parejas. Si hubiera habido alguna duda de si Kurt seguía pensando en Blaine en su boda, esta se había ido en el segundo en que Kurt se vio junto a Sebastian, estaban envueltos alrededor del otro con enormes sonrisas. Estaban sin sus chaquetas y corbatas así que debía haber sido en algún momento tras finalizar el banquete. Por lo que Kurt podía ver de las otras parejas, la mayoría de ellos eran amigos cercanos y familia; Rachel y su novio, Burt y Carole, Christopher y Nicole, Kate and John, Finn y la que debía ser su mujer. Todos desaparecieron cuando la cámara hizo zoom en Sebastian y Kurt.

_La cabeza de Kurt estaba posada sobre el hombro de Sebastian, si mejilla contra su cuello y sus brazos rodeando al otro. Si rostro estaba sonrojado, probablemente por una mezcla del alcohol que había consumido, los enérgicos bailes anteriores que habían compartido y el simple brillo de felicidad._

_-Ooooh hombre – dijo Blaine, arrastrando la voz. Estaba definitivamente borracho – Chicos estáis tan monos y no quiero molestaros pero esto es el gran final así que…_

_Kurt se alejó se Sebastian cuando Blaine estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con felicidad._

_-¿Sigues dando vueltas con esa cosa?_

_-Me darás las gracias más tarde – dijo Blaine – Ahora dime. Sebastian ¿eres feliz?_

_-No Blaine, estoy devastado – dijo Sebastian, la expresión de su rostro completamente seria – Ese capullo ha conseguido robarme para siempre mi encanto especial. Ya puedo sentir su pérdida._

_Kurt soltó una carcajada y lanzó un suave puñetazo al brazo de Sebastian pero este solo apretó sus brazos abrazando a Kurt._

_-Tú nunca has tenido ningún encanto especial – dijo Kurt._

_-Tenía mucho._

_-Por favor, caminabas con "estoy demasiado asustado para el compromiso" tatuado en la frente. Eso como que destroza cualquier idea de un posible encanto._

_-¿Y supongo que mi miedo al compromiso es la razón por la que me casé contigo?_

_-Te casaste conmigo porque tengo un gusto impecable en todo y el hecho de que de alguna manera te escogiera a ti, inflaba aún más tu ego._

_Ya fuera porque Sebastian no tenía una réplica o porque eligió en su lugar agacharse y besar a Kurt por toda respuesta. Blaine no les dejó salirse con la suya mucho tiempo antes de decir:_

_-Eso es muy mono y todo eso pero no has contestado a mi pregunta._

_Una mano se alzó para pinchar con el dedo a Sebastian._

_-¿Eres feliz?_

_-Por supuesto que soy feliz, idiota – dijo Sebastian, girándose para sonreír a Kurt y acariciarle con su nariz._

_-¿Es así como imaginabas que sería tu vida como un hombre casado?_

_-Ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas, Blaine. Déjame saborearla un poco más y ya te contestaré._

_-Sí, pronto te contará como se sienten las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas – dijo Kurt._

_-Eso podría ser antes de lo que quiere pensar – dijo Sebastian con un guiño sugestivo. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco antes de posar su mejilla en el hombro de Sebastian, sus cuerpos moviéndose de lado a lado mientras bailaban._

_-Sin insinuaciones. Estoy buscando el final romántico – les advirtió Blaine – Así que Kurt… ¿ha sido tu boda todo lo que siempre imaginaste que sería?_

_Kurt asintió, una brillante sonrisa expendiéndose por su rostro._

_-Mmmm._

_-¿Era perfecta?_

_-Mejor._

_Sus parpados se cerraron cuando Sebastian se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente._

_-¿Soy tu príncipe azul, Kurt? – bromeó Sebastian._

_-Ni siquiera cerca._

_Sebastian frunció el ceño pero Blaine dijo:_

_-Príncipe azul o no, Kurt… ¿eres feliz?_

_Kurt no bromeó con su respuesta. Sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Sebastian, acercándole aún más y cuando abrió sus ojos, estos estaban vidriosos._

_-Estoy casado – susurró._

_Sebastian no podía ver la expresión de Kurt desde que su cabeza reposaba contra su hombro. Lo mejor que podía hacer era presionar su mejilla contra el pelo de Kurt y esperar su respuesta. La anticipación se mostraba claramente en su rostro._

_-Él me hace feliz – dijo Kurt, curvando su mano contra el bíceps de Sebastian._

_La expresión de Sebastian se transformó en una sonrisa salvaje._

_-¿Lo hago?_

_-Milagrosamente, sí._

_-¿Quiere eso decir que me has perdonado por lo de la tarta? – preguntó Sebastian, depositando un beso en el cabello de Kurt._

_-Ni perdono, ni olvido – dijo Kurt señalando a la cámara, mirándola directamente – Esta pequeña cosa es testigo. Yo. Conseguiré. Mi venganza._

_-Oooh, señalando. ¡Me gusta! Tú recuerdas mis enseñanzas maravillosamente, Kurt – alguien gritó desde el fondo._

_-Y con esa nota de Cooper Anderson – dijo Blaine, podía escucharse como ponía los ojos en blanco – Termino esta versión de la Boda de Sebastian Smythe y Kurt Hummel. Te apuesto que es una millón de veces mejor que la oficial. Ahora para despedirnos, un beso y todo eso así que los espectadores tengan algo que recordar._

_-Te he dicho que nadie va a ver la cinta excepto nosotros, Blaine – dijo Sebastian pero no pudo resistirse cuando Kurt se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso. De hecho, pareció olvidar que Blaine estaba allí, porque su mano se alzó hasta acunar el rostro de Kurt, acercando su rostro para ser capaz de besarle más profundamente. Kurt susurró algo contra sus labios que hizo que Sebastian se riera tan fuerte que tuvo que romper el beso y presionar su rostro contra el cuello de Kurt._

_-Amo a esos dos idiotas – dijo Blaine en voz baja mientras Sebastian y Kurt seguían besándose entre una conversación en susurros – Y deseo que los idiotas tengan una buena vida._

* * *

><p>Kurt se sentó completamente erguido mientras la pantalla volvió a la página principal. Su cerebro tenía tantas preguntas que era difícil pensar en las posibles respuestas; Cooper Anderson… ¿era el hermano de Blaine del que nunca hablaba? ¿Cómo es que Kurt no recuerda conocer al hermano de Blaine? ¿Cómo consiguieron arreglar el asunto del catering y de las quince personas de más? ¿Qué había hecho Sebastian con la tarta que hizo que Kurt quisiera venganza? ¿Cómo fue exactamente esa venganza? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la esposa de Finn? ¿Cuál era el chiste que Christopher prometió contarle a Blaine en cuanto apagara la cámara? ¿Cuál fue la canción que Sebastian y él habían bailado en su primer baile como esposos? ¿Qué había parecido Sebastian en su traje de boda?<p>

Bien podría hacer visto una película con millones de agujeros en la trama y un final abierto si tenía en cuenta todas las preguntas que seguía teniendo. El video de Blaine no contenía detalles, solo trozos de todo. Kurt ni siquiera sabía el lugar de la boda. Si quería podría hacer visto el vídeo oficial y así llenar los agujeros pero había suficientes cosas para digerir por el momento. Blaine, Sebastian, él mismo y la manera en la que había mirado… como si Sebastian hubiera sido la mejor cosa que podría hacerle pasado.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesa de café, la pantalla iluminándose con la llamada de Sebastian, acompañado de una foto de él que Kurt no recordaba hacer hecho. A juzgar por el ángulo, la había tomado el propio Sebastian.

Sonriendo, Kurt alejó sus pensamientos y contestó:

-Hola.

-Hola Kurt – la voz de Sebastian le hizo sentirse más feliz de lo que lo habría hecho en normales circunstancias. Tal vez la idea de Blaine de acabar el video con una nota romántica había sido más efectiva de lo que creía.

-¿Me echabas de menos? – preguntó Sebastian, las palabras a penas habían salido de sus labios cuando alguien gritó a su espalda. Kurt oyó una ráfaga de estática mientras Sebastian se giraba y gritaba – Solo déjame comerme el puñetero sándwich, ¡Volveré en diez minutos!

Kurt se rió cuando Sebastian volvió al teléfono, maldiciendo.

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿me estás echando de menos?

-¿Es una pregunta trampa? – preguntó Sebastian.

-Estás siendo muy lento con las respuestas, tal vez podría ser.

-Sí, te echo de menos – dijo Sebastian, riendose antes de lo que Kurt esperaba – Mi primer día de la vuelta al trabajo después de una semana y ya me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Qué tal lo llevas? ¿Algún progreso con el trabajo?

Kurt miró a la pantalla de la televisión y dijo:

-Sí. Un poco.

-¿Está Maman ayudándote? – preguntó Sebastian con la boca llena de lo que debía ser su sándwich.

-No, estoy solo de momento.

-Suenas distraído.

-Estoy contando las veces que me has despertado esta mañana.

Fue el turno de Sebastian para reír.

-Lo siento. Pero en mi defensa, pero esa última vez hubiera durado solo un segundo si no te hubieras vuelto loco por un pequeño beso de despedida como lo hiciste.

-No me volví loco…

-Seguro que no.

-Era asqueroso, Sebastian.

-Era rutina, Kurt – hubo una pausa en la que Kurt podía oír el dolor en la voz de Sebastian que había visto en su rostro esa mañana pero una segundo después, había desaparecido – Vamos a seguir besando las mejillas hasta que te deshagas de tus problemas de higiene pero vas a tener que deshacerte de ellos porque no estoy olvidando mi rutina. Resulta que me gusta bastante.

-Nunca te hacía como una persona de rutinas.

-No soy.

-Podrías haberme engañado.

Alguien gritó el nombre de Sebastian de nuevo y él gimió, sin molestarse en gritar una respuesta esta vez. Su voz sonaba urgente cuando habló de nuevo y era obvio que estaba tragando grandes bocados de su sándwich mientras hablaban.

-No hagas la cena hoy, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el lunes es mi turno.

-Sebastian, estoy libre, yo podría…

-No. Los lunes son míos. Yo quiero.

-¿Qué era eso de no ser una persona de rutinas?

-Te veré esta noche, amor.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Ha sido realmente difícil elegir pero por alguna razón, este es el traje que imaginé que Kurt llevaría en su boda. Y la canción que Sebastian y Kurt bailan es Come Around de Rosi Golan. (Links a la imagen en mi tumblr y twitter)

**Nota de la traductora: **Gracias a las 16 personas que comentasteis en el último capítulo, es bueno saber que estáis ahí y que disfrutáis de mi traducción. Por cierto la autora ha determinado la longitud del fic (42)

Cuenta atrás hasta el final **9 capítulos**…


	35. Chapter 34

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 34_**

Cuando Sebastian llegó a casa, encontró a Kurt sentado en el sofá, con el rostro enrojecido y riéndose, sus manos cubrían la mayoría de su rostro. Sebastian reconoció instantáneamente la competición de baile que ellos estaban teniendo en la pantalla; había sido después de que todas las formalidades se habían llevado a cabo en su banquete de bodas y sus amigos los había empujado a la pista de baile para hacer algo "loco". Kurt siempre había insistido en que él había ganado pero Sebastian siempre se había asegurado a sí mismo, que él había sido un mejor bailarín, incluso si algunos de sus movimientos había causado que los miembros más mayores de la audiencia, se ruborizaran y apartaran la vista. No le importaba… no cuando los ojos de Kurt si habían iluminado juguetonamente y le había respondido de la misma manera.

Dejando caer sus llaves y bolsa, Sebastian se sentó junto a Kurt. Este no le miró, estaba viendo el resto del baile por ente sus dedos, sus hombros moviéndose en un intento de aguantarse la risa. No fue hasta que la canción terminó y se vio a sí mismo en la pantalla abrazar a Sebastian, acompañado de los silbidos y palmas de sus amigos, que Kurt apartó sus ojos de la pantalla y bajó su mano.

-Hola – dijo cuando finalmente se volvió a mirar a Sebastian.

-Hola – contestó Sebastian.

Se inclinó para darle un beso que Kurt aceptó mucho más fácilmente que esa mañana. Él incluso levantó su mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Sebastian durante los segundos que sus labios permanecieron conectados antes de alejarse. El beso había sido corto pero había conseguido hacer exactamente lo que los besos tras volver de trabajar suponían… drenar la tensión del día del cuerpo de Sebastian incluso si era solo por un momento.

-Así que veo que finalmente te decidiste a mirar nuestra boda – dijo después de reclinarse contra el sofá.

-Sí – dijo Kurt, girando sus ojos hacia la pantalla donde Rachel y Blaine estaban cantando una canción que habían compuesto para Sebastian y Kurt.

-¿Es esa…? ¿La escribieron ellos? – preguntó Kurt cuando oyó la letra.

Sebastian asintió.

-Blaine compuso la música y Rachel escribió la letra.

-Wow – suspiró Kurt.

-Lo sé – dijo Sebastian, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Kurt, donde la sorpresa se mostraba en sus rasgos.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras la cámara se movía hasta enfocar a Kurt y a Sebastian que estaban viendo la interpretación con ojos acuosos. Una vez que se acabó, Sebastian cogió el mando y pausó el video.

-Yo estaba viendo eso, ¿sabes? – dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué mirar mi versión digital cuando tienes al real aquí mismo? – preguntó Sebastian con un guiño.

-Lo siento por explotar tu burbuja pero no estaba exactamente centrado en ti.

-¿Estás diciendo que no estabas centrado en mí cuando veías el video de nuestra boda?

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Había cosas mucho más interesantes que ver.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Como la hija de Finn y esa canción original y los centros de mesa…

-¿Has preferido mirar a los centros de mesa antes que a tu magnífico marido? – preguntó Sebastian, medio ofendido medio en broma.

-¿Magnífico? – dijo Kurt alzando una ceja. – Los centros de mesa eran magníficos.

Movió la mano hasta el regazo de Sebastian para coger el mando.

-Ahora, si has terminado pinchándome para conseguir inyecciones para tu ego, quiero volver al video e intentar recordar más cosas.

-Buena suerte con eso – dijo Sebastian, levantándose en el momento en que el video empezó de nuevo – Si necesitas ayuda recordando cualquier cosa, estoy seguro de que los centros de mesa contestarán todas tus preguntas.

El pie de Kurt chocó con su espinilla, solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que una ola de dolor recorriera su pierna. Cuando Sebastian le lanzó una mirada de muerte por encima de su hombro, Kurt le sonrió.

-Eso es por lo de esta mañana.

-Tal vez, los centros de mesa te harán la cena también – gritó Sebastian mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

-Así que – dijo Kurt, poniéndose la servilleta en su regazo, después de que ellos se sentaran a cenar - ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Sebastian detuvo el tenedor lleno de pasta a mitad de camino de su boca. La expresión del rostro de Kurt era formal, su postura torpe y rígida mientras esperaba la contestación de Sebastian.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian, intentando ocultar una sonrisa - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Preguntándote como te ha ido el día – dijo Kurt con la misma formalidad rígida.

-Como un mayordomo preguntándome si quiero que me sirva más vino.

Kurt apartó la mirada, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose.

-Supuse que era algo que hacíamos. Sentarnos a cenar y hablar de nuestro día como…

-¿Una pareja casada? – terminó Sebastian por él.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro al pensamiento de cómo Kurt estaba intentando usar como base para su matrimonio las películas románticas que había visto.

-Esto no es definitivamente como hablamos de nuestro día – dijo Sebastian, señalando hacia la mesa – No somos tan civilizados. Lo intentamos pero nuestros horarios locos no nos suelen dar el lujo de tener una cena "adecuada".

-¿Cómo suele suceder entonces? – preguntó Kurt.

-Nosotros hablamos mientras cepillamos nuestros dientes y tiramos la basura.

Por supuesto Sebastian no estaba diciendo exactamente la verdad, pero valía la pena con tal de ver el rostro de Kurt contraerse con asco.

-¡Egg! – Sebastian se echó a reír – Eres asqueroso. Estamos cenando por Dios.

-Lo siento, ¿Sigues en nuestra fase de luna de miel? – Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa - ¿Rompí el romance de nuestra boda con la vida real?

Kurt le miró, sus mejillas rojas ya sea por enfado o vergüenza. Sebastian masticó un poco de su pasta y tuvo misericordia por las imágenes que deberían haber estado atormentando a Kurt en ese momento.

-Estoy bromeado – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando la intensidad de la mirada de Kurt se incrementó.

-Recuérdame no preguntarte nada más – dijo Kurt, volviendo a su plato.

Sebastian le miró por un momento, recordando los consejos que uno de los artículos que había encontrado en su búsqueda de manera de tratar la amnesia. Decía algo así como que había que repetir rutinas para agilizar las memorias. Kurt y él no tenía un patrón fijo sobre como cenaban o hablaban sobre su día. Raramente, era tal y como estaba ahora, sentados en la mesa y hablando entre bocados de comida. A veces, cuando uno de ellos prepararía un baño para el otro, ellos hablarían entre sorbos de vino y empapándose en agua caliente y aceites de baño. En una ocasión, ellos estaban teniendo una conversación sobre lo frustrantes que eran sus jefes mientras hacían el amor hasta que Sebastian comprendió que Kurt estaba hablando sobre su madre mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa, y eso acabó rápidamente con la conversación… y con su erección.

Ese no era un escenario que Sebastian pudiera repetir por el momento pero todavía había una gran cantidad de noches para elegir. Incluso si no conseguían que Kurt recordara nada explicito, eso sería mejor que acrecentar esas fantasías sobre su día a día.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Kurt mientras Sebastian retiraba la silla y se levantaba.

-¡Woa! – dijo, dejando caer su tenedor cuando Sebastian se quitó la camiseta con un único movimientos - ¿Qué estás…?

-Vamos – dijo Sebastian, cogiendo su plato y moviéndose hacia el sofá. Kurt no le siguió inmediatamente pero en el momento en que Sebastian había finalmente encontrado la lista de reproducción que buscaba en el Ipod, Kurt estaba de pie al lado del sofá con su plato en las manos, dubitativo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó cuando Sebastian se sentó.

-Lo que hacemos normalmente – contestó Sebastian, señalando con la cabeza hacia el sofá.

-¿Normalmente tú cenas sin camiseta?

-Sí – dijo Sebastian, comiendo un bocado de pasta y dándole una enorme sonrisa a Kurt. En el segundo en que este se había sentado, Sebastian levantó las piernas y posó sus pies en el regazo de Kurt, reclinándose contra el brazo del sofá.

-¿Sabes que Rick the Dick (el capullo) me ha gritado dos veces hoy? – dijo sorprendiendo a Kurt – Gracias a Dios por Jon o habría perdido los papeles y renunciado en el momento. No podemos realmente permitirnos que pierda mi trabajo pero Jesús a veces solo quiero darle una patada en las pelotas. Algo así como ¿qué más quieres de mí? He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, fui a trabajar incluso mientras mi marido estaba en el hospital y simplemente pido cinco días libres para cuidar de él y mi jefe actúa como si hubiera estado de vacaciones todo este tiempo.

Kurt estaba mirándole, simplemente mirándole como si fuera una criatura del espacio exterior.

-¿Puedes recoger la ropa de la lavandería mañana? – continuó Sebastian – Lo haría yo pero no voy a tener tiempo. Voy a ir directo al gimnasio después de trabajar porque si Rick the Dick sigue así voy a necesitar soltar algo de tensión y ya que tengo que ir a hacer la compra…

Volvió a su comida y comió un par de bocados más mientras Kurt continuó mirándole. Su expresión había pasado de totalmente confuso a sospechoso pero tras un momento, él sonrió.

-Veo – dijo.

-Ves ¿qué? – preguntó Sebastian entre bocados de pasta.

-A parte de tus horribles modales en la mesa…

-No estamos en la mesa más…

-… veo lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Y eso es?

Kurt comió un bocado de su propio plato y al contrario que Sebastian, tragó antes de hablar:

-Esos artículos lo hicieron sonar mucho más fácil de lo que realmente es ¿sabes?

Las cejas de Sebastian se elevaron mostrando su sorpresa.

-Has mirado mi portátil.

No fue una pregunta; no había ninguna por la que Kurt pudiera haberlo sabido.

Kurt asintió, dudando por primera vez.

-¿Debo disculparme? Supuse que estaba bien echar un vistazo viendo como tú conocías perfectamente el contenido de mi portátil.

-Está bien – dijo Sebastian - Simplemente no quería que te enteraras de esos artículos pero de cualquier manera, no son un secreto que esté intentando ayudarte.

-Y yo lo aprecio – dijo Kurt – Pero no te dejes llevar por falsas esperanzas porque eso no funciona así.

-Lo sé – dijo Sebastian – Pero ha funcionado un par de veces por el momento. Tiene que haber algo de veracidad en sus métodos.

-Tal vez, pero no confío en ellos completamente. Eso solo nos conducirá a frustrarnos más cuando no funcionen.

-¿Pero tú confías en mí, verdad?

Kurt levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Supongo.

-Bien – dijo Sebastian, llevándose más pasta a la boca – Entonces confía en mis métodos.

-¿Métodos que implican quitarte la camisa? ¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir exactamente con eso?

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente, curvando sus pies por lo que estos rozaran el muslo de Kurt.

-¿Estoy haciéndote incómodo?

Kurt empujó los pies de Sebastian de su regazo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio repentinamente y consiguiendo que Sebastian tuviera que hacer extraños movimientos para no caerse del sofá.

-No tanto como te gustaría – dijo Kurt suavemente, dejando su plato sobre sus piernas donde Sebastian había puesto antes sus piernas – Simplemente no entiendo lo que intentas conseguir.

-Quien sabe tal vez mi pecho desnudo y este sofá pueden despertarte algunas memorias más – dijo Sebastian, sentándose erguido.

Pensó que oyó a Kurt decir que podía vivir sin más recuerdo de esos, gracias pero no estaba seguro. De lo que estaba seguro es que cuando Kurt señaló con su tenedor a su plato y dijo:

-Esto está realmente bueno.

Lo que quería decir era que estaba jodidamente fantástico. Le recordó a Sebastian las primeras veces que había cocinado para Kurt, cuando este seguía dudando sobre hacerle cumplidos.

- No te cortes con los cumplidos – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Se que secretamente intentas adivinar lo que he puesto en la salsa. Simplemente ríndete, no voy a decírtelo.

Kurt entrecerró sus ojos por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza y volverse hacia su plato.

-Así que ¿supongo que Rick the Dick es tu jefe?

-Sip. Me odia.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué crees?

-¿Porque eres irrespetuoso, odioso y demasiado listo por tu propio bien?

Sebastian sonrió en respuesta.

-Me conoces demasiado bien… incluso sin tus recuerdos. Pero en mi defensa, no soy directamente irrespetuoso. Incluso podría decirse, que le doy más respeto del que merece pero simplemente no me gusta y cuando alguien no me gusta… bueno, sabes cómo tiendo a ser.

Kurt se rió.

-Oh, lo sé.

-Así que ¿cómo ha sido tu día, cariño? –preguntó Sebastian en un tono demasiado alegre que hizo que la mandíbula de Kurt se apretara con enfado.

-Fue informativo – contestó.

-Pensaba que ibas a concentrarte en cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. ¿Cómo pasas de marcas de moda y los diseños de Kurt Hummel a husmear en los portátiles de otras personas y de nuestra boda?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba de humor.

-¿No podías haber esperado para verlo conmigo?

-Quería verlo por mi mismo – dijo Kurt y hubo algo en su tono de voz que le dijo a Sebastian que había una razón más profunda para eso que simplemente no querer los comentarios de Sebastian arruinarlo todo.

-¿Has visto la versión no oficial de Blaine?

El rostro de Kurt se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Lo vi el primero. Me encantó.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Sebastian esperanzado - ¿Qué piensas de la ceremonia?

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Kurt terminó el resto de su cena y se inclinó para dejar su plato en la mesa de café.

-No fue exactamente la boda de ensueño que tenía en mente a los dieciocho años – dijo, inconsciente de cómo el corazón de Sebastian se aceleró con sus palabras – Pero los cambios fueron una placentera sorpresa. Me parece que lo mismo se puede decir del resto de mi vida también.

Cuando Sebastian comprendió sus palabras, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Escucho un cumplido oculto en esa frase? – dijo - ¿Estás diciendo que haberte casado conmigo es una placentera sorpresa?

Kurt le ignoró, pese a que no pudo suprimir su sonrisa. Hizo que el cuerpo de Sebastian se inundara con calidez.

-Bueno, ciertamente has cambiado de opinión – dijo.

-¿Quién dice que estaba hablando de nuestro matrimonio? – dijo Kurt, levantándose y moviéndose hacia la mesa del comedor.

-No me digas que la placentera sorpresa es algo ridículo como el colorido jarrón junto a la puerta – gritó Sebastian a su espalda.

Kurt se sirvió un vaso de agua y se recostó contra la silla, sus ojos juguetones tal y como habían estado al ver su concurso de baile.

-Bueno, es un jarrón muy bonito.

Si Sebastian no hubiera sido tan jodidamente feliz de tener a Kurt en frente de él bromeando fácilmente, coqueteando de una manera que seguía siendo nueva para él pero familiar para Sebastian, este podría hacer respondido con otra pulla. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue inclinar su cabeza y besar la esquina de su boca.

-He extrañado volver al hogar, a ti – dijo con voz suave, acariciando la mejilla de Kurt.

La expresión se Kurt se suavizó con comprensión. Pero Sebastian estaba seguro de que él no podía hacerse a la idea de lo horrible que había sido para él volver a casa a un apartamento vacío en las pocas noches en las que Burt o Blaine habían conseguido que se fuera a casa y descansar en lugar de quedarse en el hospital. Kurt nunca podría saber cómo se sentía cuando él abrió la puerta de entrada y encontró su apartamento en silencio, desprovisto del zumbido que siempre parecía aparecer donde fuera que Kurt estaba, como él había usado el gel de baño de Kurt para envolverse en el aroma de su marido, como había dormido en el lado de la cama de Kurt llevando sus pijamas, y abrazando la almohada de Kurt… cualquier cosa con tal de sentir que estaba físicamente junto a él.

Acunó el rostro de Kurt con su mano, corriendo su pulgar contra su pómulo antes de inclinarse y besarle una vez más. Pero al igual que esa mañana, Kurt giró la cabeza en el último segundo excepto que esta vez, estaba presionando sus labios juntos e intentado no sonreír.

-Ajá – dijo cuando el volvió a girar su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Sebastian - ¿Podemos hacer esto cuando no estés sin camisa?

Sebastian miró a su pecho desnudo, habiendo olvidado que no estaba llevando una camisa. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios al comprenderlo, y dio un paso atrás, buscando la camiseta que había descartado en la silla junto a él.

-¿Está esto bien? – preguntó una vez que se había puesto la camiseta de nuevo.

Kurt dio un paso adelante en un obvio sí a esa pregunta, su mano elevándose hasta reposar en la nuca de Sebastian. Sus labios estaban mojados y resbaladizos del agua que había estado bebiendo pero ellos casaban a la perfección con los de Sebastian, maleables bajo los suyos. La cálida y sólida presión de su cuerpo contra el de Sebastian, recordándole a este como había pensado durante un momento que había perdido la oportunidad de volverlo a hacer. La ola de gratitud que le recorrió al pensarlo hizo que se acercara aún más a Kurt, pasando su brazo por detrás de su cintura y elevando la otra mano hasta su mejilla. Kurt se inclinó contra él, ladeando la cabeza y dejado su aliento escapar en contra de los labios de Sebastian, cuando estos se separaron para permitir a su lengua entrar en ellos. Había un sabor a salsa de tomate en ellos pero bajo este aún era capaz de identificar un sabor que era completamente Kurt.

No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a mover a Kurt hacia la mesa hasta que el repentino sonido de algo rompiéndose llenado el silencio, seguido de "yep" de Kurt quien se lanzó hacia el pecho de Sebastian.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sebastian, confundido en porque el rostro de Kurt estaba contraído incómodo.

Kurt dio un paso a un lado para dejarle ver el vaso que había tumbado. El agua resbalaba por el borde de la mesa y se acumulaba en un parche en la espalda de la camiseta de Kurt.

-Está helado – dijo Kurt, pellizcando la camiseta y alejándola de su piel.

-Ve y cámbiate – dijo Sebastian, poniendo el vaso en vertical de nuevo – Yo limpiaré esto.

Cuando Kurt volvió, Sebastian había limpiado la mesa y estaba empezando a lavar los platos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó, reclinándose contra la encimera al lado de la pila.

-En realidad – dijo Sebastian – Desde que yo he hecho la cena, tú puedes hacer los honores.

Kurt miró la jabonosa esponja que Sebastian le ofrecía, mirando medio sorprendido pero se lo sacudió rápidamente.

-Seguro –dijo, ocupando su lugar cuando Sebastian se apartó.

Sebastian cogió una cerveza de la nevera y miró a Kurt trabajar en silencio durante un par de minutos, la música llenaba el apartamento hasta que Kurt preguntó:

-Así que, ¿cómo conseguimos encontrar arreglos alternativos para las quince personas extra?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sebastian frunciendo el ceño.

-En el video de Blaine hubo una parte sobre alguien llamado Cameron…

-¡Oh! Oh, sí. No era un problema tan grande como quisiste hacerlo.

-Estoy seguro de que sí fue – dijo Kurt pareciendo escéptico.

-Naaa. Con un poco de dinero extra lo arreglamos – dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de la botella.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-¿Los extras? Primos sin invitación – dijo Sebastian poniendo los ojos en blanco – Estuviste enfadado con ellos hasta que ellos llegaron y te enamoraste de ellos.

-Tú tienes muchos primos – comentó Kurt.

-Una gran familia – dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros – Mis padres fueron los únicos con un hijo único.

-¿Querías un hermano? – preguntó Kurt, mirándole como si intentara leer la respuesta en su rostro.

-No realmente – dijo Sebastian – No estaba exactamente celoso de las snobs hermanas mayores y hermanos menores quejicas que todo el mundo parecía tener.

-¿No te hubiera gustado tener un niño pequeño al que mangonear?

-Ella me hubiera adorado ¿vale? – dijo Sebastian un poco a la defensiva – Cualquiera hubiera sido afortunado de tenerme cuidando de ellos.

-Una rara expresión cruzó el rostro de Kurt; una mirada de diversión se tornó en algo mucho más suave, algo ilegible.

-Así que habría sido una ella – dijo, sonriendo - ¿Querías una hermanita pequeña?

-Si hubiera sucedido, sí, hubiera preferido que fuera una chica.

-¿Nadie que compitiera por el estatus de hijito perfecto de papá? – dijo Kurt con una mirada de comprensión.

Ambos se sorprendieron por esto e hizo a Sebastian inexplicablemente feliz la manera en la que Kurt conseguía captar todos los pequeños detalles sobre él. No había manera de que estuviera suponiendo cosas. Sebastian eligió creer que esas observaciones eran una prueba de que Kurt estaba recordando más cosas, de una manera silenciosa e inconsciente. Él tal vez no recordaba la conversación exacta en la que Sebastian le revelaba esas partes de sí mismo, pero seguía recordando… y eso era suficiente.

-Sí – dijo Sebastian sonriendo – Supongo que no me hubiera importado dejar de ser hijo único mientras siguiera siendo el único hijo varón. Pero obviamente, no tuve que pasar por eso desde que Maman nunca pudo quedarse embarazada de nuevo.

-Lo siento – dijo Kurt, cerrando el grifo y secando sus manos con el pequeño trapo junto a la pila.

-No fue nada – dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo – Toda la atención extra se enfocó en mí. Además, siempre tuve muchos otros niños alrededor a los que mangonear.

-¿Estabas cerca de tus primos? – preguntó Kurt.

-¿El hecho de que ellos se colaron en mi boda no fue un indicativo suficiente? – preguntó Sebastian, siguiendo a Kurt al sofá.

-Eso no quiere decir que estuvieseis en buenos términos. Tal vez ellos solo querían gastarle una broma sobre Sebastian Smythe siendo atando.

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron a más no poder con la cercanía de sus afirmaciones a la verdad. Kurt se estaba riendo pero cuando Sebastian no contestó, se giró a mirarle y frunció el ceño ante la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Kurt, tú no tienes… no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt parecía confuso.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tú estás diciendo todas esas increíblemente acertadas frases sin ni siquiera darte cuenta – dijo Sebastian con una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Estoy?

-¿Cómo supiste que algunos de esos idiotas solo querían burlarse de mí? – preguntó Sebastian.

-No lo sé. Simplemente supuse…

-No puedes simplemente suponer…

-Sí, puedo – dijo Kurt bruscamente, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro – Me dijiste que tu primera relación seria fue conmigo y que parte de tu familia encontró el hecho de que te fueras a casar pese a no haberlo considerado nunca, muy divertido.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan cortante sobre esto? – preguntó Sebastian, frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero convencerme de que las cosas están mejorando cuando no lo están haciendo – contestó Kurt con voz exasperada.

-Pero eso no es verdad…

-Mira, aprecio tu ayuda y sí, estoy encantado de que haya empezado a recordar más cosas pero no quiero ir por ahí confundiendo información que he juntado por otras fuentes por recuerdos reales.

Hubo una tensa pausa tras sus palabras, donde Kurt miraba a la pared enfrente suya y Sebastian miraba a Kurt. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de acercarse y posar una mano en la rodilla de Kurt.

-Hey – dijo suavemente pero Kurt no le miró a los ojos – Vale, tal vez algunas de esas ideas son suposiciones brillantes pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sabes cosas sobre mí que la mayoría no conoce y que definitivamente no te he contado tras el accidente.

Kurt le miró finalmente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pequeñas cosas – dijo – Como no querer un hermano que compitiera por el premio de hijo del año.

-Eso no es realmente…

-Sí que es – dijo Sebastian enérgicamente, interrumpiéndole – No lo entiendes, Kurt. Soy una persona extremadamente privada cuando quiero ser. He tenido relaciones sexuales con gente en baños sucios sin ni siquiera parpadear pero no te conté cual era mi color favorito hasta que llevábamos tres meses saliendo porque sentía que era muy personal.

-Eso es una locura – dijo Kurt, dándole una pequeña sonrisilla.

-¿No es cierto? – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa – El punto es… podrías haber supuesto un millón de razones de por qué quería una hermana en lugar de un hermano pero la conseguiste a la primera. No me importa si tienes suerte, te diste cuenta de ese pequeño detalle sin siquiera parpadear.

Kurt asintió y se reclinó contra el sofá, cerrando sus ojos.

-Sé que quieres ser práctico y no ser demasiado optimista – dijo Sebastian – pero date algo de crédito cuando te lo mereces.

Kurt no dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza para mirar a Sebastian.

-Eso fue una cosa mezquina que hacer – dijo – Colarse en la boda solo para reírse de ti. ¿No arruinaron todos nuestros preparativos?

Sebastian se rió, alegrándose de que la tensión se hubiera disuelto.

-No eran mezquinos, y ellos estaban dispuesto a no asistir a cualquier evento en el que no fuera posible acomodarlos en el último minuto. Acabaron gustándote.

-Mm – murmuró Kurt, moviendo sus ojos hasta el techo – Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Los centros de mesa no te han dado respuestas satisfactorias? – bromeó Sebastian.

-Tristemente, no.

-Eso pensé.

Kurt sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para dejar que el brazo de Sebastian rodeara sus hombros antes de recostarse contra él.

-¿Qué hiciste con la tarta que hizo que me enfadara contigo? – preguntó tras un momento.

-¡Lo dejaste pasar! – dijo Sebastian.

-Estoy seguro de que dije que no lo olvidaría ni perdonaría excepto que lo he olvidado así que… ¿Qué hiciste? Tú te comportaste en el momento de hacer el primer corte de la tarta así que debió haber sido mientras no grababan.

-Me aseguré de ello – dijo Sebastian.

-¿Qué hiciste? – presionó, sonando impaciente.

Sebastian levantó dos dedos de su mano libre en frente de ellos y pasó a través del aire sobre una tarta invisible. Los labios de Kurt se separaron, abriendo sus ojos con horror.

-Por favor dime que tu no… Oh Dios mío – dijo cuando Sebastian pasó sus dedos por el lado de su rostro – Oh Dios mío, tu no manchaste mi rostro con el glaseado de la tarde en mi boda.

-Y eso no fue el final – dijo Sebastian antes de inclinarse y limpiar el patrón que había realizado con los dedos.

-¡Asqueroso! –dijo Kurt, intentado separarse pero Sebastian le tenía atrapado en su lugar con una mano en su hombro. Besó suavemente a lo largo de la piel de la mejilla de Kurt, mordiéndola, solo para aliviar el dolor con pequeños lengüetazos. Kurt dejó de intentar alejarse pero seguía haciendo sonidos de disgusto excepto cuando salían pequeños suspiros que sonaban de todo menos horrorizados. Una vez que Sebastian estuvo satisfecho de que el invisible glaseado había desaparecido, se alejó.

La mejilla de Kurt estaba mojada y con un brillante tono de rojo. La parte divertida fue que el resto de su rostro era del mismo color exacto. Sebastian sonrió pero Kurt lo ignoró, limpiando su rostro con su mano antes de hacerlo con las babas que habían caído en los pantalones de Sebastian.

-¡Eres asqueroso! –dijo – ¡Y no puedo creer que hiciste eso en frente de todos nuestros invitados!

-Nadie estaba mirando excepto nuestros amigos – dijo Sebastian poniendo los ojos en blanco – Bueno, ellos y tu papá pero hey, al menos te ayudé a limpiar.

-Era nuestra boda Sebastian, no una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sebastian sonrió salvajemente.

-Eso es exactamente lo me que dijiste entonces.

-Y también dije que iba a vengarme – dijo Kurt – Y que iba a ser diez veces peor.

-A mí no me importa si quieres chuparme la cara – dijo Sebastian.

Kurt se separó de sus brazos y se movió hacia la esquina del sofá, mirando irritado pero no enfadado.

-Vale, no. Me siento asqueroso – dijo un segundo después y se puso de pie – Voy a lavarme la cara. No me sigas.

-Estás actuando como si te hubiera dado piojos – bromeó Sebastian.

-Has lamido mi cara.

-No ha sido la primera vez.

Su risa seguía revotando en el apartamento cuando Kurt dio un portazo tras él.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Lo siento, este capítulo debía haber sido publicado ayer pero pasé la semana bloqueada (4 páginas traducidas en 2 horas es un ritmo catastrófico para mí) Pero bueno aquí está… Cuenta atrás 8 capítulos.


	36. Chapter 35

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 35_**

Las siguientes semanas fueron… raras. Algunos días, Kurt sería cálido, afectuoso y optimista sobre cualquier cosa desde recuperar sus recuerdos hasta volver a ponerse al día con su trabajo. Esos días eran los favoritos de Sebastian. Él se aprovecharía de cada segundo que Kurt le permitía acercarse a él y besarlo, abrazarle y susurrar en su oído. Pero había días en los que Kurt estaba malhumorado, distante y se negaba incluso a mirar a Sebastian a los ojos.

Burt había vuelto a Ohio el domingo después de que Kurt volviera a trabajar. No estaba exactamente trabajando, más bien siguiendo a otros intentando entender el funcionamiento de las cosas pero Sebastian sabía que Kurt lo estaba pasando mal. No estaba entendiendo la mitad de las cosas que pasaban, teniendo un ataque de pánico cada vez que alguien esperaba que él supiera la respuesta correcta. Nicole no estaba personalmente en la oficina así que Kurt se situó bajo la guía de su supervisor y sus compañeros de trabajo. No ser capaz de estar al día, le frustraba pese a que se negaba a hablar de ello con Sebastian la mayor parte del tiempo, este sabía cómo eso estaba deprimiéndole. Tenía pruebas suficientes de los fragmentos de conversaciones que oía cuando Kurt llamaba a Burt.

-Tal vez has empezado demasiado pronto – dijo durante la cena un día. Kurt había estado callado toda la tarde y sus ojos estaban constantemente húmedos y no era únicamente porque había estado cortando cebollas. Rompió el corazón de Sebastian – Podrías hacer un pequeño Kurt curso en moda o algo así en su lugar. Te estás presionando demasiado con esto.

-No estoy – dijo Kurt – No me estoy presionando lo suficiente.

-¿Realmente crees que lo que estás haciendo es insuficiente? – preguntó Sebastian – Amor, estás trabajando hasta la extenuación día y noche. No hay manera de que te puedas poner al día con años de educación y práctica en solo un mes. Tienes que…

-¿Has terminado de lanzarlo todo a mi cara? – preguntó Kurt bruscamente.

-No estoy lanzándolo todo a tu…

-Bueno, ciertamente parece – dijo Kurt – Sé exactamente que me falta medio cerebro y no necesito que tú, de todas las personas, me lo recuerdes.

-No te falta medio cerebro, Kurt.

Pero este ha había desaparecido en su dormitorio, su plato medio lleno abandonado junto a Sebastian. La puerta se cerró con un portado tras él y Sebastian se congeló por unos segundos antes de empujar su plato un poco bruscamente y dejar caer su cabeza contra sus manos.

Él no estaba teniendo exactamente el tiempo de su vida tampoco. El bufete para el que trabajaba estaba en proceso de reestructuración, era mus estresante para la gente del departamento de Sebastian pero este lo estaba pasando peor porque por alguna razón su jodido jefe lo odiaba, y nada de lo que este hiciera era lo suficientemente bueno. Había días en lo que Kurt quería lanzar toda su sensibilidad por la ventana y dimitir, encontrar un trabajo que no lo hiciera querer romper cosas.

Todo habría sido más fácil de soportar si hubiera tenido a Kurt apoyándole como había hecho siempre antes de su accidente. No con promesas vacías de que encontraría un trabajo mejor, no asegurándole lo buen abogado que era, sino con la simple prueba de cuando lo amaba y de que estaría a su lado sin importar lo que eligiera hacer. Sebastian había sido siempre un fan de hablar a través de toques y Kurt sabía su carácter lo suficiente como para decir lo que Sebastian necesitaba oír con las caricias de sus labios y los toques de sus manos contra su cuerpo.

Sebastian le extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba la cercanía, extrañaba ser capaz de decir tanto con tan pocas palabras. Le extrañaba a él e inmediatamente se sintió culpable porque Kurt estaba allí, y no era justo separar este Kurt del Kurt de antes del accidente. Pero no importaba cuantas veces Sebastian repitiera ese hecho en su cabeza, seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de pérdida cuando Kurt no reconocería las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Sebastian, molestándole, y joder, él necesitaba que Kurt fuera algo más que una presencia a su alrededor, ansiaba estar más cerca de él, en los besos robados y lo tranquilizadores abrazos, y eso no sucedía.

Momentos como la noche del martes donde Sebastian había subido a la terraza y pasado media hora fumando solo para volver y conseguir una expresión de desaprobación de Kurt.

-¿Fumas? – preguntó, oliendo el aire y arrugando la nariz.

Sebastian asintió, su rostro sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-En ocasiones.

Habían dos ocasiones para ello; Sebastian o fumó en las fiesta… menos ahora que durante la universidad… o cuando estaba demasiado estresado por culpa del trabajo que no lo calmaría ni el gimnasio. Y dado la racha de días malos que Kurt había estado teniendo últimamente añadido al trabajo de Sebastian, los cigarrillos de hoy habían sido por el estrés. Kurt no recordaba ese pedazo de información porque se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo terriblemente poco saludable que es eso para ti?

-Tú no eres quien para hablar – dijo Sebastian - ¿Sabes la cantidad de sustancias que has tomado?

Al ver la expresión sorprendida de Kurt, él dijo:

-Bueno, hasta que o lo recuerdes, no puedes sermonearme por esto.

-Siento que el hecho de que me preocupe por ti sea tan insufrible para ti.

-Bueno, si estás intentado ayudarme, lo estás haciendo mal – espetó Sebastian.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

Sebastian le miró y sintió su enfado evaporarse. Kurt parecía tan perdido, tan desesperado y confuso, y joder, no era su culpa no ser capaz de recordar la manera en la que se supone que debía reaccionar en esas situaciones. Por supuesto que se daría cuenta del peligro para su salud que era fumar en lugar de reconocer el significado emocional que tenía el acto para Sebastian. Abrazarle fuertemente y hacerle el amor, con largas y lentas estocadas hasta que Sebastian no pudiera respirar sería probablemente la última reacción en su mente.

-Sí – dijo Sebastian con un resoplido – Te estás perdiendo algo.

-Bueno… - Kurt miró alrededor del apartamento, pasando una mano por su cabello – Vas a tener que decirme lo que estoy pasando por alto porque de otra manera solo voy a poder asumir cosas.

-No es nada – dijo Sebastian, moviéndose hacia el baño – Cogeré un bote de ambientador para que deje de molestarte el olor.

Kurt le siguió al baño, mirando insatisfecho con la respuesta de Sebastian.

-Mira, estoy honestamente solo intentado adivinar porque harías una cosa así a tu propio cuerpo.

-Se que lo estás – dijo Sebastian, pasándole el bote de ambientador – Pero no pierdas el tiempo. Hay más cosas de las que necesitas ocuparte que de esas.

Levantó la mano y acunó el rostro de Kurt, moviendo su pulgar a lo largo del templo de Kurt y tontamente rezando para que el toque despertara alguna memoria pero cuando Kurt siguió simplemente mirándole, Sebastian dejó caer su mano.

-Voy a ducharme ahora así que a menos que quieras un show privado, creo que deberías salir.

Kurt se quedó donde estaba, sus ojos enfocados en el rostro de Sebastian. Su mirada era intensa, buscando desesperadamente las respuestas que quería. Sebastian se encogió de hombros cuando no se movió y se quitó la camiseta, buscando la cortina de la ducha para poder abrir el agua caliente. Kurt dio un paso atrás cuando Sebastian se movió para tirar su camiseta en el cesto tras la puerta pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron del rostro de Sebastian.

-Voy a quitarme los pantalones – dijo Sebastian, abriendo el botón de sus vaqueros – Ahora podría ser un buen momento para irse.

-Espera – dijo Kurt, mirando angustiado - ¿Qué está pasando?

Sebastian no quería tener esa conversación. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar allí de pie y explicar todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a que Kurt entendiera sin explicaciones. Era egoísta e infantil, sin mencionar injusto pero si Kurt no comprendía lo que Sebastian quería sin tener que decírselo, entonces Sebastian no iba a ser el que lo hiciera. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta junto al hombro de Kurt y suspiró:

-Kurt, por favor, vete.

Kurt se mordió el labio, sus ojos recorriendo cada centímetro del rostro de Sebastian. Por un segundo, Sebastian pensó que este entendió, que recordaba el significado simbólico del cigarrillo y que iba a hacer algo… abrazarle, besarle… pero Kurt asintió, su expresión se tornó como de piedra y dijo:

-Bien.

Mientras Sebastian le veía marcharse, sintió su corazón hundirse y le dio una patada a la puerta tan fuerte que la pintura de la pared se cayó. Pasó cerca de una hora en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente deshiciera los nudos de sus músculos. Fue un pobre sustituto de cómo Kurt sabía cuidar de él pero erala única alternativa que tenía.

* * *

><p>Las cosas permanecieron tensas, olas de frustración y felicidad que iban y venían tan esporádicamente que Sebastian no tenía ni idea de que hacer. No sabía lo que causaba los drásticos cambios de humor de Kurt, que le hacían aleatoriamente caminar hasta Sebastian y lanzar los brazos a su alrededor o mirarle como si fuera la causa de todos sus problemas.<p>

La mañana del jueves, cuando se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Kurt en su habitual adiós, una mano llegó y acunó su mandíbula manteniéndole en su lugar. Sebastian frunció el ceño, apartándose solo lo suficiente como para ver la manera en la que los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, confusos por el sueño y del color del mar y del cielo mezclados. En silencio, Kurt levantó su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los de Sebastian en un seco, pero impecablemente suave beso.

Ese pequeño gesto animó a Sebastian durante todo el día. Pero al llegar la tarde, cuando Kurt volvió del trabajo, se encerró en la habitación de invitados (la cual estaba haciendo el papel de su estudio) y se negó a salir durante horas. Cuando la hora de la cena llegó, él finalmente salió de la habitación más calmado y sonriendo pero para entonces Sebastian estaba demasiado frustrado de su previa actitud y ambos se acostaron sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

* * *

><p>-¿Han estado tus recuerdos más cooperativos últimamente? – preguntó Sebastian mientras ellos doblaban su ropa recién lavada el sábado por la mañana.<p>

Kurt ignoró su pregunta y cogió un par de calzoncillos azul marino del cesto.

-¿Estos son tuyos o míos?

-No lo sé. Parecen tuyos - contestó Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú tienes un par exactamente iguales a estos – dijo Kurt, sonando más molesto de lo que debería - ¿Y si son tuyos?

-Entonces ponlos en mi montón – dijo Sebastian secamente.

-¿Y si sin míos?

-Entonces ponlos en tu jodido montón – espetó Sebastian - Jesús, Kurt, son solo un par de estúpidos calzoncillos. El mundo no va a acabarse porque los pongas en el montón equivocado. No es como si nunca hubiéramos compartido ropa.

-Dudo que compartamos ropa interior – dijo Kurt, mirando aún más molesto.

Fue el rechazo del algo que ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a hacer en ocasiones que hizo que Sebastian realmente se molestara.

-¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas pedir prestado un par de mis calzoncillos porque los tuyos estaban llenos de semen? – preguntó, alegrándose por la manera en la que la mirada de Kurt se abrió horrorizada, cuya causa fuera probablemente el duro tono de Sebastian que la frase real - ¿Y sobre ese momento en el que estábamos teniendo relaciones y el repartidor de pizza llegó? ¿Recuerdas como recogiste mi ropa interior del suelo y así poder responder al telefonillo? ¿O cuando estábamos…?

-¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? – exclamó Kurt, interrumpiéndole. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos eran oscuros de la ira.

Sebastian tiró el par de vaqueros que se suponía estaba doblando, tirando una montaña de camisas pulcramente apiladas al suelo.

-Termina tú de doblar esos, he terminado – dijo.

-¿Así que tú vas a simplemente salir? ¿Por qué te pregunté de quien eran estos calzoncillos?

-Voy a salir porque tú no has hecho otra cosa que molestarme durante las últimas semanas y si me quedo un segundo más a tu lado, voy a acabar diciendo cosas que lamentaré.

-Deberías decirlas – dijo Kurt – Porque realmente, quiero saber porque demonios ha estado haciéndote tan raro.

Sebastian se rió, amargamente.

-¿Yo estoy raro, Kurt?

El rostro de Kurt cambió, algo parecido a la culpa se mostró durante un momento pero un segundo después había desaparecido y este levantó el mentón en un gesto desafiante.

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo Sebastian, moviendo la cabeza – Bien. Te lo diré jodidamente todo. Estoy cansado de ti, ¿vale? Estoy cansado de tus cambios de humor, estoy cansado de ti cerrándote a mí, estoy cansado de que no me entiendas cuando hablo contigo.

-¡Tú a penas me has dicho tres palabras desde anoche!

-¡Acabo de preguntarte si tus recuerdos habían estado cooperando! –gritó Sebastian, levantando sus manos hacia el cielo – Y en lugar de realmente tener una conversación conmigo, tú empezaste a preocuparse ¡por un estúpido par de calzoncillos!

Sebastian cogió el elemento de ropa en cuestión y lo lanzó al pecho de Kurt. Revotó y cayó al suelo, junto a la pila de camisas.

-Vale, así que estaba un poco demasiado preocupado por nuestra ropa interior – dijo Kurt fríamente – Eso no explica porque estás actuando así.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian, presionando su frente con su mano – Yo…

No sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Por qué estás alejándome? – acabó preguntando – Tras todas las veces que me has prometido que no lo harías, ¿Por qué has parado de tratarme con a tu marido?

- Me siento como si ambos tuviéramos los ojos vendados, ¿Por qué demonios estás pensando que no te estoy tratando como a mi marido?

-Porque sigues sin ponerte la alianza, por ejemplo.

Kurt apretó el puño como si así pudiera esconder sus nudillos pero solo sirvió para acentuar el trozo de piel donde su alianza debería estar.

-No estoy listo para eso – dijo.

-¿Sabes?, hace un mes podría haberte creído pero ahora mismo, todo suena como una gilipollez – dijo Sebastian, negando con la cabeza – Escúchate a ti mismo… en un momento estás diciendo que me tratas como a tu marido y al siguiente dices que no estás listo para llevar la alianza, ¿Qué se supone que debo deducir de eso?

Kurt se lamió los labios y apartó su mirada del rostro de Sebastian.

-Se siente como un compromiso demasiado serio.

-Es un compromiso serio, Kurt – dijo Sebastian – Y lo siento pero si tú sigues sin haber aceptado eso, entonces no creo que nunca lo hagas.

-Estás siendo real y jodidamente egoísta en este momento, ¿Sabes? – dijo Kurt, volviendo a mirarle – No tienes ni idea del caos que es mi mente ahora mismo. Las alianzas son honestamente la última cosa en mi mente.

-Tú eres el egoísta aquí – replicó Sebastian – Estás tan jodidamente perdido en tu propia cabeza que no ves que estoy perdiéndola yo.

-¿Tienes recuerdos inconexos que te asaltan? – preguntó Kurt - ¿Tienes flashbacks mientras cruzas la calle?

-No intentes hacer como si fuera insensible a tu padecimiento – dijo Sebastian – Te he pedido que hables conmigo sobre tus problemas millones de veces.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar de ellas? – exclamó Kurt con la voz rota.

-Hay una cosa maravillosa llamada boca que te permite comunicarte con otros – espetó Sebastian – Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrirla.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y tomó una profunda respiración, su rostro enrojeciendo aún más.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo decirte que he perdido un proyecto en el que había estado trabajando desde antes del accidente porque me olvidé de la fecha de entrega? Y que solo me di cuenta de cuando este proyecto significaba para mí, cuando el chico que lo consiguió en mi lugar… el chico que, por cierto, no deja pasar ninguna oportunidad de decirme el fracaso que soy para cualquiera.

-¿Ha sido Troy? – preguntó Sebastian, una ola de enfado distinta de la anterior le recorrió. Tory era uno de los más amargos colegas de Kurt. Había odiado a Kurt desde el día en que se conocieron y siempre estaba luchando con él. Kurt sabía exactamente como tratar con el bastardo y la mayoría de veces ganaba la batalla pero en ese momento, Kurt era vulnerable y él parecía que iba intentar tomar ventaja de ello.

-No importa quién es – dijo Kurt, tragando con dificultad.

-Kurt, dile a tu superior como te está tratando ese capullo.

-Lo haría si estuviera seguro de que mi supervisora no está exactamente igual de molesta conmigo – dijo - ¿Sabes lo avergonzado que estuve cuando le mostré el boceto en el que había trabajado día y noche solo para que me dijeran que era una réplica exacta de una pieza de la colección de primavera de 2018 de Marc Jacobs?

Sebastian le miró en silencio mientras los ojos de Kurt empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Se lo estoy diciendo a Maman – dijo – A gente como esa no se le debería permitir ni siquiera trabajar. ¿Por qué cojones creen que pueden tratarte así y luego salirse con la suya? ¡Ni siquiera estás trabajando a tiempo completo todavía! ¡Se supone que deberían estar ayudándote… no deprimiéndote más!

Estaba temblando, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Marie ha sido nada más que maravillosa – dijo – Pero no la culpo por estar molesta. Ha pasado horas conmigo, dándome una idea de todo en lo que la marca está trabajando en ese momento, me ha mostrado bocetos y fotos antiguas y entonces yo paso tras días trabajando en mi primer diseño y ni siquiera es algo que yo he creado sino un fragmento de un recuerdo volviendo en el peor momento posible.

-Amor, eso es por lo que dijo que no deberías haber vuelto a trabajar todavía – dijo Sebastian desesperado – Ambos fuimos estúpidos por esperar que las cosas funcionaran tan rápido pero obviamente no lo han hecho y tu doctora de ha dicho que el estrés no puede ser bueno para ti.

-Estoy bien – dijo Kurt – Fui a mi cita con la doctora Hendricks el miércoles y dijo…

-Espera, espera, ¿qué? – dijo Sebastian, moviendo la mano para detener a Kurt en medio de su frase - ¿Fuiste al hospital?

-Sí, para una revisión – dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros – Se supone que debo ir cada dos semanas.

-¿Y por qué demonios no sabía nada sobre eso? – preguntó Sebastian.

-Lo hiciste – dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño – Yo…

Su rostro se ensombreció, sus labios formaron una pequeña "o" cuando se dio cuenta de que no se lo había comentado a Sebastian.

-Lo siento – dijo – Honestamente pensé que te lo había contado.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que me lo has contado cuando no has hablado realmente conmigo en días?

-Lo olvidé – dijo en voz baja, agachándose a recoger las camisas caídas.

-Esto es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, Kurt – dijo Sebastian, incapaz de ocultar el dolor de su voz – Algo tan serio como tú yendo al médico y tú ni siquiera me lo dices. ¿Cómo es eso tratarme como a tu marido?

-No es como si hubiera dicho nada realmente importante.

-Eso no importa… Yo quiero saber estas cosas. ¿Por qué no hablas más conmigo?

-No soy el único que esta alejándose, ¿sabes? – dijo Kurt en voz baja, posando las camisas de nuevo en una pulcra pila.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No estás siendo de mucha ayuda últimamente – dijo Kurt, aún sin mirar a Sebastian – Siempre que te pregunto algo, tú lo apartas a un lado.

-Mentira – dijo Sebastian – Yo soy el que está intentado que tú te abras.

-¿Realmente? ¿Qué me dices de esa noche en la que estuviste fumando y yo te pregunté qué te pasaba? – preguntó Kurt.

Fue el turno de Sebastian para permanecer en silencio. Había sido egoísta esa noche, lo sabía. Pero Se había estado sintiendo horrible y había necesitado que Kurt entendiera eso sin su ayuda. Era una extraña explicación y no una que pudiera darle a Kurt sin sonar como un completo capullo así que cruzó sus brazos y dijo:

-Eso fue una única vez. No me sentía bien para hablar. ¿Y sobre todas las otras veces que intenté hablar?

Kurt finalmente le miró, su expresión helada.

-En esos momentos no me sentía bien para hablar.

Sebastian apretó sus dientes.

-¿Sabes qué?, esto no tiene sentido – dijo – Ve a actuar como la víctima e ignora cualquier cosa que esté pasando yo porque obviamente no importa.

-Mira… todo lo que tienes que saber es que no hay nada mal. Estuve teniendo algunos dolores de cabeza, nada que unas pastillas no solucionaran. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a recuerdos apareciendo tan de repente como lo han hecho en estas pasadas semanas.

-¿Qué recuerdos? – dijo Sebastian – No me has contado nada de recuerdos volviendo. He estado intentado ayudarte…

-Sé que lo has hecho.

-¿Y sigues sin creer que merezco saber más que la versión de pequeñas notas en el lateral de tu vida? Tu cita con la doctora y las cosas que has recordado. ¿Cuántos de esos recuerdos me incluyen?

-Ninguno – dijo Kurt en un susurro.

Sebastian se quedó quieto por un segundo antes de decir:

-Lo siento, ¿Qué?

-Ninguna – dijo Kurt mirándole con la mirada firme – Me has preguntado cuántos de esos recuerdos te incluyen y la respuesta es ninguno. No he sido capaz de recordar nada sobre ti desde que vi el video de nuestra boda.

-Pero has dicho que has estado recordando cosas frecuentemente – dijo Sebastian frunciendo el ceño.

Kurt asintió.

-Cosas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros dos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estás recordando?

Kurt evitó mirarle, manteniendo sus ojos en la ropa en sus manos.

-¿Vas a ayudarme con estas?

-¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta? – replicó Sebastian.

Kurt suspiró.

-Sebastian, yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Kurt, no puedes simplemente hacer eso cada vez que yo…

El resto de la frase fue acallada por Kurt repentinamente cogiéndole por el brazo y besándole. Era áspero, era desordenado, era igual que las pasadas semanas habían sido. Sebastian no estaba seguro de si Kurt había entendido finalmente que tal vez él necesitaba no palabras sino toques, o si era solo una forma de callarle.

De cualquier manera, Sebastian empujó cualquier pensamiento que había tenido en los minutos anteriores fuera de su mente y se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Kurt, presionando sus bocas juntas más duro y cogiendo los antebrazos de Kurt para acercarle aún más. Este mordió su labio, estirándolo con insistencia mientras su mano se deslizaba desde el brazo de Sebastian hasta su pelo, tirando de sus cabellos.

Finalmente, el ritmo de sus bocas se redujo hasta dulces toques y ellos se quedaron juntos, bebiendo del otro en lentas caricias de sus lenguas y sus manos. No era exactamente la cercanía de la que Sebastian había hablado, pero era suficiente para detener por un momento el anhelo. Sentía que podía entender a Kurt algo más en ese momento. Una vez que la urgencia y la dureza se deshicieron, el beso era a partes iguales un lo siento y un te quiero. Por lo que cuando Kurt se alejó y susurró:

-Te quiero.

Sebastian dijo:

-Yo también te quiero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su frente presionada contra la de Kurt y sus alientos mezclándose entre ellos pero cuando Sebastian realmente comprendió las palabras de Kurt, sus ojos se abrieron y le dio una mirada salvaje. Kurt no sonrió, de hecho no parecía para nada feliz. Su expresión era una complicada mezcla de emociones pero él había dicho que amaba a Sebastian. Por primera vez en meses… había dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

-Kurt…

-Recuerda esto – dijo Kurt interrumpiéndole. Su voz temblaba, si era por su intensa sesión de besos o por lo que estaba diciendo, Sebastian no lo sabía – Te amo, incluso si no lo digo, incluso si no llevo mi alianza o recuerdo algo más sobre nosotros. Te amo y tú sabes que tanto como yo lo siento… simplemente… simplemente recuerda que lo hago, ¿vale?

Sebastian asintió sin palabras y abrazó a Kurt fuertemente, intentando no pensar demasiado en como parecía que Kurt estaba intentado convencerse a sí mismo tanto como tranquilizar a Sebastian.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>Y otro menos… cuenta atrás hasta el final… 7 capítulos.


	37. Chapter 36

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 36/42_**

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias a todos los que comentasteis. Estamos cerca del final de la historia. Alrededor de cinco o seis capítulos más, sin contar el epílogo. Creo que esa es la razón por la que me asusto más y más con cada nuevo capítulo, obsesionándome con pequeñas cosas y quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habéis apoyado, escuchar mis quejas y dándome ese pequeño empujoncito que me faltaba.

Esta parte es más larga de lo normal pero ¡espero que la disfrutéis!

**Nota de la traductora: **He cambiado el ranking de la historia a M por precaución más que nada.

ADVERTENCIA: Hay una pequeña escena sexual no muy explícita en este capítulo, y lenguaje malsonante. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Te amo. Recuerda esto.<p>

Sebastian lo intentó. Oh si lo intentó. Cada vez que Kurt tenía uno de sus días malos y lo pagó con Sebastian, este seguía repitiéndose:

-Él te ama, él te ama.

En su cabeza pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que Kurt le estaba usando de una manera egoísta. Cómo si él supiera cuan hambriento de afecto era Sebastian y solo eligiera no ignorarlo cuando podía sacarle algún provecho. Acortar su conversación en la lavandería había sido probablemente lo que Kurt había planeado hacer con su beso y su mini discurso, no había sido nada más que una distracción.

Y Sebastian, el idiota que llegaba a ser alrededor de Kurt, se lo había tragado.

Cuanto más pensaba Sebastian sobre ello, más enfadado se volvía y más irracional. Una parte de su cerebro que no estaba regida por la lógica argumentaba que todo lo que Sebastian estaba pensando eran tonterías. Mientras que otra, enfadada y herida, se negaba a escuchar.

Realmente ¿Qué pruebas había últimamente que indicaran que Kurt le amaba? ¿Cuándo había hecho algo que confirmara que sus palabras no eran solo eso, palabras? Se movió en silencio alrededor del apartamento, comiendo a diferentes horas, son quedarse nunca en la misma habitación que Sebastian demasiado tiempo e incrementando el tiempo que pasaba en su habitación de invitados / estudio.

Le asustaba a veces lo lejos que se estaban convirtiendo. Nunca habían permanecido de esa manera durante mucho tiempo, ellos siempre encontraban la manera de hablar, de hacer funcionar esto… ellos… juntos. Le dolía mucho tener a Kurt tan cerrado de repente, solo dejándole ver fragmentos de él mismo, especialmente después la manera en la que había confiado en Sebastian tras su accidente.

Sebastian frecuentemente deseaba que sabía lo que Kurt pensaba mientras miraba la cuidad por la noche a través de las ventanas o porqué se reía en sus sueños solo para ponerse a llorar al despertarse. Deseaba que Kurt dejara de ir a trabajar y de presionarse más de lo que debería, deseaba que hablara con él, que le dejara tranquilizarse de maneras que hablaban más fuerte que las palabras.

Continuaba ansiando su toque, ahora más que nunca dado que Kurt se había retirado completamente. Quería correr su mano por la columna de Kurt mientras este se acurrucaba a su lado, quería besar su cuello y decir que estaba allí de esa manera que había calmado a Kurt tantas veces antes. Quería rodearse con el cuerpo de Kurt hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera respirar, sentir piel contra piel, solo calor e intimidad.

Siguió intentándolo hasta que finalmente decidió parar.

Si Kurt iba a ser un capullo, él lo sería también. Dejó de intentar que Kurt hablara con él, dejó de besarle por las mañanas, dejó de hacer la cena para los dos los días en los que le tocaba cocinar.

Una parte de él esperaba que Kurt notaría que ahora se alejaba él y que haría algo para evitar que lo hiciera.

Kurt no hizo nada.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta que Sebastian se trasladó de nuevo a la habitación de invitados que Kurt lo notó.<p>

La puerta se abrió horas después de que Sebastian se hubiera preparado para dormir, la luz del pasillo podía entreverse. Sebastian estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que todo lo que vio fueron sobras en las paredes pero sintió la presencia de Kurt mientras este se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sebastian? – su voz era baja, dudas. Sebastian cerró los ojos para luchar contra el dolor en su pecho - ¿Estás despierto?

Él no contestó pero Kurt pareció sentir que estaba despierto porque dijo:

-Vuelve a la cama.

Y Dios, Sebastian tenía que apretar sus dientes y abrazar fuertemente su almohada hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos para poder evitar levantarse e ir a por Kurt. En su lugar, él tragó y preguntó… porque no tenía suficiente autocontrol…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo dormir – dijo Kurt.

-Así que de nuevo solo existo para ti cuando puedo ayudarte en algo – sus palabras eran amargas pero verdaderas. Sebastian existía para Kurt, le dejó usarle, tomar todo lo que necesitaba hasta que no quedaba nada porque Kurt era el mundo para él. Pero no así.

Su Kurt nunca le hubiera usado tan egoístamente, no sin devolver tanto como tomaba y este Kurt no había estado pensando en devolver nada a Sebastian últimamente. Sebastian no tenía necesidad de hacer eso por él nunca más. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, una voz le dijo que estaba siendo un completo idiota porque Kurt estaba allí, preguntándole que volviera a la cama, y ¿no era eso suficiente?

No, la parte cabreada había vuelto.

En la puerta, Kurt suspiró. Sebastian vio la sombra de su mano mientras este acariciaba su frente.

-La cama se siente vacía sin ti – dijo suavemente.

Esas palabras rasgaron su corazón pero rebotaron contra su cerebro. Sebastian no pudo ahuyentar el sentimiento de que Kurt estaba intentado manipular sus emociones para conseguir lo que quería. Esto le hizo sentirse más triste que enfadado al pensar en lo lejos que Kurt había ido de alguien que se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Sebastian incluso cuando no le recordaba a alguien que le usaba para su propio provecho sabiendo lo mucho que Sebastian lo amaba.

-¿Sebastian?

Este no se movió, no dijo nada.

-Por favor – Kurt sonaba a punto de llorar.

Sebastian mordió su labio e inhaló profundamente, aguantando la respiración y rogando para que Kurt simplemente se fuera, para que no hiciera eso más duro de lo que ya era. Habría sido fácil seguir a Kurt a su dormitorio, creer que sus lágrimas y palabras dulces eran verdaderas pero los sucesos de los últimos días seguían frescos en su mente y él no iba a dejarse pisotear más tras todas las veces que Kurt había declarado su amor por él.

La puerta se cerró con un clic, la oscuridad envolvió el dormitorio una vez más. Sebastian exhaló por la nariz, su cuerpo enrollándose sobre sí mismo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sebastian volvió a su dormitorio a por su traje para trabajar, encontró a Kurt en el lado de Sebastian. Estaba despierto, con la mirada en blanco dirigida hacia las ventanas y no había notado que Sebastian había entrado. Mirando la manera en la que su brazo estaba rodeando la almohada de Sebastian y apretándola contra su pecho, hizo que el estómago de este se retorciera por la culpa. Tal vez las lágrimas y palabras de Kurt habían sido genuinas.<p>

En lugar de ignorarle e ir directamente al armario tal y como tenía planeado, Sebastian se encontró caminando hacia la cama. Kurt inclinó la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro al ir las pisadas, sus ojos abriéndose al máximo cuando vio a Sebastian.

-Yo siempre he dicho que mi lado de la cama era mucho más cómodo para dormir – dijo Sebastian cuando se acercó a la cama.

Kurt le miró en silencio por unos segundos.

-No son realmente tan diferentes – dijo con la voz ronca. Si era por el sueño o por haber estado llorando, Sebastian no podía decirlo.

-No te hubiera creído si tus ojeras no gritaran, ¡falta de sueño! – dijo en un suave tono.

Kurt se giró hacia su lado mientras Sebastian ponía una rodilla en el colchón a su lado. No estaba seguro si iba a arrastrase encima de Kurt o a acostarse a su lado, incluso de si iba a hacer otra cosa a parte de quedarse de pie sobre una pierna en el suelo y una rodilla acariciando el lado de Kurt pero en ese momento, no estaba pensando en posiciones. Estaba pensando en la manera en la que Kurt estaba mirándole… dudoso, cauteloso, y un poco esperanzado.

-Tú tampoco pareces haber tenido una muy buena noche – dijo Kurt, sus ojos descansando en el rostro de Sebastian donde la evidencia de las pasadas horas sin descanso se mostraban.

-No lo hice.

La mano de Kurt acarició la suya, sus ojos seguían fijos en Sebastian como si esperara que este le apartara. Cuando no lo hizo, Kurt entrelazó sus dedos y apretó su mano. Sebastian le dio otro apretón.

-¿Por qué…? – Kurt se detuvo, dejando caer su mirada hasta sus manos, lamiéndose los labios - ¿Por qué no volviste a la cama anoche?

-No quería dormir con alguien el cual obviamente prefería dormir solo – contestó Sebastian.

-¿Realmente doy la impresión de querer dormir solo? – preguntó Kurt, señalándole hacia el lado sin tocar de la cama – He estado despierto toda la noche deseando que estuvieras aquí.

Pese a que su confesión hacía que su corazón doliera, Sebastian no cedió.

-Una noche no cambia las miles de noches anteriores, Kurt.

-¿Cuándo he dicho que no quiero que tú duermas conmigo?

-¿Cuándo has dicho que lo quieras?

Kurt parecía derrotado tras eso.

-Sabes que no he sido realmente… nada últimamente…

-Oh, has sido – dijo Sebastian con ligereza – Tú has sido un egoísta gilipollas y un insensible y completo capullo.

Por un segundo, Kurt parecía como si fuera a replicar pero solo presionó sus labios juntos y tomó una profunda respiración.

-Lo siento – dijo, sus dedos temblando junto a los de Sebastian – Han sido un par de días duros. Estoy cansado.

-Así que, en lugar de descansar y dejar de presionarte a ti mismo, tú vas a levantarte e ir a trabajar más tarde.

Sebastian podía sentir la tensión creciendo en su interior, arremolinándose en el aire a su alrededor. Kurt podía posiblemente sentirla porque suspiró cansado y apretó la mano de Sebastian más duro como si al hacerlo dejara escapar algo de la tensión.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo – dijo con calma.

-Tiene todo que ver con tu estupidez.

-Sebastian, solo déjalo estar, ¿vale? – dijo Kurt, su voy ya no controlada sino algo frustrada – Hemos hablado sobre eso.

-Si esos tres segundos en la lavandería cuentan como hablar.

Los dedos de Kurt se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de los de Sebastian, como si estuviera intentando no dejarle ir. Sebastian sabía que si lo hiciera, eso rompería la barrera invisible que mantenía esta conversación en marcha.

-Se suponía que debías apoyarme – dijo Kurt lentamente, su tono lleno de dolor.

-No voy a apoyarte cuando estás siendo un idiota – dijo Sebastian con firmeza.

Kurt dejó ir su mano y Sebastian casi podía oír el fantasma de una bofetada mientras Kurt empezaba a retraerse en sí mismo. Incluso se desplazó a su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Sebastian.

-Deberías empezar a irte – dijo con voz entrecortada – Vas a llegar tarde.

Sebastian cogió sus ropas en silencio, sus nervios pidiendo una pelea que le diera algo de sentido a Kurt pero cuando salió del armario, los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados. Sebastian podía decir que estaba falsificando su sueño… probablemente para evitar la conversación. En silencio, salió de la habitación, a penas oyó el suspiro que Kurt dejó escapar mientras la puerta se cerraba. En el baño, estaba tan distraído, que se cortó dos veces afeitándose, usó el champú en lugar del gel y a penas evitó sustituir la crema de afeitar por la pasta de dientes.

Empezó a vestirse simplemente para darse cuenta de que había olvidado su corbata.

-Mierda – murmuró mientas abría la puerta del baño y entró en el dormitorio. Kurt parecía sorprendido cuando Sebastian apareció, sus mejillas súbitamente enrojecidas. Sebastian tardó un momento en comprender que Kurt había rodado de nuevo a su lado de la cama y estaba otra vez con el rostro enterrado en su almohada.

-Olvidé mi corbata – dijo Sebastian respondiendo a la mirada de Kurt – Lo siento. Vuelve a dormir.

La mirada de Kurt taladró la espalda de Sebastian mientras este se movía hacia el armario. Intentó ignorarle y cogió la primera corbata que encontró, pasándosela alrededor de su cuello mientras salía.

-Esa no combina con tu camisa, ¿sabes? – Kurt le dijo.

Sebastian tragó el bulto que se había formado en su garganta mientras su mente retrocedía a mañanas en las que Kurt se quedaría acostado en su cama mirándole vestirse, ocasionalmente comentando sobre su ropa o su pelo. Miró a Kurt y le encontró mirando a Sebastian con ojos ligeramente acuosos, su mejilla presionada contra su almohada.

-Está bien – dijo Sebastian, dándole la espalda, no queriendo quedarse atrapado en otro momento que quedaría inevitablemente arruinado.

-¿Realmente quieres discutir sobre moda conmigo?

-Bueno, si la corbata te está molestando tanto, tal vez deberías levantarte y darme una que no te ofenda pero si no quieres entonces no voy a quedarme aquí para ser gritado por llegar tarde, porque mi marido no aprueba mi coordinación de colores.

Para su sorpresa, Kurt dejó caer sus piernas fuera de la cama y se levantó en un agradecido movimiento.

-Tú no tienes coordinación de colores – dijo, pasando por su lado en su camino al armario.

Sebastian sintió una ola de adrenalina mientras esperaba a que volviera a su lado, sus dedos flexionándose a sus lados.

-Si estás planeando deslumbrar mi conjunto con algunos raros accesorios, ni siquiera lo pienses – le gritó – No quiero aparecer en el trabajo pareciendo un payaso.

Kurt llegó con una simple corbata azul marino en la mano y le dio a Sebastian una mirada contemplativa antes de dar un paso más cerca de él, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Este sentía el calor extenderse por su cuerpo, empezando en los lugares donde los dedos de Kurt estaban acariciando la piel de su cuello hasta las puntas de los pies. Kurt se giró para tirar la corbata encima de la cama antes de poner la recién seleccionada alrededor del cuello de Sebastian. Sus ojos estaban centrados en sus manos mientras estas la anudaban pero parecía estar preocupado por algo.

-¿Qué te hizo creer que yo quería dormir solo? – preguntó, sin que sus ojos dejaran la corbata.

Sebastian le miro en silencio por un momento antes de decir:

-Has estado ignorándome de nuevo.

-También tú – dijo Kurt en voz baja.

-No intentes darle la vuelta a las cosas, Kurt.

Kurt luchó con la corbata, claramente insatisfecho con el nudo y lo soltó para ser capaz de empezar de nuevo.

-Han estado pasando muchas cosas – dijo.

-¿Trabajo?

-Dios, deja de molestarme sobre mi trabajo – dijo Kurt con un resoplido – No, no es todo por el trabajo. Es el caos que es mi cabeza.

-Así que en lugar de hablar conmigo como yo te pregunté, ¿me ignoraste de nuevo?

Kurt se detuvo, sus ojos moviéndose hasta los ojos de Sebastian antes de volver a la corbata. El nudo estaba hecho pero Kurt no quitó las manos.

-Hay algunas cosas que tengo procesar por mi mismo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo aceptar lo increíblemente capullo que fuiste para mí cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en Nueva York – la voz de Kurt era ligera, casi como bromeando pero había algo duro entre líneas, algo que Sebastian podía decir que estaba encubriendo.

-Así has estado recordándome – dijo Sebastian levantando una ceja.

-Fragmentos y trozos – dijo Kurt – Siempre fragmentos y trozos.

-¿Mejor que nada, no? – dijo Sebastian intentando sonreír pero no pudo hacerla salir.

Había tantas cosas que Kurt podía haber recordado sobre él, cosas sin contesto real. Eso podría explicar sus aleatorias rachas de ira en contra de Sebastian, la razón por la que querría estar lo más lejos posible de él. Oh Dios, ¿Qué había estado recordando? Pese a sus intentos por falsificar una sonrisa, solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-Sabes que deberías haber hablado conmigo. Te apuesto a que has estado repensando las cosas como un loco.

Kurt le miro con una expresión fría.

-¿Y soy el único que ha estado repensando las cosas?

-¿Por qué tienes que lanzármelo todo a la cara? – preguntó Sebastian con un suspiro – Todo lo que digo, nunca eres capaz de simplemente callarte y contestarme, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Kurt cayeron hasta la boca de Sebastian.

-Tú nunca has sido un buen oyente tampoco – dijo antes de inclinarse y cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Sebastian seguía quieto cuando sus labios se tocaron, frenéticamente pensando desde la conversación en la lavandería, hasta todas las veces que Kurt le había ignorado en los últimos días y cómo se había prometido no dejarse llevar de nuevo pero los labios de Kurt eran tan suaves, presionando contra los suyos en una dulce disculpa y Sebastian se encontró levantando una mano para acunar su rostro y mantenerlo allí mientas su otro brazo se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura.

Eran iguales que muchas de sus peleas, interrumpiéndose a media conversación y así ser capaz de terminar diciendo las cosas con toques en lugar de con palabras. De la manera en la que la mano de Kurt dejó la corbata de Sebastian, llegando a posarse en su corazón en un sincero "Te amo", la manera en la que Sebastian mordió su labio para decir "Sigo enfadado contigo, esto no ha terminado". Pero ellos se derretían en el beso, intentando arreglar la casi semana de silencio entre ellos. La mano de Sebastian encontró la cálida piel de la espalda de Kurt donde su camiseta se había levantado. Kurt exhaló a través de su nariz mientras la mano de Sebastian continuó desplazándose a lo largo de su columna, su camiseta enrollándose en su pecho mientras esta subía cada vez más.

-Oh Dios – suspiró Kurt, separando su boca y Sebastian sintió un escalofrío recorrerle bajo su palma. Hizo que su propio cuerpo se viera inundado por el calor, pero él empezó a alejarse, en pocos minutos tenía que irse a trabajar, y se forzó a su mismo a detenerse donde estaba. Para su sorpresa, las manos de Kurt se alzaron hasta su mandíbula para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-No, no te vayas – susurró, besándole firmemente en la boca de nuevo.

-Kurt – Sebastian soltó una carcajada mientras intentaba alejarse de nuevo pero Kurt era aparentemente serio sobre no dejar ir a Sebastian porque enrolló la corbata en su mano. Caminó hacia delante hasta que Sebastian sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared.

– Kurt para un minunnn.

-No te vayas – dijo Kurt de nuevo, respirando las palabras contra la mandíbula de Sebastian – Por favor.

-¿Qué demonios te está pasando? – preguntó Sebastian, su cabeza rodando – Quiero decir, Dios, quiero quedarme pero…

-Te necesito aquí ahora – dijo Kurt, finalmente alejándose lo suficiente de Sebastian como para mirarle a los ojos – Mi cabeza está clara por primera vez en días y necesito que me mantengas en este momento.

Sebastian intentaba controlar su respiración, mirando a la boca mojada de Kurt distraídamente hasta que finalmente comprendió sus palabras – No puedo faltar al trabajo, Kurt.

-Ni puedo yo pero solo… quédate un poco más – dijo Kurt, las manos pasando por el cuerpo de Sebastian hasta que se pararon alrededor de su cintura. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Sebastian, inhalando profundamente – Por favor. Solo un par de minutos.

-¿Vas a explicarme que demonios te está pasando? – preguntó Sebastian mientras enrollaba un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Kurt - ¿O esto va a ser como el otro día cuando tu me hiciste callar con unos pocos besos y luego volver a ignorarme después?

-Voy a contártelo todo – dijo Kurt, sus dedos flexionándose contra la cintura de Sebastian – Lo prometo. Ahora mismo solo quiero que me abraces.

* * *

><p><em>-Hola, amor.<em>

_Kurt le quitó el libro a Sebastian de las manos y lo lanzó a su lado, moviéndose hasta sentarse a ahorcajadas en su regazo. A penas se había sentado antes de coger la cara de Sebastian y de besarle. Era áspero y necesitado, Kurt movió su lengua a lo largo de los dientes de Sebastian, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que se ponía rojo y pasando su mano por su cabello así poder tirar de él mientras hacía lo que quería con la boca de Sebastian._

_Este estaba tan envuelto en los besos, que no notó que Kurt se movía, inclinándose hacia atrás y en el sofá y arrastrando a Sebastian encima de él. En el segundo en que estuvieron en posición vertical, los besos de Kurt se ralentizaron, hasta convertirse en una serie de suaves picos contra los labios de Sebastian, la esquina de su boca, su mandíbula._

_-¿Mal día? – preguntó mientras Kurt se movía para darle a Sebastian espacio suficiente como para acomodarse a su espalda. Una vez que se hubo acomodado, Kurt presionó su espalda contra el pecho de Sebastian y cogió su brazo para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura._

_-Me estoy tomando eso como un sí – dijo Sebastian mientras Kurt posaba su mano sobre la de Sebastian._

_-Malo es subestimarlo._

_-¿Quieres una mamada para animarte? – pregunta Sebastian, deslizando su mano hacia abajo hasta la entrepierna de Kurt._

_Kurt la cogió y la movió de vuelta a su cintura._

_-Más tarde._

_-Mi oferta para darle un puñetazo a Troy sigue en pies – dice Sebastian, su sonrisa presionando contra la piel de Kurt mientras besa su rostro._

_-Tentador – dice Kurt, inclinándose en el toque – Pero quiero aplastarle por mi mismo, gracias._

_-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – pregunta Sebastian en un tono suave._

_Kurt permaneció en silencio, sus dedos moviéndose atrás y a delante a lo largo de la mano de Sebastian._

_-No ahora – dice en voz baja. Su cara se giró hasta que su nariz acariciaba la mejilla de Sebastian e inhala profundamente, su cuerpo perdiendo algo de su tensión – Ahora mismo solo quiero que me abraces._

* * *

><p>Sebastian se sintió como si no hubiera descansado, desesperado para volver a Kurt y hablar con él. No fue al gimnasio tras el trabajo y volvió directamente al apartamento, maldiciendo cada minuto que estuvo en un atasco. Cuando finalmente traspasó la puerta de entrada, encontró a Kurt de pie en la cocina, de espaldas a Sebastian. Había un fuerte aroma a chocolate en el aire lo que le hizo detenerse y solo inhalar el cálido y dulce aroma.<p>

Kurt no le había notado acercarse, el sonido de sus pisadas ahogado por el sonido de la batidora. Sebastian se movió hacia él pero se detuvo de nuevo cuando vio el pastel en la encimera, el relleno de frambuesa rezumando por las esquinas.

Sebastian sonrió, tarta de chocolate y frambuesa, su favorita.

Era también la tarta de disculpa de Kurt. La hacía cuando sabía que la había cagado y quería hacer las paces con algo más que palabras. Normalmente, esto llevaba a una tarde con mucho vino y conversación donde Kurt a regañadientes admitía que había sido un idiota y Sebastian estaba de acuerdo, seguido de montones y montones de sexo. Era una de las maneras que Kurt tenía de ganar el perdón de Sebastian. Simplemente mirando a la tarta ahora hizo que Sebastian quisiera olvidar tontería de los últimos días y darlo por arreglado pero se detuvo a sí mismo de moverse y enrollar sus brazos desde detrás de la espalda de Kurt. No tenía ni idea de su las intenciones de Kurt eran realmente disculparse o si simplemente estaba de humor para hornear. ¿Sabía incluso que esa tarta era la favorita de Sebastian?

El sonido de la batidora se detuvo y Kurt se dio la vuelta, lamiendo un poco del relleno de la punta de su dedo. Saltó un poco cuando vio a Sebastian de pie a tres pasos de él.

-No se supone que estarías en casa hasta dentro de dos horas – dijo.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

-He decidido no ir al gimnasio hoy.

Kurt asintió despacio.

-Oh.

-Huele bien – dijo Sebastian, señalando la tarta.

-Gracias es… no está terminado aún. Todavía tengo que congelarlo.

-Puedo verlo.

-Es para ti – dijo Kurt casi tímido pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Sebastian.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé.

Kurt parecía un poco sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabes?

Así que Sebastian había tenido razón… Kurt no tenia idea de lo que la tarta significaba, igual que no había tenido ni idea de lo que fumar significaba para Sebastian. Por extraño que parezca, Sebastian encontró que no le importaba la falta de información de Kurt esta vez. Era bastante entrañable.

-¿Por qué esta tarta en concreto? – preguntó mientras Kurt cogía el bol de cobertura y lo ponía en la encimera.

-Tenía la sensación de que podría gustarte – dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

Sebastian sonrió mientras Kurt empezaba a cubrir la tarta. Su inconsciente conocimiento de cosas seguía siendo tan divertido como había sido antes. Sebastian tenía hambre, y la vista y el aroma de la tarta hicieron que su estómago gruñera pero había cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Creo que me prometiste que me contarías toda la mierda que ha estado pasando contigo últimamente – dijo.

-Déjame terminar de congelar esto – dijo Kurt – Ve a cambiarte de ropa y yo…

-No – dijo Sebastian, cogiendo la cintura de Kurt y girándole hacia él – Quiero hablar ahora.

Kurt dejó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y suspiró, obviamente dándose cuenta de que Sebastian no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-¿Podemos al menos sentarnos antes?

Sebastian siguió a Kurt hasta el sofá, deslizando su dedo por un lado de la tarta de donde escapaba un poco del relleno de frambuesa y llevándolo a su boca. Kurt se sentó, cruzando sus piernas bajo él mientas Sebastian se quitaba la chaqueta, deshacía el nudo de su corbata y abría los primeros botones de su camisa. Su intención era relajarse un poco pero cuando se sentó los ojos de Kurt estaban salvajemente abiertos, sus labios brillaban como si acabara de lamerlos.

Por un momento, Sebastian pensó que Kurt iba a inclinarse y a besarle de nuevo, la idea era de hecho bastante bienvenida pero en su lugar Kurt dijo:

-He renunciado.

Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué?

-Nicole estaba hoy en la oficina y yo fui y le dije que renunciaba a mi trabajo.

-Espera, espera… ¿Por qué demonios has renunciado a tu trabajo?

Kurt suspiró, alejando sus ojos del rostro de Sebastian para mirar por la ventana.

-Porque ninguna compañía va a esperar meses para que un empleado vuelva a trabajar al 100% - su voz se rompió un poco al final pese a su intento de sonar firme y Sebastian se movió más cercano por instinto.

-Podrías haber vuelto al trabajo cuando estuvieras realmente listo, tú no tenías que renunciar – dijo Sebastian incrédulo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No es justo bloquear este trabajo de otra persona quien lo merezca más y quien pueda hacerlo mejor que yo ahora.

Sebastian le miraba sin palabras. Por una parte estaba aliviado de que la locura de las últimas tres semanas hubiera terminado pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver como la decisión había afectado a Kurt y eso no era lo que Sebastian quería para nada. Él quería que Kurt se tomara las cosas con calma, no dejar completamente un trabajo que amaba. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kurt cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Tenias razón – dijo – Había estado presionándome demasiado. Estaba trabajando día y noche y a penas pensaba en nada más que en la paleta de colores para las ropas que estudiaba pero… necesitaba la distracción. Las últimas semanas habían sudo demasiado confusas y si me hubiera dejado llevar en esos sentimientos y todos esos aleatorios cambios de humor, me hubiera roto.

-Podrías haber hablado conmigo – dijo Sebastian por lo que parecía la centésima vez – No importa lo duro que era, podría haber intentado ayudar.

-Pensé en ello – dijo Kurt en voz baja – Pero cuando empezaste a ignorarme, no pude evitar pensar que te habías rendido conmigo.

-¿Rendirme contigo? – preguntó Sebastian incrédulo.

Kurt asintió.

-Que tú pensabas que no valía la pena el esfuerzo más.

-¿Estás loco? – preguntó Sebastian, negando con la cabeza – Estaba enfadado contigo. Yo seguía esforzándome y tú no hacías nada para pagarme. No estaba rindiéndome, estaba luchando. Yo quería que tú notaras que no estaba siendo yo mismo…

-Lo hice – dijo Kurt – Pero yo solo…

Dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos y tomó una profunda respiración.

-Finalmente empezaba a recordar cosas sobre tú de nuevo pero la mayoría eran cosas horribles. Era difícil no enfadarme contigo cuando oía tu voz en mi cabeza que estaba constantemente criticando y riéndose de mis diseños y el actual tú que seguía diciéndome que dejara de trabajar porque no había razón para ello. Me hizo querer darte un puñetazo…

Miró a Sebastian a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes ni idea –dijo, sonando cansado – Los recuerdos llegaban repentinamente y eran imposible de detener y me revolvían el cerebro. Me has visto tras uno de mis flashbacks… es intenso. Lógicamente, sé que has crecido y ya no eres el chico que tiró una Coca-Cola sobre mis bocetos porque estaba molesto dado que no iría a bailar con él pero yo seguía sin querer estar a tu lado y eso seguía enfadándome.

-¿Por qué siempre recuerdas nuestras luchas? – gruñó Sebastian, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo.

-Bueno parece que hacemos eso mucho. Luchar, quiero decir.

Sebastian movió la cabeza para mirar a Sebastian y le encontró sonriendo un poco. Había algo sobre Kurt en ese momento que le hacía parecer más… real de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez era el conocimiento en sus ojos mientras recordaba las múltiples veces que habían empezado a discutir con el otro simplemente por placer. Tal vez era solo el hecho de que ellos habían estado teniendo una larga conversación.

-Así que, básicamente, te alejaste de mí porque estabas enfadado con una versión más joven de mí – dijo Sebastian con ligereza.

-La mayoría de las veces sí.

-¿Y el resto de las veces?

-Tengo una vida más allá de ti, ¿sabes? – dijo Kurt pero sus palabras eran suaves, rogando para que Sebastian no se lo tomara por el camino equivocado – Hay otras cosas que necesito comprender por mí mismo. Cosas sobre mí y…

Su pulgar empezó a moverse acariciando el interior de la muñeca de Sebastian como si estuviera de repente nervioso.

-A veces solo necesitaba estar a solas.

-Llorabas – dijo Sebastian, sin perderse la sorpresa y el pánico en el rostro de Kurt – Por la noche, cuando pensabas que estaba durmiendo.

-Yo… - Sebastian esperó a que dijera algo más pero Kurt solo mordió sus labios y continuó cambiando alrededor.

-Kurt si vamos a ser honestos el uno con el otro, tenemos que hacerlo bien.

-Yo no quería entristecerte – dijo Kurt en voz baja.

-No lo harás.

Kurt le miró por un largo tiempo antes de tomar una profunda respiración y dijo:

-He estado recordando a Blaine.

-¿Qué sobre Blaine? – preguntó con calma.

-Luchar con él, cantar con él, volar a Nueva York para sorprenderle en San Valentín de su primer año en la universidad… cosas aleatorias.

Kurt no estaba mirando a Sebastian, en su lugar miraba a un punto en la pared opuesta. Sebastian no sabia que decir.

-Empezó la noche después de ver el video de nuestra boda… el que él narraba – continuó Kurt – Supongo que desbloqueé esas fantasías que tenía en mi subconsciente donde yo soñaba con casarme con él.

Sus ojos se movieron para mirar a Sebastian brevemente, calibrando su respuesta.

-Lo siento – dijo rápidamente, apartando de nuevo la mirada – No quería que sonara de esa manera. Es solo… es complicado. He recordado cosas sobre él y no importaba lo duro que lo intentara, no podía recordarte. Y cuando finalmente empecé a hacerlo, eran cosas que me hacían querer odiarte. No ayudaba que no estabas hablando conmigo y así que cada vez que recordaba a Blaine, yo como que me deslizaba más y más en esa fantasía.

La escena en la lavandería repentinamente tenía sentido… como Kurt se había lanzado a sí mismo a Sebastian, Te Amo. Recuerda esto… y entonces esa mañana. Necesito que me mantengas en el momento. Él había estado intentado salir de esa fantasía, intentando no quedarse atascado en esas memorias y Sebastian no había estado ayudando. Para ser sincero, Kurt no había estado intentándolo muy duro pero Sebastian no podía evitar sentirse como si hubiera tenido que hacer algo más sin Kurt tener que decirle nada. Había estado demasiado envuelto en su propio dolor para darse cuenta de lo que Kurt necesitaba. Tal vez ambos habían estado gritando por ayuda en silencio esta vez.

-Lo amaba – dijo Kurt en un bajo susurro – Y recordad todas esas cosas sobre nosotros… fue como enamorarme de nuevo y perderlo otra vez.

Kurt finalmente levantó sus ojos para mirarle y cuando su pulgar se movió sobre los nudillos de Sebastian, repentinamente se dio cuenta de cómo sus manos estaban conectadas.

-Sebastian, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado conmigo…

Y eso era exactamente lo que se había estado diciendo a sí mismo todo este tiempo… que tenía el derecho a ignorar a Kurt tanto como Kurt estaba ignorándole, que podía actuar frio e indiferente y que no importaba porque Kurt estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Pero mirando a Kurt ahora, Sebastian sentía nada excepto culpa por sus acciones.

-Kurt… - él empezó pero Kurt le interrumpió rápidamente.

-No, por favor déjame terminar – dijo – No te culpo por estar enfadado. Tal vez si te hubiera contado porque estaba actuando así antes tú podrías haberlo entendido pero como he dicho antes, es difícil poner esto en palabras a veces.

Kurt se movió hasta que sus rodillas rozaban el muslo de Sebastian.

-Yo estaba siendo insensible, lo siento. Pero no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que te amo. Esa es la única cosa de la que he estado siempre seguro. Incluso cuando te odiaba al principio, sabía que si había algo en lo que podía confiar era en cuanto tenía que haberte amado para elegir esta vida contigo, y eso es lo que me ha estado ayudando a pasar. Sigo confiando en que yo podría joder las cosas y tú seguirás amándome.

-Lo haré – dijo Sebastian, si voz repentinamente ronca – Siempre lo he hecho.

Kurt miró a sus manos unidas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre tú siendo lo único que evita que me vuelva loco? – él levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Sebastian asentir – Esta mañana, era como si estar cerca de ti hacía que todo lo demás estuviera en silencio. Y todo lo que podía sentir u oír eras tú. Desearía haber buscado tu ayuda antes…

Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo, sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza.

-Eso me habría hecho que mantenerme en la realidad fuera mucho más fácil.

Sebastian liberó su mano de la de Kurt y la levantó hasta acunar su rostro, acercándole hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Kurt exhaló despacio por su nariz, su mano apretada en la camiseta de Sebastian mientras se movía hasta sentarse en su regazo.

Sebastian se sentía extraño… tonto. Como si su cerebro se negara a dar sentido a todo lo que Kurt había dicho en los últimos minutos. No sentía nada cuando pensaba en como Kurt debía de haberse despertado incontables noches esperando ver a Blaine a su lado y sentirse decepcionado cuando veía en su lugar a Sebastian. No sabía que pensar sobre eso.

Pero seguía habiendo un dejo de inseguridad en el fondo de su mente, acallado bajo el húmedo sonido de sus labios encontrándose una y otra vez y los dulces sonidos que se deslizaban desde los labios de Kurt cada pocos segundos pero aún así escondido. Una inseguridad que había estado en él desde el momento en que Kurt había preguntado pro Blaine tras despertar del coma.

Fue esa inseguridad la que hizo que Sebastian rompiera el beso, mirara a los ojos de Kurt y preguntara:

-¿Confías en mi?

Kurt parecía algo aturdido, respirando pesadamente mientras miraba a Sebastian.

-¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto.

Sebastian pasó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Kurt, acariciando su columna de nuevo mientras se inclinaba para dejar un beso en el cuello de Kurt. Podía ver la confusión el rostro de Kurt mientras la mano de Sebastian levantaba la camiseta aun más alta igual que esa mañana, enrollándola en el proceso. Sebastian no iba a preguntar si estaba bien con eso, él confiaba en que Kurt le dijera algo si no era. Así que cuando Kurt no dijo nada, Sebastian tomo eso como permiso para quitarle la camiseta y tirarla a un lado.

Pálida y cremosa piel… tan, tan familiar. Sebastian apenas había tenido tiempo de pasar su mano por el pecho de Kurt antes de que este estaba alejándose, sus ojos fijos en los de Sebastian mientas sus manos bajaban para desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Se besaron de nuevo y se sentía diferente. Se sentía… ¿por qué el mundo real seguía volviendo a la mente de Sebastian? Lo odiaba. Era como si su cerebro estuviera diciendo que todo lo anterior con Kurt no había sido real pero había algo sobre la forma en la que Kurt le tocaba, si mano acariciando la piel a lo largo de la cintura de sus pantalones mientras le quitaba la camisa… seguro y firme en lugar de dudoso, tal y como podría suponerse que debería actuar que hizo que Sebastian sintiera que nada de eso era nuevo para Kurt.

Kurt deslizó la camiseta de Sebastian pasando sus hombros, dejándola detenerse en sus codos. Sebastian iba a retirarla el resto del camino cuando Kurt separó sus bocas y se inclinó hasta presionar un beso en su hombro derecho. Fue la presión de esos labios mojados contra su piel que le dio repentino sentido al mundo real.

Ese gesto era algo que solo su Kurt había hecho y a juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de Kurt cuando Sebastian levantó la cabeza para mirarle, no había sido un accidente. La punta de la nariz de Kurt estaba roja tal y como se le ponía cuando iba a llorar. Sebastian acarició su mejilla, corrigiendo el ángulo de su rostro y así ser capaz de besarle pero Kurt solo abrió su boca y la presionó firmemente contra la piel de Sebastian.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian suavemente. Kurt mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientas besaba un patrón a lo largo del cuello de Sebastian hasta su oreja donde besó la peca que tenía justo en el lóbulo. Otro de los lugares favoritos de Kurt. Uno que había parado horas en la mañana besando y lamiendo devotamente.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian de nuevo, gentilmente apartó a Kurt para poder mirarle. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, su rostro enrojecido y Sebastian olvidó lo que iba a decir. Acabó besando a Kurt lenta y profundamente, acunando su mandíbula y deslizando su lengua en su boca, donde el resistente sabor del queso de la tarta en la lengua de Kurt se mezclaba con el sabor a frambuesa de la suya y era perfecto, en más de un sentido.

-Oh Dios – dijo Kurt cuando se separaron, sonriendo mientas posaba su frente contra la de Sebastian – Acabo de darme cuenta de lo que significa la tarta.

Sebastian sonrió y le dio un pico en los labios.

-Significa que vamos a mejorar.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, seguía sonriendo pero empezó a levantarse. Sebastian sintió si corazón encogerse, desilusión y dolor asentándose en su estomago pero solo permaneció hasta que Kurt estiró su mano en su dirección y sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cogió su mano, levantándose del sofá, la camiseta cayendo completamente en el proceso.

El camino hasta el dormitorio parecía eterno. Sebastian ni siguiera era consciente de que sus pies se movían. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda desnuda de Kurt, el sentimiento de su mano contra la de Sebastian. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Kurt empujo a Sebastian contra la cama y subió encima de él, sus pechos presionados juntos. La cabeza de Sebastian se nubló ante el peso, la familiaridad y comodidad de este gesto.

Kurt parecía seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, desde la manera en la que estaba deslizando su lengua dentro y fuera de la boca de Sebastian hasta la manera en la que sus manos habían empezado a desabrochar sus pantalones. Confiados y fáciles movimientos… practicados, familiares. Su mano se deslizó pasando la cintura de su pantalón hasta rozar la línea de su polla a través de su ropa interior y al cuerpo de Sebastian se arqueó con el toque. Kurt sonrió, manteniendo a Sebastian abajo con una mano presionada contra su pecho mientas su otra mano se amoldaba a su forma. Sus ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente, inhalando y exhalando como si quisiera empaparse en la sensación. Sebastian quería saber lo que estaba pensando tan concentrado.

-Mírame – dijo y Kurt abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, centrándose en Sebastian como si le estuviera viendo por primera vez en años. Por un segundo, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Kurt apretó su mano y Sebastian se sacudió, piernas pateando bajo Kurt y dientes mordiendo su labio de la súbita oleada de placer.

La expresión de Kurt cambió, una lenta sonrisa tentadora se extendió por sus labios.

-Espero que puedas aguantar hasta que ambos nos hayamos quitado los pantalones – dijo.

-A callar – dijo Sebastian mientas Kurt se quietaba los pantalones y los tiraba a un lado – Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no tienes ni idea de cuándo te necesito ahora mismo.

-Creo que lo hago – dijo Kurt, sus dedos bailando a lo largo de la erección de Sebastian tras sus calzoncillos.

Sebastian les dio la vuelta, la mano de Kurt voló hasta su hombro mientras su espalda caía en el colchón antes de que Sebastian volviera a unir sus bocas. Kurt tarareó mientras su marido separaba sus bocas y empezaba a besar un camino por su pecho, sus movimientos eran más urgentes con cada presión de los labios contra el salado pecho de Kurt. Su sabor era adictivo y Sebastian lo necesitaba como a una droga.

La mano de Kurt se enredaba en su cabello, el enrojecimiento extendiéndose por su cuello y torso mientras Sebastian continuaba descendiendo en su camino. Cuando presionó de nuevo su boca contra la ropa interior de Kurt, este sofocó un grito, sus dedos estirando el cabello de Sebastian. Este bajó sus calzoncillos apresuradamente, ni siquiera habían llegado a las rodillas de Kurt antes de que se agachara y lamiera una línea de abajo arriba en el pene de Kurt.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! – gritó Kurt bajo él.

El peso de Kurt en su boca se sentía perfecto. Sebastian cerró sus labios alrededor de la cabeza, chupando con una suave presión y acariciando con la lengua una de las venas de la base tal y como a Kurt le gustaba.

-Sebastian – dijo Kurt, estirando de su cabello – Seb.

Una nueva ola de afecto recorrió a Sebastian al oír el apodo. Se alejó, lamiendo sus labios antes de inclinarse y posarlos contra el lado de la polla de Kurt, girando su rostro para besar un punto en el interior de su muslo. Kurt suspiró bajo él, sus dedos pasando por el cabello de Sebastian minetas este empezaba a succionar de nuevo.

-No, espera… - él susurró, tirando del pelo de Sebastian hasta que este le miró – No es suficiente.

Sebastian encontró esto un poco ofensivo porque él había estado tragando a Kurt tan profundo como era capaz. Kurt se rió cuando vio la expresión de Sebastian y le estiró hasta que sus cuerpos estaban presionados juntos de la cabeza a los pies.

-Quiero estar más cerca de ti, idiota – dijo, levantando su rostro para besarle. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron pasando los calzoncillos de Sebastian, rozando su culo bromeando con su placer. Sebastian presionó contra el toque, sintiéndose electrificado.

Kurt empujó el elemento ofensivo, pateando su propia ropa interior en el proceso y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sebastian. Sus pollas se deslizaban una contra la otra, húmedas de líquido presemial y sudor y…

-¡OH! – gimió Sebastian - ¡OH JODER!

Ambas manos de Kurt estaban acunando el rostro de Sebastian, y él seguía sonriendo ampliamente cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. El beso era descuidado, sobrepasado por la creciente necesidad que recorría ambos de sus cuerpos.

Sebastian movió su manos hasta el cuello de Kurt, levantando su cabeza ligeramente para ser capaz de besarle profundamente mientas Kurt bajaba su mano hasta envolverla alrededor de ambos de ellos. Su agarre era suave, pero tan, tan perfecto y eso era todo lo que Sebastian podía hacer para no empujar en su puño y correrse por el toque de su polla y la calidez de su mano.

Kurt mantuvo el ritmo, guiando sus movimientos con giros de su cadera. Sebastian le seguía, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer otra cosa excepto seguir a Kurt. No le importaba como pasara, simplemente que era con Kurt y que ellos estaban tan cerca y joder, había extrañado esta cercanía tanto. No había notado que había estado murmurando a la largo del cuello de Kurt hasta que este se retorció bajo él y Oh eso hacía cosas maravillosas para sus pollas.

-Para de lamer mi cuello – dijo divertido.

Sebastian no se apartó.

-Joder te he extrañado, ¿vale?

-Creo que el orden de tu frase no es… mmm… correcto – dijo Kurt, girando sus caderas más duro y rápido - ¿No se supone que has extrañado joderme?

Sebastian se separó tras esa frase, mirando al rostro de Kurt sorprendido. Este parecía relajado y divertido incluso si su rostro estaba enrojecido y el sudor se deslizaba desde su frente. Por un momento fue fácil olvidar que había algo distinto sobre él. Estaba mirando a Sebastian con la misma mezcla de amor y lujuria que solía, un reflejo juguetón en sus ojos.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian con voz ahogada, sus cojones apretándose con cada movimiento – Joder. Te amo. Te he extrañado. He extrañado esto.

Kurt levantó su mano libre hasta posarla en la nuca de Sebastian y atraerle a otro dulce beso. Sebastian llegó un par de segundos después, apretando la mandíbula y relajando su cuerpo mientras derramaba rayas blancas en el estómago de Kurt. Sintió una oleada de irritación cuando notó que Kurt seguía duro ente ellos. Esto se suponía que era para Kurt… hacerle sentirse mejor, no perderse en lo que quería para sí mismo.

Sintiéndose más centrado, Sebastian apartó la mano de Kurt y la remplazó con la suya. Él pasó su pulgar por la cabeza de la polla de Kurt, empapándose en su propio semen antes de mover su mano en la perfecta caricia. Le tomó un par de tirones hasta que la cabeza de Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás y se corrió con un bajo suspiro, sus manos agarrando los brazos de Sebastian.

Limpió su mano en las sábanas mientras Kurt se recobraba, acostándose de lado y limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

Kurt le sonrió, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente.

-Sebastian – dijo suavemente, casi un susurro.

-Kurt – contestó Sebastian, una sonrisa estirando las esquinas de su boca.

-Pareces… más claro.

-Y tú suenas como si estuvieras borracho – bromeó Sebastian, sin permitirse la esperanza por sobre analizar el significado de las palabras de Kurt. Sobre analizar no había ayudado mucho últimamente.

-Te amo – dijo Kurt, acunando el rostro de Sebastian y pasando su pulgar por su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo.

-Te amo más que a nadie.

-Lo sé – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa que era más petulante de lo que debería haber sido.

-Gracias por aguantarme tanto tiempo – dijo Kurt en voz baja mientras Sebastian besaba su templo.

Había muchas cosas que Sebastian quería decir para contestar a esa declaración pero era más fácil inclinarse y besar a Kurt en su lugar. Su beso estaba lleno de relajación post-orgásmica pero Sebastian siguió presionando, agradecido, saciado y tan insoportablemente feliz.

Yo estaré a tu lado para siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	38. Chapter 37

**Don't you remember**

**_Capítulo 37/42_**

Los sueños de Kurt esa noche consistieron en bocas húmedas y cuerpos calientes presionándose, rozándose y deslizándose juntos. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Cada vez que se encontraba cerca de acabar, Sebastian se retiraría y le daría su sonrisa patentada, encapando entre la niebla y dejando a Kurt insatisfecho y frustrado.

Saltaba de un escenario a otro. En un momento, el sentía como si estuviera atado a la cama, bufandas de seda rodeando sus muñecas mientas él intentaba tirar de ellas, la boca de Sebastian a su alrededor, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo y al segundo siguiente, él estaría en una familiar discoteca, las luces bailando entre irreconocibles rostros mientas él presionaba a Sebastian contra una pared, en una esquina oscura y le besaba hasta que perdían la respiración. Entonces aparecía la imagen de Sebastian atado a la cama, mirándole con una mirada lujuriosa, los labios hinchados y su pecho agitándose mientras Kurt lo montaba con lentos y deliberados movimientos de cadera.

Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo era posible saltar entre fantasías y seguir sintiendo que todas y cada una de ellas eran interminables. Era una deliciosa tortura. Todo iba bien hasta el momento en que se encontró en una familiar pero irreconocible habitación con el incómodo sentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que el problema era el hecho de que el cuerpo contra el que estaba envuelto y contra el que empujaba rítmicamente era demasiado pequeño, el cabello demasiado rizado, la piel demasiado morena. Repentinamente comprendió y rápidamente los alrededores se aclararon un dormitorio estrecho lleno de ropa a desechada a toda prisa, un oso de peluche sosteniendo un corazón tendido en medio de un montón de vaqueros - y Blaine. Boca abajo en el colchón, gimiendo suavemente, cálido y dócil.

-Kurt… joder. Justo ahí… - Kurt dejó de moverse, su cabeza revuelta y sintiéndose caliente, deseoso, culpable. Blaine giró su cabeza para mirarle confuso - ¿Por qué demonios te detienes?

Kurt no contestó. Intentó separarse, alejarse pero Blaine movió sus caberas insistentemente, haciendo que Kurt se enterrara en él aún más profundamente.

-Joder, Kurt - suspiró Blaine – Te amo tanto.

Kurt sentía su corazón acelerarse y su estómago contraerse con el familiar sentimiento de felicidad que solía recorrerle cada vez que Blaine se lo decía. Sus caderas se balancearon, su cuerpo tambaleándose al borde del orgasmo. Se corrió mientras se despertaba, su espalda arqueándose y con su polla en los calzoncillos.

Durante unos segundos, Kurt no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar al techo, queriendo mantener el control de su respiración. Su cuerpo se sentía relajado y tenso a la vez, relajado por el orgasmo y tenso por la culpa que le recorría. El dormitorio estaba oscuro, un rayo de luz de luna se colaba entre las cortinas. Faltaban probablemente varias horas para el amanecer. Cuando Kurt giró su cabeza, se encontró a Sebastian estirado sobre su estómago a su lado, dormido. Había renunciado a su habitual pijama, eligiendo dormir desnudo en su lugar, las formalidades eran innecesarias. Parecía inocente en su sueño, en paz. Kurt sintió una nuevo holeada de culpa, acompañado por nauseas y un dolor de cabeza.

Movió la mano hasta que tocó el hombro de Sebastian, curvando su mano contra su brazo y dejándose llenar por la sensación de su calidez. Sebastian no se movió, ni siquiera cuando Kurt se inclinó sobre él y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. Alejar el sueño de su cabeza era más fácil de esa manera, con un Sebastian real y sólido a su lado pero cuando Kurt intentó acercarse, la sensación de su ropa interior pegajosa hizo que si rostro se contrajera incómodo y que la imagen de Blaine al correrse inundara su mente.

Kurt apretó la mandíbula y tomó una profunda respiración, luchando contra que zumbido que había empezado en su oído. Necesitaba respirar. No podía respirar estando allí.

En silencio, salió de la cama, cogiendo un par de calzoncillos limpios y algo de ropa mientas se iba. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta del dormitorio cuando se giró y se acercó a su mesilla de noche. El cajón crujió ligeramente cuando Kurt lo abrió pero consiguió encontrar su alianza de boda fácilmente. Sebastian suspiró dormido y se giró sobre su espalda cuando Kurt cerró la puerta tras él, pero no se despertó.

* * *

><p>Kurt permaneció durante horas en la terraza, sin hacer otra cosa que mirar la ciudad y respirar profundamente, sus dedos constantemente girando el anillo en sus manos. Había intentado bloquear sus pensamientos pero era como intentar detener una ola. No era la primera vez que había tenido un sueño sobre Blaine… había estado contantemente soñando sobre él en las últimas semanas. Pero era la primera vez que habían hecho algo que se considerara para mayores de dieciocho.<p>

Estaba desesperado por volver a la calma que le había envuelto desde la charla con Sebastian de la noche anterior, el sentimiento de plenitud que había sentido cuando ambos habían yacido en los brazos del otro tras hacer el amor. Pero en ese momento todo lo que era capaz de sentir era culpabilidad y desesperanza, y de ninguna manera iba a poder mirar a los ojos de Sebastian por al menos un par de días.

-¿Sabes? Si vas a dejar a un chico en medio de la noche, una advertencia sería buena.

_Bueno, no mirarle no parecía que iba a ser una opción, ¿verdad?_

Kurt se dio la vuelta y vio a Sebastian acercándose a él vistiendo unos calzoncillos y unas zapatillas de estar por casa, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos mostraban su sueño. A penas tuvo tiempo de secarse discretamente las lágrimas antes de que Sebastian se sentara en la cornisa con él.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Kurt.

-Tenía un presentimiento – contestó Sebastian – Tienes suerte de que no me volviera loco cuando descubrí que no estabas en el apartamento.

-Lo siento – dijo Kurt – Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Estaba demasiado caliente allí.

-Estoy seguro de que estabas – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa torcida. Al ver a Kurt fruncir el ceño añadió – Adivina lo que vi en el baño-

El corazón de Kurt se aceleró al pensar en los calzoncillos sucios que él había tirado a un lado sin ser consciente pero Sebastian aparentemente lo encontraba muy divertido.

-Si estabas caliente, podrías haberme despertado – dijo, inclinándose y dejando caer su mirada hasta los labios de Kurt – Podríamos haber decidido ir a por una tercera ronda.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que Kurt se sintiera más culpable y alejó a Sebastian cuando este trató de besarle.

-Detente – murmuró.

Sebastian se alejó, pero apenas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó suavemente.

Kurt bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, girando el anillo de nuevo. Sintió la tentación de decir nada y seguir a Sebastian de vuelta a la cama pero la parte sensata de su cerebro sabía que esconder esto de su marido solo haría las cosas peor. Pero Dios… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle a su marido que acababa de tener un sueño húmedo sobre su ex novio?

-¿Kurt? – Preguntó Sebastian - ¿Qué pasa?

Su corazón se aceleró, y Kurt susurró:

-He tenido otro sueño sobre Blaine.

Sebastian le miró, aún confuso.

-¿Y?

-He tenido un sueño sobre Blaine – dijo lentamente, manteniendo los ojos en Sebastian y deseando desesperadamente que este le entendiera sin más explicaciones.

Aparentemente lo consiguió porque los labios de Sebastian se separaron y se inclinó hacia atrás, parpadeando hasta que cualquier rastro de sueño había desaparecido.

-Oh – dijo, mirando hacia el horizonte como si no estuviera seguro de cómo responder. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y una pequeña contracción de su boca que Kurt supo instintivamente que indicaba que Sebastian estaba triste pero que intentaba ocultarlo.

-Al principio estaba soñando contigo – dijo Kurt desesperanzado – Simplemente sucedió. Lo siento tanto…

-No estabas pensando en él antes, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sebastian.

-¿Qué?

-Blaine. No estabas pensando en Blaine mientras hacíamos en amor, ¿O después? ¿No deseabas haber estado con él?

-¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera pensar eso? No. Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces no me importa – dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo resolviera todo.

-¿No te importa que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él en mis sueños? – preguntó Kurt levantando un ceja.

Sebastian soltó una carcajada.

-No.

Kurt habría esperado tranquilizarse con la respuesta de Sebastian pero en su lugar, se sentía incluso más herido.

-¿Por qué estas tan bien con todo este asunto de repente?

-No es como si pudieras controlar tus sueños – dijo Sebastian – Y has dicho que estabas soñando conmigo al principio.

Kurt se alejó de él, moviendo la cabeza al pensar en cómo lo había enredado todo en su mente. Sebastian le miraba en silencio y por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver que fruncía el ceño de nuevo.

-Esto está realmente molestándote, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que está molestándome Sebastian – dijo Kurt, a penas fue capaz de detenerse a sí mismo de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Kurt si te estás sintiendo culpable por un estúpido sueño…

-No fue solo un sueño – dijo Kurt, bajando la cabeza y cogiendo su alianza entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

-Esto bastante seguro de que era un recuerdo. Ese estúpido ojo estaba en el suelo y recuerdo comprárselo en la tienda de suvenires del aeropuerto cuando le sorprendí en San Valentín.

-Vale, así que era un recuerdo. Sigue sin ser algo que pudieras haber detenido… - Forzó a Kurt a mirarle a los ojos – Deja de reprenderte a ti mismo por eso.

-Mira aprecio de verdad lo que estás intentado hacer pero…

-No estoy intentando hacer nada – le interrumpió Sebastian, quitando la alianza de las manos de Kurt. Este luchó contra el nudo que se había atado en su garganta cuando Sebastian cogió su mano izquierda. Él era un romántico empedernido, siempre lo había sido y la manera en la que la luz de la luna bañaba el rostro de Sebastian mientras deslizaba la alianza en el dedo de Kurt era increíblemente romántico. Sebastian miró a sus manos durante un largo momento, con el rostro contemplativo antes de mirar a los ojos de Kurt con una firme expresión.

-En lo que a mí respecta, eres mío – dijo, su voz ronca y reconfortante de una manera que hizo que el cuerpo de Kurt se apretara contra él – Y mientras que tú quieras seguir siendo mío, no voy a dejar que un sueño estúpido me convenza de lo contrario.

Kurt finalmente se relajó, sus hombros perdieron toda la tensión mientras dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y apretó la mano de Sebastian.

-Bueno no es como si fueras a dejar de intentar mantenerme incluso si dijera que ya no quiero ser tuyo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Eres bastante insistente.

-No me gusta tener mis cosas lejos de mi – dijo Sebastian con una amplia sonrisa, bajando de la cornisa. Se detuvo entre las piernas de Kurt, posando sus manos sobre la cornisa a los lados de la cintura de Kurt. – Además, no es como si nunca hubiera tenido sueños sexis sobre otras personas.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Kurt alzando una ceja.

-¿No recuerdas todas mis fantasías sobre Nathan? Sales en muchas de ellas – dijo mientras se inclinaba hasta capturar los labios de Kurt. Este estaba perdido en el beso tras un par de segundos, sintiendo el zumbido en sus oídos desvaneciéndose hasta que se elevó de nuevo junto con la imagen de un alto y moreno chico con grandes ojos y un acento australiano. Acunó la mandíbula de Sebastian y le empujó, questionándole con la mirada.

-Espera, ¿Nathan como en el cantante principal de Ourselves Nathan?

Sebastian sonrió salvajemente.

-Así que te acuerdas.

La cabeza de Kurt se llenó con el conocimiento, con las imágenes de él de rodillas en la cama junto a Sebastian mientras este se complacía a sí mismo y contaba la fantasía que tenía de Kurt follando a Nathan en la mesa del comedor y…

-¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo Kurt sin poder reprimir una carcajada – Nathan.

-Así que ¿todo arreglado? – preguntó Sebastian envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y bajándole de la cornisa. Kurt quería puntualizar que había una enorme diferencia entre soñar sobre un famoso y soñar sobre tu ex novio especialmente cuando ese sueño era más una memoria intima que una fantasía pero Sebastian estaba sonriéndole, acariciando con sus nudillos la espalda de Kurt y este estaba más que dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por esa noche.

-Supongo – dijo.

-Fantástico. Ahora si hemos acabado con esto me gustaría volver a bajo y dormir un poco más porque tengo levantarme en menos de cuatro horas.

-Tú has estado despierto con menos de eso – dijo Kurt mientas se dirigían hacia las escaleras, Amaba como era capaz de sugerir ejemplos sobre ello sin ni siquiera intentar recordar. Pese a todas las cosas que seguían bloqueadas en su memoria, se sentía fácil recordar a Sebastian, incluso si la mayoría de los incidentes era apenas sensaciones en lugar de detallados flashbacks.

-Bueno, en ese caso – Sebastian le sonrió por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento y en el segundo en que ambos estaban en el interior, se giró y presionó a Kurt contra la puerta – Deberías contarme más sobre esos sueños que estabas teniendo sobre mí.

-Eso no va a suceder Sebastian – dijo Kurt, pasando por su lado y quitándose las sandalias que se había puesto para subir a la terraza.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sebastian, siguiéndole hasta el dormitorio mientras se quitaba la ropa y las lanzaba a un lado.

-Porque me he corrido ya tres veces esta noche y no creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

A Sebastian esto no le pareció una razón suficiente. Cogió a Kurt por la cintura y se dejó caer en la cama con él cogido, pasando una pierna por encima de su cadera para mantenerlo allí. Kurt no luchó contra él. Se sentía, fácil, se sentía familiar y natural y se movió sin pensar, envolviendo un brazo bajo los hombros de Sebastian y pasando una mano por su cabello.

* * *

><p><em>-Oh hola – dice Kurt, su voz ronca y pastosa de dormir cuanto él cae sobre la cama. Esta oscuro y si tuviera la energía suficiente para abrir sus ojos, vería que el despertador en su lado de la cama marcaba las dos y cuarto.<em>

_Sebastian se desliza hasta presionar su cuerpo contra la espalda de Kurt, oliendo fuertemente a alcohol pero bajo eso, es simplemente sudor y colonia desvaneciéndose._

_-Hola – dice, arrastrando las palabras un poco. Sus labios sonríen cuando besa la nuca de Kurt._

_-¿Te has divertido? – pregunta Kurt, derritiéndose en el abrazo cuando Sebastian pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura. No le molesta que Sebastian tenga su propia vida, sus propios amigos y no se había entristecido cuando este le había llamado para cancelar sus planes para cenar porque quería salir con unos amigos del trabajo. Pero tener a Sebastian volviendo su hogar a él al final de la noche es algo que espera incluso si no lo hace levantado. Nunca puede dormir tranquilamente si esta solo especialmente ahora que está acostumbrado a compartir cama con Sebastian._

_-Mm – empieza a murmurar Sebastian a lo largo de la nuca de Kurt, su mano deslizándose por su cintura hasta descansar en su estómago – Deberías haber venido._

_-Beber junto a un grupo de pretenciosos abogados no es realmente lo mío._

_Sebastian le ignora y muerde su mandíbula antes de posar un beso sobre el mordisquito._

_-¿Estás lo suficiente despierto para que tengamos algo de diversión?_

_Kurt no lo está. No realmente, esta medio dormido pero antes de que pueda decir eso, Sebastian está murmurando algo y alejándose de Kurt para hurgar entre los cojines junto a sus caderas._

_-Alguien ha tenido un buen momento sin mí – dice cuando encuentra el consolador que Kurt había olvidado guardar. Suena a partes iguales divertido y triste por haberse perdido la diversión._

_-No iba a esperar hasta que volvieras – dice Kurt encogiéndose de hombros, girándose y cerrando los ojos – Tú te lo has perdido._

_-Joder – dice Sebastian, tirando el juguete a un lado y quitándose la ropa antes de volver a su sitio._

_-¿Imaginabas que era yo? – pregunta mientras suavemente empuja a Kurt hasta que está completamente boca abajo - ¿Deseabas mi polla dentro de ti?_

_Kurt tararea cuando Sebastian se envuelve sobre su espalda, su pedo cálido y perfecto. Esta realmente dormido y los dulces besos que Sebastian está depositando a lo largo de sus hombros no están ayudándole a despertar._

_-Kurt – dice Sebastian cuando no contesta – Te he preguntado si estabas pensando en mi._

_-Porrrsupuesto que era – murmura Kurt, presionando su mejilla contra la almohada y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando Sebastian besa el hoyuelo de su culo._

_-Deseo poder haber estado aquí para verte – Sebastian se mueve hacia arriba, sus labios presionando contra la nuca de Kurt mientas usa sus rodillas para separa sus muslos – Estás tan caliente cuando te tocas a ti mismo._

_-Mm._

_-¿Has estado mirando el video que hicimos? – pregunta. Kurt sonríe al escuchar lo petulante que suena ante la perspectiva._

_-Sí – consigue decir pese a que su lengua se siente pesada. Vale la pena el esfuerzo porque Sebastian deja escapar un fuerte gemido y gira ligeramente a Kurt hasta ser capaz de besarle de nuevo._

_-Joder, eso es tan caliente – dice. El beso es desordenado y raro desde ese ángulo pero Sebastian está aparentemente demasiado borracho o caliente para importarle. Kurt puede sentir su erección deslizándose contra su muslo mientas Sebastian se mece lentamente contra él. Desde lo que parece ser un lugar muy lejano, oye el clic de una botella abrirse y un segundo después, dos lubricados dedos juegan con su entrada. Ellos se deslizan dentro con facilidad, sus músculos aún flojos de la hora que había pasado follándose a sí mismo._

_-Kurt –susurra Sebastian, presionando su frente contra la espalda de Kurt – Kurt, joder, Kurt. Eres tan caliente, amor. Tú eres tan jodidamente caliente._

_Y tú estás tan jodidamente borracho, piensa Kurt con una sonrisa._

_Sebastian consigue deslizarse en su interior con un suave empuje y en el segundo en que está completamente enterrado en Kurt, él gime fuertemente… lo suficientemente alto como para sobresaltar a Kurt. No puede sentirse frustrado a pesar de ello, porque Sebastian susurra:_

_-Te amo._

_Y empieza a mover sus caderas contra las suyas de una manera que incluso la medio dormida mente de Kurt no puede ignorar._

_Se deja llevar por las intercaladas olas de sueño y placer, sonriendo contra su almohada cuando la mano de Sebastian encuentra la suya y entrelaza sus dedos. Está murmurando algo contra la piel de Kurt, probablemente variaciones entre lo caliente que piensa que es Kurt y cuanto lo ama y pese a que Kurt no reconoce ninguno de ellos, siente la calidez extenderse por su cuerpo con cada vibración de sus labios contra su piel._

_No sabe quien se corre primero, solo que él lo hace en algún momento, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Sebastian mientras los de sus pies se curvan y su cuerpo se relaja por el placer. No son como los orgasmos que ha tenido por su propia mano, es más dulce, recorriéndole lentamente y haciéndole hurgar más profundamente en el colchón._

_-Te amo – susurra Sebastian cuando colapsa en su espalda a su lado. A Kurt no le importa lo pegajoso de las sábanas o que debería responder a Sebastian. Él realmente no tiene porqué. Apenas tiene energía suficiente como para girarse y descansar contra el lado de Sebastian, besando cualquier parche de piel que sus labios encuentran antes de dejarse caer en el sueño una vez más sintiéndose más saciado y amado que nunca._

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes beber? – pregunta Sebastian durante la cena un par de noches después. Estaban en el mismo pequeño agujero en la pared que era ese restaurante italiano donde había cenado con Burt. Sebastian había ido a encontrarse con Kurt directamente desde el trabajo y pese a que no parecía tan severo como en las mañanas, la vista de él con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y sin corbata eran una distracción constante para él. Y para la adolescente a su izquierda si el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y las miradas que seguía dándole a Sebastian eran cualquier indicación.<p>

-¿Beber cómo en algo con alcohol? – preguntó Kurt.

-¿Qué más?

Kurt no había sentido la necesidad de tomar su medicación desde que dejó su trabajo. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo paseado por la ciudad… seguía habiendo tanto que ver… hasta que acababa sentado en Roasters con un cuaderno de bocetos y dejaba volar su mano. No había hecho muchos progresos, pero había sido más fácil trabajar sin la presión de tener que impresionar a alguien o de tener un plazo de entrega. Incluso si su cabeza estaba tan clara como podía ser con recuerdos aleatorios asaltándole varias veces al día, no estaba seguro de que beber alcohol sería la mejor decisión.

-Creo que es mejor si no lo hago – dijo tras un momento – Emborracharme no va a ayudar a mantener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquitín?

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás de humor para emborracharte? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No borracho del todo. Solo. Necesito dejarme llevar un poco, en viernes noche – se reclinó contra su silla y se estiró ligeramente de una manera que hizo que la camisa que llevaba se estirara sobre sus hombros en una deliciosa manera. - ¿Cuál es el problema de tomar un sola copa?

Kurt estaba a punto de contestar a Sebastian cuando vio a la chica mirar a Sebastian con sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas. Fue entonces cuando notó que Sebastian estaba flexionando sus brazos un poco, sonriendo con suficiencia pese a que sus ojos estaban fijos en Kurt, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras la chica se giraba para beber grandes tragos de agua.

-Sabías que te estaba mirando.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Oh, tu sabes exactamente de quien estoy hablando – dijo Kurt con una amplia sonrisa – Esa pobre chica.

-Solo le he dado material por valor de un mes de sueños húmedos – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa petulante. Su rostro se tornó serio y se sentó erguido de nuevo, perdiendo su interés en dar un espectáculo – Así que… ¿Quedamos en ir a Jack?

-No tengo ningún problema en ir – dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros – Simplemente no quiero beber.

-Funciona para mí – dijo Sebastian con un suspiro, pidiendo la cuenta.

Kurt notó a la chica siguiéndoles cuando se levantaron pero no pensó que fuera raro. No hasta que estuvieron en la puerta y ella a propósito chocó contra la espalda de Sebastian.

-Oh Dios, lo siento – dijo manoseando a Sebastian cuando este se giró a mirarla – Estaba enviándole un sms a mi amiga y no vi…

Ella perdió el hilo de lo que decía al ver la sonrisa que le daba Sebastian.

-Está bien, cielo.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez – le dijo Kurt cuando ellos salieron – Tengo una amiga que se cayó en una fuente porque estaba enviando sms mientras caminaba.

La chica parpadeó, apartando su mirada de Sebastian hasta Kurt.

-¿Qué? – parecía molesta por la interrupción.

-He dicho que tal vez deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez – dijo Kurt en un tono cortante, su anterior diversión por su enamoramiento disipándose por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de ella.

-Sí, lo que sea – murmuró antes de sonreírle de nuevo a Sebastian y desaparecer en la dirección contraria.

Sebastian la ignoró y dijo:

-Cuéntame más sobre esa amiga que se cayó en una fuente.

-¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Kurt sorprendido – Fue Tina. En el instituto, creo que estaba comprando muestras de tela o algo así en el centro comercial.

-¿Y ella solo se cayó en una fuentes mientras enviaba un sms?

-Ella no miraba por donde iba. Tropezó.

-Oh mi querida Tina Chang – dijo Sebastian divertido moviendo la cabeza – A mí siempre me gustó.

Fue solo cuando entraron en el bar que Kurt se dio cuenta de lo fácilmente que se había deslizado el recuerdo de Tina cayendo en la fuente en su memoria. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó después o en qué momento exacto de su tiempo en el instituto pero aún así, lo recordaba. Y sin siquiera hacerlo a propósito.

Se sentía vertiginoso cuando se sentó en el taburete junto a Sebastian, tan envuelto en si mismo que no notó que Sebastian estaba deslizando un vaso hacia él con su sonrisa patentada.

-Un Shirley temple con cerezas extra para Kurt.

Este cambió la mirada de la bebida a Sebastian y negó con la cabeza mientras los recuerdos de esa noche en Scandals volvían a él. Eran más claros que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera recordado últimamente, era cercano a la línea temporal que recordaba y apostaría lo que fuera a que Sebastian había pedido esa bebida a propósito.

-Que te jodan – dijo Kurt aún sonriendo – Eras tan capullo.

-Y tú eras un jodido mojigato – dijo Sebastian, moviendo la cabeza mientas cogía su propio vaso y bebía un sorbo – Gracias a Dios que te has soltado bastante desde entonces.

Pese a que Kurt podía recordar noches similares a esta donde ellos se sentarían en este mismo bar simplemente bebiendo y hablando el uno con el otro o con un grupo de amigos, se sentía como una experiencia completamente nueva. Amaba ver la manera en la que la piel de Sebastian se enrojecía conforme iba bebiendo, como su cuerpo parecía relajarse y la manera en la que se inclinaba contra el lado de Kurt. Fue cuando Sebastian así se cayó de su taburete de la risa que Kurt decidió que habían tenido suficiente para esa noche.

-Vale – dijo, negando con la cabeza al camarero cuando Sebastian pidió otra copa más – Eso ha sido suficiente para ti.

Sebastian parecía que iba a protestar pero antes de llegar a entrecerrar los ojos con Kurt, si expresión cambió.

-Tengo que ir al baño – dijo repentinamente y se levantó.

Kurt le miró caminar hacia el baño riéndose y sacó su cartera.

-¿Tu novio? – preguntó el camarero.

Era nuevo notó Kurt. O tal vez no era pero a juzgar como Kurt había reconocido al resto de los trabajadores, tenía la sensación de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Marido – dijo mientras dejaba los billetes en el mostrador. La palabra envió una ola de calidez por todo su cuerpo, desde su cabeza a sus pies. Estaba un poco sorprendido por lo mucho que disfrutaba al decirlo. Su alianza parecía caldearse, haciendo notar su presencia en su dedo. Kurt no se la había quitado desde esa noche en la que Sebastian la deslizó en su dedo.

El camarero le sonrió y recogió los billetes, moviéndose para servir a otro cliente. Kurt se reclinó en su taburete, mirando a los cubitos de hielo derretirse mientas esperaba a que Sebastian volviera del baño.

-¿Puedo comprarte otra copa?

Kurt levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre deslizarse en el taburete de Sebastian. Tenía la misma constitución que Kurt con vibrantes ojos verdes y con rastrojos bordeando su boca que le daban un aire pícaro. Definitivamente fácil a la vista.

-Gracias – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa – Pero estoy casado.

El chico no parecía contrariado por la información. Si eso su sonrisa se amplió aún más, más seguro de sí mismo.

-Eso no te detuvo la última vez.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>"Ourselves" no es un grupo real. Sé que algunos de vosotros querríais buscarla así que pensé en avisaros. ^_^ Gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios y apoyo 3

**Nota de la traductora: **No es mi culpa xDDD Y faltan solo 5 (y el epílogo)


	39. Chapter 38

**Don't you remember**

_Capítulo 38/42_

La sonrisa de Kurt se congeló en el acto.

-¿Per... Perdón?

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, levantando su codo hasta posarlo en la barra del bar y dejando caer su barbilla en su mano.

-Pareces sorprendido de verme.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Kurt, ni siquiera intentado recordar por si mismo. Su mente iba a toda velocidad como solía suceder cuando se encontraba con algo particularmente chocante de su pasado. Estaba imaginado cientos de escenarios diferentes que podrían explicar la identidad de esa persona y su frase anterior. Tal vez ellos se había conocido una noche en la que Kurt estaba cabreado con Sebastian y dejó que este chico le comprara una bebida solo para fastidiar a Seb. Tal vez esas bebidas habían llevado a unas pocas demasiado calientes y demasiado cercanos bailes y un poco de manoseo y Dios... él no le había engañado. Él no podría engañarle.

¿Verdad?

La sonrisa del hombre vaciló y su ceñó se frunció.

- Kurt – dijo, su expresión cambiando entre diversión y confusión – Soy Chandler.

Ese nombre no hizo saltar ninguna nueva información a la mente de Kurt como este había estado esperando pero de alguna manera en, en su cabeza, sabía que este Chandler, quienquiera que fuese, no era una amenaza. Bueno, no una _gran_ amenaza porque Kurt seguía sintiéndose incómodo bajo su curiosa mirada, pero algo le decía que era inofensivo. Seguía deseando que Sebastian volviera y le ayudara, simplemente se sentía más a gusto cuando este estaba cerca.

Chandler estaba en ese momento acariciándose la barbilla con una expresión tímida, mirando a Kurt inseguro.

-Sé que no me he afeitado en un par de días – dijo tras una risita nerviosa – Pero venga ya, corazón, no puedes haberme olvidado tan fácilmente.

Fue el cariño de la frase y la forma familiar de decirlo que hizo que Kurt se pusiera aún más rígido.

-¿Cómo dijiste que nos conocíamos?

-¿Es una broma? ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? - preguntó Chandler, mirando alrededor del bar como su esperara a un montón de gente saltando en ese momento con cámaras antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Kurt - ¿O acabo de cruzarme accidentalmente con tu gemelo perdido que solo pasa a llamarse Kurt?

Cuando este no respondió o sonrió, la expresión de Chandler se volvió aun más oscura.

-Ok, tal vez estás algo borracho corazón, o tal vez piensas que esto es divertido pero me estás asustando Kurt...

Este permanecía en silencio, intentando localizar el rostro de Chandler y su nombre entre las borrosas imágenes que componían sus recuerdos. Esto fue al parecer demasiada espera para la paciencia de Chandler porque dejó caer su mano y dijo:

- Creo que me voy, ¿está bien?

- Eso es probablemente lo mejor en este momento – dijo Kurt, mirando la manera en la que Chandler pasaba su mano por su pelo, desarreglándolo y dejándolo caer sobre su frente. Pareció que quería decir algo pero miraba a Kurt como si este fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo. Al final, este simplemente asintió, disparando a Kurt una última mirada y yéndose, empujando a una joven pareja al alejarse.

- Oh, venga ya – dijo una voz detrás de Kurt.

Este giró su taburete hasta enfrentarse con Sebastian.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? - demandó – Estaba empezando a pensar que te había ahogado en el baño.

- Solo disfrutaba del espectáculo – dijo Sebastian, tirando del brazo suavemente a Kurt hasta que este se levantó – Su cara...

Señaló hacia la puerta por la que Chandler acababa de desaparecer.

- … Ha sido la cosa más entretenida que he visto en toda la semana.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la puerta pero ni un segundo más tarde, se encontró a sí mismo preguntando:

- ¿Espera así que tú lo conoces?

- Todo el mundo conoce a Chandler – contestó Sebastian, enrollando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt e inclinándose hacia él – Es molesto como el infierno.

- ¿Quién es?

- Un amigo tuyo, no estoy seguro. Esta loco.

- ¿Somo amigos? - preguntó Kurt, súbitamente sintiéndose muy culpable por la mirada de pánico que había cruzado el rosto de Chandler – Pensaba que te había engañado con él.

- Espera, ¿con Chandler? - Sebastian resopló y empezó a partirse de risa – ¡Oh Dios! Amor, tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que él. Además, no fue a _mí _ al que engañaste.

Kurt quería preguntarle a que se refería pero en ese momento Sebastian se inclinó y besó su mejilla y ese tren de pensamiento desapareció bajo una avalancha de imágenes inconexas de él ayudando a un borracho Sebastian con las manos largas, demasiadas veces en el pasado.

Kurt sonrió y deslizó su mano en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Sebastian.

- Tú, definitivamente, te has soltado esta noche – bromeó.

- ¿Sabes que hubiera sido incluso mejor? - dijo Sebastian – Si hubiéramos ido a bailar. Eso hubiera sido fantástico. No hemos estado en _Pulse_ en mucho tiempo.

Kurt no tenía que preguntar para saber que _Pulse_ era el club que solían frecuentar.

- ¡Oh, Dios! No – dijo, negando con la cabeza – No puedo ni imaginarme los dolores de cabeza que sufriría por culpa de esa estridente música.

Sebastian puso morritos hasta que una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Bueno, se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor – dijo, sus ojos brillando excitados.

Se inclinó hacia Kurt, su boca rozando la oreja de Kurt y dejado que este les guiara a través del gentío sin chocar con nadie.

– Cuando lleguemos a casa – susurró Sebastian – Debes tirarme a la cama extender mis brazos y mis piernas, atarme a la cama y entonces empezar a foll...

El móvil de Sebastian empezó a sonar. Cortando su frase, y haciéndole mirar irritado mientras miraba hacia el bolsillo de sus pantalones como si esperara que el teléfono apareciera por sí mismo. Kurt empezó a reírse mientras Sebastian sacaba finalmente el móvil de su bolsillo delantero, cada vez más irritado. Resopló cuando vio la identidad del que llamaba y Kurt le oyó murmurar _jodido _

_corta rollos_antes de acercar el teléfono a su oreja y decir:

-¿Qué? - a modo de saludo.

- Sí – continuó tras una pausa – Eso es porque no estamos en casa, idiota.

Quien fuera que estaba al otro lado de la llamada dijo algo que hizo que Sebastian frunciera el ceño.

- Espera, espera, ralentiza. Dios, no puedo entender una palabra de lo que estás diciendo – él suspiró, inclinándose aún mas hacia Kurt – Mira, asesino. Estaremos en casa enseguida, ¿vale? Simplemente espéranos allí.

- ¿Era Blaine? - preguntó Kurt cuando Sebastian volvió a poner el teléfono en su bolsillo, y reajusto su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Este asintió - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tyler ha pasado – dijo Sebastian con un suspiro.

-¿Quién es Tyler?

- Una larga historia.

Cuando llegaron, Blaine estaba sentado con su espalda contra la puerta de su apartamento y sus piernas estiradas delante de él.

- ¡ Finalmente! - dijo, poniéndose de pie cuando vio a Kurt y a Sebastian.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Kurt, sin mirar a Blaine a los ojos mientras buscaba sus llaves. Ellos no había hablado en un tiempo, principalmente por elección de Kurt. Estar alrededor de Blaine había llegado a ser mucho más duro desde que había ha empezado a recordar cosas de su pasado y de su tiempo juntos, él había elegido lidiar con ello solo. Blaine tampoco había iniciado el contacto, había estado desaparecido, ahora que lo pensaba. Kurt iba a descubrir el porque pronto, estaba seguro.

-¿Quién te ha dejado entrar en el edificio? - preguntó Sebastian, apoyándose contra la pared mientras Kurt rodaba la llave de la puerta.

- La señora Conner – dijo Blaine – Volvía de la tienda y me vio rogándole al telefonillo.

-¿Y ella te dejó entrar? - preguntó Kurt mientras abría la puerta y entraba, encendiendo las luces mientras lo hacía.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Ella me conoce. Me ocupé de su gato una vez.

Kurt elevó una ceja pero inmediatamente se distrajo por Sebastian tropezando con un par de zapatos que estaban cerca de la puerta y casi cayéndose de morros contra el suelo. Sebastian soltó una risita cuando Kurt pasó su brazo por su cintura para sujetarlo.

- Ups.

- ¿Está muy borracho? - preguntó Blaine, frunciendo el ceño en la dirección de Sebastian.

- Creo que está pretendiendo ser más borracho de lo que realmente está – dijo Kurt, mirado fijamente a Sebastian e intentado no sonreír ante la brillante sonrisa con la que Sebastian le contestó.

- Bueno porque yo necesito alcohol – dijo Blaine, frotando su frente – Y mucho.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina con seguridad mientras Kurt arrastraba a Sebastian hasta el sofá.

- ¡No toques ninguna de las botellas caras! - gritó Sebastian a Blaine – Del resto... elige lo que quieras.

Él colapsó en el sofá con un _buff. _Kurt se movió para desatar y quitarle los zapatos pero a medio camino, Sebastian tiró de su brazo haciendo que se cayera encima de él.

- Bésame – dijo de repente, en un susurro.

- ¿Y eso de donde viene? - preguntó Kurt.

- Simplemente bésame Kurt – demandó Sebastian impacientemente. Cogiendo a Kurt por la nuca le atrajo hacia él, dándole un descuidado beso que duró solo un par de segundos pero dejó a Sebastian sonrojado.

-Mmm, bueno – murmuró antes de dejarse caer contra el respaldo del sofá, dejando que Kurt e quitara los zapatos.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza y dejo los zapatos junto al sofá. Se quedó de rodillas, entre las piernas separadas de Sebastian, mirando sin querer la manera en la que la camisa de Sebastian se salía del pantalón. Estaba retrasando lo inevitable y lo sabía. Pero se sentía seguro allí, era fácil pretender que estaban solos y que Blaine no estaba en su cocina murmurando para sí mismo sobre un tío llamado Tyler en su cocina.

Kurt no quería pensar en quien era Tyler. Blaine le había dicho que no tenía novio, nadie había comentado nada de Blaine saliendo con nadie en las pasadas semanas y ahora este Tyler salía de ninguna parte. Kurt se sentía engañado y como si le hubieran mentido, pero intentó retener sus sentimientos hasta que hubiera escuchado la historia completa.

- Por favor dime que no se ha dormido.

Kurt tragó y se levantó, girándose para encontrar a Blaine amamantando una cerveza y mirando acusatoriamente a Sebastian.

- No – contestó Kurt – Él está bastante despierto.

- Mmmm – murmuró Sebastian.

Alzó la mano y cogiendo la camiseta de Kurt por su espalda, le atrajo hacia el sofá a su lado. Kurt cayó contra los cojines y apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse correctamente antes de que Sebastian estaba reptando, haciéndole bajar las piernas del sofá y poniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cómodo, giró su rostro hacia Blaine y su voz sonaba mucho más sobria y compasiva que antes.

- Ahora habla. Lento y vocalizando. Dime que te ha hecho ese capullo esta vez.

Blaine no contestó enseguida. Miró a Kurt y preguntó:

-¿Sabes quien es Tyler?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro mirando... ¿decepcionado?

- Bueno lo siento pero no tengo suficiente energía en este momento como para explicarlo todo. ¿Te importa si simplemente se lo cuento a él? - dijo señalando con la cabeza a Sebastian.

Kurt, ignorando el dolor que sintió al oír las palabras de Blaine, asintió.

- Sí, seguro. Tal vez, acabaré por enterarme.

- Bien – dijo Blaine asintiendo con cansancio. Miró a Sebastian de nuevo y respiró profundamente antes de decir – Ha vuelto.

Hubo una pausa. Kurt miró entre el rostro de Blaine y el de Sebastian en su regazo. Ambos estaban frunciendo el ceño en silencio y Kurt apenas contenía las ganas de arrancarse los ojos por su necesidad de saber lo que pasaba.

* * *

><p><em>- Kurt, ¿me estás escuchando?<em>

_Están en una tienda... Kurt está sosteniendo un precioso jersey rojo y azul, sintiendo la suavidad en sus dedos e imaginando lo bien que quedaría sobre los hombros de Sebastian._

_-Por supuesto – dice, mirando la etiqueta y sonriendo al leer el precio rebajado._

_-¿Y?_

_-Y creo que estás yendo demasiado deprisa – dice Kurt simplemente – Blaine. Has conocido a Tyler ¿por cuanto tiempo?... apenas dos meses y ya estás planeando proponer. Es una locura._

_-Le amo._

_Kurt ve la sincera mirada de Blaine y suspira._

_- Es demasiado pronto. Tú no sabes casi nada de él._

_- Tú no eres quien para hablar. Te enamoraste de Sebastian apenas cuando hacía apenas dos semanas que empezasteis a salir._

_-Nos habíamos conocido durante seis meses antes de que eso pasara, y eso sin contar nuestro tiempo en Lima, es mucho más de lo que puedes decir de Tyler y tú._

_Blaine resopla frustrado y pasa su mano por su cabello._

_- Mira, realmente me gusta este chico._

_- Lo sé – dice Kurt suavemente – Pero que te guste realmente un chico no es exactamente una buena razón para proponer. Esto solo parece otro "Ataque Gap", querido._

_El rostro de Blaine se oscurece con la memoria y Kurt puede ver la manera en la que su __expresión__ se torna defensiva._

_-Tyler no se parece en nada a Jeremiah._

_- Ellos tienen el mismo estilo de cabello – comenta Kurt sonriendo._

_-__Kurt__, ¿podemos ponernos serios por un momento?_

_-Lo digo en serio. Estoy __diciéndote__ muy seriamente que estás cometiendo un error. ¿Qué piensas de este jersey? Sebastian siempre está impresionante en azu... espera ¿donde vas?_

_-¡A buscar a un amigo que no de consejos de mierda!_

* * *

><p>-¿Cuando? - preguntó Sebastian.<p>

Blaine bebió un trago de su cerveza.

- Esta mañana. Se presentó en mi puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguía llevando el anillo.

-El muy capullo – murmuró Sebastian.

-Dijo que había necesitado tiempo para pensar las cosas...

-Y una mierda.

- Eso es lo que he dicho - Blaine sacudió la cabeza, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre la cerveza – Y esa no es ni siquiera la peor parte. Piensa que seguimos prometidos desde que él no había _realmente_ roto conmigo.

Sebastian resopló.

-¿Va enserio? ¿Desapareciendo de la faz de la Tierra durante seis meses sin ningún contacto no cuanta como romper?

Blaine se encogió de hombros y trazó con su dedo el contorno de la lata.

-Aparentemente no.

* * *

><p><em>-Simplemente no entiendo porqué has hecho eso -dice Kurt, negando con la cabeza mientras <em>_aprieta__ la botella de champú hasta y deja caer un poco en su mano._

_- Él quería a alguien que apoyara su decisión así que eso he hecho._

_- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Kurt, lavando su cabeza con el champú - ¿Por qué le animas a hacer algo que es obvio que solo va a hacerle daño?_

_- Porque eso es algo que debe decidir por sí miso – dice Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y __depositando__ un beso en su húmedo hombro._

_Kurt hincha su pecho y se suelta de su abrazo._

_-Somos sus amigos, Sebastian. Se supone que debemos ayudarle. No empujarle hacia una trampa mortal._

_-Estás siendo demasiado dramático, Kurt – dice Sebastian suspirando – Blaine no es un niño. SI él quiere a Tyler, deja que se quede con Tyler. O no recuerdas cuanta gente intentó decirte que yo no era bueno para __ti__?_

_Se inclina hacia él de nuevo, posando su boca contra la nuca de Kurt justo donde acaba de lavar los últimos restos del champú._

_- ¿Y cómo a ti no te importó una mierda lo que decían?_

_Kurt se removió, __intentando__ alejarse de nuevo._

_-Debería haberles escuchado – dice poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Sebastian desliza una de sus manos mojadas hasta su cintura y le sujeta en su contra, sonriendo contra su piel._

_-Pero no lo hiciste – bromea – Y mira lo bien que te ha salido._

_Kurt se __da__ la vuelta, suspirando mientras posa sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Sebastian._

_- Supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor – dice sonriendo._

* * *

><p>Kurt escuchó a Blaine explicar los intentos de Tyler de justificar su desaparición pero estaba demasiado ocupado rumiando sobre el pasado para concentrarse en lo que decía.<p>

Tyler. Tyler Warsaw. Había sido Dj en _Pulse_ donde había conocido a Blaine gracias a Kurt y a Sebastian. Estaba intentado recordar los detalles pero todo lo que le venía a la mente era que Blaine quería echar una cana al aire... Era su ¿Cumpleaños?

Como había Blaine pasado de un simple y divertido ligue de una noche a una relación comprometida... _una __propuesta__ de matrimonio, _por todo lo que es santo.. en solo dos semanas estaba más allá de la capacidad de comprensión de Kurt.

Pero de nuevo, estaba hablando de Blaine. Blaine que había cantando una canción de amor a un chico con el que había quedado para tomar café dos veces en su lugar de trabajo, quién pensaba que el agresivo coqueteo de Sebastian había sido _inocente_, quien le había dado a Kurt un anillo de promesa cuando llevaban menos de un año saliendo juntos.

- Blaine – dijo Sebastian, con sospecha en su voz – Por favor, dime que no le has perdonado.

-¡Claro que no! - dijo Blaine - ¿De verdad, crees que soy tan estúpido?

Sebastian no parecía convencido.

- ¿_Quieres_ perdonarlo?

Blaine bebió el ultimo trago de su cerveza y se puso de pie.

-Necesito algo más fuerte.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué ha dicho?... <em>_**¿qué?**_

_-¡Sí! ¡Ha dicho que sí!_

_Kurt mira sobre su hombro a Sebastian que tiene el mando del juego en una mano y una lata de Coca Cola light en la otra. Este se encuentra con la mirada de Kurt y asiente __cuestionándole._

_-¿Kurt? - dice Blaine desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Sss ...Sí – dice, caminando hacia Sebastian, sus piernas temblando – Estoy aquí. Eso... eso es bueno._

_-¿Bueno? Voy a casarme, tonto... ¡Es jodidamente fantástico!_

_Kurt consigue soltar una pequeña risa y se inclina contra __Sebastian__ dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro mientas este continúa jugando a su estúpido juego – Estoy feliz por ti._

_-¿Está Sebastian por ahí? - pregunta Blaine._

_- No -miente Kurt – Se está duchando._

_Sebastian gira la cabeza para mirarle con las cejas elevadas pero Kurt le da un codazo y este vuelve a su juego._

_-No se lo cuentes. Quiero sorprenderle con la noticia esta noche cuando pase por allí._

_- Fantástico – dice Kurt. Esa es la única respuesta que es capaz de pensar en este momento. Cuelga y lanza el móvil al __sofá__ antes de mirar a Sebastian – Tyler dijo sí._

_- Bueno, joder – dice Sebastian, pausando el juego y __girándose__ hacia Kurt – Nunca vi venir eso._

* * *

><p>Kurt sentía como si se hubiera derretido tras unos minutos. Encontró sus manos pasando por el pelo de Sebastian, gentilmente acariciando su cuero cabelludo mientras Blaine y Sebastian hablaban. Los ojos de su marido se estaban cerrando como siempre hacían cuando estaba muy cansado pero Kurt podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en mantenerse despierto y escuchar a Blaine. Kurt no sabía si sentirse aliviado o triste porque Blaine estuviera ignorándolo completamente, sin buscar ni siquiera el mínimo consejo de su parte.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta Kurt cuando vuelve a casa y se encuentra a Blaine dormido en su sofá y a Sebastian <em>_mirándolo__ con simpatía._

_-Oh, hey – susurra Sebastian, __levantándose__ y __acercándose__ a Kurt. Coge los porta trajes de sus __manos__ y se inclina hasta besar la esquina de su boca._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta Kurt en voz baja, mirando al dormido Blaine._

_Hay una pausa en la que Sebastian sigue la mirada de Kurt y suspira._

_- Tyler se ha ido – dice eventualmente._

_-¿Qué? - pregunta Kurt como los ojos como platos._

_-Esta mañana... él simplemente __desapareció.__ No dejó ni una nota, no está contestado a su teléfono... simplemente se ha ido._

* * *

><p>-Blaine, ¿sabes lo que deberías hacer? - dice Sebastian cuando finalmente se levanta – Jódele tú.<p>

-Sí, bueno, gracias – dice Blaine poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No – dice Sebastian – Quiero decir literalmente _jódele tu. _Dale el mejor sexo de su vida y luego rompe con él. Eso, mi querido amigo, va a ser una dulce vengan... whoa.

Se desplomó en el sofá tras intentar ponerse de pie demasiado rápido.

-Despacio – dijo Kurt, cogiéndole del antebrazo.

-Seb – dijo Blaine suspirando y pasándose la mano por la frente – Joder a Tyler es la última cosa en la que debería estar pensando.

- Lo que deberías estar pensado es en irte a dormir – dijo Kurt finalmente – Estás exhausto y en una acuciante necesidad de descansar.

Blaine le miró por primera vez en toda la noche, sus ojos llenos de tristeza y el anhelo por algo que Kurt no estaba seguro de que era. No pensó mucho en ello.

-¿Puedo suponer que vas a quedarte aquí?

- Claro que sí – dijo Sebastian como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Blaine asintió.

- Sip, simplemente dormiré en el sofá.

-Tenemos una habitación de invitados – le recordó Kurt – Pese a que tendrás que mover las cosas un poco porque la he estado usando de despacho.

-Sin problemas – dijo Blaine, evitando la mirada de Kurt mientras se levantaba – Voy a usar el baño.

Sebastian se desplomó en contra del lado de Kurt mientras Blaine se alejaba por el pasillo.

- Pobre chico – murmuró.

-Sip – acordó Kurt.

-Lo superará – dijo Sebastian, poniéndose de pie, mucho más despacio esta vez. Extendió su mano hacia Kurt quien seguía sentado, envolviendo ambas de sus rodillas con sus manos y dijo

suavemente – Vamos.

Blaine les dio las buenas noches cuando pasaron por su lado mientras este salía del baño.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo dímelo – dijo Kurt a su espalda mientas este se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados.

El cabello de Blaine estaba en punta en la parte de detrás de su cabeza y sus hombros estaban hundidos. Apenas murmuró una respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Kurt frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de seguir a Sebastian en su dormitorio.

Sebastian estaba de pie en calzoncillos y jugando con los botones de su camisa. El resto de su ropa yacía en un montón en el suelo que Kurt iba a recoger antes de irse a la cama. Sebastian suspiró y dejó caer sus manos, mirando a Kurt con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro.

-¿Ayuda?

Kurt sonrió, acercándose a Sebastian y despacio desabotonando su camisa por él. Sebastian enrolló su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo a él antes incluso de que hubiera terminado.

- ¿Qué mal amigo sería si te preguntara si me joderías cuando Blaine está en la habitación de al lado? - preguntó, respirando contra el templo de Kurt.

- Bastante malo – dijo Kurt.

- Pero estoy realmente feliz de que tú estés aquí conmigo en este momento – dijo Sebastian, dando un paso atrás para quitarse la camisa.

La dejó caer junto al resto de su ropa y empujó a Kurt en la cama junto a él.

- Kurt – dijo, girándolos a ambos hasta que estaban acostados de lado, cara a cara, y pasando su pierna sobre la cadera de Kurt y acercándolos – Jódeme por favor.

Sonaba como un niño pidiendo una galleta extra- Kurt recordó súbitamente lo inocente que podía ser Sebastian cuando estaba borracho, incluso si estaba caliente como el infierno. Esto hizo que una ola de cariño le recorriera y giró su cabeza para besar la mejilla de Sebastian, dejando reposar sus labios contra su piel mientras murmuró:

-No esta noche.

- ¿Por favor? - preguntó Sebastian de nuevo, moviendo suavemente sus caderas juntas – Kurt, eso no nos va a hacer ser malas personas.

-¿No lo hará?

-No lo hará – insistió Sebastian – Podemos dejar pasar eso de atarme a la cama...

-Pero esa era la mejor parte...

-... Hasta la próxima vez – dijo Sebastian, moviendo sus caderas más duro esta vez – Solo jódeme esta noche. Como te apetezca.

Kurt miró a sus ojos suplicantes, la necesidad y aceptó inclinándose hasta besar la boca de Sebastian.

Este acabó sobre su estómago, acallando sus gemidos contra la almohada mientras Kurt entraba en él con rápido y decidido. Ese se sentía culpable, cerrando sus ojos por el placer salvaje de tener a Sebastian apretado a su alrededor tan deliciosamente apretado, tan perfecto, mientras sus mejor amigo estaba acostado y sintiéndose miserable a ni siquiera diez pasos a través del pasillo. Pero Sebastian levantó su cabeza, dejado salir un suave suspiro cuando Kurt se empujó profundamente y se quedó quieto allí, llenándolo completamente y Kurt se perdió en su mismo al ver la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Sebastian, sabiendo que era él la persona que la había puesto allí.

-Nunca quiero olvidar este sentimiento – susurró Sebastian.

Kurt sabía que Sebastian no estaba diciendo que quería que Kurt le jodiera duro, era más profundo que eso, llegando hasta el miedo que Sebastian había pasado toda la semana que había estado en coma.

-No vas a perderme – dijo Kurt, girando su cabeza para besar la parte posterior de la oreja de Sebastian – Te prometo que no vas a perderme.

Esas palabras le hicieron por alguna razón pensar en Blaine, pero entonces Sebastian se dio la vuelta hasta quedarse sobre su espalda, haciéndole salir de él en el proceso. Seb atrajo a Kurt hacia él hasta que sus bocas se unieron, besandole como si se estuviera ahogando y Kurt fuera aire. Sorprendido por la súbita desesperación que Kurt era capaz de sentir en cada línea del cuerpo de Sebastian, le besó suave y firmemente, como asegurándole que seguía allí.

-Kurt – dijo Sebastian en un suspiro, moviendo sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kurt y llegando a su cuello – Estoy realmente agradecido de que no me dejaras.

Kurt no contestó. En su lugar, él reajustó sus posiciones, poniendo las piernas de Sebastian sobre sus hombros y empujando de nuevo en él. Sebastian dejó caer la cabeza en su almohada, hundiéndose en ella.

-¡Oh, joder!

-Tranquilo – siseó Kurt, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Sebastian. Los ojos de este se abrieron a más no poder y Kurt podía sentir sus labios estirándose hasta formar una sonrisa bajo su palma. Señaló con su cabeza hacia la puerta, mirando a Sebastian en silencio por un segundo antes de sonreír, una memoria volviendo lentamente a su cabeza – Tu tienes un interminable libro de perversiones, ¿no es cierto?

Sebastian podría haber tratado de contestar, murmurando bajo la mano de Kurt pero fue pronto cortado por este acelerando sus movimientos. Movió su mano entre sus cuerpos y envolvió su pene con ella mientras Kurt continuaba jodiéndole y llevó solo un par de caricias llegar al clímax. Fue solo tras recostarse de nuevo contra las almohadas y compartir una sonrisa con Kurt, que seguía entrando en él, que se dio cuenta de que este no estaba ni siquiera cerca de venir. Este aun estaba duro y, al ver el rostro de Sebastian mostrar su placer, una ola de deseo le recorrió pero pese a ello aun no sentía la urgencia de acabar.

- Vamos – le increpó Sebastian, agarrándose a las caderas de Kurt y guiando sus movimientos.

Kurt entrecerró sus ojos y empujó más duramente, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Tras un par de segundos intentando encontrar ese delicioso caler que le llevaría a terminar, dejó de moverse. Tal vez era porque no podía seguir alejando la culpa al centrarse en su propio placer sabiendo que Blaine estaba justo a su lado. Tal vez estaba demasiado distraído por Tyler. De cualquier manera, no tenía suficiente energía como para seguir. Se dejó caer suavemente contra el pecho de Sebastian, sin importarle los restos de esperma que allí había.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sebastian mientras Kurt jadeaba contra su pecho.

-No creo que vaya a venir esta noche – contestó Kurt.

-No, no... no digas eso – dijo Sebastian, rodando a Kurt hasta que estaba sobre su espalda – Voy a cabalgarte.

-Sebastian – dijo Kurt sin fuerzas mientras este se movía hasta sentarse a horcajadas – No.

Sebastian le miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?

Kurt pasó su mano por su frente y suspiró, sintiendo su erección desvanecerse.

-No lo necesito – dijo, moviendo a Sebastian hasta que estaba acostado a su lado y acercando sus cuerpos – Tendremos tiempo para todos los orgasmos que queramos este fin de semana.

Sebastian perecía contrariado pero pasó su mano alrededor de Kurt y le acercó contra él.

-Bueno. Tu te lo pierdes.

-No ha sido tan mano – dijo Kurt, besando el cuello de Sebastian –He conseguido hacerte venir.

-Mm. Eso fue divertido – dijo Sebastian, acariciando la columna de Kurt con sus nudillos.

Un par de minutos después, este estaba dormido, su mejilla apoyada contra la cabeza de Kurt. Este se deslizó suavemente fuera de su agarre, sabiendo que sueño era otra cosa que no iba a conseguir pronto esa noche, y empezó a recoger la ropa del suelo. El dormitorio olía a sexo y las sábanas estaban hechas un asco. No usar condones era algo que habían empezado a hacer hacía un año ante la insistencia de Sebastian de sentirse completamente pero estaba claro que hacía las cosas mucho más desordenadas.

Se puso sus calzoncillos y estaba a punto de sentarse en su escritorio con su cuaderno de bocetos cuando oyó algo que se rompía fuera. Asegurándose de que Sebastian siguiera dormido, Kurt salió del dormitorio y siguió el sonido de murmullos hasta la cocina. Blaine estaba de rodillas, limpiando la mayonesa que había caído al suelo con una servilleta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Kurt.

Blaine se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos recorriendo la figura de Kurt antes de volverse hacia el suelo. Kurt se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba de pie llevando nada más que un par de calzoncillos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentado no parecer avergonzado de si mismo. Blaine le había visto después de todo.

-_No que eso ayude mucho – _le comentó su consciencia.

-Tenía hambre – dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie y tirando la empapada servilleta a la basura – Intentaba hacerme un sándwich.

Se inclinó contra el mostrador de la cocina y cerró los ojos, pasándose la mano por la cara y pareciendo tan _pequeño._ Kurt sintió la necesidad de protegerle.

-Vamos – dijo, acercándose a él – Ve y siéntate, ya te preparo yo uno.

-No tienes porque – dijo Blaine.

-Yo quiero.

Repentinamente recordó lo sucias que estaban sus manos. De ninguna manera iba a tocar comida tal y como estaban.

-Dame un minuto, ahora vuelvo.

Blaine estaba presionando un vaso de agua contra su frente cuando Kurt volvió del baño. Había encontrado un par de pantalones de chándal de Sebastian colgando del pomo de la puerta y decidiendo que eran mejor que pasearse solo en calzoncillos, se los puso. A pesar de ello, a Blaine no parecía importarle, porque durante todo el tiempo que le llevó a Kurt preparar el sándwich, este seguía mirando el mostrador de la cocina, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de agua.

-Aquí tienes – dijo Kurt, pasandole el plato - ¿Quieres algo más?

-No – dijo Blaine – Gracias.

Kurt le miro comer durante unos segundos, su corazón rompiéndose por el dolor que veía.

-Blaine – dijo al ver que este seguía ignorandole - ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés evitando?

-Tal vez debería ser yo el que te hiciera esa pregunta – contestó Blaine.

Kurt debería haberlo visto venir.

-Lo siento – dijo – He tenido que tratar con muchas cosas últimamente. Pero por lo menos debería haberte llamado.

Cuando Blaine no dijo nada añadió:

-No es que tú pusieras mucho esfuerzo en contactar conmigo tampoco.

-Yo también estaba ocupado – dijo Blaine – Por si no lo has notado, yo no tengo un agradable maridito que me ayude cuando tengo un problema.

Kurt quería poder enfadarse por esa contestación pero no podía, no cuando sabía que el tono de Blaine venía por el dolor y la inseguridad.

* * *

><p><em>-Tú no lo entiendes – dice Blaine – Tú tienes a Sebastian y me tienes. Dos personas que te aman con todo lo que tienen. Yo no tengo a <em>_**nadie**__. No tienes ni idea de como me siento. ¿Recuerdas siquiera la última vez que estuve en una relación? Yo no – Lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y se muerde el pulgar – Creo que tú fuiste la última._

* * *

><p>-Sobre Tyler – dijo Kurt, intentado romper el silencio – Creo que me acuerdo de él.<p>

-Bien por ti – dijo Blaine, empujado su plato lejos de él y bebiéndose el resto del vaso – Desearía poder olvidarle.

No había sido la mejor manera de empezar la conversación.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - preguntó Kurt, sin saber que hacer al ver a Blaine dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. Le dio la vuelta a la barra de la cocina y se sentó en el taburete junto a Blaine, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – Quiero ayudar.

Blaine no se movió, siguió inclinado contra la barra. Esto hizo que Kurt recordara todas las veces que este solía envolverse sobre sí mismo cuando se sentía inseguro.

-¿Blaine? - dijo suavemente. Este levantó su cabeza y miró a Kurt con anchos y rojos ojos y... ¡_Chandler!_

_No fue a mi al que engañaste._

El descubrimiento era completamente irrelevante pero cuando Kurt dijo:

-Lo siento – el quería decir más que el hecho de que sintiera el dolor de Blaine porque recordar la manera en la que le había herido solo intensificó su empatía por el dolor que Tyler le estaba haciendo pasar.

Blaine se acomodó entre sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt. Este le abrazó, en silencio deseando que hubiera una manera de arreglar las cosas. Se quedaron de esa manera durante un largo tiempo, Blaine envuelto a su alrededor y acercándolo hasta que prácticamente Kurt se caía de su taburete. Cuando finalmente se separó, Blaine estaba secándose los ojos y diciendo:

-Gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí – dijo – Incluso si no lo he sido últimamente pero tu sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por t_mph._

El choque de sentir los labios de Blaine contra los suyos _hizo_ que finamente cayera del taburete. El beso se rompió y antes incluso de que Kurt fuera capaz de articular palabra, Blaine ya había empezado a intentar explicarse incoherentemente.

-¡Oh Dio! Lo siento. Kurt... no estaba pensando. Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso , es que estoy tan jodido ahora mismo y... - su voz se rompió, sus manos cubriendo sus ojos con fuerza.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Acabas de besarme?<em>

_-¿Sí?_

_-Blaine._

_-Lo siento, ¿vale? No me mires así. Y no es como si a Sebastian le importara, ¡está sentado a tu lado!_

_-Sip Kurt, no me importa... oh mierda, ¡tú no acabas de hacer eso! - le grita a la pantalla, apretando con fuerza los botones del mando del juego._

_Kurt sonríe y se aleja de Sebastian y de vuelta a Blaine. Este está sonriendo pero hay un fondo de nerviosismo al final._

_-Has dicho que querías hacer que me sintiera mejor – bromea débilmente._

_Kurt lo había dicho pero se sigue sintiendo incómodo. El porqué, no está seguro. NO es por el hecho de que Blaine le haya besado , es la __**manera **__en la que lo ha hecho... necesitado y desesperado y demasiado familiar._

_-Joder – murmura Sebastian, cayendo hacia detrás contra el sofá mientras ve a su personaje morir – Me vendría bien un beso de esos de sentirse mejor._

_-¿Por qué has sido aplastado por un videojuego? - pregunta Kurt, elevando una ceja cuando Sebastian se reclina contra su hombro._

_-Por alguien llamado monstruomusical249 en realidad._

_-Dios, eso es aún peor._

_Blaine aparta sus ojos cuando Sebastian besa a Kurt, acunando su rostro con sus manos y sonriendo contra sus labios. Los ojos de Kurt se cierran pero durante el último segundo, cree que ve a Blaine apretando sus labios juntos y frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera intentado evitar echarse a llorar._

* * *

><p>-Está bien – dijo Kurt, cortando la diatriba de Blaine – Está bien, en serio. Relájate.<p>

Blaine sacudió su cabeza.

-Aún estoy un poco borracho.

-Más que un poco – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tranquila – Vamos, voy a llevarte a la cama.

No supo porqué siguió a Blaine al dormitorio y le miró meterse en la cama. Por cuando en el pasado le había necesitado Blaine siempre había estado allí para él, como cuando estaba confuso e incapaz de pensar correctamente en el techo. Y Kurt quería devolverle el favor en ese momento. Culpó al dolor en su pecho que había estado haciéndole sentir las cosas más profundamente de lo que deberían, por culpa de los recuerdos que había estado reviviendo en esas últimas semanas.

Kurt se sentó al borde de la cama y movió su mano hasta apartar unos poco desordenados rizos que caían sobre la frente de Blaine.

-¿Mejor?

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.

Kurt acarició su cuero cabelludo suavemente, sonriendo cuando Blaine suspiró y presionó su mejilla contra su almohada y le dio una suave sonrisa en respuesta. Más tarde, cuando volvió a su cama junto a Sebastian, no pudo apartar la imagen de la sonrisa de Blaine de su mente.

-Hey – murmuró Sebastian, entreabriendo un ojo cuando vio a Kurt - ¿Está bien, Blaine?

Kurt estaba sorprendido de que Sebastian hubiera notado su ausencia; había estado profundamente dormido hacía un segundo.

-Sip – dijo, extendiendo su mano y acariciando la mandíbula de Sebastian – Está bien.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Vale!, ¡vale! Kurt... ¿verdad o atrevimiento?<em>

_-Verdad – dice Kurt, mirándoles fijamente mientras el grupo silbaba y gritaba ¡ABURRIDO!_

_Stella tiene una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y mueve su mano dado una ola que calma a todo el grupo antes de decir:_

_-Vale. Entonces Kurt... si tu casa se incendiara y solo pudieras salvar a Blaine o a Sebastian, ¿a quién salvarías?_

_-Esa es una pregunta estúpida – dice Kurt._

_- No, no, no – dice Stella, negando con la cabeza – Vamos Kurt. Si solo pudieras salvar a uno de ellos. ¿A quien salvarías?_

_Kurt se ríe y toma un trago de su bebida, paladeando el suave sabor en sus labios mientras se gira y gira para sonreír a Sebastian pero se encuentra a su marido mirándole con una seria expresión. Kurt frunce el ceño, mirando más allá de él donde Blaine está sentado con una expresión igual de seria, sin apartar su mirada de la botella en el centro de su círculo. De repente, sintiéndose muy incómodo, Kurt se gira hasta mirar de nuevo a Stella._

_-Esas no son las reglas – dice._

_-Que le den. Es mi cumpleaños. Puedo cambiar las reglas si quiero._

_Kurt deja su copa en el suelo y suspira incómodo, sintiendo en él todos los ojos de la habitación._

_-Esto no es divertido Stella – dice en voz baja. _

_El juego ha cambiado de alfo divertido a algo que le está poniendo en evidencia por una pregunta que no podía responder sin herir a dos de las personas que más amaba._

_-¡Tic, tac! Kurt, el tiempo se acaba._

_Sebastian y Blaine estaban en un innatural silencio y Kurt quería sacudirlos. Quería que ambos estuvieran sonriendo, bromeando y dándose empujones, no quietos y en silencio esperando por su respuesta como si fuera realmente __**importante. **__¿Acaso no saben ellos que él daría su vida por la de ambos? ¿Cómo se supone que debe elegir a cuál de ellos dejaría morir en un incendio? Algo le dice que la respuesta debería ser simple, que el anillo en su dedo debería simplificar a quien elegir en ese tipo de situaciones, pero él sabe y está bastante seguro de que todos sus amigos en esa habitación saben que __**no **__es tan simple. Blaine y Sebastian ambos son demasiado importantes para él en maneras muy diferentes. Su amor por ellos se entrecruza y anudan en algo inseparable construido durante años de necesitarlos y de que ellos lo necesitaran. Si ellos estuvieran muriendo en un incendio, Kurt probablemente solo elegiría morir con ellos._

_-No voy a contestar._

_-Eso es hacer trampa – dice Stella – Si no contestas, tienes que cortar en trocitos la manga de esa chaqueta que has traído._

_-¡Es de Marc Jacobs y cuesta 500$! - exclama Kurt._

_- Entonces elige un nombre – dice Stella encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt se pregunta como una perfecta y dulce chica puede transformarse en ese demonio con un par de copas._

_Kurt resopla y mira a Sebastian pidiendo ayuda pero todo lo que Sebastian hace es decir:_

_-Elige un nombre Kurt – en una voz peligrosamente en calma... como si estuviera intentado no dejar ver lo mucho que le importa la respuesta. Esto solo enfada a Kurt aun más._

_-Diez segundo – dice Stella – !Y entonces tendrás que decirle adiós a tu bebe!_

_Levanta la chaqueta de Kurt y un par de tijeras. Kurt la mira mientras el grupo empieza la cuenta atrás. Ocho... Siete... Seis._

_-Kurt._

_Mira a Sebastian, asustado y desesperado._

_Kurt estira su mano hacia Stella y dice:_

_-Dame las tijeras._

_Cuando el primer trozo de tela cae al suelo y el grupo empieza a reírse, Kurt levanta la mirada y ve a ambos chicos sentados a sus lados. Está aliviado de verlos sonriendole. Siente que ellos están igual de aliviados que él por el hecho de que no hubiera contestado a la pregunta._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>¡He vuelto! Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho muy dura. Y lo siento. Voy a responder a los comentarios poco a poco (han sido unos cuantos en estos meses) y solo responderé a los que me piden alguna pregunta (seguro que recibiréis las alertas de que he publicado así que no hace falta que conteste a esos!)

**2º – Opinión personal:** Podéis estar de acuerdo conmigo o no pero para mi el asunto Chandler/Kurt tal y como sucedió en la serie no fue engañar (poner los cuernos o como queráis llamarlo) y Blaine me parece un hipócrita porque Sebby será muchas cosas pero que escriba solo sms "familiares" no me lo creo. (Ala ya está, tenia que soltarlo)


End file.
